Avengers! Assem-! creatures?
by Lava98
Summary: What happens when pokemon start to attack stores in NYC? What will the Avengers do? What happens when they come across this strange, family? Will the Avengers become a part of this weird family? Who's the good and who's the bad? Which side are you on? This is my first story if there are any grammatical errors sorry.
1. Wait what?

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wait what?**

* * *

Just another day in the big apple. Jarvis tells the Avengers they have been contacted by Fury. They walk down into the assembly hall not knowing the adventure their about to have with the most interesting family. Will they become part of this strange family too?

"What? Pink squirrel? Blue lion? A lion in New York? Fury you have to be joking," Tony says.

"Do I ever joke?" Fury says seriously.

"It'd make people feel more comfortable with you if you did," Tony states.

"Sounds like another ordinary day to me," Clint says.

Natasha rolls her eyes and looks at all the info on these creatures. Steve and Clint look over her shoulder along with her.

"Electricity?" Natasha says noticing the comments.

"Yes apparently these creatures can shoot off electricity from their bodies. The sightings started just about a week ago. Just a few days ago they went into a grocery store and stole band-aids, gauze wraps, lots of apples and other fruit. The owner ran after them and watched them run towards Central Park," Fury says.

"You couldn't find some sort of hide out or base? Where they are living?" Steve asks.

"We tried sending in some SHIELD agents around the area where their supposedly said to be, but they were chased off by a monkey that shoots fire and gusts of wind," Fury says. "People just taking a stroll in the park were chased off as well if they got near the area."

"A monkey that shoots fire," Tony says breaking out in laughter. Clint joins in.

"Gusts of wind?" Natasha asks.

"Like mini tornadoes," Fury says.

"Was anyone hurt?" Steve asks.

"Surprisingly, no. The attacks were shot at the ground by their feet. Nobody was hurt physically but definitely mentally. Those people will never go back there," Fury says.

"Good," Steve says with relief.

"One of the creatures did disable all our agents weapons. The agents say that their weapons were lifted into the air and broken. We believe it was telekinesis," Fury says. "Also the monkey destroyed one of the transports with a small flame. Luckily nobody was in it. It didn't take much to destroy it either and those things are supposed to be indestructible. They are a huge danger." An agent walks in behind Fury on the holographic screen. "Didn't I say not to come in!"

"Sorry sir, but a new sighting of the creatures has been found," the agent says.

"It's on Fifth Avenue," Fury reads.

"Avengers assemble!" Tony yells and everyone rushes out the room. "Jarvis, get hold of Hulk and Thor tell them what's going on."

"Yes sir," Jarvis says.

**...**

Having reached the scene before his team Ironman hovers far above the lion to scan it.

"What do you see?" Steve asks through his earpiece to Tony.

"I see a big ass blue lion," Tony says.

"Be careful that thing can shoot electricity. Don't upset it," Steve says riding his motorcycle up under Tony.

"I've been shocked by Thor's thunder I don't think this lion's thunder could top it," Tony says.

"Tony! Look out!" Steve turns and Tony turns to see a big red cape flash in front of him.

"My friend, I have thy back!" Thor yells absorbing all the electricity that was shot.

"Where did that come from it wasn't the lion," Tony says confused looking from where it came from. There he saw a large black and white bird with a blue tipped crest over it's face. Riding on the back was a pink and white squirrel. The squirrel shoots a large yellow ball of electricity towards Tony and he moves out of the way making the ball destroy a building's side. The building full of people starts to crumble. "We've got people in this building and it's falling!" Tony rushes over taking two people and setting them on another building's roof. _That attack alone made this much damage?_

"Pachi!" the squirrel squeaks getting the attention of the lion.

"Lux!" the lion nods. The squirrel jumps off the bird to the ground. The bird and the lion run and fly up to the building.

Thor flys over to them about to smash his hammer on one when Tony stops him. "Wait! Not a good idea!" Tony sets his repulser beams to a lower level and begins to aim it at the creatures. Then Tony lowers his arm seeing what the creatures are doing. The lion gets three people on to its back rushing back to the ground again dropping people off and heading back up. The bird carries a person at a time flying them to the same roof Tony did. Tony continues getting people watching the every movement of the creatures. Along with the opposite with them watching him. "Jarvis, you getting all of this?" Tony asks.

"Yes sir. Recording continues," Jarvis says.

Thor grabs three people out of the building at once setting them on the other roof too. Steve is down reassuring the people on the ground while still observing the situation. Natasha and Clint arrive on the scene.

"Natasha, Clint go inside and help evacuate the people to get out of the building!" Steve says. They nod and rush into the building with people flooding out screaming. When a part of the building tumbles out falling to where all the people are standing.

Red, white, and blue flash past Tony going towards the falling building. It rushes to it gripping the side. Another bird is there carrying this building. The bird looks like an eagle. The eagle has America's colors red, white, and mainly blue. The eagle is holding on with his claws flapping his wings down hard. _It's helping? Why? _Tony takes all this in examining the eagle. _Incredibly strong and well built. Almost as much muscle as the Hulk. I think Cap would enjoy this bird. _Tony snickers at his own thoughts. He flys to grab the other side of the building. The eagle looks at him suspiciously then nods approvingly.

"Jarvis, divert all power to thrusters," Tony says.

"But, sir, that will reduce your life support systems to 7%," Jarvis says.

"I know! Just do it!" Tony yells.

"Diverting power to thrusters," Jarvis says. Big flames shoot out from the suit's feet slowing the building from falling. "Sir, there are 7 lifeforms inside the building you are carrying."

"I can't really help them at this moment! Somebody, there are people inside the falling building piece! I need some help!" Tony shouts.

"Braavve!" the eagle squawks. The bird comes over and flys into the building carrying out a screaming woman in it's beak. The bird flys over to the building from before and comes back. It flys in and out with another screaming person. The bird flys back and forth 3 more times leaving with 2 more people. The buildings are way over Tony's head and their decreasing fast, almost at the ground.

"Steve, get everybody out from underneath!" Tony yells.

"Already on it!" Steve yells.

"Thor, could ya catch this thing please!" Tony begs.

"I'm still getting people out of the building," Thor says.

"Let me get it," Hulk says reaching his hands toward the sky underneath the falling building part.

Tony looks toward the eagle. "I'm gonna let go and get the last 2 people okay? When I come back out the building drop it. Can you understand me?" The eagle nods his head. "You are so cool. Ready?" The eagle nods his head again. "Okay three... two... one..." Tony lets go of the building and quickly flies into it. He twists and turns around the building trying to find these people. In the corner of the room 2 people are holding each other shaking with fear. Tony flies up to them. "It's gonna be okay. Get up and hold on." Tony shoots a glass window and grabs the two people bursting out the building. "Drop it!" The eagle drops the part and flys away at an incredible speed. "Damn. That was theoretically impossible." Tony says thinking about all kinds of different sciences. Tony places the people on the ground.

"Pachi Pachi!" the squirrel squeaks jumping onto the lions back. The creatures dash of towards Central Park.

"Follow them!" Tony yells and the Avengers follow behind the creatures.

**...**

The creatures land in a secluded area and the Avengers go down to an area nearby.

"They helped," Steve says.

"They're smart. I don't want Fury operate on these creatures," Tony says.

"We won't let that happen," Steve says.

"I'm going in alone," Tony says.

"Even though they saved those people they still caused the building to fall," Steve says.

"They aimed it at me. I want to reason with them," Tony says.

"You're not going in alone Stark," Natasha says walking up with Clint, Thor and Bruce out of Hulk form.

"Fine. Just stay back a little, to many people might make them uncomfortable," Tony says.

The group walks up and immediately gets shot at with fire. Everyone barely dodges the attacks and Tony's armor's left arm gets melted off. The fire continues to shoot at them.

"Shit! Well this suit is garbage," Tony says. "We don't want to hurt you! We want to help you!"

"Pachi!" the squirrel squeaks loudly and the flames stop.

"The squirrel is the leader?" Clint asks. "It's telling things bigger than it what to do? And they follow?"

Four creatures come into view. A squirrel, a large monkey, a lion, and a large blue canine-like thing standing on two feet. The creatures are all standing in defensive positions ready to launch at the first person who moved.

The pink and white squirrel on all fours in a pouncing position if anyone of the Avengers moved. It's yellow cheeks sparking with electricity not seemingly in pain from it. Tony takes in this with fascination written all over his face. It has a faint pinkish tint and a light pink stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl.

The monkey has primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame. It has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail.

The lion while its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a short mane on its head. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star.

The canine with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head.

Tony crouches down lifting his armor's face mask and holds out his hand. "I don't want to hurt you. My name is Tony," Tony says looking at the squirrel. The other creatures stare at the squirrel.

The squirrel slowly walks up to him and sniffs his armored hand and the squirrel's soft nose touches the armor and the rest of Tony's arm. Tony doesn't make any sudden movements, just in case it gets weary. It sits up on its hind legs and looks him in the eyes. "Pachi!" the squirrel squeaks putting its paw into his hand as if shaking his hand. Tony closes his hand gently, putting two fingers around its small paw, and gently shakes it.

"Nice to meet you," Tony says with a smile.

Bruce slowly comes to Tony's side and the squirrel backs off a little but sniffs his hand too when he holds it out. "My name is Bruce," Bruce says. The squirrel does the same process as it did to Tony. Bruce closes two fingers, like Tony did, and expects to have it shock him, luckily it didn't.

Thor who has been quiet till now, excitedly runs up, causing the squirrel to take an attacking position. "My turn! My turn!" Thor says excitedly sticking out his hand. The squirrel's cheeks light up then stops realizing he stopped his hand. The squirrel sniffs at his hand and perks up sensing electricity. Believe it or not but electricity has a certain smell, especially if you have electricity running through you, like the squirrel does. It rubs against his hand taking some of the electricity with it. "Look! It likes me!"

The squirrel turns around towards the others. "Chu pa!" The other creatures relax a little, but not much. The canine turns around into the bushes uninterested in the conversation anymore. Tony begins to follow behind when he gets fire shot at his feet from the monkey.

"Hold up, Tony," Steve says running up pulling him back.

"What are you hiding back there?" Tony asks trying to see. "Something important? Right?"

The squirrel and the canine lo ok at each other with growing perplexity. The canine doesn't make any noises but the squirrel does, with all kinds of 'pachys' and 'chu pahs'. Eventually the canine looks at Tony. "Can we trust you?" the canine says telepathically to the Avengers.

"Wha?! You can talk?" Tony says.

"Out of this group I can," the canine says.

"There are others that can speak?" Bruce asks.

"A few, but we'll talk more on that later," the canine says.

"What's your name?" Steve asks.

"That will be said when my master awakens. I will not make rash decisions telling you without my master's permission. I will trust you for now because your auras are good," the canine says. "Well somewhat," it says looking at Natasha, Tony, and Clint.

_Master? _Bruce thinks.

_Master... Why does that sound so familiar? _Tony thinks.

"Okay, okay, don't need to point that out. It can hurt someone's feelings," Tony says. "We all know we regret some things from our pasts."

"Wait, I thought that the squirrel was in charge?" Clint asks.

"Squirrel?" the canine says confused. It points at the squirrel. "Her?"

"Yes," Clint says.

"That is our master's first in command. She's in charge when our master is away," the canine says.

"Where is your master?" Steve asks.

"I do not wish to trust you and refuse to, but the squirrel, as you call her, has told us to trust you. If I don't follow her then master will be angry," the canine says.

"Right..." Steve says confused.

"So, I can trust you? You won't cause harm?" the canine asks.

"We save the world. I believe we are pretty trustworthy," Tony says.

"Yes, you can trust us and we would never cause harm," Bruce says actually answering the canine's questions.

The canine turns into the brush, then the monkey, then the lion. The squirrel turns to follow then turns back to group of Avengers. She makes a hand gesture with her little hand as if saying 'come on'. She turns back and disappears through the brush.

"Alright, let's go," Tony says walking first into the brush. Everyone heads behind the bushes and there lays a girl. "There's a girl."

The girl looks American and has medium-long, straight, slightly wavy, silver hair with natural lavender strips throughout. Bruce rushes up to her and the monkey growls a little. "It's okay, I'm a doctor," Bruce says. "She has a lot of bruises." He notices her arm is bandaged up along with her bottom leg and has band-aids covering her face and along her other leg. He puts his hand on her forehead. "She has a fever too." Bruce removes the well wrapped bandages to see what was under. _The creatures are very intelligent. They wrapped this perfectly. _Bruce is shocked to see what's underneath the wrappings. "She has two deep wounds one on her arm and one on her leg," Bruce says. He looks up at the creatures taking notice of the spikes on the canine's hands.

"If you think any of us did this you are surely wrong. If we did we wouldn't stay here. She is our master and we love her with everything we have. We would never hurt her," the canine says.

Widow looks over his shoulder. "Looks like those are knife wounds," Widow says.

"She will need stitches," Bruce says. He moves her leg slowly to get a better angle and the girl winces a little. The glares from all the creatures are fierce. "Sorry," Bruce says moving even more slow.

The squirrel goes up to the girl and nudges at her face with her nose trying to wake her up. "Chu pa..."

"...ri..suu..." the girl mumbles.

"Chu... pah," the squirrel says sadly, rubbing her nose on her cheek. The monkey stands at the foot of her head and the lion lays down by her feet facing her. The bird and eagle from before lands in a tree above and the canine stands by Bruce, watching his every movement while touching the girl.

"You're protecting her. Why?" Bruce asks.

"She's our master. She protects us," the canine says.

_She protects them? How? And there's that word again master. She's in control of these creatures? How? Love her?_ Bruce thinks. "She is human, correct?"

"What else would she be?" the canine asks rather annoyed at the stupid question.

"Just making sure," Bruce says.

"Jarvis has completely scanned her body. She has no internal injuries. It seems as if she hasn't drunk or even eaten anything for a few days," Tony reports. "How does this incredibly weak kid end up with such powerful creatures?"

"I wouldn't know," Bruce says.

_She's not weak, she probably could beat you to a pulp if she wanted,_ the canine thinks.

"I've called SHIELD and their coming to get us to take us to the heli-," Natasha says.

"No," Tony says. "There is no way I'm letting Fury lock them up to keep them for himself."

"It's a direct order from Fury. Do you want to refuse him?" Widow asks.

"Good, I can do more with my equipment," Bruce says interrupting.

"What! No! Fury will lock them up and experiment on them!" Tony fusses. At these words the creatures tensed up. Tony taking notice "I won't let him do that!"

"Fury promised he won't," Natasha says.

"He better keep that promise," Tony mutters.

"Fury always keeps his promises," Natasha says slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Tony says with a twisted expression on his face.

"Fury has a large chamber where all the creatures can have enough room to move about. The girl will be kept in the same room with all the needed medical necessities," Natasha says.

The transport to the helicarrier arrives. The canine grabs a yellow back pack nearby putting it on its back. _Wonder what's inside that bag?_ Tony wonders curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the canine scoffs to Tony.

Tony jumps a little. _Did it just read my mind?_

"How do we lift her without hurting her more?" Bruce asks thinking about what the creatures might do if she winces again.

The monkey lifts the girl and walks out into the clearing. The flame on it's head brushes against leaves not setting them on fire. _How is it not burning everything with that, what, hair maybe?_ Tony thinks. "I think they understood."

Right when the creatures all walk out the SHIELD agents put up their guns. The creatures react and get into a defensive stance ready to attack. "I thought you said we could trust you?" the canine growls back at Tony.

"What?" Steve says and looks around the creatures. "Put your weapons down! They are with us!" Steve walks in front of the creatures and holds his arms out as if protecting them.

"You heard him! Put them down!" Tony shouts and walks out in front of them too. "Now!"

The agents hesitate but don't lower their weapons until a woman comes out with short brown hair waving them down. They lower their weapons but kept them in hand. "Put them away," the woman says. The agents holster their weapons but continue to watch the creatures for any sudden attacks. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" the woman directs at the Avengers.

The creatures drop their stances but keep a watchful eye. The Avengers do the same. "Nice to see you again too, Hill," Tony says.

She rolls her eyes. "Not so much for me," Hill says.

"Ooo, harsh," Tony says defeated.

"Enough fooling around, Stark," Hill says. "The creatures will go in one transport, the girl and you all in another."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Clint says looking at the creatures tense up.

"Well, they can't all get in one transport," Hill says.

The agents bring out a hovering medical bed and the monkey places the girl on it. The squirrel automatically gets onto it with her and curls into a ball on her stomach. The agents try to shoo her away when Tony interferes. "Let the squirrel stay." The agents stop and lift the bed into the transport. The monkey, lion, and the canine get into the other transport. The canine trys to get the birds into the transport too, but they decide to just fly outside. "Just follow the transports. Don't get lost." Natasha and Clint get in one with all the creatures and the squirrel that stays with the girl on the other transport with all the other Avengers. "Jarvis, figure out what these creatures are? Look in all databases for this girl."

"Yes, right away sir. Time allotted 3 hours," Jarvis says.

"Needs to be faster than that. I don't have three hours," Tony says.

"Sir, I'm doing the best I can," Jarvis says.

Tony looks over at the girl. _She is a pretty girl she has that going for her. What's with that hair? How can she be in control of these creatures though? Did she seduce them? No, she wouldn't do that, she's too young... Wait, I take that back. Girls will do anything to get what they want. _Tony shakes his head._ Anyway, creatures that can shoot fire, electricity, make tornadoes it all sounds oddly familiar like some game I played when I was little. What was it called?_

Steve gives Tony a glare. "Don't you be getting any ideas in your messed up head," Steve says.

"You think I'm so low I would mess with a what? A 12 year old?" Tony says amused.

"Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me," Steve says.

Tony grabs at his chest dramatically. "You just broke my heart at how much of a perv you think I am," Tony says. Steve just rolls his eyes.

"Actually, the scanners say that she is around the age of 16, sir," Jarvis says.

"16 huh? She's small for 16," Tony says.

"You don't even have a heart. How could you have gotten it broken?" Steve asks. Bruce snickers at his comment while treating what he could on the girl.

"Rude," Tony says sticking his tongue out at Steve.

"We aren't children Tony," Steve says sticking his own tongue out.

The squirrel watches their bickering and wonders if these people can actually help them get home.

"This creature is interesting. I want one!" Thor yells startling the squirrel to look at him. "This creature shot a massive ball of electricity!"

"Calm down, helmet head. You're scaring it," Tony says.

"Oh! I'm sorry my friend I did not mean to scare thee," Thor says reaching his hand out to pet the squirrel.

"Thor! No!" Steve yells.

The squirrel shoots electricity at Thor's hand. Thor just laughs and the squirrel looks at him confused. "My friend electricity doth not hurt me. I shoot lightning just the same as thee," Thor says. The squirrel believed that he just smelled like electricity because he was shot at by her. She never knew it was from him.

_How did it not shock the girl when it did that?_ Bruce wonders. _It must have some kind of powerful control to be able to do that._

"Sorry, little fella. I'm Thor Odinson," Thor says holding his hand out to the squirrel. The squirrel still looks at him completely confused, but shakes his hand anyway.

**...**

In the other transport...

"What exactly are you?" Clint asks.

"I cannot tell you," the canine says.

"Why?" Clint asks.

"I'm not stupid. I will not fall for your tricks getting me to open up," the canine says.

"Hmpphh," Clint says and doesn't say a word the rest of the way. _Smarty pants._

* * *

**...-...**

One, I'm so sorry if you see... arn't... I know it's really spelled... aren't... I'm trying to catch them all...

Yeah, the first few chapters are really short. Further into the story it gets longer and longer.

If any spelling grammars please inform me. I will fix. REVIEWS! I'd like to know how I'm doing! Thumbs up thumbs down. Tell me! You can also give me some suggestions as to what should happen. Thanks!


	2. Pokemon Exist?

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Pokemon Exist!?**

* * *

"Any idea what the girl's name is?" Bruce asks stitching up the girl's wounds with eyes glaring at him from all over.

"This girl has no existence in any of the databases around the world. She's absolutely positively no where to be found," Tony says.

"Can you please tell us her name?" Bruce asks looking toward the canine.

"I do not decide that. She can tell you. She can decide if she will tell you or not," the canine says.

"You really piss me off," Tony says.

"I'm not trying to impress," the canine says. Bruce and Clint laugh at Tony's shocked and annoyed expression.

"Does anyone else see this monkey giving me the evil eye?" Clint asks looking sideways at the monkey. The monkey huffs out a little fire. "Seriously can someone do something. I don't want to be incinerated."

Natasha and Steve walk into the room. "I think I'd rather see that," Natasha says.

"Haha, very funny!" Clint says sarcastically.

The bird is perched above everything on a ledge watching everything from above. Agents brought in lots of huge beds and large couches for the creatures to lay or sleep on. Sitting on one of the couches was the monkey propping its head up on its arm leaning on the armrest. Laying on one of the beds was the lion keeping its eyes open observing everything. The canine standing next to the girl's bed watching all the movements Bruce makes. The squirrel is on the bed with the girl cuddled under the uncut arm fast asleep. The eagle is watching what Steve is doing.

Tony has millions of different screens up of scans of the creatures and all sorts of other things. Natasha leaning next to the entrance to the room. Thor got news of some trouble in Asgard and is currently smashing something with his hammer. Bruce is tending to the girl. Steve is on another couch that the monkey wasn't on with his sketch book drawling the monkey.

The monkey looks over at Steve. Steve jumps a little hoping not to get blasted by its flames. "Sorry, can I draw you?" Steve asks. The monkey looks at him and snorts out what seems to be a little laugh and turns his head back to look at the girl. Steve takes it as a yes and continues to draw the monkey. Steve takes notice to how the monkey's large flame on its head is laying against the couch and not somehow setting the couch on fire. _How is that possible? _

Clint climbs up to where the bird is to observe everything from above too. The bird doesn't turn his head to him until he says something. "Can I hang with you?" Clint asks the bird. The bird looks uncertain at first but eventually nods. "Thanks." The bird turns its head back to observe everything. Clint pushes himself up on the scaffold and tries to sit far away from the bird. That plan doesn't work so well because the scaffold is small so Clint ends up right next to the bird. The bird doesn't turn its head but gives him a side glance.

Now getting a good look at the birds they can describe what it looks like more. The bird has small, red eyes and a thin, orange beak with a black tip. There is a small circular white patch on its forehead. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A blue-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and orange feet with black talons.

The eagle has blue feathers on its back and black feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are blue, turning to yellow, and then red at the tips. it's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw. It has a long, thick beak with a red cere. On either side of the cere are it's eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers is a blue, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of it's face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck.

"What do you eat?" Tony asks the canine. "And don't say you won't tell us because you need to eat." The squirrel wakes up and looks at Tony like it knows that he's talking about food.

"Apples, fish, bananas, and other fruit," the canine says.

"I'll go place an order for all," Natasha says leaving the room.

Bruce inserts painkilling fluids into the girl. The girl cries out in pain a little. The creatures glared at him to the point of attacking him. "The healing process will have some pain involved but that's how she'll get better." Bruce injected a needle into the girl making her body completely relax and stop shaking.

"So squirrel can I ask you to come and help me with some things?" Tony asks.

The squirrel jumped onto his shoulder. "Chuu pah!" For some apparent reason the squirrel warmed up to Tony along the way. Maybe it has something to do with them both being the leader of their teams. Tony leaves the room with the squirrel on his shoulder.

"Wait, what if the creatures need to use the bathroom?" Steve asks.

"We don't produce waste," the canine says.

"What?" Clint says shocked.

" What?" Bruce brings down a scan of the squirrel's insides. "T-they convert their food into energy for their attacks." _This is amazing!_

"That's incredible," Steve says and turns back to his drawing. _That would make life so much easier if I could do that..._

**...**

Tony walks down to the training room with the squirrel on his shoulder. "I want to see your power little fella. Can you show me?" Tony asks.

"Chuu pah pah!" the squirrel says nodding its head.

"Great!" Tony says walking into a large room. Tony goes over to a table with all different kinds of buttons. He presses some buttons and objects appear in the room from the floor. "You remember how you shot that ball of electricity at me. Can I ask you to do that again but at these objects not at me?"

"Chuu pah!" the squirrel says and hops off Tony's shoulder.

Tony laughs a little. "Alright, go!" Tony shouts.

The squirrel charges electricity into its tail forming a yellow ball. The squirrel jumps and spins to gain momentum then shoots it at one of the targets. The smoke clears and Tony sees the target totally obliterated into a pile of ashes. The squirrel does the same to the other nine targets leaving nothing but ashes. The squirrel looks at Tony like its asking for more.

"You want more?" Tony asks. The squirrel nods its head. "Okay! Wanna make it more challenging with them moving?" The squirrel nods its head again. Tony presses some more buttons and figures come out from the floor moving around. The squirrel shoots every one not missing once. "Impressive." The squirrel turns to Tony again ready for more. "How about this time they shoot back at you?" The squirrel jumps up happily determined. "Got it." Tony presses even more buttons making figures come from the ceiling, walls, and the floor.

Guns from the ceiling and walls lock onto the squirrel and begin to shoot. The squirrel swiftly dodges all of it easily not having any struggles. The squirrel runs up the wall onto a gun and jumps, right when another gun shoots at her, destroying the gun it was on. The squirrel shoots a ball at another gun and another. She jumps down onto of one of the moving shooting figures from the floor. The guns from the ceiling shoot at her and she jumps away, destroying the figure she was on. While she jumped she shot another ball at the last gun on the wall, destroying it. She lands on another figure on the ground while she shoots at another, destroying it. The squirrel shoots at the last two guns on the ceiling with two balls at the same time dodging all the lasers shooting at her. The squirrel only has three targets left and their all on the floor. The figures move around shooting at the squirrel. The squirrel runs at incredible speed at one figure and her front tooth shines white and gets bigger. The squirrel chomps off the head. The head tumbles to the ground and the squirrel lands behind it. The squirrel's tail turns gray and smacks the head at another figure with it. The head goes flying with incredible force and knocks off the head of a figure. The last figure standing continues to shoot at the squirrel and a huge force of lightning comes from the squirrel toasting the last figure.

Tony is shaking in his shoes from excitement. The squirrel lands on the ground and walks up towards Tony. "That was incredible!" Tony yells no longer able to contain his excitement. The squirrel runs up to his shoulder and nuzzles his cheek. "Ah! Stop! Stop! Hahaha! That tickles!" Tony pets the squirrel's head. "I can't believe such a small creature can pack that much of a punch. It's truly amazing. I wish I had pets like you!"

"Pachi!" the squirrel says.

"Jarvis. Tell somebody that they need to clean up the training room," Tony says.

"Right away, sir," Jarvis says.

"How about some food little guy," Tony says to the squirrel. The squirrel makes a sound of joy and rubs his cheek against Tony's. "Alright let's go!"

**...**

Tony walks back into the room that the girl and all the others are in with the squirrel in tow carrying something.

"What is it holding?" Steve asks.

"A bottle full of chocolate syrup," Tony says. "I went to the kitchen to see if there were any tuna cans laying around in the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and there was a bottle of chocolate syrup. When the squirrel saw the syrup it grabbed it and started to squeeze some syrup out and lick it. Anyway, here's a bag with apples, a few bananas, and containers of tuna fish. Who wants the fish?"

The birds, lion, and canine each took a container. The monkey would eat the bananas and some apples. The squirrel was perfectly content with the chocolate syrup. "Should've figured as much," Tony says as if he knew exactly who would eat what.

**...**

A couple hours past after the Avengers ate their food with the creatures and everyone was around doing their own things.

Bruce was taking care of the girl still making sure she was treated and alive while still having the canine constantly watching him. Steve finished drawing the monkey and is showing the monkey what he drew along with the eagle. Tony is in his lab trying to fix his suit that the monkey melted with the squirrel. Natasha is out doing a mission from Fury. Clint is taking a nap with the bird. The lion is exploring the helicarrier because it's bored with laying around.

Phil walks in the room and everything becomes tense. The creatures perk up at the new presence of somebody they don't know. They all watch his every movement. Phil walks up to the girl. The canine growls at him.

Phil ignores the canine. "Is this the girl?" Phil asks Bruce.

Bruce jumps at the sudden voice not knowing he came in. "Oh, it's just you Coulson. Sorry, you gave me a scare. Yes, this is her," Bruce says.

"She is in control of these creatures?" Phil asks.

"It seems so. The creatures seem to call her their master though," Bruce says.

"They can talk?" Phil says looking at the canine still growling at him.

"No, only the canine," Bruce says pointing at the canine. "But it does it telepathically not through actual speech."

Phil turns back to the canine. "What's the girl's name?"

"My master can tell you that if she wants to when she wakes up," the canine says.

"We already tried to ask it, but we got the same answer," Bruce says.

"You must really care for her protection," Phil says.

"Of course. She is our family. We love her and must protect her the way she protects us," the canine says.

"How can she protect you? I've seen the damage you creatures can do. Does this mean she has powers of her own stronger than yours?" Phil presses. "And family she is related to you? She is human, correct?, not whatever you creatures are."

"I've apparently said to much. I will not say anything more," the canine says.

"Your very smart. You saw right through me. Nobody can usually do that," Phil says. "So, she does have powers?"

"Don't ask me anything else. I will not answer," the canine says.

"Alright," Phil says looking back at Bruce. "What else do you know?"

"Not much just that they don't produce waste, some of what they eat, and they resemble some kind of animal," Bruce responds.

"Interesting," Phil says. "I will be back later." Phil turns and leaves the room. When he does the creatures relax again.

"Did you feel them tense up when Phil came in the room?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Bruce says. "Why?" Bruce looks at the canine.

"I do not like that man," the canine says. "I do not trust him." _What was with all the questions he asked me? Does he care that much about my master?_

"He reminds me a lot like you," Bruce says. The canine shoots him a glare and a small growl. "Like, you both keep yourselves secluded, observe everything more than talking, and you never change your expression."

"Hmmph," the canine says turning his gaze to the girl. _Please wake up soon, I don't like talking to these people..._

The eagle returns to what he was doing before. He seems happy with Steve and watches him draw the bird and Clint sleeping together along with keeping an eye on the girl.

**...**

Meanwhile in Tony's lab...

"Damn monkey! This suit is totally useless now! The whole left side is melted!" Tony yells completely frustrated. The squirrel snickers at him. "You think this is funny! Do you know how much it costs to make one of these suits?! Not like it matters!" The squirrel runs to his shoulder and nudges his face to try to calm Tony down. The squirrel's plan works and Tony calms down. "You know it's hard to be mad at things when you do that?" The squirrel snickers and goes back to the seat beside Tony. "You really are pretty cool." The squirrel gives him a big grin.

Tony disconnects all the pieces of his suit trying to replace melted parts. Sure he has other suits, but this was a new one he made and he wanted to try out all the new tricks it could do, asap. Tony had the little squirrel help him with charging up different things since it was easier then just plugging something in and waiting for it.

**...**

Somewhere in the helicarrier...

The lion continues to explore the giant thing flying in the air and snickered a lot along the way. The lion would walk past a couple people and the people would literally through themselves against the wall trying to get away from it.

"Holy shit! What the hell is a lion doing in the helicarrier?!" an agent yelled.

"That looks like a lion but it's blue! Lions aren't blue!" another agent yells.

The lion all but looked at them and kept walking snickering to itself occasionally growling low to scare them more with some of the people it walks by.

**...**

Fury's control room...

"Sir, the canine creature is very smart," Coulson says.

"How smart?" Fury asks.

"Smart enough to figure out my intentions when I was questioning it. It figured what I was doing after one question," Coulson says.

"What?!" Fury says shocked.

"Truly it will be a danger," Coulson says.

"Well, what did you learn from questioning the canine?" Fury asks.

"The girl is part of the creatures' family. The girl is also their master and protects them. The creatures love her and care for her protection greatly," Coulson says. "Also I asked how does she protect them when they are already so powerful and if she can protect them does she had powers stronger then them. The canine then said that apparently he's said too much and refused to answer anymore questions."

"So, the girl could possibly have powers?" Fury asks.

"Possibly," Coulson says.

"Alright, do a report and turn it in," Fury says.

"Yes sir," Coulson says.

**...-...**

* * *

One word... Review!


	3. Introductions

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

**~"**When like this it means their speaking in Japanese.**"~**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Introductions**

* * *

It's been three days since they found the girl and the creatures. There were still no leads on the girl it seemed as if she doesn't exist in this world. It's lunch time and the Avengers are all eating sandwiches in the kitchen. After they were done they just hang out and chat a little when Jarvis' voice speaks through the helicarrier's system.

"Sir, the girl is moving," Jarvis says.

The squirrel runs into the room. "Chuu pah!" it said and ran back the way it came. The Avengers rush out the room down the hall.

Bruce went up to the girl and felt her forehead. _The fever is gone? That was rather fast. _

The squirrel is nudging at the girl's face along with some licking. The other creatures surround the bed the girl is on rubbing against her arms leaning off the bed. The girl's eyes are closed but moves her head a little ways from the licking but the squirrel continues. The girl giggles a little. ~"Q-quit... it... that tickles."~

"Chu pah! Chu chu pah chuuuu!" the squirrel squeaks.

~"Pachy... Pachirisu?"~ the girl says. She reaches her hand up to pet the squirrel.

"Chuuu..." the squirrel coos happily.

The girl's eyes slowly open but quickly close again.

"Can you hear me? I'm gonna lift your bed upright," Bruce says pressing a button lifting the girl upright.

The girl's eyes open revealing beautiful galaxy-like eyes and met with Bruce's. ~"W-who are you?"~

"What language is she speaking?" Tony asks.

"It might be Japanese," Clint says.

"Jarvis, ask her if she can speak English," Tony says.

~"Do you speak English?"~ Jarvis asks in Japanese.

"Yes, sorry..." the girl says.

"You speak English really well," Clint says.

"I was born speaking English, but later I switched to Japanese," the girl says.

"So, you're bilingual?" Tony asks.

"More like multilingual. I can speak Spanish, Chinese, Korean, Russian, and French too," the girl says.

"That's cool," Tony says.

"That's crazy," Steve says.

"Looks like you and Nat can have a nice long talk in Russian," Clint jokes.

"Yeah, maybe sometime we can," Widow says snickering at Clint's face.

"My name is Bruce. What's your name?" Bruce asks getting straight to the point along with checking her wounds. _Their half way healed... How is that possible? A wound that deep shouldn't of healed this quickly. I must ask._

"Umm..." the girl says unsure looking at the canine.

'They seem to be safe enough to trust, even if I don't want to,' the canine sends to just her telepathically.

The girl hesitates, but speaks. "Miranda... Snow from... Twinleaf Town."

"How old are you?" Bruce asks.

"16... " Miranda says.

"Good job with the age Jarvis," Steve says.

"Jarvis?" Tony says.

"Thank you master Steve. Already on it, sir," Jarvis says. After a few seconds Jarvis speaks again. "Sir, nobody named Miranda Snow or Twinleaf Town found in any database."

"What was that?" Miranda asks looking around the room scared.

"Jarvis? He's my... let's say... computer butler... helper... guy," Tony says trying to sum it down to make sense.

Miranda tilts her head to the side not really understanding, but doesn't ask any questions anyway.

"I hope your ready for some questions," Bruce says.

She brings her attention to Bruce. "Bring it," Miranda says.

"What are these creatures called?" Tony asks. "I'm Tony."

"Pokemon," Miranda says.

"Pokemon?" Tony thinks. "Oh! That's what I played when I was younger! This is why we couldn't find what they were, we didn't look it up in Google."

"Played?" Miranda asks.

"Your world is a video game in this world and a tv show," Clint says. "I'm Clint by the way."

Clint, Tony, and Natasha knew all about pokemon. They played the first game ever made. That's why they didn't recognize them because they were from the newer games.

"A game!" Miranda says shocked.

"What is pokemon?" Bruce and Steve say at the same time.

"They're-" Miranda says noticing her bag. "Lucario, my bag please," Miranda says. The canine grabs her bag and gives it to her. Miranda fishes around in her bag taking out lots of red and white balls, some kind of bottles full of things all different colors. She pulls out a red device and opens it up.

_The canine's name is Lucario? Strange name..._ Bruce thinks.

"Here press this button and it will explain everything about the world of pokemon," Miranda says and they walk off to a corner of the room to listen. Bruce never getting to ask his question.

"No wonder I didn't recognize these pokemon, they must be the newer ones," Tony says.

"I live in the Sinnoh region," Miranda says.

"Yep, I only played the Kanto region," Tony says.

"Wait, isn't that where that boy with the Pikachu lives? What was his name? Oh! Ash Ketchum! Do you know a boy named Ash Ketchum?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, he's one of my good friends," Miranda says looking at him confused by how he knows about him and where he lives. Clint looks at her shocked like he didn't expect her to say yes.

"If I recall correctly, I believe you can only have six pokemon with you at a time right? Why do you have so many?" Natasha asks. "Sorry, I'm Natasha."

"That's true but now it's as many as you want but you can only have a maximum of six in battle," Miranda says.

"Strange," Natasha says.

"Jarvis?" Tony says.

"Pulling up images of the Sinnoh region," Jarvis says.

Miranda begins to pet all her pokemon not bothering to look at all the screens flying around the room.

"The games are called Pokemon Diamond and Pearl with the extra one being Platinum," Tony says. "The playable players are named Lucas and Dawn." He pulls up a picture of the female player and compares it to Miranda. _She looks nothing like this girl. _He pulls up different screens with the professor, the three starters, legendaries, the villains and their boss, the gymleaders, elite four, the champion, the map, and other things. _She doesn't look like anyone imparticular..._ "Did you get your starter from this Professor Rowan?"

"Yes," Miranda says.

"Who was your starting pokemon?" Tony asks.

"Pachirisu," Miranda says.

"That's not one of the choices," Tony says confused making a double take on the screen with the three starters.

"I arrived late and three other trainers took the three starters," Miranda says. "I hate getting up early."

"Like Ash," Clint says whispering to Natasha. They sit down on a nearby couch close enough that they can still hear the conversation and intervene when they wanted.

"Look up- How do you spell Pachirisu?" Tony asks.

"P-a-c-h-i-r-i-s-u," Miranda says.

A screen pulls up of a blue squirrel. Tony looks at it confused. It looked exactly like hers except it was blue. He puts it in front of Miranda. "Why is this one blue?"

Miranda snickers. "That's what normal Pachirisu's look like."

"Normal? Yours isn't normal?" Tony asks.

"My Pachirisu is shiny," Miranda says.

Tony looks at her confused further. Tony played the first games made so he never knew about shiny pokemon.

"Jarvis?" Tony says unsure.

"Searching shiny pokemon," Jarvis says. Another screen pops up.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Tony says excitedly looking at all the shiny pokemon. "Are the birds shiny too?" Tony asks looking at the birds.

"Birds?" Miranda says confused.

"Sorry. Umm... let's see... Oh! Here it is Starator and Braviary!" Tony says.

"Oh, yeah she and he are too," Miranda says.

"She? He? You know what gender they are?" Tony asks.

"You can tell by the dot on Staraptor's head, it's smaller than the boys. Also, Braviarys are all boys," Miranda says. "Pachirisu is a girl because her head stripe is shorter. Luxray is a girl because she has a shorter mane."

"What about the other two how can you tell?" Tony asks as another screen comes up with all the pokemon gender differences not finding them with them.

"I can't, but I found out when I battled this kid that had a male Pachirisu use attract on Infernape and was unaffected. Lucario just told me," Miranda says.

"Interesting," Tony says.

"Wait, if all Braviary's are boys, then, how do they you know reproduce?" Clint asks.

"Ditto," Miranda says.

"Ditto?" Clint says confused. "I didn't copy anything."

"No silly, Ditto is the name of a pokemon," Miranda says.

Tony pulls up another screen with Ditto's info, while snickering at Clint's face from being called silly. "It says that Ditto is genderless. It can breed with any pokemon. Kinda gross," Tony says.

Miranda is still petting all her pokemon while talking to Tony when they all start to growl at something. Miranda turns to what their looking at and she gasps. "Cyrus..." Miranda looked at everything else seeing everything about the Sinnoh region with a shocked expression.

Tony noticed the growling pokemon and Miranda's stares at a particular screen. He brings that screen down to her. "Do you know him?" Tony asks.

"Cyrus... the leader of Team Galactic. He's the reason I'm here," Miranda says.

"The reason?" Natasha says suddenly more interested.

"He opened a portal and was gonna go through it to take over whatever dimension that was inside after I defeated him," Miranda says.

"On this website this is what it says about what happened in the game. Cyrus accidentally opened a portal to the Distortion World above Mt. Coronet while trying to create a new world for himself," Tony says. _Distortion World? _Another screen is pulled up about the Distortion World.

"Yeah, except it wasn't to the distortion world it was here," Miranda says. "I didn't want him to, so I jumped in front of him. He smacked me across the face, cut my leg and arm with a knife, and pushed me into the portal. My pokemon ran in after me. The pokemon he was controlling were creating this portal along with a very powerful machine. The pokemon saw him push me in and broke free from the mind control following me into the portal as well. I have no idea where those pokemon are. I watched as the portal closed behind me, I passed out."

"What an asshole..." Tony says.

"Yeah," Miranda says.

"Anyway," Tony says changing the subject. "We haven't been formally introduced to your pokemon."

"Oh! Sorry! This is Pachirisu my starter pokemon. Also, I sometimes call her Sparks," Miranda says pointing at the squirrel. Then points at the canine. "This is Lucario. I hope he hasn't caused you any problems. I know his words can be harsh towards others."

"Yeah, a pain in the ass he was," Tony mutters getting a glare from Lucario.

"He said that he can sense auras, what's that?" Natasha says.

"Yes, Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras. Along with sensing if someone is good or bad," Miranda says.

"That's a very interesting skill," Natasha says wishing she could do that herself.

"Wait, it can read my mind! No wonder he's been glaring at me this whole time!" Tony says backing away from Lucario.

"This is Luxray. She is able to see through anything. Like x-ray vision," Miranda says pointing at the lion. Then points at the monkey. "This is Infernape. He is the last evolution of the pokemon starter Chimchar."

"How did you get a starter pokemon? You can't find those in the wild," Tony asks.

"A friend had an egg for each starter pokemon and gave them to me," Miranda says. "I have the last evolutions of the other starters too. This is Staraptor. She's a shiny pokemon like Pachirisu. Normally the blue here would be red. Braviary is also a shiny his colors are all flip-flopped from the original ones." She says pointing at the bird then the eagle.

"I like Braviary," Steve says.

"Of course you do," Tony says.

"Braviary is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It will fight fiercely to help and protect its friends. Even if injured, it will still fight. The more scars it has, the more respect it gets from its peers. It has earned the nickname "soldier of the sky" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. Aiding its valiance, Braviary is extremely strong, capable of lifting a car and flying with it," Miranda says.

"Sounds like my type of comrade," Steve says.

"This website also says it's extremely loyal. Its color scheme and basis suggest it is inspired by the Star-Spangled Banner, the flag of the United States of America, which is red, white, and blue and the national symbol of which is the Bald Eagle," Tony says. "Sounds like the perfect pokemon for you old wing tips." Steve glares at him from being called old wing tips.

"What about you're other pokemon?" Clint asks pointing to the hundreds of pokeballs in her lap and bag.

'You are trusting these people to much,' Lucario says telepathically to just Miranda.

'Well, I'm not gonna show them all my pokemon,' Miranda says back to Lucario. "I will show most, but not all." Miranda grabs a pokeball and tosses it. The pokeball lets out a giant pink and brown rabbit-like pokemon and the pokeball returns to her.

The pokemon has dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of pink-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bend shortly above its head, end in fluffy, pink-colored fur. Its wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, pink-colored fur similar to its ears. "Lo! Lopunny!" the rabbit shouts.

"This is Lopunny, she is also a shiny pokemon," Miranda says.

"Fascinating," Tony says. "It's a pretty pokemon."

Miranda tosses another ball revealing a giant blue penguin.

The pokemon is a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. There is a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar around its throat and runs down the length of its chest and belly. On its back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. Its yellow feet are webbed with three toes each. "Emm-poleon!" the penguin squawks.

"This is Empoleon. He is another last evolution of a starter pokemon named Piplup." Miranda says tossing out another. A cat pokemon with a really curly tail comes out.

The pokemon is a gray feline with a slender physique. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Its neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs have similar fringes. Its feet are tipped with white, and have pink paw pads on the underside. It has a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it "Buhh rraawow," the cat meows.

"This is Glameow and she can be quite feisty, so be careful," Miranda says.

"Like a normal household cat," Clint says.

Miranda tosses two more pokeballs out revealing what looked like two foxes.

The first's body is tan with dark brown paws. It has several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest one on its head. It's ears and tail have a leafy appearance. "Leaf!" it barks.

The second's covered in light-blue fur. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. It has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head. "Gla!" the other fox barks.

"This is Leafeon and Glaceon. They both evolve from the same pokemon named Eevee," Miranda says looking at Tony's thinking face. "It's spelled E-e-v-e-e."

"Ah! T-thanks," Tony says pulling up a picture of all the Eevee evolutions. "You're very good at reading people."

"I'm told that a lot," Miranda says.

Natasha looks at the screen. "Do you have all of these evolutions?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, actually I do," Miranda says throwing six pokeballs out revealing six more foxes. "Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, and Umbreon. Jolteon's the only boy." Pointing to each one while saying their names.

The room is starting to get full of pokemon it's a very large room, but it felt like it was shrinking. Miranda throws one more pokeball out revealing a hedgehog. The hedgehog doesn't say anything and just looks at everybody.

It is a small, white hedgehog-like pokemon. It has green grass-like fur on its back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head. Its legs are short and its underside is plump.

"This is Shaymin. She's actually a legendary pokemon and the smallest one at that," Miranda says.

"Shaymin is so tiny and cute," Tony says.

"What? Stop! I am not cute!" Shaymin says telepathically.

"So, she can talk too?" Natasha says.

"Yep and sometimes she won't stop," Miranda says.

"She never shuts up," Lucario says.

Shaymin sticks her tongue out at Lucario and snuggles on the other side of Miranda.

"These next ones are kinda big, so don't freak," Miranda says. Miranda throws out three more pokeballs.

The first is a dragon-like pokemon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. It has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark's tailfin.

The second is a large, purple, scorpion-like pokemon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. It has two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. It also has protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers. It has four segmented legs with pointed toes.

The third is a large, dark-gray dinosaur-like pokemon. It has a dome head, which obstructs its red eyes. It has red stripes, one on its tail and one on each of its knees and wrists. It has various spikes: one on each knee, two on its red collar on its neck, two short ones on its nose, and four on its head. Two of these head spikes are bigger than the other two.

Miranda points to each. "This is Garchomp, Drapion, and a shiny Rampardos," Miranda says.

"Their huge," Clint says.

"And that's everybody," Miranda says.

"What about those?" Clint asks pointing to the remaining pokeballs in Miranda's bag.

"They are to big for this room," Miranda says.

"Seriously? Bigger than this room? Do you see how big this room is?" Tony asks.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Miranda says. "If you want to see them we will have to go outside."

Bruce and Steve walk up to them just realizing how many more creatures there are in the room.

"Before we do that how about you get some more rest," Bruce says.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. I am still a little tired now, I am even more after all the excitement," Miranda says.

"Good, you do that," Steve says. "We should give you some privacy." _Even though there is none on this flying skyscraper. There are cameras everywhere._

Everyone turns to leave.

"Bruce?" Miranda calls out and Bruce turns around while everyone else leaves.

"Yes?" Bruce says.

"C-can I sleep on the floor?" Miranda asks nervously.

"I guess it would be okay..." Bruce says looking at her oddly. He walked over and took out the tubes from her arm and leg. He wraps them up and turns off the medical machines.

Miranda moves off the bed taking a few wobbly steps. Lucario helps keep her balanced taking her over to the beds all over the floor. She lies down in the middle of all the beds. All her pokemon come around her and surround her completely. All snuggling together Bruce smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

**...-...**

Please review! Suggestions? Questions? Ask away!


	4. Introducing the Avengers

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Introducing the Avengers**

* * *

While Miranda was sleeping Lucario decided to explore the helicarrier. He wanted to know every twist and turn just in case. Lucario doesn't trust people easily, which is why he gets along so well with his master. Miranda has trust issues, lots of people have betrayed her and she is used to it by now, so she tries not to get too close to people. Lucario continues to walk when he senses two people around the corner talking.

"I can't believe pokemon actually exist," Clint says.

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this too," Natasha says.

"What are we gonna do with them," Clint asks.

Lucario hides himself along the wall to listen in cause now he's interested.

"Mostly likely we are gonna keep them here. Who knows if this girl is telling us the truth. She could be the villain herself. She could be trying to fool us," Natasha says.

"You think that a 16 year old girl could take over this world?" Clint asks.

"Clint. We took it over at the age of 10 on the video game. What makes you think she can't?" Natasha asks.

"We didn't really take over the world we just defeated the champion," Clint says. Natasha gives him a glare. Clint ignores it and continues. "She doesn't seem like she would do that. Did you see how beat up she is? I don't think she would hurt herself just to trick us. She couldn't do anything like that."

"But what about when she recovers? She has the power to do it. Did you see what that monkey's fire did to Tony's suit? That wasn't even a full power flamethrower and it just barely touched him. Tony's suit never melts when hit by fire but this time it did. This girl is plenty capable of doing so," Natasha says.

"True," Clint says. "But she doesn't look like she will."

"She could just be acting. You and I both should know that. She still has some pokemon she hasn't shown us. Those pokemon where to big for that room. Did you see how big that room is? It's huge. Those last pokemon could be extremely dangerous," Natasha says.

"We need to get her home," Clint says.

"You got that-" Natasha says. "Someone's listening to us."

Lucario runs down the hallway with super speed out of sight before they catch him. _I knew I couldn't trust these people. We need to leave immediately._ Lucario runs to another part of the ship to see if he can find more information.

**...**

The next day Miranda is alone in her room with almost all her creatures. Tony seemed to want Pachirisu to train in the training room. Clint and Staraptor wanted to get out. Steve and Infernape wanted to practice hand to hand combat, so they went to the sky deck, along with Braviary to watch. Natasha went to go do something 'classified'. Bruce and Eevee went to the kitchen to eat. Thor returns from Asgard and walks in the room getting a strange look from Miranda. Lucario making a low growl just stares at him.

"Sorry, we met while thou were asleep," Thor says. "My name is Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"My name is Miranda Snow of, Twinleaf Town?" Miranda says.

"What a nice name," Thor states.

"I- um thank you?" Miranda says not used to recieving a compliment like that.

"I have taken a liking to these creatures of thys. I like the one that shoots lightning," Thor says looking for the squirrel.

"Pachirisu is not here right now. She's playing with Tony in the training room, at least that's what I think it's called," Miranda says.

"That is too bad," Thor says looking defeated.

"I think Luxray would be more your type," Miranda says.

"Luxray?" Thor looks confused.

Miranda motions to Luxray and she stands up. "This is Luxray," Miranda says.

Thor's eyes seem to shine. "Doth this Luxray shoot electricity?" Thor asks.

"Yes," Miranda says.

"Oh joyous day!" Thor says excitedly running up Luxray.

"Wait!" Miranda yells.

Luxray sends out a huge lightning bolt at Thor and surrounds his whole body. Thor doesn't flinch and continues to come. Luxray shoots again and again, but Thor doesn't seem affected. Thor pats Luxray's head joyfully.

"You have some kinda strong power thither," Thor says.

At this point Miranda is completely confused. "How did that not hurt you?" Miranda asks.

"I am the God of Thunder. Lightning doth not hurt me it makes me stronger," Thor says.

"God of Thunder?" Miranda says. "Can you shoot lightning too?"

"Aye," Thor says.

"I've never heard of a person being able to do that," Miranda says.

"We Avengers can do all sorts of different things," Thor says.

"Avengers?" Miranda says not following.

"That's the name of our team. Me, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Steve," Thor says.

"You all can shoot electricity?" Miranda asks.

"No, we can't. We have different talents," Natasha says walking into the room. "If we all shot thunder we would be in trouble. It would be like having an all grass type team, you wouldn't have much luck against fire types."

"Ah! My friend good to see thee!" Thor says to Natasha.

Lucario growls under his breath at her. Natasha brings down a flying computer screen in front of Miranda. She shows her all of them in battle.

"This is Tony," Natasha says pointing to a man in a red and yellow metal suit.

"What is he in?" Miranda asks.

"That's his hero suit," Natasha says.

"You guys are superheroes!" Miranda says eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, Tony calls himself Ironman," Natasha says.

The video shows Tony flying in his suit shooting blasts of energy out the hand and chest. Along with little rockets from his shoulders.

"Cool!" Miranda says.

"This is Thor. He just goes by Thor," Natasha says.

"That is me!" Thor yells.

The screen shows Thor flying in the air looking exactly as he does now. He's shooting lightning from his hammer that he carries. Miranda looks at Thor noticing his hammer.

"This is me," Natasha says. "I go as Black Widow."

The next video shows her completely kicking butt doing all kinds of flips and tricks. Along with her shooting things from her wrist bracelets.

"This is Steve," Natasha says. "He goes as Captain America."

The screen shows Steve throwing a shield with a star in the middle hitting enemies. He does a lot of flips and punches.

"This is Clint," Natasha says. "He goes by Hawkeye."

The screen shows Clint doing all sorts of flips and shooting arrows.

"This is Bruce," Natasha says. "He goes by Hulk. This might come out as a shock to you since you saw Bruce first."

"What?" Miranda says.

The screen pulls up a video of a giant green monster destroying everything in its path. Miranda's eyes go wide.

"No way!" Miranda yells.

"This happens when he gets angry, hurt, and what ever else that makes his heartrate go up," Natasha say.

"So, basically none of you have real powers besides the Hulk and Thor?" Miranda asks.

"I guess you can say that," Natasha says. "Here if you want to learn more about everyone here you go." Natasha shows her how to use the floating screen and leaves.

Miranda looks through all the info about them with wide excited eyes. Thor remains in the room playing with the Luxray. Luxray beginning to warm up to him.

"So, Thor nobody is able to lift your hammer, Muh-juh-ol-neer, but you and your father?" Miranda asks.

"That's right," Thor says. "It's pronounced Mjolnir."

"Oh, okay. Can I try to lift Mjolnir?" Miranda asks.

"Fain!" Thor says putting his hammer on the ground with the handle straight up.

Miranda hops off her bed over to Thor's hammer. She grabs it and pulls as hard as she can. The hammer moves slightly. Thor's eyes widen.

"Yeah not gonna budge," Miranda says giving a little laugh.

"Nay!" Thor suddenly yells making Miranda jump.

"W-what?" Miranda says scared. Lucario runs up to her standing in front of her starting a aura sphere.

"Nay! Thee did lift it a little. It moved!" Thor yells impressed.

"Oh! I did?" Miranda says putting her hand on Lucario's shoulder indicating that it's everything's okay.

"That's impossible..." Thor says. "Try again."

"Umm... uh, okay?" Miranda says putting her hands around the handle again. She pulls with as much as she can. The hammer moves about an inch from the ground. "This thing weighs a ton..." Miranda drops the hammer from exhaustion.

"Incredible," Thor says. "Thee must come to Asgard and show my father this."

"She's not going anywhere Thor," Steve says walking in the room with Infernape and Braviary. "She must stay here in the helicarrier."

"But-!" Thor starts.

"No," Steve says calmly. "We will figure out what this means later."

"Fine," Thor says.

Steve turns to Miranda. "This is truly shocking, but we can't make a fuss over it now. You need to eat you haven't eaten since you woke up," Steve says.

"I'm not hungry," Miranda says walking to her bed.

"You must eat or you could get sick again," Steve says.

"Master he is right you do need to eat," Lucario says.

"See Lucario agrees," Steve says.

"Then get me some popcorn," Miranda says.

"You need some healthy food not junk food," Steve says.

"Nevermind then," Miranda says.

"Master!" Lucario says. Steve and Lucario just watch her walk to her bed.

"Does she do this often?" Steve asks Lucario.

"Sadly, yes, she is very stubborn," Lucario says.

"Anyway, will you let me force her to the kitchen?" Steve asks.

"I would gladly let you, but that's not such a good idea," Lucario says.

"Why? If she thrashes around I can take the hits," Steve says.

"I'm sure you would, but when she thrashes it's not just physical punches," Lucario says.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"She has powers, telepathic and telekinetic powers," Lucario says.

"What?" Steve says turning to Lucario with a shocked expression. Steve brings a floating screen out and go to the files about the X-men. He pulls up a video of Jean Grey. "Like this?"

Lucario turns and watches the video of a red haired girl shooting out forces of power. "Yes, much like that," Lucario says.

"No way... A mutant girl," Steve says. _Like Jean and Logan._

"Wow, my friend has powers like that?" Thor says.

"Anyway, I can handle her," Lucario says.

"How?" Steve asks.

"Like this," Lucario says. "Espeon, please."

The pink cat,fox-like pokemon uses some kinda power and lifts Miranda up.

"Espeon! Stop!" Miranda fusses and blue energy comes off her, but is contained by Espeon.

"Wow," Steve says. "That must be a psychic pokemon."

"That's correct," Lucario says. "Show us the way to the kitchen, please."

"Alright," Steve says walking out the room.

**...**

"She's a mutant," Phil says watching the video that records that's in the room. "Great, just what we needed. Along with her being able to move Thor's hammer what does that mean? Could she be a God in her world?"

**...**

In the kitchen they're greeted with a shocked expression from Bruce and a not so much, but more used to it look from Eevee.

"I'm not hungry! Let me go!" Miranda fusses tossing and turning in the air with waves of blue power coming from her.

"Wha...?" is the only thing Bruce could say.

"She's a mutant girl with the same powers as Jean," Steve says.

"What!?" Bruce yells breathing heavy.

A little of Miranda's power breaks through and hits Bruce straight in his chest knocking him off his chair.

"Calm down Bruce, we don't want the big guy coming out," Steve says.

Bruce struggling on the floor veins looking bigger. Lucario realizes what's gonna happen from watching that video along with his master. "Eevee, heal bell!" Lucario yells. Eevee uses a move that makes a chiming noise relaxing Bruce.

"Thanks," Bruce heaves out breathing slowly calming his heart rate.

Espeon drops her trainer onto a chair. Miranda tries to dash away, but Espeon sits her down in her seat locking her in.

"You guys suck," Miranda pouts.

"Don't make us come to this point then," Lucario says. "Espeon, can you please make something for her to eat."

"Ess!" Espeon shouts and food starts to fly around the room. A bag of bread comes out taking out two pieces. Cabinets and the fridge open bringing out a plate, salami, cucumbers, tomatoes, black olives, cheese, and different dressings. Everything gets made into a perfect sandwich and gets put on the plate. The sandwich is put in front of Miranda. All the items that come out all get put back exactly where they were found and the room goes back to normal. Everyone is wide eyed amazed by everything that happened.

"That was incredible!" Thor says. "Make me one!"

"Indeed," Bruce says. "You can do all that while still containing her. Truly skilled."

Espeon smiles happily from all the compliments. The sandwich is lifted to Miranda's mouth and she doesn't open her mouth. Miranda shakes her head ferociously back and forth.

"Master please," Lucario says annoyed. Miranda shakes her head no. "We can always force your mouth open."

"No!" Miranda yells and right when she does the sandwich gets stuffed in her mouth. "Mrppfhhh!"

Everyone laughs and Miranda just pouts. She finishes the sandwich and gets blasted with questions.

"How long have you had your powers? Can you control them? How did Espeon control it? Why don't you like to eat?" Bruce asks.

"Since I was born, but they awakened when I was ten. Some what, but not really. She's a psychic pokemon. I'm just not hungry much," Miranda says.

"Should we get Xavier?" Steve asks. "You know to help her?" _And maybe I can catch up with Logan._

"Maybe later," Bruce says. "We can try helping first. We need to tell the others first. See what they think."

Miranda had no idea who this Xavier man was, but decided not to ask.

"Let's go back to the room," Steve says putting hand against the small on Miranda's back pushing her out the kitchen.

**...**

"You have powers!?" Tony all but calm walks into the room scaring Miranda.

"This is not good," Natasha says under her breath. "Just another problem to deal with. A mutant..."

"This is great! Just what we need!" Clint says sarcastically.

"Umm, yeah, I do," Miranda says. "I didn't know it was such a big deal. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"I probably wouldn't tell anyone either," Tony says. "Actually, don't tell anyone that. They will do all sorts of things."

"Umm, okay?" Miranda says.

"Should we contact Xavier?" Steve asks.

"I think we will when things get out of control," Tony says. "If it comes to that. Hopefully it won't."

**...**

"Sir the girl is a mutant," Coulson says.

"Just wonderful..." Fury says not meaningfully.

* * *

**...-...**

I have been writing this story all over the place so if something doesn't make sense, ask me!


	5. X-men

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**X-men**

* * *

Somewhere in the world...

A small, gray, fairy-like creature slowly raises itself from the ground. The creature has two gray tails each encrusted with a red gem and a partially yellow face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. A yellow hat-like sits on its head.

"Where am I?" the yellow fairy says looking around at its surroundings. "I remember going into the portal with my sisters after Miranda. Where is this place?" The yellow fairy looks around. "Where are my sisters? And Miranda?"

**...**

The next day...

"It's time to learn to control that power," Tony says.

"I don't really feel up to practicing," Miranda says.

"Hahaha, sounds like somebody else I know," Clint says nudging Tony.

Tony jabs Clint in the stomach and speaks again. "You need to learn how to control it."

"I don't wanna," Miranda says.

"Ironic isn't it. Stark telling someone to practice when he doesn't do it himself," Natasha says with a smirk.

"Yeah," Steve says.

Tony ignores them and grabs Miranda's arm pulling her off the bed. Miranda shrieks and an blue energy comes off her throwing Tony into the wall.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't-!" Miranda starts freaking out thinking she hurt him.

"Naw, I'm fine..." Tony says getting up painfully. "Ouch..." Tony holds his arm.

"You're hurt!" Miranda yells running up to him.

"I'm fine," Tony says.

"Move your hand," Miranda says.

Tony moves his hand and straightens up painfully, but doesn't show it. "See, I'm fine," Tony says.

"Are not," Miranda says and grabs the arm he was holding. Tony cringes from the pain. "See?" Miranda's hands glow blue and she let's go of his arm. She smacks his arm.

"Ow! Wait, that didn't hurt?" Tony says and looks at Miranda. "You have healing powers too?"

"Yeah..." Miranda says.

"Did you see how she flung Tony like a pebble against the wall? Hilarious!" Clint says no longer containing his laughter.

Miranda glares at him. "He could've been hurt! Why are you laughing?" Miranda yells angrily.

"Ooo! Look like she's defending me. Finally somebody does!" Tony says.

"Miranda he has taken way worst blows than that," Clint says.

"This is different!" Miranda fuses still.

"Anyway, we've come here to train you to help control your power," Steve says.

"I can control it just fine. Butt out," Miranda says.

"Oh ho! You shouldn't have said that to Steve," Clint says.

Steve marches over to her with a serious face.

"I wouldn't lay a finger on me," Miranda says pointing to all the pokemon ready to pounce.

Steve stops in his tracks. "Fine," Steve says. Miranda snickers and returns to the bed.

"See Clint, she is plenty capable," Natasha whispers into Clint's ear. "The attitude and everything even her own powers."

"Your not the same as you were before. What's with the change in attitude?" Bruce asks.

"Lucario has read your thoughts about me some good and some bad. The things you're gonna do to us don't sound very appealing to me. Now, since you found out I have powers you all have put your guards up. This word keeps showing itself in your minds. Mutant. I don't like the sound of it. I thought I could trust you, but yet again I'm getting betrayed," Miranda says.

"We aren't betraying you. We promise," Bruce says. _Again? What's happened in her life?_

"Ask her that," Miranda says pointing at Natasha.

"Natasha? What is she talking about?" Bruce asks.

"That's not for you to know," Natasha says.

"I'm gonna take Miranda to the mansion. I don't trust her being here," Tony says.

'Everyone get into your pokeballs except Pachirisu of course, Lucario, and Espeon,' Miranda says telepathically to all her pokemon. 'Pachirisu, shoulder. Lucario, grab you know who's pokeball.' Pachirisu runs up onto her shoulder and Lucario grabs the pokeball.

"Is Fury gonna do something to them?" Tony asks angrily.

"Confidential," Natasha says.

"Uhh, guys?" Clint says.

"Shut up, Barton!" Natasha snaps.

"Widow!" Steve says.

'Espeon, get all the pokemon into their pokeballs and into the bag with yourself,' Miranda says telepathically. Espeon gathers all the pokeballs into the bag and disappears inside herself. 'Lucario, grab the bag and when I say 'go' we run from the room.'

"They are gonna do something!" Tony yells.

"What are my friends yelling for?" Thor yells.

"Why Widow?" Steve says.

The doorway is cleared and able to run through.

"Go!" Miranda yells and runs straight through the door.

"Guys, Miranda is running away!" Clint yells getting everyone's attention.

"Get her!" Steve yells.

"Jarvis, send a suit for me," Tony says.

"Sending," Jarvis says.

Miranda already was down the hallway following Lucario outside. The Avengers chase after her all the way to the sky deck.

"Lucario, pokeball!" Miranda yells throwing her hand out. Lucario puts the ball into her hand. They run to the edge of the helicarrier. Loud alarms are bussing and Miranda looks behind her seeing the Avengers further back behind her. Miranda and Lucario jump from the deck turning to see the look of utter remorse on the Avengers faces.

"I swear if she can fly too!" Clint yells and everyone runs to the ledge.

"Go, Dialga!" Miranda yells and throws the pokeball in her hand revealing a large blue pokemon. Miranda and Lucario lands on its back. "Get outta here as fast as possible." Dialga flys away at incredible speed.

"That is a big ass pokemon," Clint says.

"She wasn't joking," Bruce says.

Thor chases after her.

"Jarvis! I need my suit!" Tony yells when a robotic item surrounds his whole backside. "Finally." The suit surrounds his whole body and he takes off chasing after Miranda.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted them from the beginning," Lucario says.

"I know sorry," Miranda says.

"Pachi..." Pachirisu says.

"Sorry Pachirisu. I know you liked Tony," Miranda says. Miranda looks behind her to see Thor and Tony a little behind them. "Lucario, aura sphere! Pachirisu, electro ball!" Despite Pachirisu liking Tony she still shot at him. Thor just hit back the aura spheres. Tony had trouble dodging Pachirisu's attacks and kept getting hit.

"Dammit stop!" Tony yells.

"Lucario, dragon pulse!" Miranda yells. Lucario follows orders and shoots a big force of purple and red at Thor throwing him to the ground. A big black jet comes flying behind Tony and a lady with white hair comes from the roof. The weather suddenly gets stormy and lightning strikes at Dialga. "Pachirisu, power up!" Miranda yells. Pachirisu runs into the lightning and absorbs all the incoming lightning bolts. "Shoot it at the jet!" Pachirisu sends a huge yellow bolt at the jet when a red force field covers the jet protecting it from the powered up attack. The lightning stops and the sky remains dark.

"The Avengers can handle this on their own!" Tony shouts at the jet.

"They aren't working together, but aren't enemies? Hmmm..." Miranda says. "Lucario! Pachirisu! Dragon pulse and Thunder combined at the jet!" The shot combined a purple and red stream with a yellow coating. The attack goes straight through the jet. "What?!" Miranda makes a tiny ball of light and flicks it toward the jet landing on a wing. Miranda snaps her fingers and the wing that she sent the ball explodes. "That should take care of that."

"No!" Tony yells and flys over to hold up the side of the jet that exploded.

"Dialga, faster!" Miranda yells her body flicking with blue sparks. Dialga flys off at an extreme speed disappearing into the distance.

**...**

"Dammit!" Tony yells annoyed while watching Miranda disappear into the distance. Tony slowly brings the jet down. "I could use some help here! I can't carry this thing by myself!"

A girl with long red hair comes from the ship. "Sorry, Tony," she says helping the jet down into the middle of central park.

"This is your teams fault, Jean," Tony says. When the jet lands everyone comes from inside.

**...**

"You guys made her get away!" Tony shouts. "I can't believe this!"

"It's our job to deal with the mutants not you," a man growls with spiked hair on either side like wolf ears, but hair.

"She was ours to begin with Logan," Tony says.

"Why do you have a mutant girl?" Jean asks.

"What was that thing that the girl was riding on?" a girl with a strip of white in her hair asks. "It kinda looked familiar."

"Rogue! Not important!" Logan snarls. "Look, we are the ones that are supposed to deal with mutants, not you."

"It was a pokemon," Tony says ignoring Logan's snarling.

"Pokemon?" the lady with white hair says.

"Storm? You don't know?" a girl with brown hair asks.

"Kitty, how would she know?" Rogue asks.

"No way! Pokemon don't exist! It's a video game!" a boy with a body of ice says.

"Bobby, you know of these creatures?" a man completely covered in blue fur asks.

"Hank, it's one of the most popular games the kids play at the institute," a man with one long red lense across his eyes.

"Scott, tis vright," another blue furry figure says, but with a tail.

"Kurt, would know," Jean says.

A man in a floating chair comes out the jet last. "Tell us about this girl. I tried but she blocks everyone out except those creatures. I tried to get into the creatures too, but had the same result. Can you tell us about her?" the man says.

"Xavier... She is from the pokemon world. She is from the Sinnoh region. Her name is Miranda Snow..." Tony tells them all about Miranda.

"She thought you guys betrayed her?" Xavier asks.

"Seems so. She can only read memories so she uses her pokemon instead to read our thoughts. Apparently, Widow, was hiding something from all of us about what Fury wanted to do with her and the pokemon," Tony says. "She also said 'I thought I could trust you, but yet again I'm getting betrayed.' I'm guessing she has been betrayed before. Anyway, I wouldn't let Fury do anything to her or the pokemon."

"Jean, since she has the same power as you except with healing powers. I would like you to approach her," Xavier says.

"Okay," Jean says.

"I can only find her when she uses her power. Other than that there's nothing I can do," Xavier says.

Clint and Steve fly down to them on their sky bikes.

"The X-men?" Steve says.

"They're gonna help us," Tony says.

"That creature can sure pack a punch..." Thor says flying up to them slowly.

"Thor that wasn't even full power and it knocked you out momentarily," Tony says.

"Ridiculous!" Thor fusses. "A mere creature cannot knock out a God! Tis impossible!"

"That pokemon she was on, is considered a God. And that wasn't even the pokemon that shot at you," Tony says.

"I have never seen such a God," Thor says.

"We gotta go back to the helicarrier. Furys calling us back," Clint says.

"We will notify you when we find something about the girl," Xavier says.

"Thanks," Tony says.

**...**

"We got away guys," Miranda says flinching.

"Good. Are you ok? You used your power to much," Lucario says.

"I-I'm o-ok," Miranda says flinching with every word trying her best to contain her powers. They land far away into a wide open area of a forest. Miranda recalls Dialga to its pokeball and let everyone else from before out. "We are gonna be here for a while. We need to find Uxie, Mersprit, and Azelf to get home," Miranda says. "Espeon, Lucario, and I will use our powers to try and find them. Glameow and the other Eevee's go and find food. Everyone else guard us just incase. Luxray, Infernape, Shaymin, and Pachirisu surround us. Everyone else hide along the bushes just outside this opening."

Everyone runs off in different directions and they begin the search of the land for the three lake guardians. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Lucario asks.

"I will try my hardest," Miranda says. The three sit in a circle and begin to search the land. Much like how Xavier uses cerebro to find a mutant.

**...**

Xavier opens his eyes. "Found her," Xavier says taking off the helmet for cerebro. He leaves the room and heads up to where the rest of the X-men are waiting.

"Did you find her professor?" Bobby asks.

"I have," Xavier says. "Get your rest, we will head out tomorrow. It seems as if she's gonna be there a while."

"Why?" Jean asks.

"It seems as if she is searching for something or someone," Xavier says.

"I wonder who or what it is?" Bobby says.

"As do I," Xavier says. "Logan, contact the Avengers and tell them that we found her."

**...**

"Xavier found her!" Tony yells running into the room that Miranda used to be in. For some reason they were so used to hanging out there they haven't really changed their routine.

"He did?" Steve asks.

"Yes and exactly where she is!" Tony says. "We head out tomorrow!"

"We can get our Miranda back!" Thor shouts.

**...**

Somewhere in the world...

A small, gray, fairy-like creature slowly raises itself from the ground. The creature has two gray tails each encrusted with a red gem and a partially pink face with four long, drooping appendages and another red gem encrusted in its forehead.

"Where am I?" the pink fairy says looking around at its surroundings. "I remember going into the portal with my sisters after Miranda. Where is this place?" The pink fairy looks around. "Where are my sisters? And Miranda?"

* * *

**...-...**

Poor thing... Review!


	6. Getting Miranda Back

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Getting Miranda Back**

* * *

The next day...

Miranda is sleeping in the middle of all her pokemon while the pokemon would switch out to guard throughout the night. The sun has risen and Miranda sits up.

"Time to get to work again," Miranda says. "Same as yesterday."

Miranda, Espeon, and Lucario sit in a circle holding each others hands our paws. They begin scanning across the world from where they left off yesterday.

**...**

"We got a lock on her location," Hank says.

"Good, Jean your up," Xavier says.

"Yes, sir," Jean says.

They open up the side door and she floats down.

**...**

"Starrraptor!" Staraptor squawks noticing the jet and the girl coming from it. Miranda shoots out of her concentration taking attention to the warning.

Miranda runs and grabs her bag and runs. "Let's go!"

**...**

"Jean, they know you're coming, their running away! Hurry!" Tony yells.

"Got it!" Jean yells back and speeds off towards the girl.

**...**

"Espeon! Pokeballs! Now!" Miranda yells.

Espeon takes a pokeball slowly returning all the pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Espeon, give me Gardevoir!" Miranda shouts. Espeon takes out the pokeball and puts it in Miranda's hands. "Lucario, get Espeon in her pokeball!" Lucario get her in the pokeball and puts it in the bag zipping it up.

**...**

"The girl is collecting all her pokemon back. The scanners are showing less figures. Just three are remaining," Bobby says.

"Of course," Tony says annoyed.

"Another just showed up!" Bobby says. "There gone! They just vanished!"

"What!?" everyone yells.

**...**

"Gardevoir, come on out!" Miranda yells. "Teleport us away from this place!" Gardevoir puts an arm on Miranda and Lucario and vanish into thin air.

**...**

"Dammit! I hate Widow! This is all her and Fury's fault!" Tony yells. "Miranda is gonna get hurt!"

"Tony, chill," Jean says now back in the jet.

"I can't! Do you know how incredible Miranda and her pokemon are? They're incredible! Now we lost them!" Tony yells slamming his fist into the wall.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt either," Steve says. "I would feel terrible if something happened to her."

"Same," Clint says.

"I don't even know her, but I hope she's okay too," Bobby says.

**...**

"Will they ever stop bugging us? We need to find them!" Miranda yells. "They could get hurt!"

"I'm pretty sure that the lake guardians can handle themselves," Lucario says. "They are legendaries after all."

"I know, but..." Miranda says.

"Then don't worry," Lucario says.

"Master, we will find them," Gardevoir says.

"I know," Miranda says with a burst of blue from her body.

"You've used to much of your power," Lucario says.

"I-I'm fine..." Miranda says.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu yells turning towards the forest. She shoots a thing of electricity to it.

"Oww! Oww! Stop, Stop!" a green disgusting looking boy jumps out.

The three pokemon jump in front of Miranda growling at the strange kid.

"No, let me," Miranda says passing in front of the pokemon. "Why are you spying on us?"

"I was just walking around here and you scared me so I jumped into the bushes. My house is over there," the strange kid says and points.

Miranda looks over where he's pointing and her gaze looks up. The 'house' he's talking about is a fortress. "What is your name boy?"

"Boy? I'm like the same age as you!" the kid responds.

Miranda flicks her hand at him not even touching the boy at all, but making him fall to his butt. "That's not what I asked."

"Your a mutant?" the kid says.

"Not what I asked!" Miranda yells.

"Sorry! Sorry! Please don't hurt me! My name is Toad! It's Toad," Toad shouts.

"Toad? What kind of name is that?" Miranda asks.

"It's just my mutant name my real name is Todd but I prefer Toad," Toad says.

"Why?" Miranda asks.

"Because I can do this," Toad says. He sticks out his long tongue and wraps it around a tree pulling himself to it. He spits gunk at a tree opposite of him and the tree falls over. Then he jumps a far distance.

"That's disgusting," Miranda says. _He's like a Croagunk kinda._

"Yeah, not as many mutants are as lucky as you," Toad says.

"I don't know what you mean," Miranda says.

"Some look gross and some look normal and some are beautiful like you are," Toad says.

"Gross. Never even in your dreams," Miranda says.

"A guy can try." He shrugs his shoulders. "So what are those things?" Toad says pointing to the pokemon.

"Those are my pokemon," Miranda says.

"Pokemon... Pokemon... That sounds familiar," Toad says. "Come with me, I think I know somebody that will."

"I'm not coming with you," Miranda says.

"Why?" Toad asks.

"I don't know you and I'm running away from people," Miranda says.

"Who?" Toad asks.

"The Avengers and some group that was in a black jet," Miranda says

"The black jet probably belongs to the X-men. We hate them too," Toad says.

"You do?" Miranda asks.

"We don't like them," Toad says.

"Okay, I will go with you," Miranda says.

"Really?" Toad asks.

"I just said I was. Why would I say that and not go?" Miranda asks.

"Oh, okay," Toad says and they follow him to the fortress. Miranda returns Gardevoir her pokeball.

**...**

"She's near the Brotherhood's Mansion," Xavier says out of nowhere.

"What?!" Tony yells. "She could get hurt or tricked!"

"Damn, can you quit shouting in my ear!" Logan yells at Tony. "Or I'm gonna shred that suit of yours up."

"Whatever shorty," Tony says. "Let's go!"

"Grrr," Logan growls at him.

**...**

Toad swings open the front doors to the mansion. "I've brought a pretty girl home!" Toad yells out.

"I'm gonna hurt you," Miranda says.

"No! Sorry, sorry!" Toad yells.

Suddenly there's a blow of wind in the room and someone whispers in Miranda's ear. "Hey beautiful," it says. Miranda turns and sees nobody. "Haha, over here." The whisper comes from her other ear and she turns again to see nobody.

Now Miranda was getting angry. She closed her eyes to pinpoint where this person is. She find it and stops it. "You're pissing me off." She lifts the figure from the floor.

"Ah, man. She has telekinetic powers. No fair," a boy with white hair says. "Call me Quicksilver."

"That's to long. How about your real name?" Miranda says.

"Fine. It's Pietro," Pietro says. "Can you let me down now?"

"I don't know if I should. Will you stop teasing me?" Miranda says. "And if not I will fling you across the world."

"You have that power?" Pietro asks.

"Easily," Miranda says.

"Okay, okay, promise," Pietro says.

A huge guy comes into view making the ground rumble beneath him.

"Hi, I'm Blob," Blob says.

Another guy comes from behind him.

"I'm Lance. If you think that that was Blob moving the ground it wasn't, it was me. I can create seismic waves," Lance says.

"I'm Miranda Snow. A telepath and a telekinetic," Miranda says.

A blue girl walks up. "Call me Domino and what are those?" Domino asks pointing to the pokemon.

"Pokemon," Miranda says.

"Pokemon?!" Lance says. "No way!"

"Are you from this world?" Domino asks.

"No," Miranda says.

"This is so cool!" Lance says.

'Master, I don't trust these people,' Lucario says to just Miranda. 'They're way worst than the others.'

'I know Lucario we are using them,' Miranda says back. She notices from the corner of the room another girl stands there. Her body looks somewhat like a red color and she has long, brown, curly hair. _Creepy._

The others are all talking at once when a voice cuts across them and silences them. "Silence!" a man says with a purple and red suit with a helmet. A blue lady with short greasy-looking red hair walking behind him. They walk down the steps towards them. "Who is this?"

"A mutant, with the same powers of that Jean girl," Toad says.

"Really?" the man says staring at her up and down interested. "My name is Erik, but please call me Magneto. What is your name young lady?"

"My name is Miranda," Miranda says. "I'd rather call you Erik it's easier." _Damn, are all these kids their kids? That's a lot of freakin' kids. Get a hobby, geez._

'This is the main person you do not want to trust,' Lucario tells Miranda.

'I know Lucario,' Miranda says back.

"Quite the brave little one, huh? This is Mistique," Magneto says pointing to the blue lady next to him.

"The Avengers and the X-men were chasing after her," Toad says.

"Really, even the Avengers are chasing after a mutant," Magneto says then notices the creature on her shoulder and the one behind her. "Are they why the Avengers are after you?"

"Yes, my pokemon," Miranda says.

"Pokemon? You're from a different world?" Magneto says.

"That's right," Miranda says and a burst of energy shoots from her.

"You haven't gotten control of your power..." Magneto says.

"Enough to escape," Miranda says.

"Interesting girl," Magneto says. "Quite the mouth. You should join us. I like you and your wonderful talents."

"What do I gain from joining you?" Miranda says.

"Ruling the world," Magneto says. "To rid the world of humans."

"I don't wanna rule the world or rid the world of humans. I am human and so are you. You want to rid yourself?" Miranda asks.

Magneto laughs. "You and I are mutants not humans."

**...**

"She's in the mansion. We have to go in," Tony says. "She can be in danger."

The jet lands and they run up to the door kicking it open.

**...**

The door bursts open and the Avengers and X-men are standing there.

"Miranda, these people are bad news. Get away from them," Tony says.

"From her point of view your the bad news," Magneto says and throws Tony and Logan into the wall. Also taking Steve's shield and Clint's bow n' arrow and arrows.

"Brotherhood, let's go!" Pietro yells and runs out.

Everyone starts fighting and Miranda sneaks out while everyone's distracted. Miranda runs into the forest to a clearing and sits in the middle.

"This is getting exhausting," Miranda says.

A woman with long red hair walks out into the clearing. Miranda jumps to her feet and her pokemon take a attacking position.

"My name is Jean. I do not wish to fight you. I just wanna talk," Jean says.

"Why should I trust you?" Miranda yells.

"I have the same powers you do," Jean says.

"That's why your name is familiar," Miranda says. "I still don't trust you." Miranda blows a force at Jean. Jean simply contains it and flicks it away. "You've proven yourself enough for 2 minutes."

"Thanks, I guess?" Jean walks up to her and sits on the ground and Miranda sits down too. "I want you to listen to everything that Tony said on the jet when we were looking for you. He was worried sick about you like you're his kid or something. It was quite funny seeing him this way. I want you two to listen too and see what you think."

Miranda hesitantly goes through Jean's memory letting Lucario and Pachirisu join in and watch what happened. _Tony was really worried. Now I feel bad. I've never had anyone worry about me like this, that was human. My parents gave up on me and the professor just sent me out into the world alone. I never had anyone care for me. I don't know what to do... _The memories end and Miranda's eyes well up with tears.

"Master!" Lucario says and glares at Jean.

"No, it's okay Lucario," Miranda says pulling her knees to her chest and sobs.

"Tony, she needs you," Jean says telepathically to Tony.

**...**

"I'm a little busy right now being crushed by Magneto, Jean," Tony says.

"Scott, get off Magneto's helmet," Jean says.

"Got it," Scott says aiming his eyes at the helmet and shoots it off. "Jean. Now!"

**...**

Jean controls Magneto's mind and puts him to sleep.

**...**

Tony drops to the floor gasping for air because Magneto was pushing the armor into him. "Jarvis, fold up this suit." The suit unfolds off Tony and into a briefcase. "Coming."

**...**

"Tony's coming," Jean says.

"Okay..." Miranda says sobbing into her knees still. Lucario and Pachirisu lean against Miranda hugging her trying to comfort her but she won't stop. A shadow appears in front of Miranda and she looks up.

"Hey, it's okay," Tony says. Tony picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck sobbing into it.

"Thank... you..." Miranda whispers.

"I'm gonna take you to the mansion instead of the helicarrier. Away from Widow, Phil, Maria, and Fury. I won't let anyone hurt you," Tony whispers petting her hair.

On the way to the mansion Tony holds Miranda the whole time while she crys into his shoulder with the gazes of everyone's concern on them.

Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt are all whispering to each other.

"Do you think she's okay?" Kitty asks.

"She's pretty," Bobby says.

"Shut up Bobby," Rogue says jabbing him in the stomach.

"Sorry babe," Bobby says. "I was just saying."

"Tis true. She dis very pretty," Kurt says. "I dink dhat she just needs to cwy it out."

"I hope she feels better," Kitty says.

"So, she's a pokemon trainer. That's a Lucario and that's a shiny Pachirisu," Bobby says excitedly.

"I still can't believe they exist," Kitty says.

"I wonder if they will let us touch them?" Rogue asks.

"Pachirisu?" Bobby says. Pachirisu looks over at the strange looking ice kid and watches as he changes into a normal boy. She looks a little taken aback. "Sorry, can we maybe pet you?" Pachirisu looks at Miranda and ignores the glare from Lucario then looks back to them. She slowly walks over to Bobby. "My name is Bobby."

"I'm Rogue."

"I'm Kitty."

"I'm Kurt."

"Chuu.. pah..." Pachirisu says sadly and uncertainly.

"We hope your trainer is okay," Kitty says. Pachirisu looks at her and nuzzles her hand. "Aww! You're so cute!"

Pachirisu goes to everyone and lets them pet her while still keeping an eye on her crying trainer.

* * *

If you don't like the X-men involved in this story... well... sorry... that's too bad. Review!


	7. Avenger's Mansion

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Avenger's Mansion**

* * *

Someplace is the world...

A small, gray-blue, fairy-like creature slowly raises itself from the ground. The creature has two tails each encrusted with a red gem on them and a partially blue face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead.

"Where am I?" the blue fairy says looking around at its surroundings. "I remember going into the portal with my sisters after Miranda. Where is this place?" The blue fairy looks around. "Where are my sisters? And Miranda?"

**...**

"This place is huge!" Miranda says excitedly when she walks into the mansion, tears completely gone without a trace of them.

"Glad you like it!" Tony says. "Our rooms are right next to each other. Their the biggest rooms. The room next to mine is usually for guests so it's yours. Right across from my room is Clint and across from your's is Steve. They have the smallest rooms. When you walk out your room to your left is where Thor's and Bruce's rooms are. Thor is the first room Bruce's is second."

"Tony... Thank you so much!" Miranda says and hugs him.

"Ah! U-umm. Y-your welcome," Tony say awkwardly patting her head. Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Thor snicker behind Tony watching his awkward movements.

Miranda releases him and looks at him. "Where are the rooms at?"

"Upstairs," Tony says and she's gone in a flash up the stairs.

Steve comes up and smacks him on his shoulders. "I was wrong you would be a good dad."

Clint clasps him on his other shoulder. "I agree."

"You guys suck," Tony mumbles.

"Hey, you chose to be the fatherly figure," Clint says.

"You acted like you were her dad. Did you not realize that? You were so worried about her you were freaking out on the jet," Steve says.

"It looked like you were a kid that got its candy taken away. You were like crying for her," Clint says.

"You guys are assholes. You know that?" Tony says.

"Perhaps," Steve says. "You've changed, Tony. I can't believe you haven't noticed yet."

"Tony! Which one is my room?" Miranda yells from upstairs.

"You should get going now. Your daughter needs you," Clint says with a laugh. Tony punches Clint's shoulder hard. "Oww!"

"Your lucky I don't have my suit on," Tony says walking up the steps. "Coming!"

**...**

Upstairs...

"Wonder which one is my room?" Miranda says.

"Are you ok?" Lucario asks.

"You know I know it might be weird, but Tony is the closest thing I've ever had to a dad. My parents never cared about me and the professor never cared about anything but research," Miranda says. "Tony cares."

"Yeah, I know. That's what worries me," Lucario says. "I'm glad. You know we have to go home though. We can't stay here."

"Yes... I know," Miranda says sadly.

"Sorry," Lucario says.

"I'm fine. Now let's find out where we're our room is," Miranda says. "Tony! Which one is my room?"

"... Coming!" Tony yells from downstairs.

**...**

Once Tony's upstairs...

"Does anyone know why she was crying?" Bruce asks.

"No idea," Steve says.

"Man did you see Tony face the whole way back! It was a caring face! I've never seen that kind of expression on Tony's face before!" Clint says.

"You do have a point there, Clint. It really was the expression of a caring father. It was... different. Tony has changed before we even knew it," Steve says. "We should ask her why she was crying but only when the time is right." _I hope this doesn't cause problems. We don't need anymore problems..._

**...**

"The first room is mine with the Ironman stickers," Tony says.

"That makes sense," Miranda says.

"This is Clint's room with the arrows in the doors," Tony says.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Miranda asks.

"Yes," Tony says and Miranda gives him a confused look. "This is Steve's room with all the red, white, and blue."

"Why red, white, and blue? Are those his favorite colors?" Miranda asks.

"Let's just say yes cause I don't feel like explaining history," Tony says. "This is Bruce's room with the large curtain."

"Why not a door?" Miranda asks.

"You know how he turns into a giant green monster? Well he usually walks around here just like that and he kept knocking his doors down. I got tired of having to pay for new ones so we made the door frame wider and put up a curtain," Tony says.

"Really? Why is he not out now?" Miranda asks.

"I'm sure he will sooner or later," Tony says. "And this is Thor's room with the lightning stickers."

"I get it cause he's the thunder God," Miranda says.

"How do you know that?" Tony asks.

"I know all about The Avengers," Miranda says.

"How?" Tony asks.

"I hacked into the SHIELD database," Miranda says.

"What!?" Tony yells. "You know how much trouble you can get into for doing that?"

"I'm kidding. Even if I can, I didn't, that Widow lady showed me," Miranda says.

*Sigh* "You scared me for a second..." Tony says. "Anyway, this room besides me is your room."

Miranda walks up to the room with a blank door. "Can I put pokemon stickers on mine?" Miranda asks.

"No!" Lucario barks at Miranda.

"I don't see why not..." Tony says.

Miranda ignores Lucario. "Yay! Also, can I let my pokemon roam around?"

"As long as they don't wreck everything like the Hulk, I don't care! Let everyone out!" Tony says.

"Thank you! Come on out everyone!" Miranda says and throws all her pokeballs in the air except for the really large pokemon along with a few she hasn't introduced.

**...**

"Fury, Tony has taken the girl and the pokemon to the Avengers mansion," Natasha says.

"Well, you're an Avenger get her back," Fury says.

"They've blocked me out of the server. I can't get in," Natasha says.

"What about Clint?" Fury asks.

"He is allowed access," Natasha says.

"Then get him to," Fury says.

"Even if I asked him to he wouldn't do it. He likes the girl. Even if he did do it his intentions would be found out quickly by the girl or her pokemon," Natasha says.

"Dammit! What about Coulson?" Fury asks.

"The girl has not met Coulson, but the pokemon have," Natasha says.

"Try sending in Coulson," Fury says.

"Right away, sir," Natasha says. "And another thing the girl is a mutant."

"What!?" Fury yells.

"Yes, the same powers as Jean with additional powers such as healing powers," Natasha says.

"This makes everything way worst," Fury says rubbing his temples. _Why didn't Coulson tell me this?_

**...**

A week has past in the Avenger's mansion and only in an hour Miranda and Lucario knew the whole layout of the place. In that week Miranda has gotten better at controlling her powers. Now, everyone's gathered in the kitchen and fighting over the food like always.

"Hey! Clint that was my sausage!" Miranda yells.

"You weren't gonna eat it," Clint says.

"I was tooooo!" Miranda fusses she pulls out the chair from under Clint with her powers. He falls to the ground. "Oops. Did I do that?"

"You did that on purpose!" Clint barks. Everyone laughs and Clint struggles to get his chair up. The chair won't move because Miranda is holding it to the floor. "Oh, come on! You are still using your powers!" Clint says.

"Then you shouldn't eat my sausage!" Miranda says.

"Fine, I can just stand," Clint says leaning against the table. Miranda ties his shoes together and places the seat under him. "No, I'm not falling for that again!" Clint yells.

"I won't do it again. Promise. I never break a promise," Miranda says.

"If you break this promise I will never trust you again," Clint says sitting back on the chair.

Miranda does her best to not pull that chair from him but she doesn't. "What are we doing today?" Miranda asks.

"More training in the CSR," Tony says.

"Combat Simulation Room again..." Miranda says.

"Yep. Now go get your training clothes on," Tony says.

"No. I want to train my pokemon today," Miranda says.

"I would actually rather see that," Bruce says.

"Same," Clint says.

"Aye," Thor says.

"No," Tony says.

"Aww, come on please daddy?" Clint says jokingly.

Tony glares at him and Clint snickers. He turns to Miranda. "Your powers need to be under control," Tony says.

"You can't make me," Miranda says.

"Wanna bet," Tony says. "I know all your little tricks."

"Do you now?" Miranda says. "Is that a challenge?" Miranda runs from her seat disappearing into the mansion. "Gotta catch me first!"

"I swear sometimes she acts mature then other times she acts childish," Tony moans.

"Well you should go get your daughter," Clint says.

"Shut up," Tony says. "Jarvis where is she?"

"Sir, that would be cheating," Jarvis says.

"Great, she has even become friends with Jarvis," Tony says. "Jarvis tell me."

"Sorry, sir, she is no where on our scanners," Jarvis says.

"Did she leave the mansion?" Tony asks.

"No, she's in the mansion, but she made herself invisible," Jarvis says.

"Invisible!" Tony yells. "How long has she been able to do that?"

"I'm guessing that was the new trick she was talking about," Clint says.

"Search for heat signatures," Tony says.

"There are none of those either," Jarvis says. "She's able to change her body temperature."

"Dammit!" Tony yells. "She is good."

"She out smarts you," Steve says. "Not like that's hard though." Clint laughs with Steve and Bruce.

"Miranda! If you come out, I will let you train your pokemon instead!" Tony yells and hears a snicker behind him.

"Yay!" Miranda yells hugging Tony.

"Wahh! You were in here the whole time!" Tony yells from the sudden cold hug from nowhere.

Miranda turns visible and temperature returns to normal. "See? You don't know all my tricks," Miranda says laughing smugly.

"You little," Tony says locking her in a noogie hold.

"Ah! Stop your messing up my hair!" Miranda yells at him. A blue force pushes from her knocking Tony back on his butt. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! Promise!"

"It's fine, I'm use to it by now," Tony says standing up while rubbing his butt.

Clint stands and falls on his face. Miranda laughs. "That's why you didn't rip the seat from me you had my shoes tied together! You little shit!" Clint yells.

"I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve," Miranda says putting emphasis on plenty.

"How 'bout we battle it out with a bow n' arrow and see how you do with your little tricks," Clint says.

"I would gladly," Miranda says.

"You do know how good he is at shooting arrows right?" Tony asks.

"I've seen the videos. It is impressive, but I can do better," Miranda says.

"No way you can do better than me," Clint says.

"You wanna challenge that?" Miranda asks. "Give me your bow."

"This bow is too big for you," Clint says.

"Just give it to me along with a normal arrow," Miranda says.

Clint takes out his bow along with a normal arrow and hands it to her. "What are you gonna do?" Clint asks.

"I'm gonna stand in this door way and shoot the arrow out returning it to me above my head on the wall with my eyes closed," Miranda says.

"I could do that easy, but I don't wanna ruin your moment," Clint says snickering.

"Then move over cause I'm shooting it into the kitchen first then it should go out into the hall bounce off things and land above my head," Miranda says. She looks around at every angle and imagine where the arrow will go. She closes her eyes and points into the kitchen.

"You're not holding it right," Clint says.

"You do things your way and I'll do them mine," Miranda says eyes still closed. Tony snickers from the look on Clint's face. She releases the arrow and ducks. The arrow flys from her fingertips into the kitchen and bounces off an angle out into the hall through the doorway Miranda was standing where her head was. The arrow bounces off a few objects and hurls back towards the kitchen. The arrow sticks into the wall right where Miranda said she would shoot it to. Miranda watches the arrow the whole time and stands up. "See? Easy peasy lemon squeezy!"

"Lucky shot..." Clint says.

"Amazing!" Tony says.

"Wow..." Steve says. _I wonder how she would do with my shield._ He looks at his shield. _I wouldn't doubt it._

Clint takes out another normal arrow. "Bet you can't do it again," Clint says challenging.

"I'll take your bet your gonna regret cause I'm the best there's ever been," Miranda says. She takes the arrow and shoots again this time without ducking and the arrow goes right over her head. The arrow bounces off the same places and pierces the first arrow in half splitting it right down the middle.

"You shot it in the exact same place. You split the other arrow in half..." Steve says.

Clint takes the bow from her and shoots one himself the exact same direction she did. He shoots the arrow and splits her's in half. "Geez... You've made your point Robin Hood," Miranda says.

**...**

"When is Coulson going in?" Fury asks.

"At 1 o'clock," Natasha says.

"2 hours... Where is he now?" Fury asks.

"Patrolling Central Park to see if he can get any clues," Natasha says.

"Idiot," Fury chuckles, barely. "When he returns help him with what you can."

"Yes, sir," Natasha says.

**...**

Now in the CSR...

Miranda is in the CSR and the Avengers are in the control room upstairs above the CSR that you can see everything that's happening from the CSR.

"Can you put out some figures Tony?" Miranda asks.

"How about we put you against all the Avengers?" Tony says.

"I don't wanna hurt you guys," Miranda says sadly.

"No, it's not the real us. Remember simulation," Tony says.

"Oh right... That sounds good. Just don't take it the wrong way when we blow your heads off," Miranda says.

"Haha... Okay ready?" Tony says a little shocked at her response. "Ready!" Miranda yells.

All Avengers pop out from the floor. "Come on out! Six!" Miranda yells and throws out six pokeballs. The pokeballs reveal Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon.

Ironman flies and starts shooting its repulsers. Hawkeye starts its arrows. Captain America throws its shield. Black Widow shoots its wrist bracelet weapon. Hulk charges at them. The pokemon scatter away.

"Jolteon, thunderbolt at Hawkeye! Espeon, psychic at Hulk! Flareon, flamethrower at Thor! Vaporeon, muddy water at Ironman! Leafeon, leaf tornado at Widow! Glaceon, hop onto Cap's shield!" Miranda yells.

Hawkeye barely dodges the thunderbolt. Espeon lifts Hulk up with her psychic. Thor blows the fire back with his hammer and Flareon takes it to power up. Vaporeon hits Ironman spot on even though it tried shooting the water away with its repulsers. Widow is stuck in a tornado of leaves. Glaceon is riding on the shield back to Cap.

"Espeon, throw Hulk into Thor! Glaceon, ice beam Cap's face! Jolteon, double team then thunderbolt! Vaporeon, scald then aurora beam! Leafeon, shadow ball and energy ball! Everyone center them around then Flareon, use overheat!" Miranda shouts.

Espeon knocks down Thor with Hulk right next to Flareon. Flareon flamethrower them to make sure. Glaceon ice beams Cap's face and then kicks him back with a backflip next to Flareon. Jolteon makes millions of himself around Hawkeye then scorches it with millions of thunderbolts and then drags it near Flareon. Vaporeon uses scald heating up Ironman then uses aurora beam to quickly cool it making the suit crack knocking it to the floor by Flareon. Leafeon combines her shadow and energy ball making a giant ball and shoots Widow out of the leaf tornado next to Flareon.

"Flareon, overheat!" Miranda yells.

All the pokemon run next to Miranda and she puts up a force field. Flareon erupts fire from her whole body surrounding the whole room in a red and orange blaze. The fire clears and Flareon is left in the center of a bunch of black ash. Flareon happily walks up to Miranda.

"Good job! Everyone of you did wonderful!" Miranda says getting covered in hugs and licks.

**...**

When the room gets covered in fire...

"Holy shit..." Clint says.

"Damn..." Steve says.

"Wow..." Thor says.

"Incredible..." Tony and Bruce say.

"She is gonna kill us!" Clint yells. "She defeated us like we were a pesky fly!"

"Oh, shut up," Tony says. "Let's get down there."

**...**

"That was to easy! I didn't think you guys would be that pathetic!" Miranda yells jokingly.

"That was on easy mode," Tony lies.

"Okay, well, I still need to let out my big pokemon. They need to stretch out. Is there anyway that can do that?" Miranda asks.

"You mean that big ass pokemon that you flew away on before?!" Clint yells.

"Well, he's one of them..." Miranda says.

"Are they all that big?" Tony asks.

"Three of them are, but one is smaller," Miranda says.

"How big is the smaller one?" Steve asks.

"The smaller one I can let out in here, but the others can't," Miranda says. "Come on out, Torterra!"

The guys leave the control room before she calls this pokemon out and walk down to the CSR. Tony pulls up a page about the large pokemon she pulled out before, Dialga. He finds out it's a legendary along with two other large legendaries. When they enter the room all they see is a giant tree. The whole thing moves and the ground rumbles. The Avengers come face to face with a giant tortoise.

"Holy shit!" Clint says.

"This is a big fellow," Steve says.

"Where's Miranda?" Tony asks worriedly.

"I'm up here!" Miranda yells. The Avengers look up onto the back of the tortoise to see Miranda leaning up against the tree. "This is Torterra. He is the last evolution of the last starter."

"He's humongous!" Clint says.

"I told he was big," Miranda says. "He's much bigger than normal ones times like two."

"How big are nor-" Steve starts but Tony interrupts.

"Jarvis, how big are normal size..." Tony starts.

"T-o-r-t-e-r-r-a," Miranda spells out.

"Thanks," Tony says.

"Normal Torterra's are 7'03" or 2.2m. As Miranda's Torterra is two times as much at 14'06" or 4.4m," Jarvis says.

"How?" Bruce asks.

"That's a trainers secret," Miranda says and giggles to herself. "Anyway, can we go somewhere to release the others?"

"The pokemon from before you said Dialga, is that right?" Tony asks.

"Yes," Miranda says.

"There are others like it right?" Tony asks.

"Yes, they're called the creation trio," Miranda says.

"Do you have the creation trio?" Tony asks.

"I do," Miranda says.

"We can go to the roof, but we can only release one," Tony says.

"I'm not releasing my pokemon! That's cruel!" Miranda yells.

"Oops! Sorry, I mean let one out!" Tony says.

"Hahaha! I know, I was messing with you!" Miranda says.

"Dammit! You got me!" Tony yells.

"Let's go!" Miranda yells hopping off Torterra returning it to it's pokeball. "I'll let you back out on the roof." She runs out the room to the roof along with her Eevee evolutions.

The Avengers follow behind her.

"That girl has more energy than I've ever seen in a person," Clint says.

"Well, she is from the pokemon world. They're all like that," Tony says.

"True, true," Clint says.

"I don't think I could handle that," Steve says.

"Yeah, no kidding," Bruce says.

**...**

"One more hour Coulson," Fury says.

"Yes sir," Phil says.

* * *

**...-...**

Next chapter... the attack of Phil! Dun! Dun! Duuuunnn! Review for Phil!


	8. Some of the Past

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit arn't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Some of the Past**

* * *

"Come on out Torterra!" Miranda yells. Vaporeon jumps into the pool and disappears.

"Where did it go?" Clint says.

"That's one of Vaporeon's tricks. When she goes underwater she turns invisible," Miranda says.

"Interesting," Bruce says crouching to observe the pool. Vaporeon comes to surface right in front of his face making him fall back onto his butt. Clint laughs. "Oww..."

"Everyone ready?" Miranda says.

"Yes!" everyone yells.

"Come on out, Giratina!" Miranda yells. The pokeball she throws reveals a giant dragon-like pokemon.

"Grrraaa!" Giratina screeches.

"Damn..." Clint says. Everybody else just stares at it with wide eyes.

"This is Giratina. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. Time is Dialga's and space is Palkia's," Miranda says.

"If it's able to go through dimensions why can't you go home?" Bruce asks.

"I can't..." Miranda says.

"Do you have any idea how to reopen it," a new voice says.

Everyone turns around to see Agent Phil Coulson. Phil walks up to the girl with a straight unchanging expression.

'I don't like this man,' Lucario says telepathically to just Miranda.

'Oh hush,' Miranda says back in her mind to Lucario.

"Hello, my name is Phil Coulson," Phil says holding his hand out.

Miranda shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"I know who you are," Phil says.

"Why are you here?" Tony says stepping in between Phil and Miranda. "You're not getting Miranda and the pokemon."

"Au contraire," Phil says.

"Miranda run!" Tony yells. "Jarvis, I need a suit!"

'Gardevoir, get all the pokemon in pokeballs, I have everyone here with me. Teleport to me when able,' Miranda telepathically sends to Gardevoir.

"Come on in, back up," Coulson says dodging an arrow from Clint.

'Tony, I will be back later,' Miranda sends to Tony.

"Got it," Tony yells.

"Giratina!" Miranda yells. Giratina comes from the sky and Miranda with all her pokemon jump on it. "Step on it!" Giratina flys off at an incredible speed.

Helicopters start shooting from behind her.

"Lucario, protect!" Lucario surrounds everybody completely even Giratina with a blue force field. Miranda combines her power to the force field. "Pachirisu and Jolteon electro ball! Flareon, flamethrower into the electro balls! Leafeon, energy ball! Glaceon, ice beam into the energy balls! Espeon, shadow ball! Vaporeon, muddy water into the shadow balls!"

They follow Miranda's orders and knock out all the helicopters. Gardevoir teleports herself on Giratina's back and returns all the Eevee evolutions to their pokeballs. Giratina shoots off through the air.

**...**

"You aren't getting Miranda!" Tony yells.

"We just wanna research the creatures and how she can control them," Coulson says dodging a repulser beam.

"You can research them all you want their called pokemon look it up. It's a video game!" Tony yells.

"We need to keep her under watch to make sure she won't destroy or take over this world," Coulson says.

"She's only 16," Steve says. "Do you honestly think she has that in mind."

"She's plenty capable," Coulson says.

"She's just a lost kid from another world that's trying to get home!" Tony yells.

"Perhaps, but we need her under watch," Coulson says.

"Then we'll keep her under watch here!" Tony yells.

"RRRRAAHHHHGGGG!" Hulk roars.

"Great you brought out the Hulk," Tony says.

Hulk leaps onto a helicopter and throws it into another.

"Fall back! The Hulk is out!" Coulson yells.

**...**

Miranda lands into a forest far outside of town.

"We should wait until sunset to go back. We'll ride back on Staraptor," Miranda says. "Sorry, Giratina. Looks like it's back in the pokeball." Miranda returns the pokemon to its pokeball and turns to Lucario. "Since we have time let's look for the lake guardians."

"I agree," Lucario says.

"That sounds good," Gardevoir says.

"Espeon and Glaceon! Come on out!" Miranda yells and tosses out two pokeballs. "Pachirisu and Glaceon guard. Espeon, help us."

They sit on the ground and start to scan the area.

**...**

Tony walks over to the Hulk and smacks him on the back. "Sometimes it's great when you Hulk out."

"Hmmph," Hulk puffs.

"You know they'll be back," Clint says.

"I know," Tony says. "We'll be waiting."

"We need to get her home," Steve says.

"I know!" Tony louder than expected.

"Aww! Is somebody gonna miss her?" Clint teasingly.

"Shut up!" Tony says. "Let's go." Tony walks downstairs.

"He so will miss her," Clint says.

"Totally," Hulk says.

**...**

The sun is setting and Miranda is returning Gardevoir and Espeon to their pokeballs. "Staraptor! I need your assistance!" He comes out and lowers his body so everyone can get on. "Lucario, return to your pokeball too. Staraptor isn't big enough."

"As you wish," Lucario says and Miranda returns him to his pokeball.

"Alright, Staraptor let's go!" Miranda yells and is gone in a flash.

**...**

"It's already sunset... Where's Miranda?" Steve asks.

"You aren't gonna be her dad too are you?" Clint says.

"Where is my friend?" Thor asks.

"You too?" Clint says.

"I hope she not hurt," Hulk says.

"Even the green guy?" Clint says.

"Clint, we know you're worried too," Steve says.

"Fine," Clint says.

"What if she got caught?" Tony says.

"I'm sure she's fine Tony calm down," Clint says.

**...**

"I see the mansion!" Miranda yells.

"Chuu pah!" Pachirisu says.

A burst of electricity shoots at them and Staraptor barely dodges it. Miranda looks to the source of it and sees a giant machine on a building nearby and a helicopter coming from around the corner. It shoots from both the helicopter and building. Again Staraptor dodges, but barely with the extra weight it makes it harder to fly.

"Pachirisu! Electro ball!" Miranda yells and Pachirisu shoots at the machine. The machine just absorbs it. "Shit..."

They shoot and it hits them head on. Pachirisu absorbs most of it, but they constantly keep shooting. One shot shoots Miranda directly in the back.

"Tony!" Miranda screams while they plummet to the ground.

**...**

"Miranda's in trouble!" Tony yells and flys out the door.

"To battle!" Thor yells and flys after Tony. The rest of the Avengers scramble to their feet and follow after Thor and Tony.

**...**

Miranda's falling and a net is held out and ready to catch her. Before they hit the net Tony grabs them. The people shoot electricity again and Thor absorbs it all and shoots it back. The machine trys to absorb it, but explodes from to much. Hulk jumps onto the helicopter and rips it to pieces. Steve and Clint take out the guys on the ground.

"You okay?" Tony asks.

"I'm use to the electric shocks. Staraptor is super weak against electric moves and that counts as one," Miranda says.

"Got it," Tony says and flys to the mansion.

**...**

Now inside the mansion Tony takes them to the lounge.

"Can you stand?" Tony asks.

"I'm fine. Come on out Eevee and Lucario!" Miranda says weakly and throwing out two pokeballs. "Heal bell then heal pulse." A bell shows up on the air and starts to ring.

"What does that do?" Tony asks.

"Heal bell eliminates all status problems a pokemon has. Staraptor got paralyzed. Heal pulse restores the pokemon's hp by 50%" Miranda says.

"Cool," Tony says.

"Do you have any oran berries?" Miranda asks.

"Oh, um, no, those don't grow here," Tony says.

"Figures..." Miranda says. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a few golf ball size blue berries. "They're a little squished, but they should taste fine." She gives a few berries to Staraptor and one to Pachirisu. The rest of the Avengers walk into the lounge. Miranda turns around and her eyes go wide. Standing before her is the Hulk. "Whoa."

"Me Hulk," Hulk says patting his chest clarifying himself.

"Nice to meet you Hulk. I'm Miranda," Miranda says.

"Pretty name," Hulk says.

"Thanks," Miranda says doubling over wrapping her arms around herself.

"Miranda!" Steve and Tony yell moving up to her.

Miranda shoos them away. "No, I'm fine. I get shocked all the time," Miranda says.

"Jarvis, analyze the beam," Tony says.

"80% electricity 20% toxins," Jarvis says.

"Dammit!" Tony yells. "Get her to the medical lab."

"No, Lucario, pecha berry please..." Miranda says weakly. Lucario reaches into her bag and pull peach shaped berry. Miranda brings it to her face and takes a big bite out of it. She perks right up. "All better!"

"What the hell?" Clint says.

"That's what pecha berries do cure poison," Tony says. "Forgot."

"Yep!" Miranda yells.

"Jarvis, set up the force field around the mansion. Don't allow anyone in, including teleporters, unless their the present people in this room and all Miranda's pokemon," Tony says.

"Here let me add in some extra protection," Miranda says and walks outside. "Lucario, help."

The Avengers follow behind her. When outside you can see a big blue dome covering the mansion. Miranda and Lucario raise their arms into the air and blue energy comes from their palms into the dome. The dome doesn't look any different, but you can tell it's stronger than before.

"Impressive," Tony says.

"There better," Miranda says and glitches a little.

"You used to much power," Lucario says.

"You're gonna have to answer some more questions. Let's go back to the lounge," Steve says.

"Fffiiine," Miranda says annoyed.

**...**

"The Avengers ruined our attempts at capturing the girl," Coulson says.

"They also ruined our attempts when we shocked her," Natasha says.

"We need to strike out the Avengers to be able to get to the girl," Fury says rubbing his temples.

"Yes, sir!" Natasha and Coulson say.

**...**

Everybody sits down on the couches. Miranda, Lucario, Pachirisu, and Eevee on one couch. Tony and Steve on another nearest Miranda. Hulk on his own couch. Thor and Clint on another.

Steve begins with the most sensitive question. "Why were you crying?"

"I knew this was coming... When I was younger my parents left me, they never cared for me. When I turned 10 I was able to get my first pokemon. I woke up late so didn't get to choose from the normal starters, so I got Pachirisu. The professor sent me out into the world with no help he just shoved me away. Normal professors usually will check up on you, but he never has. He doesn't care for me either. Throughout my journey nobody has come to care for me except my pokemon," Miranda says.

"That's terrible..." Steve says. "Who would do such a thing to a child?!"

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with why you were crying?" Clint asks.

"When I left the helicarrier and you found me at the Brotherhood I ran behind the building away from all you. Jean came to talk to me and I asked her why I should trust her. She replied saying she has the same powers as me. I told her I still didn't trust her and threw a ball of my power at her but she just flicked it away. I decided to listen after seeing that and she told me that I should trust you all because they want to help. I didn't believe her and she told me she wanted me to see something. She said to read her memories from the jet when they were flying around trying to find me. She said 'I want you to listen to everything that Tony said on the jet when we were looking for you. He was worried sick about you like you're his kid or something. It was quite funny seeing him this way.' She told me to let the pokemon to read in with me to see what they think too. I began to read her memories and saw all that Tony said and how worried he was along with the others. Tony is the first person to actually care for me. I realized that and... I cried," Miranda says.

"That is a terrible life," Steve says and he should know.

"I was always picked on and I never was taken seriously by anyone. When I discovered my power it just made things worst. The power allowed me to read people's and pokemon's memories alike. I cried everyday. One day I decided to not get close to anyone and trust no one. I decided to train my pokemon as strong as possible. I've become number one in Sinnoh. I defeated the whole organization of team Galactic and have become the champion and now nobody can defeat me," Miranda says. "From homeless to number one."

"Tony you should just adopt Miranda," Clint says and looks towards Tony.

"As much as I would love that I can't, I have to go home. I have responsibilities as both champion and trainer," Miranda says.

Tony keeps his mouth shut the whole time and doesn't say anything he just looks down.

"How can you get home?" Steve asks.

"I have to find the lake guardians," Miranda says.

Clint looks over at Tony and he still isn't talking. "Jarvis, can you pull up the lake guardians?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Clint," Jarvis says.

A screen shows up in the room and pulls up the lake guardians.

"Uxie is the bringer of knowledge. Mesprit is the bringer of emotion. Azelf is the bringer of willpower," Clint says. "That right?"

"Yes, and I need to find them, that's what I was doing before was searching the area for them," Miranda says.

"When we were chasing you?" Steve asks.

"Yes," Miranda says.

"Any luck?" Clint asks.

"Not anything," Miranda says.

"They can help you open the portal?" Steve asks.

"They're needed, but they're only half," Miranda says.

"Then how?" Clint asks.

"I really don't know we would have to ask Uxie," Miranda says.

"Yeah, now this is a question for Tony," Steve says. Tony looks up slowly at the mention of his name. "How did you know Miranda was in trouble?"

"I-I just like heard her yell my name in my head," Tony says.

"What?" Clint says.

"I yelled his name when I was falling. It must of been telepathically connected to you some how," Miranda says.

"Like Jean and Scott," Tony says.

"Don't know what that means but we gotta find the lake guardians!" Thor says.

* * *

**...-...**

Review! Review! Review! I wanna hear your thoughts about my fabulous story!


	9. Azelf

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Azelf**

* * *

Somewhere in the world...

The blue fairy is wondering around the woods. "Why is it so cold here?" She flys holding herself looking everywhere looking for someone or something beside trees and these weird creatures jumping, flying, crawling, and swimming everywhere. "Where am I? I wanna go home!" The fairy flys up into the sky to get an overhead view. The farther it flys up the colder it gets making it hard to stay. The fairy flys up as far as it can before freezing to death. She sees forest for miles but sees a tall building very far away. "Maybe that will help me." She flys as fast as she can go towards the large building.

**...**

The next day...

"What can we do to help?" Tony asks.

"Nothing, just be patient," Miranda says.

After everyone ate breakfast they all head to the lounge to watch Miranda search for the lake guardians.

"Gardevoir! Espeon! Gallade!" Miranda says throwing out three pokeballs. They sit down in the middle of the room and grab each other's palms. "Where we left off last time but quick scan of what we already went over."

Everyone sits down on a couch and Pachirisu snuggles in Tony's lap. Tony pets her tail, he found out that's her favorite spot. Energy starts flowing from Miranda and her pokemon spreading on the ground then around the whole room then disappears as quickly as it came, out the room.

**...**

"The Avengers have put a force field around the mansion. The ratings are off the chart so I'm guessing that Miranda combined her pokemon's power into the force field along with her own," Widow says.

"Wonderful!" Fury says sarcastically.

"They haven't made any new movements, just locked up," Widow says.

"They have to come out eventually," Fury says. "Keep your eye on them."

"Yes sir," Widow says.

**...**

"We can't find them anywhere," Miranda says.

They've been searching for 8 hours nonstop and haven't found anything.

"We've looked through this whole, what do you call it, state? They must have been pushed off away from here," Miranda says.

"You need to take a rest," Steve says.

"No, I need to find... them..." Miranda says and her head falls into her lap with her holding it in pain.

"You need to rest," Tony says putting a hand on her shoulder. Miranda looks up at him. "You haven't eaten anything all day either, let's get some food."

"Now your talking," Hulk says getting up from the couch running from the room.

"No! Somebody stop him! He'll eat everything in the fridge!" Clint yells.

"Gardevoir, please," Miranda says. Gardevoir disappears and reappears with Hulk. Hulk starts to run again but Gardevoir holds him in place. "Thanks."

"Why can't I move!" Hulk yells.

"Gardevoir is holding you back buddy," Clint says patting on his back.

"White dress. Gardeaviorenor hard to say," Hulk says.

Miranda laughs. "I can make the food bigger."

"What?" Tony says.

"I can make one meal big enough for Hulk," Miranda says.

"Impossible," Clint says. "Do you know how much he eats?"

"Trust me," Miranda says. "What do you want?"

"Don't care," Hulk says.

"I bet a million bucks that you can't make one plate of food that can satisfy the Hulk," Tony says.

"Fine then I bet a million bucks too that I can," Miranda says.

"Ooh! It is getting the spicy up in here!" Thor says.

"Do you even have a million bucks?" Tony asks.

"No. At home I do, but I only have about $500,000 with me," Miranda says.

"Damn..." Clint says.

Tony laughs. "Clint, that's normal money for trainers remember?"

"I know but still..." Clint says.

"So, you must be pretty confident in your decision," Tony says.

"I am. So, how does spaghetti sound to everyone?" Miranda asks.

"Sounds good to me," Clint says.

"Whatever," Tony says.

"Aye," Thor says.

"Yeah," Hulk says.

"You should be resting not cooking for us," Steve says.

"I'm fine! I'll call you to the kitchen later!" Miranda says and runs to the kitchen.

"That girl has to much energy," Clint says.

"No doubt," Steve says.

**...**

"You ready?" Miranda asks her Gardevoir and Gallade after washing their hands. They nod their heads. "Go!"

Things start flying around the kitchen quickly making noodles. Miranda takes a pellet of something in her bag from a jar and puts it into the pot. A pink puff pops out from the pot once the pellet hits the food. The noodles absorb the pellet and it disintegrates through out the pot. Everything's quickly made and Miranda puts the noodles on 6 plates with sauce on top. The pokemon lift them up telekinetically and place them on the table along with silverware.

'Guys come and eat,' Miranda says telepathically.

**...**

"That was fast," Steve says.

"She does have creatures that can make the process faster Steve," Tony says.

"Food time!" Hulk says and runs down the hall and everyone follows behind.

**...**

The whole kitchen shakes and Miranda looks toward the hall to see Hulk running in. She quickly moves out of the way, so Hulk doesn't stomp her flat. Hulk runs in and sits at a seat. The others not to far behind walk in and sit down. They look at the food in disbelief.

"This is way to small," Tony says. "You do remember our deal right?"

"How about you eat it first and then decide if you want more," Miranda says. "And yes it's still happening."

"Alright," Tony says confidentially.

Hulk and Thor grab their plates and lets it all slide into their mouths. Miranda snickers.

"What's so funny?" Steve asks and looks at the food uncertain.

"Oh, nothing. Just wait and see," Miranda says watching the two.

A few seconds later. "UGHHH..." Hulk and Thor say rubbing their bellies. "I'm full..."

"No way!" Clint yells.

"I lost?" Tony says confused.

"Pay up," Miranda says snickering motioning her hand in a give me way.

"What did you do to the noodles?" Steve asks.

"Earlier in my travels I caught a Snorlax," Miranda says.

"That's that pokemon that eats as much as Hulk," Clint says.

"Yes. Snorlax is not satisfied until it consumes 900 pounds of food," Miranda says.

"900 pounds!?" Clint says shocked.

"Yes and he would eat everything I made leaving none for the rest of us. After many days of starving to death I decided to find a shop that can have food large enough to satisfy a Snorlax," Miranda says. "I found a shop that did that but I didn't see any food that looked large enough. I asked the shopkeeper about it and she sold me these special pellets. These special pellets make food larger. I decided to try it out and put it in our next food serving. The food didn't expand and I thought that the old lady just ripped me off. I gave the food out anyway planning to rat out the shopkeeper the next day. We began to eat and quickly became full, Snorlax even. We had a lot of food left so we gave it to some wild pokemon and they became really full too. I was completely confused so the next day I went back to the old lady to ask her. She told me that the food doesn't expand until it's inside your stomach."

"So, that's what you put in the noodles?" Tony asks.

"Yep," Miranda says. "So, you're keeping your deal right? You gotta pay up." Miranda giggles.

"You are quite the little trickster..." Tony says pulling out wallet.

"Like father like dau-" Clint starts to say but Steve smacks a hand over his mouth. "ghher."

"You carry that kind of money around with you?" Steve asks.

"I'm Ironman, I have nobody to be afraid of that will steal my money. Besides, I don't ever give anyone chances to steal from me. Also, I only have a $1,000 with me, nobody could keep a million dollars in a wallet. I was getting out a check," Tony says.

"Where is she gonna cash a check?" Steve asks.

"Oh right..." Tony says.

"I was kidding you don't need to pay me," Miranda says. "I didn't think you would actually have that much or even doing it."

Tony laughs. "Kid, I'm a billionaire."

"Oh, then I guess we're on the same level," Miranda says.

"What!?" Clint says spitting out some noodles.

"I'm the champion. I have that kind of money," Miranda says.

"I'm glad there's another billionaire I know, but they actually like me," Tony says.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asks.

"Let's just say that I have many rivals and enemies. In both business and crime fighting," Tony says.

"Oh," Miranda says.

**...**

Somewhere in the world...

Rushing towards the building the blue fairy misinterprets how close she is and runs into it. When she slams into it a blue spark comes from her shooting down towards the ground. The blue fairy catches it with her psychic powers before it hits something then she destroys it.

**...**

"I found her!" Miranda randomly shouts out.

"Wha!? You scared me!" Steve yells.

"Sorry," Miranda says.

"Found who now?" Tony asks.

"One of the lake guardians. She used her powers," Miranda says.

"Well, where is she?" Tony asks.

"I don't really know," Miranda says. "Gardevoir, Gallade, Espeon, Lucario help me expand my memory. Tony can I see a map of this region?"

Tony laughs. "It's not called a region, but yeah," Tony says. He puts a screen with a map of America.

"Where are we?" Miranda asks. A dot appears on the screen. "Alright. Guys?"

The pokemon copy the map and lay it out into the room.

"Whoa, that's cool," Clint says.

"Help pinpoint where this happened," Miranda says making an image appear from her quick memory. The pokemon sense where it came from and another dot appears on the map.

"Incredible," Tony says.

"Aren't they?" Miranda says agreeing. "Let's go."

Tony grabs Miranda's shoulders. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's 12 o'clock at night. You aren't leaving now," Tony says.

"If the world was getting attacked would you wait till tomorrow?" Miranda asks.

"No... but that's different," Tony says.

"No, this is the same thing," Miranda says.

"She's right. You don't know what could be happening in the universe because she's here," Steve says.

"That's right," Miranda says. "I could be destroying the world with my presence."

"Jarvis can do a world scan to see if that's happening. Go ahead Jarvis," Tony says.

"Yes sir," Jarvis says. "Completion time 5 hours."

"Urgghh," Tony says.

"Tony your not gonna stop me. I'm going," Miranda says.

"I refuse to let you go-" Tony starts.

"Gardevoir! Gallade! Teleport!" Miranda yells. Her two pokemon grab her arms. The pokemon's body glows multicolored, becomes outlined in blue and they disappear.

"Dammit!" Tony yells. Before the psychic screen disappears too Tony looks to see where the new dot is. "Avengers! We're going to Iowa! Get in the Quinjet."

"Sweet!" Clint says.

"Thor, Hulk come on," Tony says.

"Nooo... to full..." Hulk says.

"Aye... Coming..." Thor says.

**...**

In the middle of the woods near Iowa...

"We gotta hurry before SHIELD gets here," Miranda says. "Scratch that, Tony."

"We need to teleport closer," Gallade says.

"I agree," Gardevoir says.

"We just need to draw her out here. We need to send out bursts of energy for her to come here," Miranda says. "Are you cold? It's a little chilly."

"I'm good for now," Gallade says.

"Same," Gardevoir says.

They sit in a circle and blue energy shoots from them up towards the sky. The energy bursts in the sky and shoots throughout the starting to get darker sky.

**...**

"Sir, the Avengers quinjet just left the mansion," Widow says.

"Then what are you waiting for, go after them!" Fury yells.

"Right away," Widow says and runs out the room.

**...**

"Get Widow off of us!" Tony yells.

"Trying!" Clint yells back shooting an arrow towards Widow's jet.

"Just give me the girl!" Widow yells.

"Never!" Tony yells.

"Fine!" Widow yells and shoots at them.

**...**

The blue fairy shutters from feeling the energy. "Where is that coming from?" She flys up and flys toward the place the blue energy is coming from.

**...**

"She's coming," Gardevoir says.

"I feel her too," Gallade says.

"Same," Miranda says and opens her eyes.

**...**

"Is that a person?" the blue fairy says seeing where the energy is coming from. "Wait! It's Miranda!" She flies faster than before.

**...**

Something runs into Miranda knocking her over. "Ackk!"

"Miranda! Miranda! Miranda!" the blue fairy says excitedly.

"Azelf!" Miranda says and hugs her. "I'm glad I found you!"

"Yes! Yes! Me too! I didn't know where anyone was! I started to worry!" Azelf says.

"I haven't found your sisters yet. We're working on it," Miranda says.

"Where's Pachirisu and Lucario?" Azelf asks.

"They are back at the mansion. It's where we are staying," Miranda says.

"Umm, okay," Azelf says.

**...**

"Lucario! Can you do something to stop her?" Steve asks.

"Like?" Lucario asks.

"One of those powers you use when your with Miranda," Steve says.

"Moves Steve. Their called moves. Use your aura sphere at the wing," Tony says.

"You can't tell me what to do," Lucario says.

"This is no time to be a hard ass. Just do it. Unless you want her to follow us and get Miranda hurt," Tony says.

"Fine," Lucario says and shoots a larger than normal sphere at the wing of Widow's jet. The sphere was to big to dodge and the wing blows off. Widow's jet tumbles to the ground. Widow jumps at the quinjet before she falls. Lucario shoots another aura sphere not as large, but smaller than normal size at her. A direct hit and she falls to the ground. Clint shoots an arrow to the ground before she lands that bursts into a giant goo ball to protect her from the fall and to keep her there.

"Thanks," Tony says.

"Whatever. I didn't do it for you. I did it for Miranda's protection," Lucario says.

"We know," Tony says.

"30 minutes till arrival," Steve says.

**...**

"You guys ready to go?" Miranda asks.

"Yes!" Azelf says.

"Yes," Gardevoir says.

"Yes," Gallade says.

"The Avengers are coming. How about we give them a little surprise visit on the front of the jet's window," Miranda says.

"Heehheehehe," Azelf snickers.

"Ready... Go!" Miranda yells and they disappear.

**...**

"Sir, I need backup. I'm stuck in Hawkeye's arrow's goo and need backup," Widow says.

"Backup is coming," Fury says.

**...**

"20 minutes till arrival," Steve says and turns around to face everybody letting auto pilot take over.

"I hate when she does stupid things like this," Tony says.

"Now you know how we feel when you do it," Steve says.

"AAAAHHHHH!" everyone but Steve yells and falls back.

"MIRANDA!" Clint yells and points behind Steve.

Behind him Steve hears knocking and he turns around. "What!"

Through the glass is Miranda waving to him. She stands and jumps off.

"Thor!" Steve yells.

"Got it," Thor says and opens the side door.

"Hi guys," Miranda says now inside the quinjet.

"Wait," Clint looks from the window to where she is now. "What the hell?"

Miranda snickers. "Gotcha. Did you see the looks on your faces! Hilarious! Wait, I can just show you!"

Thor closes the door and sits in his seat. Miranda pulls out her memory and shows it in front of everybody. They watch the memory with sour faces not thinking it's funny at all.

"Hehehe," Azelf says. "That's funny."

"Then Cap's face later," Miranda says and laughs. "Tooooo funny!"

"It's not funny," Steve says.

"You gotta admit it is pretty funny," Tony says. "I mean Cap's face is funny."

"Tony and you are exactly alike," Steve says to Miranda. She gives him a shrug. "Exactly."

"Yeah, we have two Tony's now. I can barely handle one and now we have two," Clint says.

"Shut up. Your just jealous she's not like you," Tony says.

"Whatever..." Clint says. _That's not true... Well..._

"Is this who you were looking for?" Steve says pointing at Azelf.

"Yes, this is Azelf. The bringer of willpower," Miranda says.

"Hi!" Azelf says.

"She can talk too?" Tony asks.

"Yep, most psychic types can," Miranda says. "Of course, I understand all pokemon so it's different for me."

"I didn't know you could do that," Tony says.

"Yeah, well, I can," Miranda says laughing sheepishly.

"Incoming! Incoming aircraft!" the quinjet starts flashing. The quinjet shakes and Miranda falls onto Thor.

She quickly stands up. "Sorry!" Miranda says.

"No tis quite alright," Thor says.

"It's Widow and her backup!" Clint yells.

"Shit..." Tony says. "Miranda can you help us here?"

"Sure. Lucario! Aura sphere! Gallade and Gardevoir! Psychic!" Miranda says. The pokemon follow her orders and the shooting stops from the shooters momentarily. "Teleport to the mansion!"

**...**

"Where the hell did they go?!" Widow yells.

"It appears as if they teleported ma'am," an agent says.

"The quinjet can't teleport," Widow says. "Ahh shit! The girl has a teleporting pokemon!"

**...**

"We're at the mansion?" Clint asks.

"How?" Steve asks.

"I had my pokemon teleport us to the mansion," Miranda says.

"You teleported that far? Normal pokemon can't do that, I don't think..." Tony says.

"Well, my pokemon aren't normal. They're incredibly strong. We had three pokemon combined too that could teleport. That makes the distance to teleport farther," Miranda says. "Plus Azelf is able to teleport far distances."

"I would love to see Widow's face right now," Tony says.

"I bet it was like..." Clint says making a pissed off shocked look. Everyone laughs. "And bet she was like 'What the hell!?'"

"Let's go," Steve says getting out the quinjet. Everyone follows suit.

"I wish I could see her face..." Azelf says.

**...**

"Sir, the quinjet vanished. We are guessing that teleported. Right when it disappeared from Widow's view it came into my view at the mansion," Coulson says.

"From Denver to New York?" Fury asks.

"Yes sir," Coulson says.

"Holy. Shit," Fury says.

"Quite sir," Coulson says.

"The girl has teleporting powers?" Fury asks.

"No, the pokemon as it appears. It is unknown if the girl is physically able to do so," Coulson says.

"Find out," Fury says.

"Sir," Coulson says and leaves the room.

**...**

"Can you teleport?" Tony asks Miranda.

"Actually, a little bit, but I'm still working on it. Like to get to your jet I didn't my pokemon helped me do that. When I jumped off and appeared in the jet, I did that myself," Miranda says.

"How many powers do you have?" Clint asks.

"Most every power that a psychic type pokemon has with a few add ons like the body temperature change," Miranda says.

"What about the turning invisible?" Clint asks.

"Clint remember Mew? She can turn invisible, she's a psychic type," Tony says.

"Oh! Right..." Clint says.

Miranda smiles and skips down the hall with her pokemon. Away from the others so she can't hear what their saying now.

"Wonder what other powers she has?" Clint asks to nobody imparticular.

"I'd like to know too," Steve says.

"So, we just need to find two more lake guardians and she can go home?" Clint asks.

"I don't know about that she said that it's more complicated than that. I don't know what she means by that," Tony says.

"Dimension traveling is very confusing. It really is the complicated," Thor says.

"Let's hope she knows when the time comes," Steve says.

* * *

**...-...**

Yeah! Let's hope she knows! Please review!


	10. Too many new powers

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Too many new powers**

* * *

One week later...

Tony walks to Miranda's room and knocks on the door. "Miranda you up?" Nobody responds and Tony puts his hand on the door knob. "I'm coming in." He turns the doorknob and peeks inside. He throws the door open after seeing all sleeping pokemon in the room. "Miranda?" He leaves her room and goes to Steve's room who has the door wide open. "Do you know where is Miranda?" Tony asks Steve.

"Haven't seen her?" Steve says while doing push-ups. "Did you check her room?"

"Yes she's not in there," Tony says.

"99... 100," Steve says and stands up. "I just finished so need any help?"

"Naw, I look a little longer and then ask you again later. You stink take a shower," Tony says and leaves. He walks downstairs to the lounge, kitchen, library, and the game room. Not finding her in any. He finally goes down to the CSR and finds her there in the middle of the room holding herself trembling. Her body looks like it's pulling her apart because she has multiple holographic-looking heads, legs, arms, etc. "Miranda?"

"Go-go-goooo go a-a-a-way-ay-ay," Miranda says in stutters.

"What's happening?" Tony asks worriedly.

"P-plea-ss-se g-g-go a-a-w-w-ay-ay I-I d-don't w-w-wa-ant t-to h-h-hurt y-y-o-u-uu," Miranda says shaking.

Tony walks up to the view of the CSR to watch her and avoid her. He watches as she shakes constantly like she struggling to contain whatever is causing her problems. Suddenly she bursts and about 30 more of her appear in the room.

"Miranda!" Tony yells about to run downstairs.

"Don't come down!" all the Mirandas say at the same time.

"Oh, ok," Tony says and sits back in his seat.

"Luxray, discharge!" the Mirandas yell. The room fills with a yellow light and disappears leaving only one Miranda. She's not shaking anymore but begins to again, releasing all the Mirandas again, and again the yellow light fills the room. The process repeats over and over again until Tony gets annoyed.

"Miranda!" Tony says annoyed. "What is happening?"

All the duplicates respond in unison. "Do you remember that move that Jolteon has that makes copies of him. It's called double team and I have that power now. I can't contain it. Jolteon, use double team to show him what I mean."

Jolteon does so and now the room is covered in Miranda and Jolteons. The Jolteons disappear and only one Jolteon is left and 30 Mirandas. Miranda starts shaking again and 30 more are released and 30 more. The room covered with 90 Mirandas. "Luxray, discharge!" Luxray again lights up the whole room. All the Mirandas disappear and one remains.

"Just let it all go," Tony says.

"I-if I-I d-d-do t-t-that t-this r-room w-w-would b-urst w-with m-m-e-e," Miranda says.

"Just do it!" Tony yells. Right when he finishes the whole room fills with a bright light and Mirandas all the way up to the ceiling and pressed against the glass of the upstairs room appear. "Jarvis, open the door to the CSR!" The door opens and the Mirandas continue to multiply throughout the mansion.

**...**

Clint is walking down the hallway and sees Miranda walk by. Miranda waves to him and continues down the hall behind him. Clint walks to the kitchen to find Miranda again there. "What? Did you just teleport on me?"

"No?" Miranda says.

"What?" Clint says and looks into the hallway he doesn't see the other Miranda. He turns to the one in the kitchen. "Super speed?"

"Hi," a voice comes from behind Clint.

Clint turns around to see another Miranda. "What?!" He looks back and forth between the new Miranda and the old one. Another Miranda comes in. "What the?!" Clint swipes his hand through one of the Mirandas and she disappears. Behind the one in the hall a million more are there. Clint pulls out his arrows. "Here we go."

**...**

"Hi Hulk," Miranda says walking past his room.

"Hi M," Hulk says.

"Hi Hulk," Miranda says passing by his room.

"Hi?" Hulk says now looking out into the hall. A few more pass by his room saying the same thing. "Hulk confused?" He stands up and walks to his door.

**...**

"Hi Cap," Miranda says walking by his room.

"Hey kiddo," Steve says.

"Hi Steve," Miranda says walking by his room.

"Again?" Steve says and walks to his door with his shield.

**...**

"Hello Thor," Miranda says walking by his room.

"Hello," Thor says.

"Hi!" Miranda says again passing his room.

"Wherefore are thee saying 'hi' again?" Thor says.

"Hi," Miranda says walking by his room.

Thor grabs his hammer. "Something's not right." He walks to the door.

**...**

All at the same time Hulk, Thor, and Steve walk to their doors looking into the hall noticing each other and the millions of Mirandas in the hallway. Hulk smacks his hands together making a force go through all the Mirandas. The Mirandas the force went through disappear, but are quickly replaced with more. The battle begins.

**...**

"What the hell? Where are you all coming from?" Clint yells running out of arrows he decides to just run through them. _They aren't fighting back what are these things? _He runs upstairs to where everyone else is.

**...**

"They aren't letting up!" Steve yells throwing his shield through the Mirandas. Hulk claps his hands out in front of him making them disappear.

**...**

Tony speaks into an intercom on the wall. "Avengers! Don't destroy the Mirandas! If you do it's just gonna make things harder!" Just shut yourselves in a room!" He releases the intercom and speaks back to Miranda. "We need you to control it! You can do it!"

"I'm trying!" one voice yells above all. A blue force field is around the real Miranda and she's sitting on the ground trying to focus all her thoughts into one place. "You have no idea how hard this is!"

**...**

"Everyone in Miranda's room!" Steve yells and they run into Miranda's room shutting the door behind them. The pokemon in the room look at them then lay down. "Lucario, do you know what's happening?"

"Miranda has a new power. Multiplying. She cannot control it and is having problems," Lucario says. "This power is like the move double team. So when you go through it they disappear."

"How can she control it?" Steve asks.

"She has to figure that out on her own," Lucario says.

"You don't know?" Clint asks.

"I do not. I do not use double team. Jolteon does and he is down there with her along with Luxray," Lucario says.

"Where?" Steve asks.

"The CSR I believe," Lucario says.

"This crazy," Hulk says.

"Don't worry Miranda can handle it," Azelf says.

**...**

"Tony I think I got it! Luxray, discharge!" Miranda says. The room lights up yellow and the Mirandas disappear. They don't come back. The other Mirandas throughout the house disappear as well. One Miranda comes from the real one, but quickly disappears after the real Miranda shakes her head.

"Got it?" Tony asks.

"I-I think so..." Miranda says.

"Good. Better?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I think," Miranda says with a smile.

"Let's get you a drink," Tony says now next to her putting his hand on her back to lead her out.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks," Miranda says.

"No probs," Tony says.

Miranda hugs him. "No really, thanks for everything, you've helped me so much," Miranda says.

Tony pats her on the back. "Don't worry we will protect you all the way to the point when it's time for you to leave," Tony says.

"I don't wanna go..." Miranda says nuzzling her face into Tony's side.

"I want you to stay too. You're like a mini me, but sadly you have to go eventually. If you stay we will have to keep SHIELD away and it's really hard. If they didn't do the things their doing I would love for you to stay," Tony says.

"I know..." Miranda says sadly. "I'm gonna miss you when that day comes..."

"Me too..." Tony says sadly.

**...**

"Are the Mirandas gone now?" Thor asks.

Steve peeks out into the hall. "Their gone," Steve says.

"Let's get outta here than," Clint says. "This monkey is giving the death stare."

"Hehe, he's just messing with you!" Azelf says.

"What!?" Clint says.

"Hehehe," Infernape snickers.

"You dirty little..." Clint says annoyed.

**...**

Tony gets Miranda a glass of water and they sit down at the counter. The others walk in.

"What the hell?" Clint says when he walks in.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't control it," Miranda says and Pachirisu climbs to her shoulder nuzzling her face.

"It's fine," Steve says giving Clint a glare. They sit down at the counter with them.

'You got control now?' Azelf asks Miranda telepathically.

'Some what,' Miranda responds back.

"You have it under control now?" Hulk asks.

"For now," Miranda says. "From being in this world I've gained many new powers and it's hard for me to handle. The first few were fine, but too much at once is complicated."

"You gained them from being here? Like what?" Steve asks.

"The invisibility, body temperature, multiplying, and teleporting," Miranda says.

"You've controlled them so well I thought you had them all along," Steve says.

"I usually can control them easily, but these came all at once it became harder," Miranda says.

"I wonder why?" Tony says.

"Maybe because she would be classified as a mutant here and that exposed her power?" Steve says.

"Maybe..." Tony says. "We need to talk to the X-men about this. They're more intellectual in this department."

"How are we supposed to get there? SHIELD is watching our every movement," Clint says.

"Not if we teleport," Tony says and looks at Miranda.

"They have to see what it looks like first to be able to teleport there," Miranda says.

"Go get your pokemon, we are going to the X-men's mansion thingy," Tony says.

Miranda runs and gets all her pokemon in their pokeballs. She lets out Gallade and Gardevoir to help teleport everyone. Tony pulls up a picture of the school and everyone holds each other's hands. They disappear into thin air.

**...**

*RING* The bell rings for the free period in the Xavier School. All the classes were combined for an overall simulation test.

"I hated that test in the danger room that was hard!" Kitty complains. "And I can walk through things and it was hard!"

"I agree that sucked!" Rogue says.

"I didn't like that at all!" Bobby says.

"Vas quite difficult," Kurt says.

"Just another boring day of school," Bobby says.

Some kids walk by. "There's a girl, some creatures, and the Avengers are outside in the garden. We should go see!" a girl says.

"The pokemon!" Bobby says. "Let's go greet them!"

**...**

Now at the school lots of kids come outside and the pokemon tense up. Four kids phase through all the others confusing Miranda and they run up to them.

"Chu pah!" Pachirisu squeaks when she sees the four kids.

"Pachirisu!" Kitty yells. Pachirisu jumps from Miranda's shoulders to Kitty's and nuzzles her face. The other pokemon relax seeing this.

"Hi, we were on the jet that took you to the Avengers mansion, but we didn't really get to meet. I'm Bobby," Bobby says holding his hand out to Miranda.

"Hello, I'm Kitty."

"I'm Rogue."

"I'm Kurt."

Miranda shakes each of their hands. "I'm Miranda Snow."

"Pretty name," Kitty says and looks at her eyes. "You have really pretty eyes."

"They are pretty... Purple is not a natural color in this world. Of course in your world they are original, but still..." Rogue says.

"Thanks..." Miranda says.

"Hello, Avengers. Welcome to my school, what brings you here?" Xavier asks. "Oh, excuse me. I'm Charles Xavier. You can just call me professor." Xavier speaks to Miranda and holds out his hand. The next part he says telepathically. 'I'm a telepath just like you Miranda. I will help you with whatever problems you might have.'

'Thank you I will take you up on that offer,' Miranda responds back with her mind and shakes his hand.

'Glad to hear that,' Xavier says with a smile. Now verbally. "What help of mine do you need?"

"We need to talk about Miranda's powers and why they're happening," Tony says.

"Very well. Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty please make Miranda feel at home here while we talk," Xavier says.

"You don't want me to come?" Miranda asks.

"I would actually like to bring along your blue friend what is it? Lucario? with us. He seems to know about your power, maybe even more than you do. I want you to relax some, I think it would be best for you."

"Okay, thanks... professor," Miranda says.

The Avengers, Lucario, and Xavier leave to Xavier's office for their chat.

Miranda watches until they disappear inside the building and then turns to the others. "Apparently, I'm a mutant in this world, are you all as well?" Miranda asks.

"Yes, this whole school is just mutants. Everyone here is a mutant with all sorts of different powers," Kitty says.

"What can you guys do?" Miranda asks.

"I can walk through objects," Kitty says and walks through Rogue.

"Don't do that, you know I hate when you do that! ...I can absorb life energy from others. In doing so I can receive all their memories, powers if they have them, and possibly kill them if I touch them long enough. That's why I wear gloves cause if I come in human contact, well, yeah," Rogue says.

"Can I see?" Miranda asks sticking her arm out.

"You sure?" Rogue asks.

"Please?" Miranda asks. Rogue takes off her gloves and puts a hand on Miranda's arm. Nothing happens. "Is it working? I don't feel like I'm dying."

"This is strange," Rogue says lifting her hand from Miranda's arm and puts it back. "It's not working! Your the only person I can touch! This is so cool! Unless I lost my power?" Rogue puts her hand on Bobby and his veins pop out some. Rogue lets go and shoots off ice from her hands. "Nope, I'm good."

"Dammit! That hurts! Anyway, this is what I can do," Bobby says. His whole body turns into ice. Miranda claps. "Wait for it." Bobby shoots off ice and shapes it into a star.

"That's so cool!" Miranda says clapping. "And you?" She looks at Kurt.

"You're not scared by vee vay I vook?" Kurt asks.

"I think you look cool! I wish I was blue or even had a tail! That would be so much fun!" Miranda says.

"Sweet!" Kurt says. "This is what I can do!" He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"He's a teleporter?!" Miranda says excitedly.

A voice comes from behind her. "Yes," Kurt says.

Miranda jumps and turns to look at him. "I can too!"

"Vreally?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not as good as you, but yeah," Miranda says. "Can you help me?"

"I vwould love too!" Kurt says.

**...**

"As you know Miranda has mutant powers and we just got told that she has gained a couple new powers since coming to this world," Tony says. "We want to know why?"

"We believe that's it's because she is supposed to be a mutant in this world and so all her powers are coming out now," Steve says.

"That is exactly why all these powers are coming to her," Xavier says. "What are the new powers?"

"Her original powers before we came here were healing others and being a telepath and telekinetic," Lucario says.

"Now, she can change her body temperature, turn invisible, teleport, and multiply," Tony says.

"She handled the first three really well until today when she discovered she can multiply. We didn't even know that they were new powers because she handled them so well, so we thought she's had them for a while," Clint says.

"It was today that the multiplying got out of control, but she has control of it for now," Lucario says.

"Tell me more," Xavier says.

**...**

"Can you show us more of your pokemon?" Bobby asks. "If you're gonna play with Kurt can we?"

"Sure!" Miranda says and rummages through her bag. She pulls out 8 pokeballs and tosses them. Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon and tosses out.

"OMG! They are so cute!" Kitty says and snuggles Eevee. The others crowd around them and play with everyone.

"Staraptor, come out and stretch your wings too," Miranda says and lets Staraptor out.

"Is vat a shiny Staraptor?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, she is," Miranda says.

"Wish I had a shiny..." Kurt mutters.

"Gardevoir, Gallade will you help me put up a barrier around the mansion?" Miranda asks. The two stand on either side of Miranda and raise their arms in the air with Miranda. Energy comes from Miranda and the pokemon creating a strong blue barrier around the school then it turns clear.

"Vwhat is vat for?" Kurt asks after watching the whole thing.

"To protect us just in case somebody unwanted comes here," Miranda says.

"Smart," Kurt.

"Yep! Anyway, can you help me?" Miranda asks.

"Sure. First focus your energy and poof!" Kurt says. He disappears and then reappears behind her.

"That doesn't really help... I know how to teleport, I just need help getting farther," Miranda says.

"I can't really explain that just practice," Kurt says.

"Oh, okay? Uh thanks..." Miranda says. _Even though that didn't help me what so ever..._

Kurt walks up to the pokemon she let out and plays with Espeon.

"Master, can you let our son out?" Gardevoir asks.

"Oh, sure," Miranda says and takes a pokeball from her bag. She tosses the ball out and a Ralts appears.

"Hi, Master! Hi, momma! Daddy!" Ralts says. Gardevoir, Gallade, and Ralts walk a little ways from the crowd to play and train.

"Hey, is that Azelf behind you?" Bobby asks.

"Yes," Miranda says. She pushes Azelf out from behind her.

"Hi!" Azelf says finally getting acknowledged and flys away.

"I love pokemon..." Kitty says.

"Is she yours?" Bobby asks.

"With a pokeball, no, but I guess you can say she's mine," Miranda says.

"Lucky..." Bobby says.

"Oh! I forgot! Do you guys know the Brotherhood?" Miranda asks.

"They are our arch-enemies. They aren't good news," Bobby says.

"I remember them telling me they had other names, like Toad's is really Todd. Do you have other names too?" Miranda asks.

"That's the name we give ourselves so our identities aren't found out," Rogue says.

"Mine is Shadowcat," Kitty says.

"I'm Iceman," Bobby says.

"I'm Nightcrawler," Kurt says.

"What about you Rogue?" Miranda asks.

"I go by Rogue," Rogue says.

"Oh, um, okay?" Miranda says confused.

**...**

"We might need a blood sample," Hank says. "To see what her blood is doing."

"She won't give it to you that easily," Tony says.

"Convince her," Xavier says.

"How?" Tony asks.

"I don't know figure it out," Xavier says.

"I don't want her blood taken," Lucario says.

"I'm sorry, but it would be the best to help her and us," Hank says.

"I don't trust-," Lucario says then his ears start to twitch.

**...**

"Miranda are you okay?" Bobby asks.

"I-I'm f-f-fi-n-ne," Miranda says glitching.

"You're glitching?" Rouge says.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"C-a-a-n-n't c-c-o-o-nn-t-t-ai-n i-i-tt," Miranda says shaking violently.

"Can't contain what?" Kitty asks.

"Her from multiplying," Azelf says flying up.

"Making copies?" Kitty asks.

"Yes. This is why we are here, to figure out what is wrong," Azelf says.

"What should we do?" Kitty asks.

"Get the Xavier male," Azelf says.

"Okay!" Kitty yells and runs through the building wall.

**...**

"Professor! Miranda is glitching!" Kitty says.

"Glitching?" Xavier asks.

"Again?" Tony asks.

"This has happened before?" Xavier asks.

"Just before she split into a million of herself," Steve says.

"That's what I felt," Lucario says.

"Alright, I'm coming phase me through," Xavier says. Kitty grabs his arm and takes off through the walls.

"Wish I could go through walls," Tony says. "It would make life so much easier. Instead of walking through doors and-"

"We get it, Tony," Steve says.

**...**

Miranda now curled on the ground shaking. Xavier and Kitty come up with the Avengers in tow a little further back.

"Miranda, cooperate with me. I'm gonna try to get in your mind to help you control the multiplying. Let me in," Xavier says. Miranda doesn't allow him access. "I won't betray you. I care for all mutants. Please trust me." Miranda lets him in slowly. "Now, I'm looking for the source of all this. Don't worry." Xavier is traveling through her head and finds a box-like thing full of Mirandas jumping out from it pushing against a wall. Xavier rounds all, but 10 together and locks them in the box. The remaining 10 just wander around the space. "That should do it."

Miranda stops shaking. "Thanks..."

"You're very welcome," Xavier says. "I made it so you can only multiply with 10 of you. I locked all the rest up. We will unlock them again when you can handle them. We will let one out one at a time."

"Thanks..." Miranda says again.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asks.

"I'm good now. Thanks for worrying..." Miranda says.

"You sure?" Tony asks.

"Just fine," Miranda says.

"Miranda we have a favor to ask. This is just to help us and you understand better why all your powers are coming out," Steve says and pushes Tony to her.

"We need a little of your blood to examine," Tony says.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asks.

"It could show us some results," Hank says coming up to them. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hank McCoy."

"Hi, I'm Miranda Snow."

"Lovely name indeed," Hank says. "Anyway we would like to study some of your blood and see why everything that's happening to you is happening."

'Tony? You trust these people correct?' Miranda asks Tony telepathically while keeping her eyes on Hank.

Tony seems a little taken a back by her voice, but regains his composure. 'These people are all mutants they hide themselves from SHIELD. We can trust them they are good people,' Tony says back in his head hoping she would hear him.

'I like them too,' Miranda says to Tony. Then she speaks outloud. "Okay..."

"Wonderful! If you'll come with me," Hank says gesturing her into the building. "Your... What are they called... Pokemon? They can come too if they like."

"Just Lucario," Miranda say. "Everyone else stay. Gardevoir watch my bag." She walks toward the building with Lucario next to her.

"Hope that goes well," Clint says walking over to hang with Staraptor. Staraptor seems happy that Clint came to her. "Wanna play?" Staraptor responds with a 'squawk' and Clint takes out his bow. "Ready to catch some arrows?"

**...**

"Lay on the table here," Hank says pointing to a examination table.

Miranda sits on the table and lays against the back of it. "Are you gonna strap me in or something," Miranda asks looking at the restraints on either side of the table.

"No, that's only for when things get out of control. Like if they go insane and aren't acting like their normal selves and try to attack you. Or if they are being controlled by something evil. Things like that," Hank says.

"That doesn't sound good..." Miranda says uncertain.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's like when a pokemon is on an uncontrollable rampage," Bobby says walking in the room.

"Oh!" Miranda says fully understanding now. "Why are you here?"

"I came because I knew you would get nervous about being in here. All the stuff about not trusting people. I decided I could maybe help translate what things are into pokemon like ways so you'll understand," Bobby says. "Kinda like I just did."

"Oh, thanks," Miranda says. "That helps a lot."

"I figured. I will just sit over here out of everybody's way," Bobby says.

"Thank you Bobby. Now, please hold out your arm," Hank says. Miranda holds her arm out and Hank sticks a needle into her arm withdrawing a small tube of blood. "There all done!"

"That was it? That didn't hurt," Miranda says.

"Good," Hank says with a smile. Miranda smiles back and looks at Lucario who has stayed silent this whole time. Lucario is just watching Hank. "Bobby, why don't you show Miranda around the mansion?"

"Sure, Mr. McCoy," Bobby says and stands up.

"Thanks, Mr. McCoy," Miranda says.

Hank laughs. "You don't have to call me that I'm not your teacher. Just call me Hank," Hank says.

"Oh, okay Hank," Miranda says and leaves the room with Bobby.

"Hope this gives us some answers," Hank says looking at Miranda's blood.

**...**

Bobby shows her where everything is the kitchen, lounge, living room, dining hall, Xavier's office, the classrooms, bedrooms, etc. The last place he brings her is the danger room.

"This is the danger room this is where we train. The Danger Room is programmed so that it creates holograms of dangerous situations to test the abilities of us mutants," Bobby says.

"So, like the CSR," Miranda says.

"CSR?" Bobby says.

"It stands for combat simulation room. It's the training room in the Avenger's mansion," Miranda says.

"Interesting, anyway, wanna go in?" Bobby says.

"Can we?" Miranda asks.

"No!" Lucario says.

"Yeah. Class isn't in right now, so nobody should be in there," Bobby says ignoring Lucario.

"Okay! Lets go!" Miranda says. Lucario growls.

Bobby presses a button and they walk in. A simulation is up of a burned up city. The doors close behind them and you can hear them lock. "Why is there a simulation up?"

"This is devastating..." Miranda says.

"Don't worry it's not real. Remember?" Bobby says.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting..." Miranda says.

"Look out!" Bobby yells and pushes Miranda to the floor with him on top.

Miranda looks back at where they were standing and there's a burn mark across the ground. "What!?" Miranda yells.

Bobby sits up looking straight at her face. "Are you okay?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah..." Miranda says.

Bobby hops up and holds out his hand to her. Miranda takes it and he pulls her up. You can hear some clanging and slashing noises coming closer. A man appears with claws from each hand.

"What are you doing in here?!" the man growls angrily.

"Logan! We were coming in to look we didn't know you were in here," Bobby says.

Something shoots at Logan and he blocks it with his claws. "I have it set on the hardest level! You can't leave now either! Prepare to battle!" Logan yells.

"Shit..." Bobby says. "You ready?"

"I think so," Miranda says. "Ready Lucario?"

"Yes," Lucario says.

"I'll tell you what to do telepathically got it?" Miranda says telepathically.

"Got it," Lucario says.

"Let's go!" Miranda yells.

"I like your spirit kid," Logan says slashing at a giant robot cutting it in half.

Bobby turns into solid ice and begins to shoot ice spears at the robots. Miranda multiplies by 10 and blast a ball of energy at a robot. 'Lucario aura sphere with my blast.' Lucario shoots at Miranda's energy and it combines together making it bigger. The blast goes straight through a robot. 'Extreme speed.' Miranda turns invisible but the robots still shoot at her. She changes her body temperature too and the robots stop shooting at her. Lucario dodges all the blasts being shot at him and he runs at an incredible speed knocking off 3 robots' heads. Miranda climbs up one of robots and climbs inside of it.

Bobby is shooting ice beams at the robot's feet and tries to break it. The robot shoots at Bobby and he barely dodges it. Another shoots at him and he puts up a shield at the last second. Three robots begin shooting at Bobby. "My ice isn't doing anything to them! A little help please! This is to hard for me too handle!"

"Kid!" Logan yells pointing behind Bobby.

Bobby turns and a giant blast is coming at him from all three robots. 'Protect!' Lucario runs in front of Bobby and a big blue force field surrounds him and Bobby. The blasts are blocked by the force field. 'Aura sphere!' Lucario drops the force field and a blue sphere at one of the three robots' heads. It knocks off the head. The robots start up a blast again. 'Protect!' The force field comes up again blocking the blasts. 'Bobby, combine your ice with Lucario's aura sphere.'

"Got it!" Bobby says outloud. "Okay Lucario! Let's do this!"

Lucario shoots off another aura sphere and Bobby combines his ice into it. The robot's head gets a big hole through it. They do that again to the last of the three. Logan slashes through a few robots' head. Miranda explodes energy off of her inside a robot and shatters the robot she continues doing it to every other robot with all 11 of her inside a different robot. The robots quickly decrease. 'Dragon Pulse across everybody.' Lucario shoots a purple and red blast moving from one side of the room to the other knocking down the remaining robots. Miranda combines together again and the room turns into a big wide open area.

"You made it look like you were doing the easiest level we have!" Bobby says changing back to normal. "Thanks for helping me."

"I'm impressed kid," Logan says walking up to her without claws.

"Thanks all in a day's work," Miranda says. She looks at his hands. "What happened to your claws?"

"They went inside my arm," Logan says.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Miranda asks. She notices the giant slash on his cheek. "You're bleeding!"

"No, it doesn't hurt and just watch," Logan says.

"No! Miranda don't watch it's gross and weird looking!" Bobby says.

Miranda doesn't listen and watches his wound. The wound slowly starts turning white with skin. The skin sews up and the wound is gone. "What!? That is so cool!" Miranda shrieks.

"It's called a healing factor. It heals my wounds and makes me age very slowly. I also have super senses and claws if you didn't notice that," Logan says.

"How old are you then?" Miranda asks.

"I don't really know somewhere between 180 to 185 maybe," Logan says.

"Whoa! You look like your 24!" Miranda says.

"Thanks..." Logan says.

"I knew you were old, but not that old!" Bobby yells. Logan gives him a low warning growl. "Sorry..."

"Can I see your claws?" Miranda asks excitedly.

"Sure," Logan says and holds his hands out in front of him pointing up. He pops out his claws.

"Eee! That is so cool!" Miranda says practically jumping up and down.

"Anyway kid, what's your name," Logan asks. He points at Lucario. "And that thing."

"I'm Miranda Snow and this is-" Miranda says getting cut off.

"Lucario. It's Lucario," Lucario says annoyed.

"Hmmph! Don't you give me attitude blue dog! That will not work with me," Logan says in Lucario's face. Lucario gives a silent growl. "I heard that. Anyway, I'm Logan. You must be the girl Stark was screaming about on the blackbird. You were the girl that was cryin'."

"Yes, that was me," Miranda says.

"So you're a mutant too?" Logan asks. "What are your powers?"

"I guess I'm a mutant that's what everybody else has been calling me. I'm a telepath, a telekinetic, I can teleport, multiply, change my body temperature, and turn invisible. At least so far..." Miranda says.

"That's a lot of different powers. What do you mean by so far?" Logan asks.

"Since coming to this world I've gained 4 new powers. I was able to control the first 3 but the multiplying got way out of hand. That's why we're here to find out what's happening," Miranda says.

"The Avengers are here?" Logan asks.

"Yes," Miranda says.

"I can talk with Steve," Logan says.

"Why?" Miranda asks.

"We went to war together. We are good friends," Logan says. "You know he's really 94 years old."

"What!? No way! He has a healing factor too?" Miranda says. "He's like 21!"

"No, he doesn't have a healing factor he was frozen in ice for 70 years. That ice kept him from aging. So yes he originally is like 21," Logan says.

"That's so cool!" Miranda says and turns to Bobby. "Your arm! It's bleeding!"

"What? Really?" Bobby says and looks at his arm. "I didn't realize. Now that I know about it, it actually kinda hurts."

"We should take you to Hank," Logan says. "Dammit, Hank is gonna give me lip about this."

"Bobby, come here," Miranda says.

"Why?" Bobby says.

"Just come here and give me your arm," Miranda says.

"Um... Alright," Bobby says and gives her his arm hesitantly.

"What do you think, I'm gonna bite you?" Miranda asks and puts her hands over his wounds. "Don't worry I won't. But I might..." Miranda says devilishly. A blue light flows from underneath Miranda's hands. She takes her hands away and smacks his arm.

"T-that didn't hurt!" Bobby says and looks at his arm. "It's gone!"

"You have healing powers too?" Logan asks.

"Yeah. Did I leave that out? Sorry. I can heal others. I can't heal myself but since I have this power I heal faster," Miranda says.

"Interesting," Logan says.

"Wait, what is your mutant name?" Miranda asks.

"Mutant name?" Logan says looking confused. Then seems to understand. "Wolverine."

"I like that. What should mine be? I wonder..." Miranda says and goes off in her own little world. The doors unlock and open. "I like Wildfire!"

"Of course you would..." Lucario says. "You get called that enough at home."

**...**

"Incredible..." Hank says. Hank has been examining Miranda's blood watching it change into all sorts of different shapes, sizes, colors, growing, and it multiplies. "This is crazy... Xavier you might want to see this..."

'I'm coming,' Xavier says telepathically.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think Xavier is gonna find! I of course already know! Ssshhh, it's a secret!


	11. Mesprit

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Mesprit**

* * *

Somewhere in the world...

The pink fairy is wondering around the woods and come to a large lake. "Wonder if my sisters are here? Or Miranda?" She floats over the surface of the lake looking in every which direction. "Where am I? I wanna go home!" The fairy flys to the top of the tallest tree she could find and lands on the top of it. "Where is anyone?" The fairy keeps flying back and forth over the top of the water looking for any signs of someone she knew.

**...**

Xavier arrives to the lab and is completely shocked by what he sees.

"Her cells have a layer that protects her from Rogue's powers. That's why Rogue's powers didn't affect her," Xavier says.

"Her cells are shapeshifting into different things I believe they are pokemon. Her cells disappear, multiply, change temperature, and even catch on fire but don't harm the cell. Some even become water, rock, grass, electricity, and other things I can't explain. Her cells are constantly changing," Hank says.

"This is very unusual. I shall contact the Avengers down here," Xavier says.

**...**

"Miranda! Bobby! Where have you been? We started to get worried!" Kitty says.

"Sorry, we got trapped in the danger room with Logan," Bobby says.

"Why were you in the danger room?" Rogue asks.

"I was showing Miranda around the mansion. We walked into the danger room and didn't know Logan was in there. He had it set on the hardest level!" Bobby says.

"Scary! What happened?!" Kitty asks.

"Miranda totally kicked ass!" Bobby says. "She made the hardest level look like the easiest!"

"What?!" Rogue says shocked.

"No vway!" Kurt says.

"You're that powerful?!" Kitty says amazed.

"She does. I saw it with my own eyes," Logan says coming up behind them. "And the dog." Logan points to Lucario.

"Man, I wish we could have seen it!" Kitty whines.

"I can show you it from everyone's point of view," Miranda suggests.

"Really?" Kitty says excitedly.

"I will have to access everybody's memory," Miranda says.

"Nobody is going in my head. I've had enough of that," Logan says.

"Okay then, I'll pull mine and Lucario's memory," Miranda says. "Will you let me too Bobby?"

"Will it hurt?" Bobby asks.

"It shouldn't," Miranda says.

"Okay!" Bobby says.

Miranda makes a hand motion at Lucario and Bobby's head and a light comes from their ears into a screen out in the open. Miranda does the same to herself and puts all three screens side by side. They all watch their points of view.

"I think it's so cool how you can project other's memories!" Kitty says in the middle of it.

"Yeah..." Miranda says.

They finish watching the memory and the memories go right back into the owners head.

"You are amazing!" Kitty says.

"You really did make it look like the easiest level," Rogue says.

"Vyou and Lucario both," Kurt says.

**...**

"Sir, no movements have been made in the Avengers mansion," Widow says.

"Can you detect lifeforms?" Fury asks.

"The force field has cut us off from determining that," Widow says.

"Dammit," Fury says. "Since they are able to teleport they could hide out in there forever."

"They could be anywhere," Widow says.

"That is true," Fury says.

"This is gonna be a problem," Widow says.

**...**

"These are her cells?" Tony asks.

"Yes," Hank says.

"These are unbelievable," Tony says. "Does this mean she might obtain even more powers?"

"Quite possibly," Xavier says. "If I may add, I would like to keep the girl here to help her."

"Only if we are allowed to stay as well," Tony says.

"I believe the girl would want that. I don't think she would stay here if you weren't. It seems as if she has a connection to you all especially you Tony. Much like Jean and Scott except different reasons," Xavier says.

"Yeah," Clint says snickering.

Tony jabs him in the stomach. "I think then that that would be a great idea," Tony says.

"I would appreciate it if you also could teach some of the classes," Xavier says. "It can be your payment for staying here."

"You are quite devious when you wanna be, but that sounds good. Now, it just depends on what the class is about," Tony says.

"I don't wanna be teaching some rude punk ass kids," Clint says.

"Only cause you act like one," Steve says. Tony laughs at that and Clint gives him a dirty look.

"I will have Clint show the students how to aim. Tony can teach technology. Steve can teach self defense," Xavier says.

"Sounds good to me," Steve says.

"What about Hulk?" Hulk asks.

"And me," Thor says.

"You can... just... relax," Xavier says unknowingly. "I don't really know what you can teach without hurting someone or destroying everything. No offense."

"Better luck next time, big green," Clint says smacking Hulk on the back.

"Also, I want her to be in some of our classes," Xavier says.

"You have to ask her if she wants to or not. We can't decide that for her," Tony says.

"Very well," Xavier says.

**...**

"Miranda! Could we battle?" Bobby asks.

"Pokemon battle or we battle?" Miranda asks.

"Pokemon battle!" Bobby says.

"How will we do that? You don't have any pokemon," Miranda says.

"Would it be okay if I used one of yours?" Bobby asks.

"Ohh! I don't see why not! Let's do it! Who do you want to use?" Miranda asks.

"Glaceon," Bobby says.

"Should've known. Glaceon has the moves blizzard, ice fang, ice beam, and crunch. I will use Espeon," Miranda says.

"Blizzard, ice fang, ice beam, and crunch..." Bobby says. "Okay! Ready!"

"Glaceon, can you listen to Bobby for now?" Miranda asks.

"Glaace!" Glaceon barks.

"Okay! Espeon you ready?" Miranda asks.

"Ess," Espeon barks.

"Alright! Clear the grounds!" Miranda yells. Everybody moves off to the sides. "Wait, we need a referee!"

"I'll do it," Kitty says.

"Do you even know how to?" Miranda asks.

"I've watched the anime. It's until the pokemon get swirlys in their eyes. It's a no brainer," Kitty says.

"Umm... Okay?" Miranda says confused. "Let's begin!"

"The battle between Miranda and Bobby is about to begin. Both trainers ready?" Kitty asks.

"Ready!" Miranda yells. _Guess she does know what to do._

"Ready!" Bobby yells.

"Let the battle begin!" Kitty shouts.

"Glaceon, blizzard!" Bobby shouts. The air becomes cold and flurries begin to fly in the air.

"Espeon, spin and use psychic!" Miranda shouts. Espeon spins on the ground and the flurries around her begin to glow purple. Espeon stops spinning but the flurries keep spinning around her and keeps the blizzard from affecting her. "Shadow ball!" Espeon opens her mouth and creates a black and purple ball then fires it at Glaceon.

**-{[(**_**Much like how Ash did in the Sinnoh region battles when they spun around.**_**)]}-**

"Glaceon, break it with ice beam!" Bobby yells. Glaceon shoots her ice beam, but it doesn't stop the shadow ball. It covers the shadow ball slowing it down some.

"Perfect. Use psychic on the shadow ice ball and hurl it towards Glaceon!" Miranda yells. Espeon takes control of the ball and hurls it towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon! Make an ice wall with ice beam to protect yourself!" Bobby yells. Glaceon creates a giant wall of ice stopping the ball.

"Smart! Sychronoise!" Miranda yells. Espeon shoots a rainbowish color from her body and breaks the ice wall down in a snap. "Again!" Espeon shoots again.

"Blizzard!" Bobby yells. Glaceon, again uses blizzard blocking the synchronoise attack.

The pokemon become surrounded in a redish light and are seperated from each other. "This battle is over. We have more important things to do."

Everyone looks toward where the voice is coming from. "Jean!" Bobby yells.

"Hello, Bobby. We don't need to be battling right now. We need to be finding out a way to get you home Miranda," Jean says.

"And controlling your powers," Tony says walking up behind Jean.

"I have control over my powers now," Miranda says.

"You have many more powers coming. Your cells are all over the place. They're changing, constantly, things we haven't even seen happen with you yet," Tony says.

"What..." Miranda says and sits down right where she was standing. "I can't any more." Miranda brings her knees to her chest. "I don't want anymore. It hurts."

Tony walks up to her and sits beside her. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "We will get through it together. The Avengers will be here for you," Tony says.

"So will the X-men," Jean says.

Miranda's pokemon all come up to her and snuggle up to her. "So will we," Azelf says.

Miranda's eyes tear up. "Thanks... guys," Miranda says. Tears start dripping from her face and she leans onto Tony. "Sorry..."

"No... it's okay. Cry all you need..." Tony says. "We will talk more later..." He wraps his arms around her protectively.

**...**

Xavier's office watching them from a far...

"Miranda may be 16, but she's still a child inside, sometimes. She also didn't tell everything about her terrible past," Xavier says sadly.

"What of her past?" Hank asks with half of his attention because he's creating something for another one of his inventions.

"I think it'd be best that she tells when the time comes," Xavier says.

**...**

"These are your rooms," Scott says. "This is the girls and Tony's is right next to hers. You guys can chose which ever ones out of these."

"Miranda. Her name is Miranda," Steve says annoyed everyone keeps calling her 'the girl'.

"Sorry, the room in the middle of everyone else's is Miranda's," Scott says putting emphasis on Miranda. Steve rolls his eyes.

"I call this one!" Clint says. Hulk punches him out the way.

"No, is mine," Hulk says.

"Does it honestly matter which room you get their all the same," Scott says shaking his head in disapproval.

"You know what, I prefer a tree anyway," Clint says. "I call this room then. When I use it."

"Then, I'll take this room," Steve says.

"Then, I shall occupy this room," Thor says.

The Eevee evolutions went with them and walk into the room that Scott said would be Miranda's.

"Don't ruin the room," Scott says to them. They give him an 'as if' look and walk into the room kicking the door shut behind them. Scott rolls his eyes. He shows the Avengers around the rest of the mansion and what not to touch and where not to go.

**...**

Miranda is still sobbing and doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

"Tony... I can't stop... I was done crying like 5 minutes ago..." Miranda says.

"What?!" Tony says shocked.

"The tears... I can't stop them," Miranda says.

"Jean! She can't stop the tears!" Tony yells.

"Is there a place that needs water?" Miranda asks through sobs.

"There is a large lake that's low on water a state over... Why?" Jean asks.

"I need to let it all out. I'm suppressing it as much as I can," Miranda says.

"Oh, okay! Get a car ready!" Jean yells.

"No! I can just teleport! Show Gardevoir, Azelf, and Gallade what it looks like and where it's at. They can take us all there quicker," Miranda says.

"Okay! Here pull it from my memory," Jean says. The pokemon watch her memory and find out where the lake is. The pokemon gather everyone in a circle that includes Tony, Jean, Miranda, Lucario, Pachirisu, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt. Gardevoir returns her son to his pokeball.

"Everybody hold hands," Gardevoir says. Everybody grabs each others hands. "Ready. Let's go." They disappear into thin air.

**...**

"Widow! This is taking too long! I can't wait anymore! Break into Avengers mansion!" Fury yells.

"Sir... We have tried that multiple times it's impossible. The force field blocks us out of everything. Even seeing through it," Widow says.

"Then try to disable the force field," Fury says.

"Don't you think we've tried that? Even if we disabled it Miranda and the pokemon's power would still be protecting it. That's what isn't letting us in. Normally, we would probably be able to get in, but since it's combined with a power we are unknown of we don't know how to cooperate with it. It also seems as if Stark has upgraded his protection technology," Widow says.

"Dammit!" Fury yells.

**...**

Arriving at the lake Miranda is now surrounded with water, but it's kept in a little sphere around her. She levitates out in the middle of the lake with everyone's eyes on her.

"She can fly now?" Tony says confused.

"Levitating Tony. Like so," Jean says and floats herself over to Miranda.

"Is Miranda gonna be okay?" Kitty asks worriedly.

"Hopefully. This must be the water that Hank was talking about," Tony says.

"Pachy..." Sparks says.

**...**

"Jean I-I wouldn't get so close I-I'm a-about to b-burst," Miranda says.

"I know, I'm just nearby to help support you," Jean says.

Jean floats back a little ways back and you hear a loud popping noise. Miranda bursts with water and it all dumps into the lake.

"Whoa..." Jean says.

**...**

"OMG!" Kitty says.

"That's a lot of water..." Bobby says.

"How was she suppressing that much water?" Rogue says.

"She truly is incredible," Tony says.

"Our master is very good at keeping grasp of things so it won't go out of control," Lucario says.

"I'm afraid she keeps things to herself a lot. She's very good at hiding things," Gardevoir says.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks and looks toward Gardevoir.

"Time will tell," Gardevoir says not even giving Tony a glance; keeping her eyes focused on her master.

**...**

_I have to get rid of all the water until I'm exhausted. Must let it all out. Keep everything to myself don't let out any screams, contain it..._

Miranda stops pouring water from herself and falls. "Miranda!" Jean yells and catches her. Jean floats back to everybody else.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"She exhaust herself, so she wouldn't have anymore water come out for a short period of time. We need to get back to the school and have Xavier look at her. Help her control it like he did with her multiplying," Jean says. Jean hands Miranda to Tony because she's too weak to keep holding her. Everybody grabs each other's hands and vanish into thin air.

**...**

"Professor! Miranda needs your help!" Kitty yells running through the building trying to find Xavier.

"I'm in my office," Xavier says telepathically to Kitty. Kitty runs into his office through the wall and grabs his floating wheelchair thing. She pushes it to a wall. "Kitty! What are you doing?!"

"Miranda needs you!" Kitty yells and runs through the wall while pushing Xavier. She pushes him all the way to where Miranda is.

"Her power got out of control," Jean says.

"She bursted with water so I'm guessing that the water cell is taking its affect," Tony says.

"Interesting... So you want me to suppress it?" Xavier asks.

"I think that would be best," Azelf says.

Xavier tries to get into her mind but isn't able to. "She has her mind blocked. I can't enter unless she opens it," Xavier says.

"Meaning?" Tony asks.

"Meaning she needs to be awake," Lucario says.

"I will call Hank. Everybody else go back to class. The pokemon and Tony of course stay here," Xavier says.

"Aww, man! I don't wanna go back to class," Bobby pouts.

"Come on, let's go," Rogue says pulling a pouting Bobby along.

**...**

"Widow," Fury calls over earpiece.

"Yes, sir?" Widow responds.

"I need you to go investigate something else. You know the lake that has been low on water? Well, we just got reports that the water level has risen. The lake is now full. We've got reports that apparently somebody saw something floating above the water. They been calling it their 'God that brought them water'," Fury says.

"Any idea what it looks like?" Widow asks.

"They saw a flash of pink," Fury says.

"Okay, I will need a transport with scuba gear," Widow says.

"Already sent one," Fury says.

"What about the Avengers mansion?" Widow asks.

"Coulson has it. Right Coulson?" Fury asks. "I'll send Hill down later."

"I'll hold the fort here. You go check what's happening at the lake," Coulson says.

**...**

"How long has she been out?" Hank asks.

"About 10 minutes," Tony says.

"Do you think you can wake her up?" Hank says towards Lucario.

Lucario looks at Pachirisu. Pachirisu nods and jumps up on the table Miranda's on. Electricity sparks from Pachirisu's cheeks and shocks Miranda's whole body.

"What?!" Tony yells and Lucario throws his hand in front of Tony to stop him from running to Miranda.

"Don't worry. She is used to the shocks. This is just to wake her up," Lucario says.

"It doesn't hurt her?" Hank asks.

"No," Lucario says. "It's as if it just bothers her like a ground type getting shocked. They feel it, but doesn't hurt." Miranda wiggles and sits up slowly. Her eyes start to water. "Xavier now!"

"Miranda, I need you to lie down and let me inside your mind," Xavier says. She lays down and Xavier puts his hands on either side of her head. "You need to let me in." Miranda flinches, but lets him in. Now inside her head his body is up to his knees in water. "I'm gonna make it so water will release when you need it." Up ahead from where he's standing there appears to be an open dam-like thing pouring out water. The 10 Miranda's inside are trying their best to keep it back but it's not working. Xavier creates a void in front of the water stopping it. "You need to go back to that lake and release the access water." He removes his hands from around her head.

"Thanks... Gardevoir, Azelf, and Gallade let's go to that lake again real quick," Miranda says keeping her eyes shut. The three pokemon grab onto her arms and vanish.

**...**

"Almost to the lake sir," Widow says.

"Good. Keep me posted. Fury out," Fury says and flicks the off button.

**...**

Miranda floats with her three pokemon by her releasing the rest of the water inside her. She finishes and looks at the three pokemon looking around. "You feel it too I presume?" Miranda asks.

"I feel my sister," Azelf says.

"As do I," Gallade says.

"Shall we look around?" Miranda asks.

"Yes!" Azelf says. "No brainer!" She flies off out through the lake.

Miranda laughs. "Alright let's search for her. Split up this is a big lake," Miranda says.

**...**

"She's taking too long..." Tony says. "Does she have any other pokemon that can teleport?"

"There is Gardevoir and Gallade's son, but he is still a baby. My master has not been able to train him. He cannot travel far," Lucario says.

"Dammit..." Tony says.

"Well, I have a class so I will be taking my leave," Xavier says.

"As do I," Hank says. They both leave the room leaving Tony, Lucario, and Pachirisu.

**...**

'Lucario and Tony. We feel another lake guardian here. We might be a little longer don't worry we will be okay,' Miranda says telepathically to Lucario and Tony. "Anybody find her yet?" Miranda calls out to everybody and they all just shake their heads no. "Well she has to be here somewhere. How about we send out a blast?"

"That would probably be best now," Gardevoir says.

They all come together and float above the water still. They grip each other's hands and a blue light surrounds them. The light pushes away from them throughout the sky.

**...**

The transport gets knocked back by a blue force. "What the hell was that?" Widow says regaining control of the transport. Widow looks toward the lake. "Miranda!" She contacts Fury. "Fury the girl she is here at the lake!"

"Then get her!" Fury yells. "Are the Avengers there?"

"No sir. They would be attacking me by now if they were," Widow says.

**...**

"Flying object..." Gardevoir says.

"I know. Disappear and separate," Miranda says. They disappear from view. "Change your body heat." They do so. "On my count separate."

**...**

"They have vanished!" Widow says.

**...**

"1..." Miranda says.

**...**

"Then look for body heat!" Fury yells.

**...**

"2..." Miranda says.

**...**

"Body signatures aren't showing," Widow says.

"Have they teleported?" Fury asks.

"No. The energy coming from them is still going," Widow says.

**...**

"3!" Miranda yells. They stop sending out blasts and let go of each other's hands. They head out in every direction searching for the lake guardian without getting caught.

**...**

"The blasts have stopped," Widow says. "Do you think it's possible that the girl filled the lake up?"

"That would be impossible unless she has water powers," Fury says.

"And what if she does?" Widow asks.

"Then we are taking on more then we originally thought," Fury says. "To fill up this whole lake that's some kinda power."

"What do you want me to do?" Widow asks.

"Get her. It obvious now that the girl is not with the Avengers. She must have left them," Fury says.

**...**

'Gallade, focus blast. Gardevoir, thunderbolt. Azelf, flamethrower,' Miranda says telepathically. The pokemon shoot from every direction while Miranda shoots her own ball of energy.

**...**

The pink fairy lifts its head and looks all around. "What was that energy I felt just now? Could it be...?" The pink fairy flys up from it's resting spot.

**...**

"Shit!" Widow yells controls all over the place from the damage the aircraft took. "Out done by a fucking 16 year old."

**...**

'Huddle up! We need to leave!' Miranda says.

'What about my sister?' Azelf asks.

'Fine we will send out one last blast, but we need to make it snappy!' Miranda yells.

They all grab hands again filling the air around them with blue. The force knocks the aircraft back further and further.

**...**

"That's where the blast is coming from? Nobody's there..." the pink fairy says. "Wait, I feel my sister... And... Miranda!" The fairy rushes towards the source of the blast at full speed.

**...**

"Oof!" Miranda says getting pushed back by a strong force.

"Miranda! Miranda! Sister! Sister!" the pink fairy says.

"Mesprit! There you are! Come on we need to get out of here!" Miranda yells and grabs onto her. Everybody grabs hold of each other and vanish.

**...**

"Shit... Sorry sir. It looks as if she's teleported..." Widow says.

"Son of a-!" Fury yells and Widow turns off the transceiver before he can finish.

Widow regains control of the transport and sets it on autopilot. She slumps to the floor. "This sucks ass," Widow says.

**...**

"Miranda!" Tony yells when she appears in the room.

"Natasha... appeared at the lake," Miranda says.

"What!?" Tony yells.

"They appear to think I am no longer with the Avengers. That might be a good thing," Miranda says.

Tony just taking notice of Mesprit looks at her confusingly. "Who is that?" Tony asks.

"This is Mesprit bringer of emotion," Miranda says.

Tony looks back and forth between Azelf and Mesprit. "They do look alike," Tony says.

"Of course we do, we are sisters! We were born from the same egg!" Mesprit says.

"That's weird," Tony says.

"Miranda, who is this mean person!?" Mesprit asks clearly annoyed.

"This is Tony. Somebody that cares for me," Miranda says.

"What!? He cares!? Out of all the people in the world..." Mesprit mumbles and turns to look at him. "You look full of yourself."

"That's because her is," Steve says walking into the lab.

"And who are you?" Mesprit asks.

"Well aren't you quite the little talker," Tony says.

"I'm Steve," Steve says.

"Or Cap. That's what I call him," Tony says.

"Nobody cares what you call him!" Mesprit shouts at Tony.

"What's gotten your panties all up in a twist?" Tony says.

"Psshhh. Whatever. You trust these people?" Mesprit asks Lucario finally seeing him.

"Master does so, I do," Lucario says.

"You trust them?" Mesprit asks Pachirisu. Pachirisu responds by jumping onto Tony's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek happily. "And you Miranda?"

"I'd trust them with my heart if I had to," Miranda says. "They may seem bad, but their hearts are all in the right place."

"That is why I like you," Tony says.

"Anyway, let me show you to you guys' rooms," Steve says.

"Perfect!" Tony says.

**...**

"The room at the end of the hall is Miranda's room the one adjacent to hers on the left is Tony's," Steve says. "The one across from Tony's is mine. Clint is next to me. Thor is next to Tony and Hulk is next to Thor."

"Mine is the biggest?" Miranda says looking into her room at her Eevee evolutions. "This is great!" She shuffles around in her bag grabbing her pokeballs. "Come on out!" She throws out the pokeballs and they reveal Infernape, Staraptor, Luxray, Lopunny, Braviary, Ralts, Glameow, and Shaymin.

"Shaymin!" Mesprit says and rushes up to her giving her a big hug.

"Mesprit! Stop flying your making me jealous," Shaymin says. "I wish I could fly right now."

"What does she mean?" Tony asks.

"Shaymin can change forme," Miranda says.

Tony tries to bring up a screen then remembers he's not at home. "What do you mean?"

Miranda grabs her pokedex from her bag and pulls up Shaymin. "This is Shaymin now and this is what she looks like in sky forme," Miranda says.

"She looks like a reindeer," Steve says looking over Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah she does," Tony says.

"Reindeer? Nevermind. Anyway you want to see her like that?" Miranda asks.

"You can change her?" Steve asks.

"Yes. The way she transforms is through a flower called a Gracidea flower. It looks a lot like the flower on her already. When she smells the pollen of one of these flowers she will transform. I have a vile of some of the pollen in my bag," Miranda says and fishes it out of her bag.

"Yeah, just wondering, how you fit all of these things into that tiny bag of yours?" Clint asks walking into the room.

"I looked it up before it's called hammerspace. Which is the ability to hold innumerable items in one bag. The pokemon world defys all sorts of laws of physics they call all this anime physics. Not accurate, but whatever," Tony says.

"But now that she's here shouldn't it-?" Clint starts when Tony interrupts.

"Let's just not ask questions and ignore it," Tony says.

"Really? YOU are ignoring this? This is-" Clint says.

"Ignore it!" Tony says strongly.

"Shaymin? Do you wanna be in your sky forme?" Miranda asks.

"Yes!" Shaymin yells nudging against Miranda.

"Haha, okay, okay! Come here," Miranda says. Shaymin walks up to her and Miranda sprinkles some pollen over Shaymin's nose. Shaymin's flower glows gold then her whole body turns gold lighting up the whole room.

"Pretty..." Hulk says walking in the room. Some of the pokemon get defensive looking about to attack until they get reassured by Pachirisu.

"It is pretty," Tony says.

You can see a white figure forming from the light growing bigger. The shining stops and there stands a little reindeer. Shaymin runs and begins to fly around the room with Azelf and Mesprit.

"She flys like a reindeer too," Steve says watching her fly around the room.

Mesprit flys down and flys around Clint. "Who are you?" Mesprit asks.

"I'm Clint. Guessing this is one of the lake guardians?" Clint says pointing to Mesprit.

"I'm Mesprit bringer of emotion," Mesprit says and swirls around the Hulk. "Are you a new pokemon?"

"Hulk no pokeman. Hulk person," Hulk says.

"Your like a pokemon. You say your name like one does. I'm guessing Hulk is your name," Mesprit says.

"Pink flyie thing talk to much," Hulk says.

Mesprit sticks her tongue out at him and flys back to the others.

"Mesprit is quite the socialable girl way more than Azelf. Also don't get mad if you find marker on your face when you wake up. Mesprit likes to do that and Azelf does too, but will only do it with Mesprit," Miranda says.

"If I find marker on my face I'm gonna get angry," Clint says.

"Ssshhh! Don't say that or they will!" Miranda fusses at him covering his mouth with her hands. "Ssshh!"

Somebody walks in the room and knocks on the door to get everyone's attention. "The red haired woman has told me that thy dinner is ready," Thor says.

"Great," Tony says and turns toward Miranda. "Bring one of those tablets for the big eaters."

"Sure," Miranda says grabbing one from her bag. She walks from the room and all her pokemon follow behind he along with the Avengers.

"I hope it's alright for all the pokemon to come along," Steve says a little worried.

"I'm sure that their meals are always wild. I mean have you seen some of these kids? I've seen kids with gorilla heads. They probably swing from the chandelier," Tony says.

**...**

Arriving at the dining hall they see all the students are completely silent. All were waiting to see the pokemon. Their eyes widen.

Miranda walks in totally ignoring all the stares. She's used to all the stares from back home you know since she's the champion and all. She walks right up to Jean. "Do you have any really big appetites?" Miranda asks.

"Yes, quite a few actually," Jean says.

"Great! Where is the kitchen? I would like to make some adjustments. Nothing bad just making the food more filling," Miranda says. "Big enough for the Hulk and Thor combined with all the big eaters."

"Umm? Right this way..." Jean says confused looking at Tony.

"Don't worry. It just makes it so you won't have to make so much food," Tony says.

Jean nods her head and takes Miranda into the kitchen. She watches as she puts the tablet into the large pot following with a big puff of smoke. Miranda stirs the large pot and turns to smile at Jean. Miranda leaves the room and Jean looks into the pot uncertain. It looks completely normal to her and she shrugs her shoulders. She grabs the pot and leaves the room right behind Miranda.

"Alright! Who are my big eaters?" Miranda says. A couple people raise their hands including Logan, Thor, Hank, Hulk, and some students. "Jean, give them a scoop and everyone else half a scoop. I will handle my pokemon."

"One scoop you gotta be kidding me right!?" Logan fusses.

"You better trust her and stick with one scoop! If you take more you will be wasting food," Mesprit says circling around his head. The students laugh at the face Logan's making.

"If you want more than a scoop just say so after you finish the first scoop," Miranda says.

"Alright..." Logan says.

Jean divides out all the food with her telekinetic powers then hands the pot to Miranda. Miranda creates bowls with her mind and place one in front of all her pokemon. She gives whole scoops to Infernape, Braviary and Luxray. She gives smaller than a half scoop to Pachirisu, Shaymin, and the Eevee evolutions. All the rest got a half scoop. Miranda sits in between Tony and Clint. Steve sits next to Logan. Thor and Hulk sit across from each other.

"Eat up!" Miranda says. Everyone looks at their small meal unsure of why they got so little. "I will tell you the secret of the food after you eat. About why you won't eat much." Nobody eats their food and just stares at it. Miranda sighs and begins to eat her food along with her pokemon, then Steve, then Tony, then Thor, then Hulk, and then Clint. Everybody stares at them and Bobby begins to eat his food, then Jean, then Scott, then Rogue, then Kurt, then Kitty, then Xavier, then Hank, until everyone joins in.

**...**

"Find out where she teleported to!" Fury yells.

"We've tried sir. It seems as if she blocks us out from being able to do so," Coulson says.

"Well try harder!" Fury says.

"Teleporting and tracing it is far beyond us sir," Widow says. "Especially since she blocks us from it."

"We need the assistance of somebody capable of doing that," Coulson says.

"Loki..." Fury says.

"Exactly sir," Coulson says.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting assistance from Loki!" Fury yells. "He is not to be trusted."

"I know sir, but still... We are at our limits. We cannot continue this way," Widow says.

"We will not shall not ever ask Loki for help!" Fury yells.

"But sir..." Coulson says.

"But nothing!" Fury yells.

"Yes sir..." Coulson and Widow both say.

**...**

Everyone finishes their dinner and don't ask for seconds. Some of the students moan that they're full. "Ready for my secret?" Miranda asks. Everyone nods their heads not giving it a second thought of why their stomachs are so full. "The secret is in the tablet I put into the food. The tablet allows the food to remain the same until it's in your stomach. Once the food is in your stomach it mixes with different things in your stomach making the food expand."

"Could I perhaps see one of these tablets?" Hank asks.

"Sure, remind me tomorrow and I'll get you one," Miranda says.

"That is so cool!" Kitty fusses. "Now we won't have to make so much food!" The other girls begin to cheer some too. They're all happy that they won't have to spend their time making dinner for everyone anymore.

"That is truly incredible," Xavier says. "This could solve the world's hunger problem. If you find out how to make it."

"What are we gonna do with the rest of the food? There is still some left," Rogue says.

"I could give the rest to my other pokemon, but I will need a place big enough for them," Miranda says.

"Not Giratina, right?" Tony asks.

"No, not them the larger ones but not that large," Miranda says.

"You have Giratina?!" Bobby yells.

"Yep. I also have Palkia and Dialga," Miranda says.

"You are truly an incredible trainer," Bobby says.

"I am the champion after all," Miranda says.

"What!?" Bobby says shocked and bows his head. All the other students follow him and bow too. Jean, Scott, Xavier, Hank, Logan, Steve, Hulk, Thor, Tony, Clint, and Storm look at each other confused by what is happening.

"Why are you bowing?" Tony decides to ask.

"The champion is the best of the best. It's polite to bow to the champion. Everybody knows that," Bobby says.

"Raise your heads. I'm not that kinda champion that's all like bow before me or else," Miranda says.

"Oh. Good," Bobby says raising his head.

"I didn't know being champion would mean this much," Steve says.

"The champion is like the idol for everyone. Everyone looks up to them," Bobby says.

"I recently became the champion too," Miranda says. "The last one wanted to retire so she got together all the people who had defeated her before and made them battle it out to see who will be the new champion. Some of them didn't want to take on that responsibility and left, others battled it out till the end. I beat everyone of them with just Pachirisu. The battle was all six on six, but I only used Pachirisu. It was quite sad actually I never got a challenge."

"So, you won the title of champion?" Bobby asks.

"Yep." Miranda says.

"Your Pachirisu must be incredibly strong," Bobby says looking over at Pachirisu.

"Yeah, she really is," Miranda says. "She could make those giant robot we fought look like Caterpies."

"Robots?" Xavier and Tony ask.

"Yeah, I fought these giant purple and blue robots with Bobby and Logan," Miranda says.

"Sentinels? Logan?" Xavier asks looking at Logan with a disapproving face.

"I was in the danger room and the highest level when she and Bobby walked in," Logan says. _This girl is getting me in trouble? Seriously?_

"Yeah and Miranda made it look like it was on the easiest level!" Bobby says.

"I will have to watch the video," Xavier says.

"I can show you right here," Miranda says.

"How?" Xavier asks.

"I can display my memory and other's memories out so we can see them too," Miranda says.

"Interesting. Then please show me," Xavier says.

Miranda pulls out her's, Bobby's and Lucario's memories. "Logan?"

"Still not gonna happen," Logan says.

"Okay," Miranda says and shrugs her shoulders. She places the three screens side by side. "Bobby's is the first one, Lucario's is in the middle, Mine's on the end."

Everybody watches intently. They watch as Lucario blows holes through the robots heads and protecting Bobby. As Bobby can't stop the robots. As Miranda multiplys and crawls into the robots blowing them into pieces. Also some scenes of Logan are shown of him clawing through the robot's heads. The memory ends and they're returned to the owners of them.

"Wow..." all the people in the room say when it's over.

"You really did make it look super easy," Tony says.

"Too easy," Xavier says. _This girl could destroy this whole planet better yet rule it with no trouble at all. If she used all these pokemon to do it. That was with just one and it caused that much damage?_

"Looked like it was just your warm up!" Clint says.

Miranda makes a large yawn. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. Today had been exhausting," Miranda says standing up. "Wait. I need to give the rest of the food to my pokemon." She fishes the rest of the food out telekinetically and splits it into four sections. She walks out into the foyer and everybody follows her out. She tosses 4 pokeballs out revealing Empoleon, Garchomp, Drapion, and Rampardos. She creates 4 bowls and sets the food in each. "Eat up!" The pokemon finish up the remaining food and Miranda calls them back to their pokeballs. "Alright, now goodnight! Everybody let's go!" She begins to walk up the stairs with all eyes on her until Xavier calls out to her.

"Tomorrow, whenever you wake up, come to my office. I would like to have a nice chat," Xavier says.

"Alright, you can count on it. I'll be there!" Miranda says and continues up the stairs with her pokemon and the Avengers in tow.

**...**

"So kiddo. Why didn't you tell us about the robots?" Tony asks.

"Tony, she needs rest you can ask her tomorrow," Steve says.

"I didn't think it was important," Miranda says. "Would you guys like to have a pokemon with you tonight? I've noticed that most of you have bonded with at least one of the pokemon."

"Didn't think it was-? Nevermind. Yeah that would be kinda cool," Tony says.

"Hey, whoever wants to go sleep with any the Avengers in their rooms they can," Miranda says. Most of her pokemon head into her room, but some stay out.

Clint walks over to his room and Staraptor immediately follows. "You wanna come with me? You know I'm gonna sleep in a tree," Clint says. Staraptor nods approvingly happy. "Well, you are a bird... Anyway cool." They disappear into his room.

Steve walks to his room and Infernape and Braviary go up to him. "Alright," Steve says happily and they walk into his room.

Hulk walks to his room and Leafeon and Eevee follow him. "You like Hulk?" Hulk says. They nod their heads and they walk in the room together.

Thor goes to his room and Luxray and Jolteon follow him. "Oh joyous day!" Thor says and they disappear into his room.

Pachirisu climbs up to Tony's shoulder and Lopunny, Umbreon, and Glaceon walk over to him. "They like me the best!" Tony says. "Yes! I win!"

Miranda snickers. "Of course they do. I like you more than the others too," Miranda says. "Goodnight, Tony."

Tony pats her head. "Night. kiddo," Tony says and walks into his room.

Miranda is left in the hallway with Lucario. "Well, you ready to sleep?" Miranda asks.

"Yes, today had been most tiring," Lucario says turning into Miranda's room with her. He shuts the door behind him.

The pokemon remaining with Miranda are Lucario, Glameow, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Gardevoir, Gallade, Ralts, Mesprit, Azelf, and Shaymin now out of sky forme. Miranda crawls into the bed and all her pokemon snuggle around her weighing the bed down some.

* * *

**...-...**

Awww! Isn't that just so sweet! They're all attached to someone! Reviews please!


	12. New Friends

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hulkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the discriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit arn't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**New Friends**

* * *

The next day...

"Dammit!" Someone yells and bursts into Miranda's room.

Miranda and her pokemon look up from the rude awakening. "What the hell?"

"Your damn pokemon drew on my face!" Clint yells. You can hear the snickering from the two lake guardians on the bed.

"I told you not to talk," Miranda says and slumps back onto the bed. "You made yourself an easy target."

"Come here you little!" Clint says and runs towards the bed. A snickering Azelf and Mesprit jump up and fly out the bedroom with Clint chasing after them.

"Idiot..." Miranda says sleepily.

**...**

Tony walks to his door with Pachirisu on his shoulder and sees Clint chasing the two lake guardians out from Miranda's room.

"Come back here!" Clint yells.

Tony looks at his face he has a mustache and circles drawn around his eyes. "Love the new look Birdy," Tony says laughing.

"Shut up, Stark!" Clint yells running down the hallway.

Tony walks to Miranda's room. "You up kiddo?" Tony asks.

You hear a groan and a shuffling sound coming from the bed. "Noo..." Miranda says. "I'm sleeping."

"I don't think anyone could be sleeping after Clint yells in your room," Tony says.

"Yeah... I know... I'm still tired," Miranda says.

"Let's go get breakfast then you can go talk to Xavier," Tony says.

"Fine..." Miranda says and sluggishly gets up. She walks over to Tony and he notices the back of her arms are green.

"Your arms are green," Tony says.

"What!?" Miranda says and feels her arms. "It feels like grass."

Tony walks up to her and lifts up her arm. He feels the fuzzy patch on her arm. "It is grass," Tony says. "This must be your grass power. Try to shoot it."

Miranda flicks her hand at the wall and grass comes from her hand onto the wall. "This doesn't hurt, but it feels weird," Miranda says. "I can control this one just hold up a sec." She closes her eyes in concentration and the grass on her arm slowly disappears. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, the grass is gone. Let's go wake up Capsicle," Tony says.

"We jumping on the bed?" Miranda asks.

"You got it," Tony says evilly.

They walk up to Steve's room and quietly open his door. They see Braviary perched on the foot of the bed and Infernape is on the bed with Steve. They walk to each side of the bed and Infernape moves off so they can jump. Tony motions one... two... three! On three they both jump on the bed and start yelling.

"Cap!" They both yell jumping onto him.

"Dammit Tony!" Steve yells pushing Tony off the bed.

Miranda jumps onto Steve's back. "Good morning Cap!"

"Kid?!" Steve says shocked. He flips her onto the bed playfully and begins to tickle her. "How would you like it if you were awaken like this?"

"Ahaha! Stop! Stop! Hahaha! Cap!" Miranda yells. Steve stops eventually.

"Oww! That hurt!" Tony says.

"Cap's up, Tony! Let's go get the God of Thunder!" Miranda says.

"You hate you guys," Steve says.

"We know you mean love!" Tony shouts on the way out the room with Miranda.

They walk into Thor's room. They see Luxray and Jolteon curled up at the foot of the bed. Luxray opens her eyes and nudges Jolteon to get off the bed. They both jump off the bed knowingly. They again stand on either side of the bed and jump.

"Goldilocks!" Tony yells. "Wake up!"

"God of Thunder! Up and at 'em" Miranda yells.

The same process happens with Tony falling to the ground and Miranda being tickled.

"The monster of tickles shall prevail!" Thor yells.

"Ah! Nooo! Stop! Thor!" Miranda yells. Thor slowly stops his tickling

"Again owww!" Tony shouts.

"Mission successful! Shall we go wake the green beast?" Miranda asks.

"I think that we shouldn't upset the big guy," Tony says.

"I shall gladly wake up that troll," Thor says.

"Be my guest," Tony says.

They all head into Hulk's room and Leafeon and Eevee move from the bed too. Thor's the only one that jumps on the bed. Hulk throws him against the wall then Miranda jumps onto the bed.

Tony sighs. "I will have to ask Scott how much I should give him," Tony says.

"Morning Hulk!" Miranda says grabbing his arm. He flicks his hand to throw her against the wall too, but doesn't feel the grip released. Confused he looks at his arm to see Miranda hanging on with no trouble. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Hulk growls and flicks his hand around as fast as he can taking this as a challenge. "Noooott gooonnnnaa haaappennn!" Hulk stops and she jumps off. "I have amazing gripping skills and I don't even get dizzy."

"Looks so," Hulk says annoyed.

Thor comes into the room through the hole in the wall he made when Hulk threw him. "I guess we won't have privacy anymore, green one," Thor says.

"Great," Hulk says sarcastically.

"Let's go eat breakfast together like we normally do! Even though we are somewhere else..." Miranda says. Everyone follows her down the hallway to the kitchen along with all her pokemon.

**...**

Miranda makes food again mixing it with the tablet and feed everyone. Clint walks in with barely faded marker on his face but still very noticeable.

"What is on thy face," Thor asks with a full stomach. "Have thou finally grow a beard?!"

"Don't ask... and NO!" Clint says angrily. Mesprit and Azelf float in behind giggling. Clint reaches back towards and they simply float away from grasp. They hide behind Miranda.

"Save us!" they plead. "Bird man wants to kill us!"

"Don't worry he's just joking," Miranda says.

"Well he is an assassin..." Tony says.

"Anyway, I need to go see Xavier," Miranda says. "Lucario, Pachy, Mesprit, and Azelf you can come if you want."

"Me and my sister are gonna go find somebody else to draw on," Mesprit says.

"You should go draw on Logan he would love it," Clint says snickering.

"Clint! No!" Steve says.

"That was that really grumpy guy with the pointy hair right, and the claws?" Mesprit asks.

"Yes," Clint says.

"Okay, I know where his room is! Come on sister!" Mesprit says grabbing her sister and flys out the room.

"He is gonna be so pissed," Steve says.

"You know that they will tell him that you suggested him," Miranda says.

"Wait, what!?" Clint yells and runs out the room.

"Will they really?" Tony asks.

"Yeah... Anything to get out of someone chasing them," Miranda says. "So I guess it's just Lucario and Sparks." She looks at the squirrel on her shoulder.

"I will gladly," Lucario says and follows her out the room.

**...**

Xavier's office...

"Oh, you brought your friends with you. Could I actually have them wait outside?" Xavier says.

"Oh! Umm... Sure?" Miranda says. "Just wait outside we will be right out."

"...Fine. 10 minutes then I'm coming in," Lucario says.

"That's all I need," Xavier says and beckons Miranda into the room. Miranda walks into room and looks around. "Please, have a seat." Miranda sits on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I wanna talk about your powers and ask some questions."

"Ask away," Miranda says with no nervousness what so ever.

"When did you get your powers?" Xavier asks.

"When I started my pokemon journey at age 10," Miranda says. "So 6 years ago."

"Were you able to control them right away?" Xavier asks.

"Okay, hold up, let me rephrase how old I was. When I was 5, I was playing in the field with some pokemon and I somehow pushed one of the pokemon away from me without me even touching it. When I was 6, I shot a blue sphere at a tree. At 7, I pushed my parents down without them even touching me. I was fussing. At 8, my parents left me, I cried and destroyed everything within 8 feet from me while doing so. At 9, I was trying to focus it. At 10, after I started my pokemon journey, my full power came out," Miranda says. "And I was able to control it, for the most of it. When I used too much, I would kinda, like, glitch. Now, since I've been in this world the Avengers have helped me learn to control it. Well, at least the telekinetic and telepathic powers. I already could control my aura."

"What is aura?" Xavier asks.

"It's a form of spiritual energy," Miranda says. "Like this." Miranda puts her hands together then folds them open revealing a blue orb.

"What are it's capabilities?" Xavier asks.

"Ability to read minds and actions of another being. Ability to "sense" other Auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold, also allows users to view through some objects. Projection of one's Aura; such as to create barriers or attacks. It can also be used to transfer Aura to others, but that method can be fatal to the user. Activation of time flowers," Miranda says remembering all the bullet points she wrote down for herself. "I haven't been able to read minds yet, just a different way."

"Time flowers?" Xavier asks.

"It has the ability to record events and play them at a later date as a holographic image along with sound, if it is stimulated by the right aura. In this way, they are almost like living time capsules or natural cameras," Miranda says.

"Interesting," Xavier says. "Now, this building we are in is a school. Have you ever been to a school?"

"I've heard of schools, but never went to one. I never really needed to know, what I want to know about pokemon I already know, and the pokedex helps me out. If that doesn't help and I really want to know, I will go to a library," Miranda says.

"So, you have schools about just pokemon?" Xavier asks.

"Yes," Miranda says.

"And this pokedex what is it?" Xavier asks.

"It gives information about all pokemon in the world. It gives background information on the habitats or activities of a pokemon in the wild or other information on the pokemon's history or anatomy. Pokedex entries also include height, weight, cry, footprint, location, other forms, and a picture of the pokemon," Miranda says.

"That seems very handy," Xavier says.

"It is, it helps all pokemon trainers on their journey," Miranda says.

"Now, what I want to do is help you control your powers. I would like you to enroll in this school while your here," Xavier says. "Will you want to?"

"Dammit! Get back here you damn little what's it!" somebody yells running by the door. The door flies open. "Get back here!" Mesprit and Azelf race over to Miranda and hide behind her. "Hand them over!" Miranda looks at the person screaming and it's Logan. She looks at his face and starts to laugh along with Xavier. "It's not funny!" His face is covered in squiggles. He has a mustache and a goatee drawn on his face making him look like Tony. "I look like Stark with add ons!" The add on he's talking about are the circles drawn around his eyes and the kitty whiskers and cat nose.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Miranda says. "Anything you want to say to Logan?"

"Clint told us to draw on your face," Mesprit says.

"No, I didn't!" Clint yells running into the room.

"But he did! Look!" Mesprit says.

Logan turns to Clint. Mesprit must of just shown her memory to Logan. "I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to get out of my sight," Logan growls.

"Shit!" Clint says and runs away faster than a Jolteon. Logan counts to 10 then chases after him following his scent.

"Well, that was the highlight of my day," Xavier says. Miranda and Xavier laugh. "Anyway, what I was saying?"

"I will gladly join. As long as I don't have to have work. I already get enough of that being the champion," Miranda says.

"What exactly is the champion?" Xavier asks.

"Champion is the highest rank you can get in pokemon trainer classes," Miranda says.

"Oh? So like the strongest trainer?" Xavier asks.

"Yes," Miranda says.

"Geez professor... You should just start playing the games to understand," Bobby says walking into the now wide open room. Miranda just realizes that Pachirisu is on her shoulder and Lucario's next to her.

"Perhaps I shall," Xavier says.

"Oh! I was wondering... Why do they call you professor?" Miranda asks.

"Well I am a teacher. It's the respectful thing to do," Xavier says.

"Well then why professor and not Mr.?" Miranda asks.

"Because I am a professor," Xavier says.

"Like the pokemon professors," Bobby says.

"Oh! Okay," Miranda says. "When do I start this school thing?"

"Today we have the day off. Tomorrow you can go. I would like you to just pop in any class and stay for the whole period," Xavier says.

"Oh okay," Miranda says.

"How about we go do some shopping?!" Kitty says coming into the room with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, you've been wearing the same clothes for awhile," Rogue says.

"Vyou need to vwash them," Kurt says.

"I will go get a shower and have my pokemon wash my clothes," Miranda says.

"I will get everyone ready! Meet us in the lobby!" Kitty says.

**...**

Miranda goes into the bathroom and hands her clothes to her pokemon. The pokemon go onto the balcony she has and washes the clothes.

"I will hold up the clothes and Vaporeon use hydro pump to clean them," Gardevoir says. "Then I will soap them up then Vaporeon hydro pump again. Then Braviary you can fly around with them to dry them off."

Gardevoir holds the clothes in the air and water covers them, soaking them. Gardevoir rubs soap all over the clothes in a quick motion then water soaks them again. Gardevoir hands the clothes over to Braviary and he takes them with his feet making sure it won't tear from his claws when he flies around. Braviary flys at an incredible speed and comes back in. Gardevoir feels all the clothes to make sure they're dry even though there's no doubt that they aren't. She gives them to Lucario and he takes them to the door.

Lucario knocks on the door. "Master, your clothes are ready," Lucario says.

"Oh! Perfect! I was just getting out!" Miranda says. She wraps a towel around herself and opens the door a crack grabbing the clothes. She puts on her clothes, does her makeup, and hair then into her room. "Ready?"

"Yes," Lucario says and grabs her bag.

"I'm gonna take the Eevee's with me, Gardevoir, Gallade, and Braviary. Just in case you know, something might happen," Miranda says. She returns Braviary and the Eevee's into their pokeballs along with Gardevoir and Gallade. "Let's go." Lucario and Pachirisu follow her out the room to the lobby.

**...**

"You can't bring them!" Kitty says.

Miranda ignores her and takes notice to the very large guy next to her and the few other people she's never seen. "Who are they?" Miranda says pointing.

"This guy here is Piotr but you can call him Peter," Kitty says holding his arm.

"Is he your-?" Miranda starts.

"Boyfriend? Yes. Rogue and Bobby are another couple. Kurt has some girl at school, but not this school. All the others don't have anyone," Kitty says.

"What's your power?" Miranda asks Peter.

"I have the ability to transform my entire body into a form of organic steel. Like so," Peter says. His whole upper body from what people can see is covered in a armor-like coating he also gains around a foot in height.

"Wow... That's so cool!" Miranda says excited. "What's your mutant name?"

"Colossus," Peter says.

"Cool. It fits," Miranda says. "Can I feel?"

"Sure," Peter says and holds out his arm.

Miranda touches the hard surface. "Wow, it really is like steel. That's wild," Miranda says. Peter transforms back to normal and Miranda feels his arm again to see the difference. "Wow you can tell the difference. Not much though your arms are strong." Miranda looks at the others behind them. "Who are they?"

**-{[(**_**This is where I make up a few characters.**_**)]}-**

"This is Levi and his mutant name is Blitzfire. His powers are shooting fire in all sorts of different ways," Kitty says pointing to a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes that's very well built. Levi makes a ball of fire in his hand and shapes it into a heart, then a star, and then Miranda.

"That is so cool! It's me!" Miranda says watching the flame.

"Thanks," Levi says with a fruity voice.

"This is Hunter and his mutant name is Silver Wolf. His powers are transforming into a wolf," Kitty says pointing to a boy with silvery hair and brown eyes that's both tall and built. He transforms into a wolf and his eyes change to red.

"He kinda looks like a Mightyena... Anyway, that is pretty cool," Miranda says looking at the creature unknown to her. Hunter changes back.

"Let's just stick with that... Even though Mightyena is considered a hyena," Bobby says.

"Haha, yeah I guess I do..." Hunter says with a gruff voice.

"The last is Adam and his mutant name is Phantom. He is able to turn into a ghost. If you hear moaning at night it's him trying to scare people," Kitty says making a face at him from experience. Adam has dark navy bluish hair and blue eyes. He transforms into a gas looking thing, see throughable.

Miranda walks up to him and moves her hand through the air through him. Her hand goes right through him. "Whoa! Awesome!" Miranda says. Adam returns to being human.

"Yep..." Adam says with a husky voice.

"These guys are triplets," Kitty says. "Even though they look nothing alike."

"Wow! Like the lake guardians! Except they have some physical similarities," Miranda says. "Each has a different personality. Levi's like Mesprit, Hunter's like Azelf, and Adam's like Uxie. Well at least from how I've seen you so far."

"Anyway! You can't bring your pokemon!" Kitty says.

"Can't we just say I'm a super genius and I built them," Miranda says.

"Actually, that could work," Bobby says.

"Wait, I can just say that Tony built them for me!" Miranda says.

"What if they ask you why," Rogue says.

"Then I can tell them because I wanted them," Miranda says.

"You can't just say that a billionaire made them for just cause," Rogue says.

"Well then... I can say... I'm his... daughter!" Miranda says.

"Tony doesn't have kids," Bobby says.

"Adopted!" Miranda says. "Miranda Stark!"

"Haha. Okay that should work," Bobby says.

"Doesn't he usually have Stark vwritten on all the things he makes?" Kurt asks.

"I don't think he has it on his armor," Miranda says. "So no... If people bother me with that I'll tell them that I told him not to because it will make them more realistic. Also, what about you won't people freak out over you?"

"I have a vwatch that can change my appearance," Kurt says and messes with the watch on his arm. He turns into a boy that looks exactly like him but without the blue.

"That is an awesome watch," Miranda says.

"Isn't it?" Kurt says.

"When we walk we will walk around you so you're in the middle and won't get noticed as much," Levi says. "Also, wear some sunglasses it will block people from seeing your eyes and make you look more famous. You will have to carry yourself like your high class."

"I do that all the time back home. You guys will be like my bodyguards!" Miranda says happily.

"Haha, I guess so!" Levi says. "Oh yeah, by the way your eyes are really pretty."

"Yeah, they are so unnatural in this world," Hunter says looking into her face. "They look like a galaxy."

"You will have to wear sunglasses. People will get suspicious," Adam says.

"Why?" Miranda says.

"Mutants aren't really welcome in this world. If somebody finds out that you are one they might kick you out of their store or where ever you are at," Adam says.

"That's terrible!" Miranda says.

"Yeah, it really is," Adam says sadly.

"Let's go!" Levi says. "No more talking of sad things. We gotta go!"

"That's right let's go!" Kitty says.

"I'm driving! I don't trust any of you to drive," Adam says.

"Fine..." Kitty says.

"Yeah vwe don't vwant Miranda throwing up on her first car vride vwith us!" Kurt says.

"Shut up!" Kitty yells swinging a punch at Kurt but he simply disappears and reappears beside Miranda. Everyone laughs except Kitty who pouts.

They get into two different cars. Adam driving one and Bobby driving another. The one with Bobby has only four seats and the car gets filled by Rogue, Kitty, and Peter. The one with Adam has only five seats.

"Lucario you will have to sit in my lap," Miranda says.

"Yes," Lucario says.

Miranda gets in the back seat in the middle between Levi and Kurt. Levi hands her some sunglasses. Miranda thanks him and puts them on. They all have a big conversation on the way to the mall.

**...**

"Ahh! The mall! This is my life!" Kitty says when they enter the mall. Everyone sticks to the plan and surrounds Miranda. They have enough people for two people to be on every side of her. Rogue and Bobby lead. To the right of Miranda are Kurt and Levi. Behind her are Kitty and Peter. To her left are Adam and Hunter. In the middle is Miranda 'Stark' with Pachirisu on her shoulder and Lucario beside her carrying her bag. Right when they enter they get all kinds of stares from people.

"What's with the big group?"

"Maybe it's a birthday party?"

"Naw. They look like their protecting the person in the middle."

"Did you see that blue thing? What was that?"

"It's probably a robot or something."

"Hey Miranda," Levi whispers in her ear.

"Yes?" Miranda says.

"You have telepathic powers right? You should use them to have these people not pay attention to us," Levi says.

"That's a good idea. Can you?" Bobby says.

"I can try," Miranda says and begins to concentrate. The stares begin to stop but start again. "Sorry... Not able to fully control them. They're too curious."

"Well we tried," Levi says.

"They look like bodyguards kinda."

"What if it's a movie? They don't really look like real bodyguards unless maybe it was a movie."

"We could be in a movie?!" They begin to take pictures of them all excited.

"These people are ridiculous..." Adam says.

"Miranda! Can you delete those pictures? That they took," Bobby asks.

"Maybe... Why?" Miranda asks. "Oh wait SHIELD could get a hold of it and find us here!"

"Exactly," Bobby says.

Miranda closes her eyes again and locks her mind onto everyone's phones and the security systems. She freezes the screen on all security camera's. She deletes all the pictures of them on everyone's phone and disables the camera. "All done! I can't believe I can do that!"

"Good," Bobby says.

"Hey, what the heck? My camera isn't working now."

"Neither is mine!"

"Weird!"

Everyone snickers and they enter Hollister.

**...**

"These clothes are always so expensive!" Kitty says looking at a cute dress.

"I can get it for you if you want," Miranda says.

"Your money is different than ours," Bobby says.

"Actually, my money changed appearance," Miranda says and grabs a few dollars from her bag. "Is this what your money looks like?" Miranda holds the money out to them.

"Yeah, that's the money we use alright," Rogue says.

"That's a lot of money..." Levi says.

"Anyway, we really just came her to get you some clothes!" Kitty says and starts pulling clothes from the racks and shelves throwing them at Miranda. "Let's go try these on!" She drags Miranda into a changing room. She throws a dress on Miranda and pushes her out to show everyone. She's wearing a pretty black and white dress with a pretty design on it.

"No! I don't wanna show everyone," Miranda says.

"Just go you look so pretty!" Kitty says.

"...Fine," Miranda says. "I've never worn anything like this before though..."

"You've never worn a dress!?" Kitty says surprised.

"Well, I don't really have any time to... And a dress isn't really appropriate for traveling," Miranda says.

"That's true..." Kitty says. "Anyway you look pretty go show everyone."

"Okay..." Miranda says and walks out the others.

"Whoa..." Adam, Hunter, Kurt, and Levi say all at once. Bobby would have done the same but his girlfriend is with him and she would get mad.

"You look really pretty!" Rogue says.

"More like gorgeous!" Hunter says.

"You look nice," Adam says.

"Very pretty," Kurt says.

"Awesome!" Levi says.

"Someone would get upset if I complimented you," Bobby says and glances at Rogue. "So what they said."

Miranda's face turns red. "T-thanks guys..." She walks back to the changing room.

**...**

"Don't you guys go getting any ideas to flirt with her," Lucario says. "She won't be here forever. We don't want any problems forming."

"Yeah, she's a no go," Rogue says.

"Dammit..." the four boys say.

**...**

Miranda ends up buying the dress and a few others. She also buys clothes for Kitty. They leave the store and are all now eating in the food court.

"Thank you so much!" Kitty says and hug Miranda for the millionth time.

"It's no problem. I don't spend much on anything besides repairs for the league," Miranda says.

Everyone in the food court is staring at them. Most of which are little kids and a few of their own age. The adults all do double takes and are kinda freaked out.

"What is that?"

"It's Lucario and Pachirisu!"

"Excuse me? Is that a Lucario?"

"Yes," Miranda says.

"Is it real?"

Miranda laughs. "Of course not! Pokemon aren't real!" Miranda says.

"What is it? And why is it eating?"

"A robot and to look more realistic," Miranda says.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted them," Miranda says.

"Who made it?"

"Why aren't you the nosy one?" Miranda says annoyed. "If you must know my daddy made them for me."

"Well I love pokemon so I was just..."

"That's cool, but I don't care. Now you're bothering me shoo, shoo," Miranda says. The boy leaves with his head down and everyone just stares at Miranda. "What?"

"That made me so nervous!" Kitty says.

"You seemed so natural..." Bobby says.

"I have to be stern sometimes," Miranda says and takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Are you making sure to delete all these photos their taking?" Bobby asks.

"Crap! I forgot!" Miranda says worriedly and closes her eyes. "They have already uploaded it!"

"Then we gotta get out of here! We all got what we came for anyway," Adam says.

I group of people come up to her with large cameras and microphones.

"Excuse me!" a lady says. "Are these pokemon?"

"We have been informed that they are," a man says.

"We have been told that they are robots. Is this true?" another woman asks.

"The names are Lucario and Pachirisu correct?" another man asks.

"Mind your own business," Miranda says blowing them off.

They turn to the others and ask the same questions.

'Let me handle this,' Miranda says telepathically to everyone. 'Just don't say anything.'

When they remain silent the camera gets a close up of Lucario and Pachirisu.

"Go away! Do not bother us with your petty questions! Let's go everyone," Miranda says.

"Yes ma'am," they all say. Everyone stands up and begins to walk away but are completely surrounded by news casters.

"Not good..." Kitty says.

"I knew we shouldn't have brought them..." Rogue says.

**...**

"Sir, we have been getting posts all over from a mall saying there is a group of teenagers with pokemon in the food court. As well as news reports from every station is there. Shall we go investigate?" Coulson asks.

"Don't you think that's a stupid question?" Fury asks.

"I shall head out at once," Coulson says. "Shall I contact Widow as well?"

"Please take her with you," Fury says.

"Right away," Coulson says and runs from the room contacting Natasha on his way.

**...**

'I want you to all go into the bathroom,' Miranda says telepathically to everyone. 'I will give you Gallade to teleport back to the cars then teleport to the school. Take all my things with you. Lucario and Pachirisu will stay with me."

"What about you?" Levi asks.

'I will be fine just go!' Miranda says and sneaks Gallade's pokeball into Hunter's hand. 'When I distract them make a run for it!'

"Got it!" Hunter says.

"Hello! Everyone if you would like to talk come over here!" Miranda yells and moves. 'Go!'

The others grab all their things and make a bee line to the bathroom.

"What's your name?" a news woman asks.

"My name? It's Maylene," Miranda says.

"Last name?" someone else asks.

"Stark," Miranda says.

"Stark as in Tony Stark?" a man asks.

"Tony Stark doesn't have kids," a woman says.

"He could adopt," a man says.

"Yea. What's it to you?" Miranda says.

"Mr. Stark made these for you?" some else asks.

"Yeah, And?" Miranda says.

"This is even bigger news!" a woman says.

"Everyone move! This is SHIELD! Step away from the girl!" a voice rings out over the crowd.

"What? What's going on?" they fuss and move away from Miranda.

**...**

"Come on out, Gallade!" Hunter says. "I've always wanted to do that."

"I have heard what is needed to be done. Everyone hold hands," Gallade says.

"Alright," Levi says.

Everyone grabs each others hands and disappears before your very eyes.

**...**

"Let's do this the easy way and come with us," Widow says.

"This whole place is surrounded you have no means of escape," Phil says.

"That's what you think!" Miranda says and blasts a burst of energy from her.

"The girl's a mutant?!" a man yells.

"Don't make us do this the hard way," Phil says.

"I'm not letting you take me or my pokemon! You will not operate on them or any tests!" Miranda yells energy surging from her.

"We will do it by force if need be," Phil says.

"Fine! Then do it already!" Miranda yells and shoots a blast at Coulson.

They move out from the line of the blast and begin to shoot. Miranda swiftly dodges them along with the pokemon without a single sign of exhaustion. They bounce all around the room from the floors to the walls to tables, chairs, people to even the ceiling. Shots of red beams coming from everywhere flow throughout the room. People evacuate but some continue to stay to film all of it.

"They're too fast!" Phil says.

"Bring in the special weapon!" Widow says managing to cut the side of Miranda's cheek.

"Argghh! Lucario, aura sphere! Pachirisu, electro ball! At their feet!" Miranda calls out.

"Those aren't robots!" a man yells.

"Didn't the reports say she was with a group with other kids her age?" Widow asks while dodging the aura sphere.

"I will send out people to scan the area and look for witnesses with their descriptions," Phil says dodging the electro ball.

"Again!" Miranda says and launches her own ball of energy at them. The pokemon shoot again but around them making them fall over. "Spin and thunder!" Pachirisu spins with electricity coming off her shooting down everyone shooting.

The special weapon that Widow calls for comes in. "Aim it at the girl!" Widow yells.

They shoot and Miranda makes energy burst from her bouncing the net that came from it back at them. "You're pathetic! You think you can capture me with a special net! You will have to better than that ridiculous idea!" Miranda says. "Let's get out of here. I've had enough fun. Lucario knock everyone down with an extreme speed punch." Lucario speeds up and disappears from going so fast. Everyone starts to get knocked to the floor with a loud smack again their face first. "Gardevoir let's go!" She throws out a pokeball from her bag.

"Phil she's gonna telepo-!" Widow says getting knocked to the floor.

"Outside units-!" Coulson tries to call them in but gets knocked down.

"Lucario! Grab on!" Miranda says and disappears.

**...**

"Everyone here?" Miranda asks.

"Pachy!"

"I'm here," Lucario says.

"I'm good," Gardevoir says.

**...**

"Errkk... Shit that hurt..." Widow says slowly getting up.

"She got away... again!" Phil says moving around slowly.

Widow kicks a table sending it across the room. "This girl is too powerful! We won't ever be able to get her!" Widow fusses. "But... This time I got a hit on her... Barely, but, I put a tracker in it."

"We better hurry," Coulson says.

"Agreed," Widow says.

"Let's get back to the helicarrier and tell Fury the news," Coulson says.

**...**

"Miranda!" Kitty yells coming up to her along with the rest of the group.

"You've been hurt!" Levi says looking at her cheek.

"It's not a big deal. I'm used to cuts like this," Miranda says.

"What the hell! Why did you leave without telling us first!" Tony says walking up to the group along with the other Avengers.

"You wouldn't of let me go if I did," Miranda says.

"Duh! Because this was gonna happen!" Tony says.

"She's hurt," Steve says.

"Who hit you?" Tony asks.

"Widow," Miranda says.

"If that was Widow's you're gonna want to get it checked for trackers or poison or something," Clint says. "Trust me."

"Gardevoir, would you please," Miranda says and points her arm towards Gardevoir.

"Yes," Gardevoir says and her eyes go blue. Miranda's cut glows blue also and a small object comes from her. "Found a tracker."

"See? Told ya," Clint says.

"Shall I destroy it?" Gardevoir asks.

"Actually... Let's use it to our advantage," Miranda says.

"What are you thinking?" Tony asks.

"I'm gonna teleport somewhere else to make them think I'm alone. Next thing we need is them coming here. I will be back later," Miranda says.

"Wait! No!" Tony says.

"Gallade and Gardevoir come let's go! Lucario grab on," Miranda says and the vanish.

"Dammit! She's gonna get herself killed if she keeps doing this!" Tony fusses and stomps off angrily into the mansion.

**...**

"It seems as if she's in the middle of Central Park where we originally found her," Natasha says.

"The Avengers are no longer helping her?" Fury asks.

"It seems so. She wasn't with them at the mall," Coulson says.

"Or at the lake," Widow says.

"Then who was the group of children with her at the mall?" Fury asks.

"For all we know she could've just sat down with them. Nobody was paying attention to the others just at the pokemon and the girl," Coulson says.

"What is she doing at Central Park?" Fury asks.

"It looks like she's just hanging out," Widow says.

"Catch her," Fury says.

"Right away sir!" Widow and Coulson say and leave the room.

**...**

"Once we sense their presence, we disappear leaving the tracker here, after they see us first," Miranda says.

"Got it," Gardevoir says.

"Lucario hold up protect around us make it invisible," Miranda says.

"Alright," Lucario says and puts up a clear force field.

"Eevee's come on out!" Miranda says and throws out all the Eevee evolutions. "Hide in the trees. We are gonna ambush them."

**...**

"We need to separate the teleporting pokemon from the girl," Widow says.

"How? You have an idea?" Phil asks.

"We need to knock them out somehow..." Widow says and thinks to herself.

"Two minutes till arrival," Phil says.

**...**

"They're almost here," Gardevoir says.

"Yes, I know," Miranda says. "Everyone ready?"

**...**

"All units ready?" Widow asks through her headset.

"Ready," all units respond.

"Surround the area and separate the pokemon from the girl in anyway you can," Widow says. "Move out!"

**...**

'Eevee's attack,' Miranda says telepathically to them.

**...**

"Look out!" an agent says pushing another from getting hit by flamethrower.

**...**

"Watch it!" an agent yells dodging a thunderbolt.

**...**

"What the hell?!" an agent yells jumping away from a hydro pump.

**...**

"I-I can't move!" a couple agents yell getting held up in the air.

**...**

"Don't get frozen!" an agent yells after witnessing another agent get completely frozen solid.

**...**

"Watch out for leaves!" an agent shouts watching an agent inside a tornado of leaves.

**...**

"Don't get hit by the black beams!" an agent yells.

**...**

"It's an ambush!" Widow yells dodging a draco meteor from Braviary. "I can't tell where it's coming from!"

"Just get through!" Coulson yells dodging a thunderbolt.

**...**

'Knock down all the agents. Leave Widow and Coulson,' Miranda says.

**...**

"They're aiming for us but not hitting us on purpose, why?" Widow asks.

"Maybe the girl wants us to see her?" Coulson says.

**...**

The Eevee evolutions knock down all the agents and they just leave the two.

'Everyone fall back let Widow and Coulson in. Espeon get your evolutions in their pokeballs and Braviary, I will get you in your's,' Miranda says and returns Espeon to her pokeball after she's done. "Get ready to teleport."

**...**

"The attacks have stopped," Coulson says.

"This is a trap I can feel it," Widow says.

"The tracker says she's up ahead, let's go," Coulson says and walks deeper into the brush.

"Keep your guards up," Widow says and follows him.

**...**

"Master," Lucario says.

"Not yet," Miranda says. "Grab hold of each other. Put the tracker in the middle."

**...**

"There she is!" Coulson says.

Miranda looks towards them and smirks.

"See I told you it was a trap! She has that devilish smile," Widow says. Miranda continues to look at them then disappears in front of their very eyes. "Where is she now?"

"It says that she's sitting right in front of us," Coulson says.

"Invisible?" Widow asks.

"Let's find out," Coulson says and walks into the clearing. He walks to where she was once sitting and looks at the ground. "No, she's gone. She found the tracker and left it here." He picks up the small tracker that was outlined on the ground just so they could find it.

Widow walks up next to Coulson. "She reminds me of me," Widow says. "Smart, Clever, and gets away."

The ground starts making lines on it. It spells out 'Nice try, better luck next time, idiots. You should know by now it's not gonna be easy.'

"She's exactly like you," Coulson says looking at the ground. "Except with powers and incredible creatures."

**...**

"Did they find you?" Kitty asks right when she sees Miranda.

"Yes, they don't know what to think now. They have no clue to where I'm at," Miranda says.

"What happened?" Tony asks.

"They tried to ambush me but it backfired because I ambushed them," Miranda says.

"Good. Now what's this about Maylene Stark?" Tony asks. "Do you know how much this could affect me?"

"Sorry... That was really the only way to make the people believe they were fake," Miranda says.

"Maylene, why that name?" Tony asks.

"Their is a gym leader named Maylene that has a Lucario as her main pokemon," Miranda says. "She has pink hair too except her's is short and all pink."

"I probably have so many phone calls going off at the tower right now... Ughh... I'm gonna have so much work from this..." Tony groans.

Clint laughs. "Yeah have fun with that," Clint says.

"Shut up, Barton," Tony says.

"Sorry, Tony..." Miranda says.

"Could you take me to my office?" Tony asks.

"Not unless we know what it looks like," Miranda says.

"Can you pull it from my memories?" Tony asks.

"You want me to?" Miranda asks.

"Yes, please," Tony says.

Miranda connects the pokemon with her while reading Tony's memories. "You got it?" Miranda asks.

"Yes, I know where to go," Gardevoir says.

"Same," Gallade says.

"Ready Tony?" Miranda asks grabbing his arm.

"I guess..." Tony says and they all disappear.

**...**

"This is gonna be a great story when they get back," Clint says laughing.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asks.

"Just to see the reactions of everyone in the company when he walks in with her," Clint says.

"What is Tony thinking?" Steve says. "The building could be surrounded with SHIELD agents."

"I've seen what Miranda can do first hand. I don't think you need to worry," Bobby says.

**...**

They pop up in front of Stark tower and Miranda returns her pokemon except Lucario and Pachirisu of course.

"You need to return Lucario and Pachirisu to their pokeballs. Having you here is enough," Tony says.

"Pachirisu doesn't go inside her pokeball she doesn't like it. Lucario will, but doesn't like it either," Miranda says.

"I will go back into my pokeball," Lucario says.

"Nevermind, it's pointless if Pachirisu isn't gonna go," Tony says and sighs. "Alright, let's go." Tony walks into the office and Miranda follows behind with Lucario beside her and Pachirisu on her shoulder as always.

**...**

"IS that his DAUGHTER?"

"And the pokemon."

"So the rumor is true."

"I heard that she's mutant."

"I heard that SHIELD's after her."

"She is a mutant it was on the news and the pokemon are real not robots."

"How are they real?"

"I'm surprised he showed up here with all the trouble he's causing."

"Aren't you supposed to be working and not gossiping about me. I know I'm awesome, but get to work," Tony says. "I will also confiscate your phone if anyone decides to post anything or message someone. You might think I won't find you, but I will it's not hard. Also, nobody tell Pepper I'm here."

_Pepper? Who's that? _Miranda wonders. They walk to the elevator and get inside to head up to the top floor. Once inside the elevator Tony flops against the rail. "Who's Pepper?"

"She is my personal secretary and the CEO of my company," Tony says.

"I hope we don't run into her," Miranda says.

"Same," Tony says. The elevator dings and they walk out the elevator. "Stay close. If Pepper is here we wanna be quiet."

Miranda looks behind her. "Umm Tony?" Miranda says.

"Ssshh, you gotta be quiet," Tony says.

"Tony!" Pepper says.

"Shit..." Tony says and turns around. "Hey! Honey!"

"Don't honey me! Where have you been?! The lines have been going off the hook!" Pepper yells then finally notices Miranda. "Is this your daughter?"

"Uh, yeah... About that..." Tony says.

"Nope! No excuses come with me!" Pepper says. "You have so much work to do."

"Miranda come on," Tony says.

They walk into a large office with a large desk and a lot of paper stacked on top. The phone rings.

"Answer it," Pepper says.

Tony walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello, Stark speaking," Tony says.

"I heard that you have an adopted daughter and she's a mutant. Is this true?" a man asks on the phone.

"Yes," Tony says. Miranda looks at him shocked as well as Pepper. Pepper looks over at Miranda. She looks her up and down. Then she looks at the pokemon and steps back from the shock. "Yes, okay, got it, bye," Tony says and hangs up the phone.

"You're not gonna deny it?" Pepper asks shifting her gaze to Tony.

"No, it's easier to just agree than having to explain everything. It causes me less trouble to just agree," Tony says. "Besides, I don't mind it if it's this kid."

"What's happening?" Pepper asks.

"Long story short, she's from another world that's a video game here and she's staying with us. SHIELD is after us and we are hiding out while she finds a way to get back home. She is having trouble containing her powers because in this world she would be considered a mutant, so all her powers are coming out now, all at once. She went to the mall with her pokemon and people asked her about them. She said, so people would believe her, that their robots, and told them that I made them. We are having lots of issues right now," Tony says.

"That would be a lot to explain and they probably won't understand like I just did," Pepper says.

"Ummm... Miss Pepper... Sorry if I'm causing you trouble. I didn't intend to cause problems..." Miranda says.

She turns toward Miranda and sighs. "Well aren't you sweet? It's alright I'm used to problems, I work for Tony," Pepper says. The girls both giggle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Tony fusses.

"It means that you're a handful," Miranda says.

"I like her. You can keep her as your daughter, Tony," Pepper says.

"The guys like her too," Tony says. "They've been telling me to just adopt her. I'm thinkin' 'bout it."

"As much as I would love for her to stay she must go home eventually. Her parents must be worried sick about her," Pepper says. Suddenly Miranda's smile disappears and her head drops. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No... My parents aren't worried about me because they don't care for me. My parents left me," Miranda says.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean!" Pepper says worriedly.

"No, it's fine. The only person that has ever worried about me is Tony and the rest of the guys," Miranda says.

"Tony worrying about someone else besides himself, no way," Pepper says.

"I'm beginning to think I might be better off here. Well, besides being constantly chased," Miranda says.

"Absolutely not!" Lucario says.

"Whaa!? It-it talks?" Pepper says freaked out.

"There more but for now he is," Tony says.

"Not it, he," Miranda says.

"Anyway, he's right," Pepper says. "You need to go home."

"His name's Lucario and this is Pachirisu," Miranda says.

"Yeah, whatever, Lucario is right you need to go home," Pepper says.

"I know," Miranda says.

"Anyway, Tony needs to do a lot of work so..." Pepper says.

"Give her a tour of the tower," Tony says.

"Excuse me?" Pepper says.

"No, it's okay, I'm not really interested in an office building. I will just go back and you can just contact me through your mind when you're ready to go," Miranda says.

"Through your mind?" Pepper asks. "Tony you have powers?"

"No! We have some kinda telepathic connection. I don't know how to explain it and I'd prefer to not get a headache," Tony says.

"Come on out Gardevoir," Miranda says and throws out the pokeball. "Let's go."

"Wait, what is that? How did that fit in? What?" Pepper says confused written all over her face.

"Pepper, just don't question it," Tony says resting his hand on her shoulder.

"See you later! Gardevoir let's head back," Miranda says and everyone grabs each other then vanish.

"What just happened?" Pepper asks.

"That pokemon can teleport," Tony says sitting down at his desk with a big sigh.

"Pokemon?" Pepper asks.

"Just look it up," Tony says. "Jarvis, help me with all this work."

**...**

"What happened?" Clint asks Miranda right when she shows up.

"I'm Tony's daughter," Miranda says.

"What?" Steve says.

"You heard me. Anyway, I guess you wanna see the faces of the people at the office, Birdy," Miranda says.

"Ughh! Did Tony tell you to call me that?" Clint asks.

"No, well, I might have heard it and know that you don't like it. Now it's better now that you told me that, so I can tease you more," Miranda says. "Anyway, wanna see or not?"

Clint pouts. "Yeah," Clint says. Miranda pulls out her memory and shows him. He laughs, like it's the greatest comedy show ever. "Their faces! Hilarious! Especially after Tony fussed with them! Yes!" The memory ends when they enter the elevator. "That's it? Play it again!" Miranda plays it over again.

While it's playing Steve looks at Miranda. _Tony's kid huh? I don't know about this. If we can just get SHIELD to lay off we could maybe keep her here._ "When was the last time you looked for the last of the lake guardians?" Steve asks.

"When we found Mesprit," Miranda says.

"I believe you need to start looking for her, before SHIELD could possibly get her," Steve says.

"Yeah, I know," Miranda says.

"Hahaha funny!" Hulk says laughing along with Clint.

Miranda turns to look towards them watching her pokemon and friends have fun. Still facing them she speaks. "It's pretty hard to catch her. She's the smartest of them all. If she somehow does get caught we will just go and get her. I mean, how hard will it be?" Miranda says.

"You have no idea how hard it is," Steve says.

"Well, maybe for you. Me on the other hand, let's just say there's nothing that has stood in my way before, that I haven't beat, and it won't be now," Miranda says.

"You need to go home, you know that right?" Steve asks.

"I know that. Except right now I'm having the best days of my life," Miranda says.

Steve doesn't respond to that and it looks as if he's wiping away a tear. They just sit there and wait until the memory ends and is replayed a couple more times._ If these are the best days of her life then her life must be terrible..._

**...**

"Pepper! Can't you help?" Tony whines smacking his head onto the desk.

"I've done what I could to help," Pepper says. "You just need to sign them. It's not much to ask for."

"I have to read them though!" Tony fusses. Pepper just shrugs and leaves the room. "Pepper!"

A few hours later...

"Have you finished?" Pepper asks.

"Alll... moooosss...tt.. dd.. . Done!" Tony says standing up. "I'm finally done! Time to go!"

"Not so fast," Pepper says.

"Awww, man," Tony complains and slumps back into his seat.

"You have a meeting," Pepper says.

"Miranda!" Tony says. "I'm ready!"

'Coming!' Miranda says.

"Tony!" Pepper fusses and marches to him.

A blue light appears in front of her between her and Tony. "Come on, Tony!" Miranda says and grabs him then they vanish leaving a very upset Pepper.

"Tony!" Pepper yells.

**...**

"Your welcome," Miranda says once they get back to the mansion.

"Yeah, thanks," Tony says.

"Now come on! It's time for dinner!" Miranda says and sits in her chair. Tony sits next to her and her pokemon all sit on the floor by the wall. They all eat dinner and head to bed. The pokemon go into the same rooms as before to sleep with their chosen Avenger.

Somewhere in the world...

"Why is it so hot here? What's with these funny looking trees? I feel stupid. I shouldn't feel stupid," the yellow fairy says. She flies around invisibly looking for anyone she might know. "Where are my sisters? And Miranda? Give me some kinda sign! What's with all these people and what kinda pokemon are those things?" The yellow fairy discovers something she thought she would never get, confused. She is all knowing, but now, not so much.

* * *

**...-...**

Levi: Wait, what am I supposed to say again?

Me: Please, review.

Hunter: Please, review!

Levi: Hey! I was supposed to say that! Please, review! There I'm good.

Adam: Review!

Rogue: Y'all are annoying.

Bobby: Where are we?

Kurt: Is this vright?

Lucario: You are all idiots.

Miranda: Just review! I want to know what you think of my story!

Tony: I thought this was my story?

Me: No, it's Miranda's story.

Steve: Hurry up! I wanna see what happens next!

Mesprit: Hello, another world! Can I draw on your face?

Logan and Clint: If you draw on my face I will kill you!

Hulk: Hulk just wants more time for Hulk in story and review.

Thor: I want some more time too!

Me: Urkk... Too many people!

Lucario: I am not a person.

Me: Too many beings in one room! Happy!

Lucario: I'm never happy.

Kitty: That makes a lot more sense.

Spiderman: Hey!

All: Go away! You don't belong here!

Spiderman: Aww, man! Nobody ever wants me...

Me: PLEASE! JUST REVIEW! I'M STILL CONTINUING THIS STORY. I PLAN TO FINISH IT! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Please tell me how I'm doing with each characters personality! I would greatly appreciate it!


	13. School

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hawkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the descriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

*This is a noise*

{_This is when Miranda is reading other's thoughts_}

This is what each person teaches:

Scott- tactics and strategy

Jean- power training

Hank- science and math

Logan- combat and survival training

Xavier- helps control power

Storm- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could separate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

Miranda's powers~ telepathic, telekinetic, multiply (x10), temperature change, invisible, teleport, shoot grass, read people's memories and present them to others, water shooting, healing others, fast to recover from sickness (like a few days),

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, Flare, Keith, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**School**

* * *

**The next morning...**

Miranda gets up before anyone and goes outside. She jumps towards a tree and climbs to the tippy top. She gets as far as she can go before the branches would give way beneath her. She sits down on a tree branch and looks down below to the other branches. She spots a nest, obviously not knowing what it is she observes it, from her spot looking at the little fuzzy things inside. Two birds fly up to it a red one and a brownish red one. One they land on the nest the fuzzy things start making these weird chirping noises.

_Oh... So those must be the parents and those are the kids... It must be nice to have parents that actually care about you..._ Miranda looks down sadly and tears form in her eyes. _What did Tony call those things again? Birds? They kinda somewhat like Staraptor but extremely smaller..._

Miranda is brought back to her senses when she hears a rustling behind her. She turns around to a familiar face then turns back around. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, it's just me. Also, those are birds, they're called cardinals," Clint says and sits next to her. He turns to look at her and peers into her face. "Are you crying? Why? You okay?"

She turns her face away from him and gazes back towards the birds. "No... I'm fine..."

"That's obviously a lie," Clint says.

"No it's not! I'm fine! Still just a little sleepy! I'm gonna go get some more sleep! Bye!" Miranda says and jumps to her balcony from the tree. The doors slam shut behind her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Clint says to no one in particular and leans back against the tree trunk.

**A little later...**

"Why are you yelling at me?! It's not like I tell them to draw on your faces!" Miranda yells.

"This is not funny in the least!" Thor yells.

"This has already happened to me before! Why again?!" Clint yells.

"Stop yelling at me! It is not my fault!" Miranda yells.

"Take it outside," Steve says pushing all three outside onto the lawn.

"I am a God! I shall not be made fun of in this manner!" Thor yells.

"Why does it matter?! Goldilocks! Not like you're trying to impress anyone! Why's it matter? Just get over yourself and wash it off!" Miranda yells at Thor and grows in size. Clint backs away slowly, knowing where this is leading.

"How dare you speak to a God that way!" Thor yells. All the people inside the mansion wake up and are now watching out their windows excitedly.

"God Shmod! So what! What's that gonna help with you having marker on your face?" Miranda yells.

"How dare you!" Thor yells and lifts his hammer.

"What are you gonna do hit me with your wittle hammer? Without it you'd be useless!" Miranda yells.

"Thor, no!" Tony yells.

"Arghhh!" Thor yells and swings his hand down. Miranda lifts her hand up and intercepts the hammer. "Impossible!"

"You're pathetic! How are you letting a girl defeat you?" Miranda says and grows a little bigger. She throws Thor back. "You can't defeat me!"

"I was going easy on you, but if it's a fight you want, then a fight you shall get!" Thor yells and lurches at Miranda. She puts up her hand and blasts him back without even looking at him.

"Thor! Stop! That's not a good idea!" Lucario yells and shoots him out of the way. "You must not battle her when she's like this! She will engrave you into the ground no matter how powerful you are! And trust me she suppressing as much as possible even if it doesn't look it!" Thor rushes at Miranda again. "Stop!" Lucario says and hits Thor away from hitting Miranda.

Thor turns to Lucario. "You wanna fight too?!" Thor yells.

"No, I'm trying to get you to stop. Snap out of it!" Lucario yells.

Thor snaps back to reality. "Sorry..." Thor says getting a punch in the face by Miranda and he flys backwards. "How dare-!?"

"Eevee! Heal pulse if you would, please," Lucario says.

Eevee uses the move and Miranda grows three sizes smaller than she was before. Thor rushes at her and she quickly ducks. Now back to normal size Miranda pats Eevee's head. "Thank you. You too Lucario," Miranda says. "Sorry."

"Oops... Sorry... again," Thor says regaining his balance.

"You're welcome," Lucario says. "Anything to help my master."

"What was that all about?" Tony asks walking out.

"When I yell or get angry, it can sometimes go out of control," Miranda says.

"Like Hulk," Hulk says.

"Except I don't turn green," Miranda says.

"Did you just gain this?" Xavier asks coming out.

"Kinda, It was right when I arrived in this world," Miranda says. "I hope it won't stay."

"What about those other times you yelled?" Tony asks.

"That kinda yelling is different. That wasn't yelling at another it was orders. Like it only happens when I argue with someone," Miranda says.

"Strange," Xavier says.

"Mesprit! Azelf! Come here!" Miranda yells. "You have something to say to them?"

"Sorry..." Mesprit says.

"I'm sorry..." Azelf says.

"Anyway, if they do it again, next time don't wake me up," Miranda says. "Or all this will happen again. I hate being woken up."

"We've noticed," Clint says.

"Well, since we're all up, we should all begin to get ready for class," Xavier says. "Remember Miranda, just pop into any class you feel might interest you."

"Alright, thanks," Miranda says.

Xavier turns toward the Avengers. "You are holding up your end of the deal right?" Xavier asks.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony says. "So! Who want's to learn about technology?" A few students shout from the window saying 'yes'. "Beat that Clint." Tony gives Clint a big challenging smile.

"Who wants to learn how to aim like a pro?" Clint says. Again students shout saying 'yes'. "I win."

"It was the same," Tony says.

"I will just go teach with Logan, Professor," Steve says to Xavier.

"Very well," Xavier says. "Time to get ready everyone! If you want to come to Tony or Clint's class they will be out here. Whoever has Jean, Storm, or Angel are allowed out here they are not here today. You can also come during your free period."

"I need targets and things for them to shoot if they don't have powers," Clint says.

"I will get some students to bring you everything you need, don't worry," Xavier says.

The students all get back into their rooms and close the windows. Miranda walks inside to find Kitty and the others. She wanted to find out what they were taking first. Lucario follows behind her.

**...**

"Kitty!" Miranda yells and Kitty stops before phasing through a wall.

"Miranda! What's up?" Kitty asks.

"What do you have first?" Miranda asks.

"I had Storm so I'm going to learn to aim better," Kitty says. "I'm going to get some of the supplies for them. Wanna help?"

"Sure!" Miranda says.

Kitty grabs onto Miranda's arm. "Let's go then!" She pulls Miranda through the wall with her. Before she does Lucario grabs Miranda's other arm and phases through with them. While phasing through things Kitty continues to talk. "Peter has Jean so he should be going outside too! Adam had flying with Angel so he should too and Levi had Storm too. Hunter and Kurt have Xavier first so they won't be there. Bobby and Rogue have Scott first so they won't either."

_This girl never shuts up like Shaymin..._ Lucario thinks.

"Okay! Grab targets and things that shoot!" Kitty says.

Miranda grabs bandanas, bows, arrows, targets, along with some technology for Tony. _I can't wait to show up Clint. This is gonna be fun_... Miranda smiles devilishly. "Lucario grab a few things too."

"I am, I am," Lucario says lifting up a few targets.

"Alright let's go back outside," Kitty says phasing through the wall.

"You just leave us. Whatever we teleport," Miranda says. "Grab on Lucario." Lucario puts his leg on her's since his arms are full. "To the lawn!" They disappear from the room.

**...**

"Set the targets up along the tree," Clint says.

Kitty decides to be involved in the shooting classes, along with Peter. Adam goes to side of the field.

"Here?" Miranda asks levitating the targets in the air.

"Perfect," Clint says and turns to his group of students. "Everyone that doesn't have shooting powers get a bow and some arrows. The ones that can shoot stuff go to Miranda."

"Awh, are you scared you can't teach the ones that can shoot?" Miranda teases.

"No!" Clint fusses back.

"Then how about I get the no powers and you get the powers?" Miranda says.

"Fine! I'll show you!" Clint says. "Change of plans! Swap what I just said!"

"Good luck!" Miranda says.

"Shuttup," Clint says annoyed. "Anyway, shooting takes a lot of math. Calculations and angles are important. Now pay close attention if you wanna be able to shoot like this." He shoots an arrow behind him and it bounces off the other targets before getting a bullseye on the middle one.

"Whoa!" Kitty says. "Miranda can you do that?"

"Easy," Miranda says and grabs a bow with an arrow. She points it behind her and shoots. The arrow bounces off the same exact places then splits Clint's arrow right in half.

"Double whoa!" Kitty says.

"Show off," Clint says.

"You're to speak," Miranda says.

"Show me how to do it!" Kitty says excitedly to Miranda.

"You won't be able to do that without training a lot," Miranda says. "What I just did takes years of training." Miranda looks over at Clint. "So, Birdy, you gonna teach your class or am I?"

"I will! Just uh... aim your hand at the target and shoot..." Clint says unsure.

"Alright you have no idea what you're doing. Take the no powers, I will work with the powers," Miranda says.

"Yes!" Clint says and readies his bow. He walks over with the bow n arrow students and Miranda remains with the others.

"So... what can each of you do?" Miranda asks.

"You already know mine," Levi says.

"Oh! Hi! Levi!" Miranda says. "Will you shoot for me?"

"Sure!" Levi says. Everyone around him laughs.

"What's so funny?" Miranda asks.

"Klutz can't hit any targets. He never has!" a kid says.

"Then that's about to change," Miranda says glaring at the kid who said that. "Levi! Front and center! Let's show them what you can do!"

Levi readies himself in front of Miranda. He crosses his arm in front of him then throws them down lighting up his flames from his hands. He lifts his arm up and throws. He misses.

"See? Told you!" the kid laughs along with the rest.

Miranda ignores him and walks up to Levi. "Position your arm as if you're about to throw it," Miranda says. He lifts his arm as if about to throw and Miranda moves his arm into a different position. "Now throw." He throws and hits the target spot on.

"No way!" the kid says.

"Keep throwing like that," Miranda says. Levi continues to throw the way that she told him and continuously hits the targets, right in the middle. Every hit he makes his face glows brighter and brighter with happiness. "Now you, kid that was talking. You come up here." The kid walks up excited. "What's your name?"

"Raiden," he says.

"Alright, Mr. Smart guy hit all the targets, with a bullseye," Miranda says.

"But that's like impossible!" Raiden complains.

"Is it?" Miranda says. "Move." Raiden moves out of the way and Miranda stands in his place. "Watch and learn." She glows blue and sends blasts from her all at once hitting every target, shattering them to pieces. The blue fades away from her and she turns to Raiden. "Doesn't seem impossible to me."

"B-because you're a freak!" Raiden says.

"Well, last time I checked, so are you," Miranda says.

"Ooooohhh!" the kids all say.

Miranda smiles. "Now, I don't see any targets being hit," Miranda says.

"Fine!" Raiden says and turns into pure electricity. He points his body towards the targets then turns. He shoots all at once and purposely aims it at Miranda. She takes it full on not even flinching. "What!?"

"Surprised huh?" Miranda says. "How about we give you double the power?"

"What?" Raiden says nervously.

"Sparks! Thunder, will yah?" Miranda asks. Pachirisu sparking with electricity jumps into the air and shoots double the amount he shot including all the power he just shot, that she absorbed.

"Ahhh! T-t-t-oooooo m-much!" Raiden says and electricity bursts from him. Miranda and Lucario quickly put a barrier around him and the electricity slowly fades out. There lying on the ground is Raiden unmoving.

"He's just fine. Who's shooting next?" Miranda asks.

Everyone stares at Raiden for a moment then jumps at Miranda. "Me! Me! Me!" they all yell.

"Alright! Alright! Make a line and practice shooting at the target in front of you," Miranda says. They all line up and begin to shoot at the targets. Miranda's pokemon create more targets for everyone while she fixes everyone's posture. "More like this." Miranda stands in a position and the student copies. "Not like that." The student changes her stance again. "Here let me..." Miranda walks up to her and moves her arms around to the right place. "Now try to shoot." The girl shoots and hits the target. "There you go!"

"I need help!" a boy cries out trying to figure out how to stand.

Miranda walks up to him and fixes him. "Now shoot," Miranda says. The boy gets a bullseye. "Great! Everyone! Has everyone gotten a bullseye?" Everyone says 'yes' and shake their heads up and down. "Good! Now everyone drop their stance." Everyone drops their hands and just stand normally. "Now shoot again." Very few make a bullseye. "That's what I thought would happen." She goes to each and fixes everyone. "Shoot." They all make it. "Now again drop then get back in this position and shoot! You all need to be dependent!"

They all drop and then back up and shoot. A little more than last time, make it. Miranda goes around and fixes who needs it. She makes the gesture to redo it with her finger. Again they redo the process and Miranda continues to fix who needs it. Eventually everyone hits a target and everyone shouts for joy.

"Finally!" a boy shouts jumping up.

"Alright! Good job everyone!" Miranda says and everyone shouts by being praised. "But-" Everyone goes silent so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Will you be able to do it tomorrow?" Everyone yells 'yes' and nods then everyone returns silent again. Raiden is slowly standing up. "Finally up sleepyhead?"

"No thanks to you," Raiden says rubbing his head now standing.

"I thought you might have needed a nice long nap," Miranda says. "Have anything to say?"

"No," Raiden says.

Miranda sends a lightning bolt from herself knocking Raiden backwards. "Well that's new," Miranda says and looks at her hand. She then walks up to Raiden and puts her foot on his chest. She leans down close to his face. "I said, have anything to say?"

"Still not saying anything," Raiden says. "You don't scare me."

"Oh? I don't now? Well, how about we change that?" Miranda says daringly getting even more in his face. "I will ask one more time. Do you have anything to say?"

"Not really," Raiden says struggling to try and get up sending sparks out from him trying to get Miranda off of him.

"Oh? Well, that's a shame... I will just have to teach you what happens when you don't apologize," Miranda says. She lifts him off the ground with one hand. "Let's take a little trip to your nightmares and find out exactly what frightens you." She digs in her bag and pulls out a pokeball that is a really dark color. She tosses it into the air then puts the pokeball back in her bag.

What's revealed is a black, shadow-like pokemon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak.

"Is that-!?" Raiden fusses.

"Yes, yes. This is Darkrai the pokemon of nightmares," Miranda says just a little bit too evil.

"Okay! Okay, I give! I'm S-O-R-R-Y! Sorry!" Raiden freaks.

"Sorry! It's too late! I gave you one last chance, but you didn't take it," Miranda says. "Darkrai... Scare him just enough to make him cooperate." Darkrai nods his head then a black fog surrounds him and Raiden while Miranda leaves. You can hear some of Raiden cries.

"Miranda!? What are you doing to him!?" Clint yells running up.

"Don't worry about it, the boy will be fine. He's just learning a lesson," Miranda says and smiles somewhat evilly. "So? How about we have a competition? My 'students' against yours. Whoever gets the most targets wins!"

Clint gets totally distracted by the challenge, he forgets about what's happening to Raiden. "You are so on!" Clint says determined.

"Alright! Everybody! We are gonna have a competition against Clint's group! Whoever has the most bullseyes wins!" Miranda says. She gets a couple blank stares, frightened stares, looking back and forth between her and what's happening to Raiden. Then they all shout 'yes!' That's when the battle begins.

**...**

"No! Aim like this!" Clint yells determined to not lose to a 16 year old girl.

"Uhn-uh! You can't help them!" Miranda fusses with Clint. "They can do it on their own, right?"

"Urkk... Yes!" Clint says.

A score board is created by Gardevoir and Gallade. Gardevoir is recording how many Miranda's group gets and Gallade is recording how many Clint's group is getting. Gardevoir is also creating targets for her's and Gallade is creating targets for his. So far Miranda's group is in the lead. Both Miranda and Clint are not participating but merely sitting on the side, watching arrows and all sorts of different powers fly by.

"Keep it up guys!" Miranda shouts. She turns towards Clint and smiles.

"Don't look at me like that. I already know," Clint says defeated.

"Just rubbing it in," Miranda says happily and turns back to watch.

"I can't believe you're beating me at my own game," Clint says quietly.

Miranda stands up and walks over to Darkrai. She walks into the black fog to see Raiden shaking. "Alright! Darkrai that's enough," Miranda says. Darkrai wakes the boy up and the fog disappears. Raiden looks at Miranda in pure terror. "Glad you understand my potential now. We will talk after the competition. Stay here; don't make me come find you." Raiden nods and runs out to go and shoot also. "What was it he was scared of?"

"Clowns..." Darkrai says.

"Clowns are funny! Not scary!" Miranda says and laughs.

They go back to the game and sit next to Clint. Clint looks over somewhat confused. "Is that another one of your pokemon?"

"Yes. This is Darkrai," Miranda says.

"Hi..." Darkrai says.

"Yeah... Hi... You just keep popping out pokemon from nowhere. How many more do you have?" Clint asks.

"I might have more, I might not. I'm not telling you," Miranda says.

Clint rolls his eyes and gives her a scoff. "You're not surprising me anymore," Clint says.

**...**

In the end Miranda's group wins 93 to 60, and are currently all jumping up and down. "Great job guys! I knew we would win!" Miranda yells. The bell rings for next class and most of the students walk to the side of the lawn to where Tony is. Then the students Tony had go over to where Miranda and Clint are. Raiden walks up to Miranda and falls to his knees.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please don't ever do that again! I don't! I can't do it again! I-it was terrifying! Please! I'm so so sorry!" Raiden pleads tears dropping on Miranda's shoes.

"I accept your apology. I also will never do that again unless I catch you being an ass again," Miranda says. "Now, I'm not the only one you need to apologize to."

They walk over to Tony's side and find Levi. "Hey, Miranda! What's up?" Levi asks.

"Raiden here has something to say to you," Miranda says and Raiden comes out from behind her.

"Whoa! Dude your eyes are all puffy and you look like you've just seen a ghost," Levi says observing his face.

"Well? Go ahead and say it," Miranda says and nudges Raiden.

"I-I'm sorry... For everything..." Raiden says.

Levi looks at him confused then looks to Miranda and smiles. He mouths 'thanks' at her then turns back to Sparks. "Thanks, I accept. Hope we won't have anymore problems like before," Levi says. "Let's go see what Tony has to say." Levi wraps his around Raiden's neck and they walk off towards Tony's area.

**...**

Miranda walks back to where Clint is and sees him already showing them the ropes. "Need any help?" Miranda asks.

"No! Not from you!" Clint says annoyed.

Miranda snickers. "Alright, fine. Good thing though, I did wanna go check out the other classes," Miranda says.

"Good! Then go!" Clint says.

Miranda laughs. "Jealous much?" Miranda says.

"Whatever," Clint says and rolls his eyes.

"Gallade and Ralts, I want you to stay here and help with the targets. Let Ralts try a little bit. Everyone else comes with me," Miranda says. Darkrai, Lucario, Gardevoir, and of course Sparks leaves with Miranda to somewhere else in the school.

**...**

"Where are we headed to now?" Lucario asks.

"Don't know yet. Just looking around for now. See what interests me," Miranda says. They continue to walk and find themselves in front of the danger room. Inside the room you can lots of loud bangs from it along with an 'ughh'. "Let's find out what's going on in there." She goes to door and it won't open. "We will have to teleport if we want to see." With that they all disappear.

**...**

In the danger room a couple minutes earlier...

"So, how have things been?" Steve says jumping onto a sentinel.

"Same as always. Hiding from the world as much as possible and saving it," Logan says slashing at a leg of a sentinel. "Wadda bout you?"

"Same, well, the saving the world part. Along with the crazy past month," Steve says smashing his shield into the sentinel's head.

"With the girl?" Logan asks slicing at another sentinel.

"Yeah, she's been here for a month and two days," Steve says flipping off the sentinel's head onto another's.

"Specific much? What's the story on her? And those creatures?" Logan asks.

"She's from another world. From what I know it's a video game here," Steve says and smashes the head of the sentinel. "I don't know much about it, I never played it."

"Video game?" Logan says confused and rips apart a sentinel.

"Yeah, it's called pokemon. That's what the creatures are called also. Instead of animals it's pokemon," Steve says blocking a laser beam.

"Strange," Logan says evading an arm swung at him.

"Isn't it? Anyway, we have been hiding from SHIELD because their trying to capture them to experiment on them. They fear that she will take over the world or something," Steve says.

"I've seen her potential in person, I can believe it," Logan says slicing at an arm coming towards him.

"Except, I don't think that she will or even wants to," Steve says.

"Well of course not. She's like the most innocent girl I've ever met," Logan says.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Steve says.

Logan looks at him a little surprised then gets smacked by a sentinel into a car. "Ughh..."

**...**

"What?" Miranda says looking beside her, on the ground, at Logan. "Are you okay?" She walks up to Logan.

"How did you get in here?" Logan asks painfully.

"Teleportation, duh. Anyway, you okay?" Miranda asks. Logan stands up slowly and pops his back. "Ewww..."

"Just fine. Now get out of here," Logan says and runs back to the battle with Steve.

"Miranda?! What are you doing in here?" Steve asks after knocking out a sentinel.

"I was just curious to see what was happening in here... Sorry if I interrupted. I will leave now," Miranda says.

"It's okay, if you stay then stay, just stay out of the way," Steve says blocking lasers.

"Really!? Okay!" Miranda says excitedly and leans against the car Logan was thrown into. Steve runs back to the battle and breaks through a sentinel.

"You there's a robot behind us, right?" Lucario asks Miranda.

"Yes, I know," Miranda says.

Steve turns around to throw his shield at another and catches sight of the sentinel behind Miranda. "Look out!" Steve yells to her.

Miranda moves right before the lasers hit her. She turns and sends a blast from her hands that go right through the sentinel. "Got em," Miranda says. "Cap! Watch out yourself!" Steve turns and gets blasted by the laser beams. Miranda runs up to him. "Oh please don't be dead!" The sentinels begin to surround them. "Lucario, protect us will ya?" Lucario nods and puts up a force field around them before the lasers hit them. Steve sits up. "Oh thank Arceus! Glad you're okay!"

Steve laughs. "It takes a lot more than that to take me down," Steve says._Arceus?_

"That's what I thought, but it still worried me," Miranda says.

"Ready to finish them off?" Steve asks.

"Can I?" Miranda asks excitedly.

"Well, if you don't, they will still attack you," Steve says. "May as well fight."

"Yay! Let's do this! Lucario, down with protect when I say," Miranda says. Lucario nods. The lasers stop for a moment. "Now!" The force field is let down and Miranda blasts through all the sentinels surrounding them.

"You've have gotten great control over that now," Steve says. "Good job."

"Thanks!" Miranda says.

Logan finishes up the last of the sentinels and the simulation disappears, the room turns into a large open space. Logan walks up to them. "Why'd you let her help?" Logan asks.

"They would've attacked her anyway, even if she didn't," Steve says.

"Fine," Logan scoffs brushing by them out the door.

"What's his problem?" Miranda asks, not in a mean sorta way.

"He just wanted it to be us," Steve says.

"Oh... Sorry..." Miranda says.

"It's okay. He'll get over it," Steve says.

**...**

Kitty and Adam went back inside for Hank's class. Peter has Storm so he remains outside. Hunter has Storm this period as well and comes outside from Xavier. Levi has Jean next so he remains outside, but moves over to Tony's group.

Miranda decides to find out what Thor and Hulk are doing...

**...**

In the kitchen Luxray and Jolteon are at Thor's side. Leafeon is on the floor by Hulk and Eevee is on the counter in front of Hulk.

"That is my sandwich! Methinks thou should'st give it back, foul beast, or thou shall face my wrath!" Thor yells.

Hulk takes a bite of the sandwich. "To late, it's mine now," Hulk says.

"Thou dare shame me!" Thor yells. "We shall settle this like men!" He raises his hammer.

"Thor! This is not the place for your petty fights! It's a sandwich get over it!" Miranda yells walking into the kitchen.

Thor drops his arm. "Will thou make one for me then?" Thor asks.

"I can," Miranda says.

"What joy! I shall wait in the room of dining," Thor says.

"I said I can, not will," Miranda says.

"What?" Thor says confused. "But..." Hulk tosses the rest the sandwich into his mouth and giggles to himself. "Shut up, troll!"

"Why are you acting so childish?" Miranda asks Thor and turns. "Gardevoir, can you make us all sandwiches?"

"Yes, master," Gardevoir says.

"Me childish?" Thor says taking it as an insult. "What doth thou mean?"

"It means that you are acting like a child," Miranda says. "How low can you be?"

"How dare you speak to a god that way! Art thou looking for a fight?" Thor yells.

"Things getting tense," Hulk says snickering.

"It is pointless to fight with you. I will win, like I was going to this morning, but was stopped, lucky for you," Miranda says.

"How dare!" Thor yells but gets interrupted.

"Damn, what's with all the yelling?" Logan asks walking in annoyed.

"Logan, want a sandwich?" Miranda asks.

"What?" Logan asks. "Um... sure."

"I guess it can be an apology for earlier..." Miranda says.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Thor says angrily.

Miranda shoots him a glare.

"Sorry? For what?" Logan asks confused.

"For interrupting your time with Steve. I didn't mean to ruin it," Miranda says apologetically.

"Oh... that... I should be the one sorry. I'm sorry the way acted," Logan says.

"It's fine," Miranda says and turns toward the sandwich maker. "Gardevoir, the sandwiches done?"

"All done," Gardevoir says. "Each sandwich matches what you all like in a sandwich. Sorry, Lucario helped me read your thoughts to find what your favorite sandwich is."

"Wonderful..." Logan says sarcastically. {_Just what I need... Someone else looking through mind..._}

"You've had people in your mind?" Miranda asks obviously reading his mind.

Logan looks at her and growls. {_Don't read my mind kid for your own health._}

"Sorry... I didn't mean to... Wait! I just read your mind! I read your thoughts! I've never been able to do that!" Miranda says excitedly.

"I thought you've been able to do that?" Logan asks.

"No, I've been able to read their memories not their thoughts. This is too exciting!" Miranda says.

"Don't overreact. This must be a new power," Logan says.

"Duh," Miranda says and turns toward Hulk.

{_Hulk want more sandwiches. Hulk hungry._}

"Gardevoir, can you make a few more sandwiches for Hulk?" Miranda asks.

"Yes, master," Gardevoir says and puts about 20 sandwiches together.

Miranda turns towards Thor.

{_How dare they! They're just gonna ignore me! This is no way to treat a god! Why doth this sandwich have to be so good!? I can't even hate it!_}

Miranda laughs. "Thor, just get over yourself, you have all these sandwiches that are ten times better then that one sandwich you had, and you know it," Miranda says.

"How dare!... Nevermind..." Thor says and happily takes another bite of his sandwich.

Miranda then turns towards Lucario. It's just an open space.

"You are not reading my mind," Lucario says.

Miranda pouts. "No fair..." She turns toward Logan.

"NO! You will not be reading my mind," Logan says. {_Brat._}

"Hmmph!" Miranda pouts. _I am not a brat!_"Anyway, why are you here?"

"I was hungry," Logan says. "Looks like that's fulfilled now." He finishes off his sandwich and stands up. "Well, I got get the danger room ready for my classes for later."

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Miranda says.

Logan leaves the room and Miranda turns toward Hulk. {_Best sandwich Hulk ever has. Yummmm._}

Miranda laughs. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go explore some," Miranda says.

"Bye," Hulk and Thor say at the same time. They look at each other then have stare down.

**...**

"If you add this to this, this would be your answer," Hank says.

"I don't get it..." Kitty says bored.

"Here let me show you..." Bobby says.

"What is even happening? When will we ever actually use this in life?" Rogue asks annoyed.

"What? How did you get that answer?!" Adam says confused.

The door opens and whispers go all around the room. "Look, it's the girl with the pokemon! Pachirisu is so cute!"

"Is that Darkrai? That thing can make your worst nightmares come true, right?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna have that happen to me."

"Did you see what it did to Raiden?"

"Yeah, but Raiden had it coming. He was being a jerk."

"True, true. Did you see what he looked like after? He was scared out of his wits."

"Like this," Miranda says coming into the room. She leans over Adam and fur brushes against his cheek from Sparks and Miranda solves the problem.

"I thought you never went to school?" Adam asks brushing the fur out of his face. {_How would you know this?_}

"I didn't, I just watched how Hank did it and figured it out," Miranda says. "I don't see how you don't get it."

"It's hard. I don't understand how you do that," Adam says. {_What the hell?_}

"Ah, Miranda, welcome to my class. Wanna try out a worksheet?" Hank asks. {_She can do this by watching me do one problem? Something completely new to her and she learns it right away? Interesting..._}

"Can I?" Miranda asks. Her pokemon stand by the desk.

"Of course," Hank says and gestures to the open desk next to Adam. It's also in the middle of all of them. Hank hands her a worksheet with all these math problems on it. "Here you go." {_Let's see how she does._}

"Thank you," Miranda says. "Can I have a pencil?"

"Here, I have an extra one," Adam says and gives her one.

"Thanks," Miranda says and begins solve the problems. A few minutes later the whole worksheet is filled out. "Soooo, what do you do when your done?"

"You're already done?!" Kitty says completely shocked. {_She's really smart..._}

"Yeah," Miranda says. "Are you not?"

"I've only gotten to number 3! How are you done?!" Kitty asks. {_There's no way..._}

"I don't know, it was easy," Miranda says and sits back in her chair.

Hank walks to her and takes a look at her worksheet. His eyes go wide. "These are all right! Quite impressive!" Hank says. {_Incredible! Fantastic! Outstanding!_}

"Really?!" Kitty yells. {_How the hell?_}

"Wow..." Adam says. {_She's awesome..._}

"Will you show the students how you did it?" Hank asks. {_Maybe if you explain it the students will understand better._}

"Gladly," Miranda says and stands up with her worksheet. Lucario walks up behind her and Gardevoir follows. "Gardevoir, stay here."

"Yes, master," Gardevoir says.

"Stop calling me master, it's weird," Miranda says and walks to the board with Lucario in tow. Once at the board she turns around to all the students. "So, uh, which problem do you want me to do?"

"3!"

"6!"

"8!"

"All the above!" Kitty shouts.

"Alright," Miranda says and explains how to get each answer in apparently easier way then Hank did because after she's done everyone seems to understand how to do it, even Kitty.

"Oh! That makes so much more sense!" Kitty says. {_Why couldn't Hank explain it like this?_}

"Maybe Xavier should have you teach math for me instead of going around exploring each class," Hank says. {_That way I can focus more on my science portion._}

"This is boring, I don't wanna do that!" Miranda says worriedly.

"What really? It looked like you loved it," Hank says. {_This is surprising..._}

"It's too easy that it's boring. I didn't even have to try. I like practice to get better not automatically," Miranda says. "Well... determining what it is..."

Hank laughs. "Well, alright, but if you change your mind just tell me!" Hank says and walks back to his desk to grade papers. {_This girl is truly interesting._}

"Miranda! That's incredible how you can do this do easily! I wish I could do that," Kitty says totally fascinated. {_How come I can't do that? It's not fair!_}

"I guess. Anyway, when does this class end?" Miranda asks.

"We leave in about 5 minutes," Rogue says. {_Can we leave already? This sucks._}

"What's next?" Miranda asks.

"Free period. Everyone has it next. I guess it's kinda like a lunch break," Bobby says. {_Lunch time!_}

"So everyone will be there?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah, everyone usually goes outside," Adam says. {_See what my brothers have going on._}

"Oh, okay," Miranda says.

"I'm gonna go to Clint's area. I need to learn how to shoot better," Bobby says. {_I don't always shoot what I want... I'm such a loser..._}

"Clint could only help you if you shot something physical, not with your powers. I can help you with that," Miranda says.

"Really?" Bobby asks. {_What?_}

"We had a battle against each other and my team won," Miranda says.

"Awesome!" Bobby says. {_Can't wait!_}

"Yeah, their team was tough," Kitty says. {_Like really hard..._}

"I know a certain way to stance yourself," Miranda says.

"You'll teach me?" Bobby asks. {_Miranda's secret stance... Yeah!_}

"Well, duh, it's not a secret," Miranda says. The bell rings and everyone leaves for outside.

...

"Miranda, follow us. We all sit at the same place everyday," Kitty says. {_On our big rock! I can be with Peter._}

"We have the best spot," Rogue says. {_It's where I can look down on everyone._}

"What do you usually do?" Miranda asks.

"We eat lunch, talk, study, train, and whatever else," Bobby says. {_Things I'm not mentioning. Hehe._}

"You better be ready everyone's gonna come up to you to see your pokemon," Adam says. {_Hope she'll be okay._}

"I think I'm ready for that," Miranda says confidently.

"Are your pokemon?" Kitty asks looking at Pachirisu. {_The poor thing might be scared._}

"Chuu pahh!" Sparks says excitedly.

"My pokemon are all already used to it they won't get scared so easily. I get crowded all the time back home," Miranda says. "Isn't that right, Sparks?" She scratches under Sparks' chin.

"Chuu chu pah!" Sparks says happily.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Kitty says. {_Duh! Idiot! She's the champion! Of course they're used to it! Stupid!_ Stupid!}Kitty mentally smacks herself repeatedly.

Miranda snickers to herself. Then, they walk out the front entrance and are immediately called out to.

"Guys!" Kurt yells waving his hands around frantically. {_Hurry up!_}

"You don't have to do that every time, we know where to go," Rogue says annoyed. {_Idiot, brother... Why'd he have to be my brother?_}

Miranda looks towards Rogue shocked. _Brother?_She looks back and forth between them, but sees no resemblance. _Weird..._

They all walk over towards a large flat boulder that fits all 9 of them plus some. Stairs are carved in the boulder making it easier to get to the top. On the top Kurt, Levi, Hunter, and Peter are already there waiting for everyone else. Kitty makes a beeline straight to Peter. Bobby and Rogue sit down together. Kurt and the three brothers sit together. Everyone makes one large circle around the top of the boulder. Miranda sits by the brothers. Her pokemon surround her backside and Sparks sits in her lap.

"Hey, thanks about Raiden," Levi says. {_That meant so much to me you don't even know._}

"No problem. He was being a jerk. He got what he deserved," Miranda says and begins to pet Sparks. "He had it coming."

"He was shaking with a look of terror and jumping at every little thing that moved. What did you do?" Levi asks. {_He looked dead inside and out, really creepy._}

I_told Darkrai not to over do it..._ "Just his worst nightmare," Miranda says joking, but with some seriousness to it. She turns and gives Darkrai a glare. Darkrai jolts back with a look of shock on his face, scared he disappears into the air off somewhere.

"I know what Darkrai is capable of, but I didn't know it was that bad," Levi says. {_Scary..._}

"He was supposed to give him a little fright, but yeah... I recently caught him. He needs more training," Miranda says somewhat ashamed.

"Well, I don't care as long as he's not making fun of me anymore, I don't really care," Levi says somewhat coldly. {_That asshole has been up my ass ever since we got here._}

"Wait, someone was making fun of you!?" Adam says angrily. "Who? I'll take care of them!" {_Where is he?!_}

"No! Adam, Miranda already took care of it. No need to worry now," Levi says. {_Idiot... heheh. Just like him to now be catching on to the conversation._}

Miranda laughs. "Is it always this exciting?"

"Well, sometimes we are attacked by the Brotherhood and other villains," Hunter says. {_Douchebags..._}

{_I wonder if she will let me play with her pokemon._}

_{Should I ask her?_}

_{Will she let me?_}

_{Hopefully..._}

Miranda lays back and closes her eyes. _Too many different thoughts from too many different people... Got to stop. Control it. You can do it._

"Chuu pah?" Sparks says observing Miranda's face with worry._{She okay? Please don't be hurting._}

"Don't worry, Sparks, I'm fine," Miranda says eyes still closed.

"You alright?" Hunter asks. {_Why is she doing this in front of us? Is she trying to make us pounce on her?_}

Lucario glares at Hunter, but he doesn't notice.

"Yeah... Just trying to focus my thoughts. I'm fine..." Miranda says. Sparks jumps off Miranda.

"You sure? You're glowing blue," Hunter says unsure. {_What's happening?_}

"Just a little more..." Miranda says and really concentrates.

"She okay?" Kurt asks.

The blue breaks off and Miranda smiles. "I'm perfectly good. I've taken control of my powers," she says.

"What you were having trouble?" Levi asks shocked. "And you got control just like that?"

"I can usually contain my powers easily, it rarely ever shows," Miranda says.

"You truly are incredible. You know that?" Hunter says.

Miranda giggles. "Thanks!"

"It looks like you have some fans," Adam says and looks down from the boulder. Down at the bottom there is about every student in the school. A few are trying to come up, but are hesitant. "I think they want to see your pokemon."

"That's exactly what they want," Miranda says and stands up. She walks over to the edge. "So, you all want to play with my pokemon?" They all nod nervously. "I would gladly show you all my pokemon!"

"You sure?" Lucario asks.

'All my pokemon come to me. I'm outside on a big boulder,' Miranda says. A few moments later you can hear lots of different footsteps.

Infernape, Staraptor, Luxray, Lopunny, Glameow, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Shaymin, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Mesprit, and Azelf come running/floating/flying straight towards Miranda.

"Look there they are!"

"Hey everyone, the students want to play and check you out," Miranda says. "Go on." She rummages through her bag and pulls out a couple pokeballs. "Everyone can you make a large space?" The students move and Miranda tosses the pokeballs out. Garchomp, Drapion, Empoleon, Torterra, and Rampardos are let out.

"Whoa! Their huge!"

"You guys can go down their too, if you want," Miranda says.

"I will stay with you," Lucario says.

"I shall go over to Gallade and my son," Gardevoir says and teleports to them.

Pachirisu jumps from Miranda's shoulders onto Torterra's back and makes her way to the ground to greet someone. The students and pokemon all file in between and interact with each other.

"I'm going down too!" Levi says excitedly and runs down the stairs. Everyone else follows and Miranda and Lucario are left on top of the boulder.

Miranda sits at the edge of the boulder with her legs over the ledge and watches everyone below. "Everyone looks happy." Miranda says.

"They seem happy," Tony says walking up next to Miranda.

"Yeah," Miranda says. "Shouldn't you be, you know, teaching?"

"You took all my students. Not like I had any in the first place. This is all they could talk about. That they couldn't wait for free period so they can see all your pokemon," Tony says.

"Wow, really?" Miranda asks. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, everyone's really happy that you're here," Tony says and sits next to her. "You seem happy too."

"I guess, I am pretty happy. I'm having a lot of fun here," Miranda says.

"Well that's good," Tony says and turns towards Lucario. "You're not gonna go down there?"

"I do not wish to interact with others. I do not gain anything from that," Lucario says.

"Tough love, huh?" Tony says and lies back against the ground and closes his eyes. "You know, believe it or not, you have a lot of fans too." Lucario gives him an annoyed scoff and turns towards the students looking at him.

Hank, Scott, Logan, and Xavier come outside and go interact with the pokemon also. It seems as if they found someone they like. Hank hangs out with Torterra. Scott hangs with Empoleon. Logan seems to get along with Garchomp and Drapion. Xavier seemed to head straight towards Gardevoir.

Bobby seems to be having an ice sculpting contest with Glaceon. Kitty is petting Glameow. Rogue and Gallade are away from the others leaning against a tree seemingly with little talking. Adam is in his phantom form and floating around with Darkrai. Hunter is having fun with Vaporeon. Levi and Flareon seem to be making different things with their fire. Kurt is playing a game of I guess you could say teleporting tag with Ralts. Peter is having a pushing heavy things contest with Rampardos.

The Avengers are there too, with their buddies. Clint with Staraptor. Steve with Braviary and Infernape. Thor with Luxray and Jolteon. Hulk with Eevee and Leafeon.

Some of the students are playing on Torterra's back and running around with the other pokemon. Every looks like their having lots of fun.

"You gonna go down?" Tony asks.

"Naw, I'll stay up here," Miranda says.

"There are quite a few students who want to talk to you," Tony says. "You should go."

"I guess..." Miranda says and stands up then she jumps down from the top of the boulder to the ground.

**...**

"So, how did you become the champion?"

"I trained my pokemon until they couldn't level up anymore. We all had so much fun. Of course we didn't train every single day, but in a way we kinda did," Miranda says. "So, eventually, we went to the league and dominated them! A few years later, Cynthia, decided she didn't want to be the champion anymore, so she held a competition. She called all the trainers that had defeated her and gathered them at the league. A lot of the people didn't want to carry that much on their shoulders and left. The remaining people battled it out and the last one standing won title of champion."

"You were the last one standing?"

"Yep, along with my 6 pokemon," Miranda says._Didn't I already tell them about this?_

"None of your pokemon were defeated?"

"I only used one pokemon," Miranda says.

"What?"

"The only pokemon I used was Pachirisu," Miranda says.

"That's incredible! She must pack one hell of a punch!"

"Yeah, and a little sad."

"Why?"

"That nobody could even defeat one of her pokemon when they used all 6 of their's.

"Yeah, that's true."

"I was hoping for more of a challenge," Miranda says.

For the rest of free period Miranda was bombarded with questions from the students. Miranda didn't seem to mind though, she was actually happy that they were so interested in her. The pokemon seemed to have a fun time playing with the students too as did the students. Free period comes and goes in short time. Who says time doesn't fly when you're having fun? The bell rings for the next class period and the students fan out from the lawn.

**...**

"Man! This is the best day ever! I only have one class today and it's my last one! My first four periods I didn't have anything but fun to do!" Levi says slumping back onto the top of the boulder.

"Too bad it's just us," Bobby says and copies Levi.

It is now 4th period when Levi and Bobby have class with Angel. Since he's not here they have the class period off. Everyone else had Logan or Scott during this period so everyone went back in besides the people that have Angel, Storm, and Jean. Leaving Bobby, Levi, and Miranda outside.

"Man... I'm exhausted..." Miranda says tiredly.

"I'm not surprised, you were pummeled with people asking you questions," Levi says.

"Yeah... No kidding..." Miranda says, closes her eyes, and lays on the ground with her arm lain across her forehead.

"Mind if I ask some questions?" Levi asks.

"Sure..." Miranda says.

"Since pokemon is based in Japan, can you speak Japanese?" Levi asks.

"I have no idea what Japan is, but yes, I speak Japanese, why?" Miranda says confused.

"Really?!" Bobby asks excitedly.

"Yeah?" Miranda says confused by why he's so excited.

"Can you speak some?" Bobby asks.

~"I don't really know what to say..."~ Miranda says.

"That's so cool! What did you say?" Levi asks.

"I said, 'I don't really know what to say...'" Miranda says.

"You're funny," Levi says and rubs Miranda's head.

"Hey! Stop! You're messing up my hair!" Miranda fusses and they all laugh.

"Alright, question two, you've been away from home for awhile now, right?" Levi asks.

"Yeah, for about a month now, I think," Miranda says.

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" Levi asks.

The pokemon all jump at this question and give Levi a death glare. Levi looks as if someone used stun spore on him.

"Don't dare ask that," Lucario says sternly.

"Lucario, it's okay, he doesn't know," Miranda says.

"What'd I say?" Levi says nervously.

"No, my parents aren't worried about. They don't even care about me," Miranda says without a hint of sadness.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean..." Levi starts.

"No, it's okay. It doesn't bother me anymore," Miranda says.

"This makes us, my brothers and me, and you sort of alike. Our parents could care less about us. Once they discovered we have powers they immediately got rid of us," Levi says sadly.

"Same," Miranda says.

"We are so much alike!" Levi says happily.

"Don't go and be getting excited. This is a topic that isn't supposed to be a good thing," Bobby says still with his eyes closed and laying on the ground.

Levi head drops hearing his words. "Yeah..." Levi says quietly.

"My brother ratted me out and the MRD came to my house. If it wasn't for Logan I would've been locked up, forever," Bobby says. "These are things you shouldn't be happy about!"

"Stop! This is no time to be mopey! We should be happy! Anyway, changing subject!" Miranda says trying to get everyone's spirits up.

"You're right..." Levi says. "Sorry. How about we do something fun?"

"Like what?" Bobby asks.

"Well, since this supposed to be our flying class period, how about we practice?" Levi says.

"How about a nap?" Bobby suggests,

"Ooo! I would love to see you guys flying!" Miranda says excitedly.

"It's not all that interesting," Bobby says with a yawn.

"Will you show me?!" Miranda says excited.

Both boys sit up and turn into their mutant bodies. Exact opposites, a body of ice and a body of fire.

Bobby shoots ice towards the ground and glides across the ice. Levi blasts through the air. **-{[(**_**He's basically a human torch except a mutant. Let's just go with that.**_**)]}-**

"That is amazing!" Miranda shouts. She levitates up with them. "You guys never cease to amaze me."

Miranda's pokemon that are able to fly, fly up with them.

For the rest of the class period, they all fly around. Having little races and competitions.

**...**

The class period ends and Bobby and Levi begin to head inside for Logan's class.

"Could I go with you guys?" Miranda asks.

"I don't really think you'll want to," Bobby says.

"Yeah, Logan, he's pretty harsh," Levi says.

"So?" Miranda says.

"Alright, just don't cry. He's even harder if you cry," Bobby says.

"I think I can handle it," Miranda says.

"Alright then, follow us," Bobby says.

They all get their things and walk into the school.

"Kitty, Peter, Me, and Bobby, all have Logan now," Levi says.

**...**

When they walk into the danger room and right when Miranda walks into the room she's jumped on, by Kitty.

"Why would you wanna come here? This class isn't fun!" Kitty fusses.

"I wanted to see what it was like," Miranda says.

"No, get out of here while you still can!" Kitty fusses and trys pushing her out the room. Failing to move her she falls to her knees. "Many you're tough to move..."

"It's not that bad," Peter says walking up behind them.

"Alright! Everyone line up!" Logan yells over everyone.

"Ah! Too late!" Kitty says and runs to lines up. The others follow behind her.

Miranda ends up on the end next to Levi and beside her is Lucario.

"We are just gonna begin with a simulation today," Logan says. He looks at the students and his eyes land on Miranda. "You won't be participating. You're to strong for this," Logan says.

"True," Bobby says looking over at Miranda.

"Alright," Miranda says. "So, what do I do instead?"

"Come over here," Steve calls out from the place he's at.

"Yeah, go over to Steve," Logan says.

Miranda and Lucario walk up to Steve and lean against the wall next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping him?" Miranda asks.

"I will when they begin," Steve says slightly annoyed.

"So basically he's not letting you?" Miranda says.

"You got me," Steve says.

"Figures as much. He seems like he only wants to do things his way," Miranda says.

"That's because he is," Steve says. "He's always been that way."

"I don't think I could handle a person like that without wanting to punch them in the face," Miranda says.

"What?!" Steve says shocked that just came from her mouth.

She turns and looks at him with cold eyes then they perk up. "Haha, just kidding!" Miranda says.

"Yeah... haha," Steve says unsure of what to say.

The room turns into a battleground and they both tumble back a little from the wall disappearing behind them. They both laugh.

"Well, there they go," Miranda says. "Should I put up a force field or something?"

"No, I think we'll be fine," Steve says.

The students all are fighting against figures and dodging lasers shot at them. They constantly get yelled at by Logan.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'm bored," Miranda says.

"You can't leave until it's over," Steve says.

"Remember, I can teleport," Miranda says.

"Oh, right," Steve says. "Well, see you later."

"Bye!" Miranda says. She grabs Lucario's arm and they vanish.

**...**

Miranda teleports to the boulder.

"It would be nice if you give me some warning before you just teleport like that," Lucario says annoyed.

"Haha, sorry," Miranda says. She looks down towards Tony's area. "Should we go see what Tony's up to?"

"I don't care. Do what you please," Lucario says.

"Great!" Miranda says and grabs Lucario's arm again then teleports to Tony.

**...**

"Ahh!" Tony shouts.

Miranda appeared right in front of him causing him to shout. Miranda laughs along with the students. "Did I scare you? Sorry," Miranda says.

"I don't think you mean that sorry," Tony says picking up what he dropped.

"You're right I don't. That was pretty funny," Miranda says.

"As I have just said this do not just teleport me like that give me som-" Lucario says, but gets cut off.

"Miranda!" Kurt says. "Over here!"

Miranda turns around to see Kurt and Rogue there. "Oh hey, guys," she says.

"Hey," Rogue says.

Miranda walks over to them and sits with them. "Whatcha guys doing?" she asks.

"Learning about technology," Kurt says.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" Miranda asks.

"Sure," Kurt says.

"How are you guys brother and sister?" Miranda asks.

They go completely silent and just stare at her with utter disbelief.

"Who told you that?" Rogue asks.

"Your mind," Miranda says. "Sorry... It was when I couldn't control me reading minds..."

"Vwhen vyou vwere at vee Brotherhood's place did you see a blue lady?" Kurt asks.

"I saw two blue women," Miranda says.

"The one with orange hair," Rogue says.

"Yeah... What was her name... Mystique?" Miranda says.

"Yeah, that's my mother," Kurt says.

"No way!" Miranda says completely taken aback. "I thought all the kids there were her and the Magneto guys kids."

They both laugh. "No, they don't have any kids together. That place is like here. It's a school for mutants, but for all the wrong reasons. Anyway, Pietro and Wanda are Magneto's kids," Rogue says.

"Who's Wanda?" Miranda asks.

"She has long brown hair and most of her body is vred," Kurt says.

"Oh, I remember seeing her but never talked," Miranda says.

"Well, anyway, Mystique's my foster mother. Kurt and I aren't blood related, but we consider each other siblings," Rogue says.

"Wow, that's crazy," Miranda says.

"We couldn't believe it either, when we first found out," Rogue says.

"Wow, what a trip," Miranda says.

"Connect this wire to this and twist it around this wire," Tony says showing how to put some kinda technology together.

Rogue and Kurt go back to putting their whatever it is with Tony and Sparks goes to hang with Tony while Miranda sneaks away.

**...**

"Where are we going now?" Lucario asks.

"Didn't Hunter and Adam say they had Scott this period? I wanted to meet this Scott person. You know, since I'm supposed to be exploring the different classes," Miranda says.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Lucario asks.

"No clue," Miranda says.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that..." Lucario says.

"Well, we better start searching!" Miranda says confidently.

*sigh* "Alright, let's go..." Lucario says tiredly.

A little while later...

"I have no idea where to go..." Miranda says exhausted.

"Shall we ask someone where the class is?" Lucario suggests.

"Maybe we should..." Miranda says and looks around. "And who exactly would we ask?"

"I don't know. I was just giving a suggestion," Lucario says annoyed.

Miranda laughs. "Alright smartypants, let's go find Luxray."

They walk around some more trying to find Luxray when they find her in the kitchen... again... with Thor.

"There she is!" Miranda announces.

"I assure thee that I am not a she!" Thor fusses turning towards Miranda.

"Not you Goldilocks," Miranda says. "Luxray."

"Oh, okay... wait! Don't call me that!" Thor says annoyed.

Miranda totally ignores him and walks straight up to Luxray. "I need you find someone," Miranda says and scratches Luxray's head. "I need you to find Scott."

Luxray's eyes glow yellow and walks out the room. Miranda and Lucario follow her out. Luxray turns corners left and right then finally stops right in front of some double doors.

"Is this where he is?" Miranda asks. Luxray nods and Miranda pushes open the door.

Beyond the door stand Scott, Adam, Hunter, and the other students. A couple of students are working together to try to get what looks like a person about to get crushed by a giant machine and some students are holding them back to prevent them from getting to them. **-{[(**_**Kinda like in Sky High... If you've never seen that movie you need to, it's really good.**_**)]}-**

_I guess those are the 'heroes' and those are the 'villains'?_Miranda looks around the room it appears to be a gym. Someone grabs Miranda's arm.

"Hey! Come over here!" Adam says taking her to the bleachers where Hunter is.

"Hey, what's going on?" Miranda asks. "Is this some kinda training thing?"

"Yes," Hunter says.

"This is to help people work together and combine their moves and what not," Adam says. "You're supposed to save the person before time runs out."

"That's not a real person is it?" Miranda asks.

"No, it's not. Don't worry," Adam says.

"It really just shows who works together best and how to make each other compliment one another," Hunter says.

"Looks like fun," Miranda says.

"It is but at the same time it's not," Hunter says.

"Yeah, I can imagine that," Miranda says.

They continue to watch and the 'heroes' win and they begin to ask for volunteers.

"Hey, Miranda? How bout you and I go for a round?" Hunter asks.

"Really? Can I?" Miranda asks excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Hunter says and raises his hand. "Raise your hand."

Miranda raises her hand along with Hunter's and they are called on by Scott.

"Both of you?" Scott asks from his chair.

"Yes," they both say.

"Alright, you're the villains now," Scott says.

"Well, I didn't wanna be the villains," Miranda says defeatedly.

"Doesn't matter. Let's win," Hunter says and begins to walk down.

"Alright..." Miranda says and walks after him.

**...**

"So, we just gotta stall them until the time runs out?" Miranda asks.

"That's right," Hunter says.

"That should be easy enough," Miranda says.

"You would think," Hunter says and gets into his wolf form. **-{[(He's not like a full on dog. He's like still the human figure, but with fur and claws, etc.)]}-**Miranda looks at him with awe for a little while when he turns to look at her. "What?"

"S-sorry! You just look so cool," Miranda says shyly.

"Oh... Haha, thanks," Hunter says and scratches behind his head awkwardly. "Now, the two people we are going against are the best at this game, they've never lost. Just a fair warning. Flare shoots fire and Keith is superspeed."

"I think I will be okay," Miranda says.

"Playing as the heroes will be Flare and Keith. Playing as the villains are Miranda and Hunter. 3... 2... 1... Begin!" Scott yells and the timer begins. The timer begins at 5:00 then 4:59 and so on.

Keith begins to run towards the fake person. Miranda quickly multiplies and blocks the area where the fake person is caught. Keith makes a turn away from her. He runs around the court then straight back towards Miranda. She blocks him with a force field pushing him back.

"Now this is a challenge!" Keith says determined and runs up one of the pillars on the court floor. He jumps towards the fake person but Miranda blocks him and pushes him all the way to the other side of the court.

Meanwhile on Hunter's view...

Hunter jumps and flips dodging all of Flare's fireballs. Hunter sees an opening and lurches towards Flare mouth open ready to bite. Flare fires up a fire ball and shoots it right into his mouth. Hunter jerks back and accidentally swallows the fireball. Flare gives him a smirk and Hunter holds his stomach then realizes it doesn't hurt. That's when his body burst into fire. All his fur turned into fire fur and his whole body transforms into a fire wolf.

Flare jolts back with surprise. "What the hell?"

"I never knew that I could do this..." Hunter says looking at his transformed body. "Well, then again I don't go around eating fire." He bunches up the fire in his mouth and shoots it towards Flare. "Like a flamethrower, this makes things... interesting." Hunter gives a wry smile.

**...**

Miranda continues to push back Keith and begins to get bored. She looks around the room and sees Hunter light up on fire, after getting fire shot into his mouth. He begins to shoot fire from his mouth. _I never knew he could do that..._ She then turns her attention back towards Keith.

Keith picks up his speed and takes out the 10 Miranda's leaving the original, real one. 2:30 reads the count down. Keith races towards the fake person and Miranda telekinetically picks him up and flicks him towards Flare. They get knocked into each other and tumble to the floor.

Miranda runs up to Hunter. "Looks like you learned something new," Miranda says.

"Haha, yeah, I did," Hunter says.

"Oh! I know!" Miranda says while watching Flare and Keith slowly get up. "If I give you water maybe you will transform into a water wolf! Then you can put her out."

"Yeah!" Hunter says and opens his mouth. Miranda shoots a ball of water into his mouth and he bursts. Now everything that was fire is now water. "It worked! Perfect!" He turns towards the two now fully up and shoots a giant ball of water at Flare.

Keith trys to grab Flare but is too late. She's soaked. Keith quickly runs around her to dry her off but Miranda flicks him to the other side of the court. She follows him to guard the fake person from being saved.

Flare gets just dry enough and lights back up. She sends a blast of fire (flamethrower) towards Hunter and he shoots a blast of water (hydro pump). The attacks meet in the middle and neither are advancing towards one another. The whole room lights up from the two colliding powers. 1:00 minute left on the clock.

Miranda lets her guard down for a second and gets her feet wiped out from underneath her. She falls to the floor with a thump and Keith runs towards the fake person. Miranda teleports to the front of him causing him to fall on his butt. 40 seconds on the clock. Miranda finally wraps him up with her plant powers, wrapping vines around him to keep him from moving.

She walks over to where Hunter is. "Need a little extra water power?" Miranda asks and Hunter nods his head, after looking to see what happened to Keith, then snickers. Miranda stands right next to Hunter and combines her own water with his. Flare's flame gets pushed away and their combined water attack hits her head on, causing her to be thrown back to the wall and you can literally see the swirls in her eyes.

The timer reaches 0 and an alarm rings throughout the gym. They turn around and watch the fake person get sawed into pieces. "That's just a little over the top..." Miranda says watching with frightened eyes.

"The winners go to the villains, congratulations," Scott says.

Miranda walks up towards Keith and untangles him. "No hard feelings?" Miranda says.

Keith laughs. "That was fun! Finally, somebody defeated us! It was getting boring always winning. Good game," Keith says happily.

"You were pretty slick. You're good too," Miranda says and gives out her hand to pull him up. He takes it and is pulled up to his feet.

"So, you're the girl with the pokemon. It is nice to finally meet you. I'm Keith, if you haven't figured that out yet," Keith says with a big smile. Keith has a soft expression; he has brown hair and green eyes. Actually, he would be considered pretty hot.

"Yeah, that would be me. I'm Miranda," Miranda says. "Nice to meet you too."

Hunter comes walking over with Flare.

"Good game," Flare says. "I'm Flare, if you didn't know." Flare has red hair kinda like Mars' but a little longer and red eyes.

"You too. I'm Miranda," Miranda says.

"I know your name. You're all anyone can talk about. You're quite the popular girl," Flare says.

"You're the topic going around school," Keith says.

"That's a little nerve racking..." Miranda says.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, see yeah," Flare says grabbing Keith and walking back towards the bleachers after being signaled by Scott to get off.

"Now what?" Miranda asks turning towards Hunter.

"We go against another group of 'heroes'. While we stay the villains," Hunter says.

"What? I don't wanna to another one now. Maybe after another group goes but not right after," Miranda says annoyed.

"That's the way things go. Get ready for another game," Hunter says.

"Arghh..." Miranda says.

**...**

20 minutes later the period ends and Miranda plops onto the floor.

"We beat all of them!" Hunter says while jumping up and down.

"How do you still have that much energy?" Miranda asks.

"I'm happy! I learned about a new thing about power and I won every game I was in. Of course I'm full of energy!" Hunter says happily.

Miranda smiles and jumps up from the floor. "You're right!"

Adam walks down to the two of them. "Congrats! You won all of the games and you learned something new!"

"Yep!" Hunter says.

"Is the day over?" Lucario asks.

Luxray walks up to Miranda and she pets her. "How'd I do?" Luxray responds by happily rubbing against Miranda's legs.

"Yeah, it's finally the end of the day," Adam says.

Hunter returns to a full human body and they all leave the room.

"So what do we do now?" Miranda asks.

"School's out so whatever," Hunter says.

"What are you guys going to do?" Miranda asks.

"I'm gonna go study," Adam says.

"Of course you are..." Hunter says.

"Bye," Adam says and turns down a hallway. Luxray goes off to find Thor.

"I will be back. I must ask Xavier something," Lucario says.

"Oh, okay," Miranda says and watches Lucario head towards Xavier's office. Miranda and Hunter are the only two left.

Miranda turns towards Hunter. "What about you?" Miranda asks.

"I'm not doing anything special," Hunter says. "Hey... wanna go out?"

"What!?" Miranda says shocked.

"No, no! Not like that! I mean like someplace besides the school! Like out to eat or something! Like to celebrate our wins!" Hunter says freaking out. _Even though I would rather have it that way, that way would be better..._ *Rumble* "I'm starving..."

"Oh... You scared me... Sure! That sounds fun. I'm hungry too," Miranda says. *Rumble*

They look at each other and laugh.

"Guess so," Hunter says.

"Should we go find the others?" Miranda asks.

"Naw, they probably are doing something else," Hunter says. _I don't want anyone else to come. Just you and me._

"Oh, okay!" Miranda says.

**...**

The day before...

"Sir, the girl escaped again," Coulson says.

"She's managed to get away from you not once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, but nine times?! Once was incredible, but this is starting to get ridiculous. This girl is apparently too much for you both to handle. I will have to call in more agents," Fury says.

"I understand," Widow says.

"Tomorrow I want you to go back to the mall at the same time you found her there," Fury says.

"Sir!" Coulson and Widow say.

**...**

The food court at the mall...

"We've been here for 3 hours and haven't spotted the girl. This is getting pointless," Widow says.

"We have to be here until the mall closes," Coulson says.

"It's 4 o'clock, when does the mall close?" Widow asks.

"9," Coulson says.

"Urghhh..." Widow says and smacks her head down onto the table.

**...**

Somewhere else in the mall...

Miranda is wearing the glasses that she wore last time and has her hair in a ponytail.

"You look a lot different," Hunter says.

"Good," Miranda says. "Why are we here again?"

"This is where we eat. This is where most of the food joints are around here. At least decent ones," Hunter says.

"Oh, alright," Miranda says. "So, what's the name?"

"Arbys," Hunter says.

"What's that?" Miranda asks.

"Roast beef," Hunter says.

"I love roast beef!" Miranda exclaims.

"Good, then you'll like this place," Hunter says. They walk into the food court and walk straight up to Arbys. "Two max roast beef's with curly fries and two vanilla shakes."

"Coming right up."

Miranda takes out her money and Hunter stops her. "I'll pay for it."

"But-" Miranda fusses.

"I got it," Hunter says and hands the man the money.

They get their order and sit down at the corner of the food court. Half of the food court is marked off for renovations for the fight yesterday. Construction workers are everywhere.

"You caused a lot of damage," Hunter says looking around the room.

"Yeah... I didn't mean to," Miranda says ashamed.

"Anyway, how's your sandwich?" Hunter asks.

"Oh! I haven't tried it yet," Miranda says and flicks off the bun and just eats the meat. She makes a big smile. "Mmmm..."

Hunter laughs. "You're funny. Why do you not eat the bread?"

"I don't like sandwiches. I usually just eat the meat," Miranda says.

"You are extraordinary," Hunter says with a laugh and takes a bite of his sandwich.

**...**

"Where did my master go?" Lucario asks to nobody in particular. He looks all over when he finds Tony. "Have you seen my master?"

Tony snickers. "That sound weird," he says. "Anyway, no, I haven't seen her. I thought she was always with you," Tony says. "Or I guess it's more like you're always with her."

"No, she's not with me, obviously," Lucario says. "That's why I'm asking you. Whatever, help me find her."

"You can't tell me what to do," Tony says imitating Lucario from when he did it to him. He begins to look around.

"This is no time to be a hard ass. Just do it," Lucario says imitating Tony from the same time. "You care for her don't you? Then help me."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tony says.

"I thought that you were just being stupid and randomly looking around," Lucario says snidely.

**...**

"I don't think she's coming, let's go," Widow says standing up.

"Wait," Coulson says and puts his hand up to her. "Sit down."

"She's not coming," Widow says and sits back down.

"In the corner at 1 o'clock. I've been watching them. It looks like her," Coulson says.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Widow asks annoyed.

"Because if I told you, you would have shot at her and it might not even be her," Coulson says. "I'm not so sure she's with a boy."

Widow turns to glance at them and quickly turns back. "That is her."

"We can't be to sure. The creatures are not with her," Phil says.

"That doesn't mean it's not her," Widow says. "She's wearing sunglasses and it's not even sunny in here. She's obviously hiding her eyes."

Phil takes out a machine and a small, plastic bag. He sets the machine on the table and opens up the plastic bag. Inside the bag is a strand of pink hair. He puts the hair into the machine and flicks the on switch. He then aims it towards the girl. The machine beeps.

"It's her," Phil says.

"I told you so," Widow says. She aims her blaster at her and shoots releasing an invisible ball of energy.

**...**

Miranda and Hunter finish their food and begin to chat. When a black and red figure appears in front of Miranda.

"Darkrai!?" Miranda says shocked. Darkrai begins a dark pulse attack and shoots. An explosion forms a couple feet from them. All the people in the room begin to scream and run out the food court. "You protected us. From what though?" She looks around the room and spots Widow and Phil, the only people not running and screaming. She grabs Hunter's hand. "We need to go!"

"Y-yeah okay!" Hunter says.

They both stand up from the table and run. "Darkrai! Come on!" Miranda shouts.

**...**

Widow clicks her tongue. "Such a pain in the ass. With all these people frolicking around I can't get a clear shot," Widow says a little pissed off.

"She's on the run!" Coulson says.

"Great!" Widow says sarcastically.

**...**

Darkrai doesn't move. "I don't wanna run," Darkrai says.

Miranda stops in her tracks. "You wanna battle?"

"Yes..." Darkrai says.

"Alright! Dark void on Widow and Coulson!" Miranda shouts.

Darkrai puts its hands together and forms a purple and black ball in his hands. He then fires it at the two of them. They try to dodge it, but are hit and a pink bubble appears around their bodies that soon disappear and they fall to the floor in a deep sleep.

**...**

"What the hell!? Dodge it!" Widow yells and they both get hit at the same time.

The bubble surrounds them and next thing they know they are in a world of darkness.

**...**

"Thanks, Darkrai," Miranda says. "I didn't sense it coming. Luckily you were here."

"I saw you leaving so I decided to follow you..." Darkrai says.

"Good thing you did. We would've been toast," Hunter says.

"Well, disappear before someone sees you," Miranda says.

"Not until that stops," Darkrai says and points towards Miranda and Hunter's hands, that are still holding each other.

At the same time they look and then quickly release each other's hands. They turn away from each other with deep red faces. Darkrai snickers and disappears.

Then they both laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep holding your hand," Miranda says.

"I didn't mind. I didn't even realize it till Darkrai pointed it out," Hunter says shyly.

"Same," Miranda says. "Anyway, I guess we should head back to the mansion. I'm gonna get a mouth full from Lucario. How much you wanna bet?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hunter says with a laugh.

"I guess we should teleport out of here. If they see us just walk out of here people will be suspicious," Miranda says.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hunter says.

Miranda grabs his shoulders. "Ready?" she asks.

"F-for what?" Hunter says nervously.

"To teleport silly!" Miranda says.

"Oh! Yeah," Hunter says.

"Alright!" Miranda says and they vanish.

**...**

After they get in the car and leave the mall, they return to the mansion at 7:07. Right when they leave the parking garage they head to the lobby area and right when they get there they are greeted by many unhappy faces.

"Where were you!?" Kitty yells. "You have the whole mansion wound up! We all were panicked running around the mansion to find you two!"

"Honestly, what a pain," Rogue says.

"The whole school is looking for you both," Steve says.

"I can't believe this," Adam says. "I wasted my time from studying for this!"

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Tony asks.

"You could've waited till I came back," Lucario says.

"We began to think that SHIELD might have taken you!" Levi says.

"Wait! Did you two go on a date!?" Kitty says excitedly and changes the topic.

"What?!" Lucario and Tony both say angrily.

"No!" Miranda and Hunter yell at the same time.

"We didn't eat lunch and were hungry, so we went to Arbys," Hunter says. "That's it I swear."

"Despite having SHIELD show up..." Miranda says quietly.

"SHIELD vreally vwas vwith you?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, Widow and Coulson, they shot at us, but Darkrai randomly showed up and saved us. He put them to sleep, a deep sleep," Miranda says saying the last part a little evilly. "They won't bother us for a while. Nobody will be able to get those two up for quite a while. You don't have that kinda power."

"Did you use dark void on them?!" Bobby asks.

"Yeah," Miranda says.

"Whoa..." Bobby says. _ That power really exists... _Bobby shutters.

Everyone runs up them and give them a group hug. ""Glad you guys are alright."

"You guys are worrywarts," Miranda says. "I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves."

"Seriously though," Hunter says. "Get off me."

"It's almost time for dinner, so don't vanish again," Kitty says.

"Yeah, yeah," we both say.

Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt leave towards the kitchen.

"You're an idiot," Adam says and leaves towards his room to study.

"Glad you're okay bro. You too Miranda," Levi says and grabs Hunter. "Come on, Xavier wants to see you." They both leave and Tony, Lucario, Sparks, and Steve are left with angry faces.

"Chu chu pah chu pah pah pah chuuu," Sparks says to Miranda.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone," Miranda says.

"Chuu pah chu chu paah," Sparks says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Miranda asks.

"Chuu!" Sparks fusses.

"Okay, okay, I will get some chocolate syrup next time I go out," Miranda says.

Throughout their conversation, Tony and Steve are looking back and forth between them wondering what's going on.

"How do you know what she's saying?" Steve asks.

"I can talk to pokemon. Didn't I tell you that? I swear I did... Anyway it's a special talent. About 1 in a million are able to. I was able to do this before I even learned of my powers," Miranda says.

"Why would you leave without telling anyone?!" Lucario asks in a frightening tone.

"I didn't think this would happen!" Miranda complains. "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a nap." She turns and walks the way to her room with Sparks occupied on her shoulder.

"Does she do this often?" Steve asks.

"Yes, sometimes she will sneak away from the league to hang out in the middle of no where. I don't know why she does it, but it seems as if she likes to be alone sometimes. Except she wasn't alone this time. She's an outcast back at home. She has no friends because she's the champion. People will suck up to her because of it, so nobody's really a friend. We can't trust anyone but ourselves. That's one reason why we didn't want to trust you," Lucario says then follows after Miranda to her room.

"That's terrible," Steve says.

"It really is," Tony says. "I've decided I'm gonna get her a phone."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Steve asks with an almost annoyed tone.

"I have no idea!" Tony says.

"Of course not..." Steve says.

**...**

An hour later...

Miranda gets up from her nap to answer the person knocking on the door. "Who is it, Luxray?"

Luxray's eyes glow yellow then looks to the door. "Lux Luxray."

"Thanks," Miranda says and walks to the door. "Hello, Hunter." She says before even opening the door.

"How'd you know?" Hunter asks.

"Luxray has x-ray vision," Miranda says.

"Oh," Hunter says. "Well, I've come to tell you that dinner's ready. We are just waiting for your special tablet and you."

Miranda walks back into her room and grabs a tablet. "You all ready to eat?" Miranda asks all her pokemon in the room.

They all make sounds of joy and everyone leaves the room.

**...**

Jean, Storm, and Angel come back from their accomplished mission and joins everyone for dinner. Miranda doesn't eat a lot and mostly pushes her food around her plate the whole time. After dinner - and a couple of concerned looks towards Miranda - everyone heads straight to their rooms and goes to sleep. Seems as if each pokemon has found a special friend, so each pokemon heads off to spend the night with who they want after Miranda gave the a-ok.

Clint and Staraptor like before. Along with Steve, Braviary, and Infernape. Hulk with Leafeon and Eevee. Thor, Jolteon, and Luxray. Tony with Pachirisu, Umbreon, and Lopunny minus Glaceon.

Bobby ended up with Glaceon. Kitty and Glameow. Rogue and Gallade, no surprise they're both kinda downers. Adam and Darkrai. Hunter and Vaporeon. Levi and Flareon. Kurt and Ralts. Peter and Rampardos.

Espeon and Jean really connected. Storm and Shaymin liked talking to each other. Angel with Azelf and Mesprit seemed to have fun flying together. Hank and Torterra, surprisingly Hank's room was perfect size for Torterra. Logan seemed to get along with the bigger guys Garchomp and Drapion, also both surprisingly fit in his room. Scott and Empoleon. Xavier and Gardevoir, no surprise there either.

Miranda had only one pokemon in her room and that of course was Lucario.

Once Lucario was asleep and Miranda made sure, she teleported herself outside.

Once outside Miranda teleported to the top of the boulder. On top she laid back and looked up at all the stars. The breeze felt nice and the scene was just right. It was nice for about 10 minutes, that is until a certain somebody came onto the boulder too.

"Master? Why do you always go out alone like this?" Lucario asks.

"There are times when alone is the best place to be," Miranda says.

"But why?" Lucario asks not fully understanding."

"Sometimes you just need a little bit of alone time for yourself to clear up your mind and see things from a new perspective," Miranda says. "And that's exactly what I'm doing."

"I've never thought of that. All the time I was alone and all I ever yearned for was to not be alone. I figured since that is basically your story too, I figured you felt the same," Lucario says.

"I do feel the same, but everyone needs to be alone for a little while," Miranda says. "Anyway, let's go back to the room and go to bed."

Lucario looks up at the sky. "Alright," he says and they return to their room.

* * *

**...-...**

OMG! Finally finished it! This is the longest chapter so far! I'm so so so sorry it took so long! Trust me I was writing a little bit everyday I got home. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 14 coming out with some new friends.

**...**

Spiderman: Am I gonna be one of the new friends?

Me: No.

Spiderman: Nobody loves me... *goes and sits in the corner and sobs*

Miranda: They will be some more of my pokemon!

Me: You weren't supposed to tell them that. It was supposed to be a surprise...

Hill: Am I ever gonna be in this story?

Me: I was originally not gonna even put you in the story. Be happy you're at least in it.

Hill: *goes to pout in the corner with Spiderman*

Scott: Will I get more time?

Jean: And me?

Angel: And me?

Storm: What about me?

Peter: And I?

Infernape, Braviary, Lopunny, Glameow, Shaymin, all the other pokemon: And us?

Mesprit: You didn't forget about us, did you?

Azelf: Yeah!

Uxie: Shut up, at least you guys have been found!

Me: *shrinks down into tiny hole...* Ughhh... Please review...


	14. Baby Pokemon and Sad Memories

***Important please read if you want to understand the story somewhat better! Revert back here when you get to a certain spot you don't fully understand. If it's not on here then please message me about it.***

In the pokemon world it takes place in Sinnoh. The story is kinda like Ash's beginning except it's a girl with her first partner being Pachirisu instead of Pikachu. Based on the main character in the video games route except different physically. I'm trying as best I can to get how the characters act and talk. They won't be like normal. Also the girl is able to have more then six pokemon that you can carry. This also involves the X-men a lot. Some of the things I say go against certain pokemon rules but little things like a pokemon that can't learn a certain move. And yes, I know that Braviary is in the Unova region just deal with it.

Sorry, the chapters are all gonna be on one page because I'm starting to get pissed off and don't know how to type to the next chapter page.

I will have Thor, Ironman (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Hawkeye (Clint), Black Widow (Natasha) , and Hulk (Bruce). Nick Fury and Phil Coulson too even Maria Hill.

Also my X-men buds, Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Logan (Wolverine), Jean (Phoenix), Scott (Cyclops), Xavier, Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), Warren (Angel), Storm, along with a few added friends.

Sorry, I'm making SHIELD the bad guys so Widow, Fury, Maria, and Coulson are bad. Along with a few actual villains.

If the language that Thor uses confuses you just look up Shakespearean language. I mean that's basically what he uses... I think, at least that's what I used.

Also the descriptions of the pokemon came from bulbapedia. I personally don't see Lucario as a canine but that's what he is. I guess I can see it but idk. Also remember Pachirisu is always on Miranda's shoulder unless said otherwise. She also always has her bag with her unless said otherwise too. Also remember Pachirisu's nickname is Sparks.

These are all Miranda's pokemon: with more to come

Pachirisu (shiny), Infernape, Staraptor (shiny), Luxray, Lucario, Lopunny (shiny), Glameow, Garchomp, Drapion, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos (shiny), Shaymin, Gardevoir, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Gallade, Ralts, Braviary, Darkrai,

Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit aren't captured with a pokeball they just like to hang around with Miranda.

**-{[(_When I do this it means I'm talking to you, to help you imagine it or understand what's happening._)]}-**

**'**When the quotation marks are single it means things are being said telepathically**'**

**"**When doubled it's what's being said out loud**"**

**~"**When like this it means their speaking in Japanese.**"~**

_When italicized it's what the person is thinking_

This is what each person teaches:

Scott\- tactics and strategy

Jean\- power training

Hank\- science and math

Logan\- combat and survival training

Xavier\- helps control power

Storm\- taking care of plants/gardening

Angel\- flying all sorts (ex: how Bobby glides across his ice)

These are the student's schedules: Sorry it was the only way I could seperate them... fp means free period

Kitty ...-,_`Peter... -Adam ...-Levi ...-_=+Hunter ...-Bobby... -Rogue... -Kurt

1 Storm ...1 Jean ..1 Angel ...1 Storm ...1 Xavier ...1 Scott ...1 Scott... 1 Xavier

2 Hank ...2 Storm...2 Hank ...2 Jean ...-2 Storm ...2 Hank... 2 Hank ...-2 Scott

3 fp...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ...-3 fp ..-.3 fp ...-3 fp

4 Scott ...4 Scott ...4 Logan...4 Angel ...4 Logan ...4 Angel ...4 Logan...4 Logan

5 Logan ..5 Logan...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Scott ...5 Logan ...5 Storm ...5 Storm

Hope you enjoy! POKEMON! AVENGERS!

Hunter turns into a wolf. Adam turns into a phantom. Levi can shoot fire (like human torch kinda). Raiden is pure electricity when he turns.

I own nothing except the characters Miranda, Hunter, Adam, Levi, and Raiden, and the few differences. Sorry, that I don't include Thor and Hulk in the story much. I'm trying.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Baby Pokemon and Sad Memories**

* * *

**The next day, Sunday...**

The students have the day off every Sunday to do whatever they pleased. During the week they went to normal school instead of the institute. Every Saturday they would have school at the institute. The institute doesn't give homework, but helps with the homework for normal school. The institute gives out classwork based on the things they are doing in normal school. The only tests at the institute are from Logan in the danger room. Mesprit and Azelf are gone before Angel wakes up to go search for their last sister, Uxie.

Miranda wakes up to Lucario right beside her. It's always been like that, so she's not surprised by it. She smiles and pets his head. He pushes his face into her hand comfortingly and slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Miranda says.

"It is weird, is it not? That all the others are not with us?" Lucario asks sleepily.

"It is weird. I'm not used to it," Miranda says and laughs.

"Do you think we will ever get home?" Lucario asks.

Miranda becomes silent. "Do you really wanna go back home?" she asks.

"We must," Lucario says.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Not what we must do but what you want to," Miranda says.

"I love to see you happy. Being here you look a lot happier. But also we are causing trouble for others. As much as it makes me happy seeing you happy, we must return home sometime," Lucario says. {_Even if this place is growing on me...}_

"You should really just say that you like being here, instead of giving little hints like that. You never express what you truly want," Miranda says.

Lucario looks at her with shock. "Whatever..." he says and gets up from the bed. "When the time comes we will return home no matter what happens."

"I know, I know. You know I didn't make you my pokemon to become a mother for me," Miranda says and laughs.

**...**

**Flashback about 5 years ago… (A year after Miranda became a pokemon trainer)**

A trainer with two Lucario's, one boy and one girl, decided he wanted a Riolu, so he sent them to a day care. Not long after there was an egg. The trainer withdrew the two Lucario's and awaited the day that the egg would hatch. Finally the day he was waiting for comes and the egg hatches, revealing a little Riolu. Except this Riolu was special. He had a disability, that his leg will always be broken. The trainer, not wanting a pokemon that won't be any good in battles, decided to release him out into some nearby woods. The little Riolu was devastated and tried as he could, to chase after the trainer, he could not. The trainer disappeared and never came back for him.

Days pass and pass with other trainers catching the little Riolu, but once they all realized of his leg they released him. His attitude turned into one of disgust and hatred. The little Riolu didn't trust people and steered clear of them as much as possible. He figured out a system to walk faster, being on all three legs while leaving the broken one straight out behind him.

The days continue to pass with him being caught and then released. This happened so much that he lost count of how many times he has been caught and released.

The word spread around about him. One day some trainers were talking about the little Riolu in the pokemon center, about how one of them caught and released him because of his leg, and a certain particular girl with long brown and pink hair overheard them. She walked up to them and asked where it was that they saw him. They told her not to bother with Riolu, that he's worthless. Then the girl got mad and said that he was a worthless pokemon trainer. The trainer then got mad and challenged her to a pokemon battle.

The girl accepted with a sly smile and they ran to the battle field next to the pokemon center. The boy said that the battle should be a six on six battle, if she even had 6 pokemon. The girl told him that she only had 3 pokemon, but she only needed to use one to win. At this remark the boy got very frustrated and sent out his first pokemon, Monferno.

The girl sent the Pachirisu down from her shoulder and the boy just snickered. He said, alright if you want that poor thing to get pummeled I don't really care. The girl simply just said, we'll see.

The girl quickly takes down his Monferno then he gives a snide remark and sends out his next pokemon. The girl took out his Staravia, Luxio, Buizel, Buneary, and Shellos with a one hit KO. The boy couldn't believe it and gave her the money she won while the Pachirisu climbed onto the girl's shoulders once again. The girl smirked a little too evilly then asked him again where he saw the Riolu. The boy told her and she left.

In the woods the girl begins to get frustrated wondering if the boy lied to her to get back at her. She began to go back the way she came until she saw a flash of blue in the corner of her eye. She turns towards it and it turns out to be the little Riolu she was looking for.

When the girl walked towards him he backed away and said to go away. The girl told him that she wasn't gonna go away. The little Riolu looked at her with a shocked expression. Riolu began to think that he was able to telepathically talk to humans like his evolved form can. The girl then said that she can understand what all pokemon say, that she has a special power for it. The Riolu then said if you can understand me then go away. The girl replied saying that she didn't want to and wanted to help him.

The Riolu told her that there was nothing that she could do that could help him. He turned and began to head deeper into the woods. The girl followed right after him until he was ready to talk. She observed the way he walked and thought that it was incredibly smart way to do it. Then the Riolu tried to attack her, except since he was a Riolu that has never trained and had little moves, he never laid an attack on her. He had cross chop, detect, and endure. None of which he could really use to attack her because of his leg.

The girl's Pachirisu jumped down from her shoulder and walked next to him. After a few seconds he stops and gets up on his one leg, and looked the girl straight in the eyes. He asked the girl why she was following him. She responded by saying she wants him as her pokemon.

He replied saying that there's no point in him being someone's pokemon because he won't ever be able to battle. Also, that he doesn't trust people since so many people abandoned him. She then told him that that was terrible. Then proceeded to tell him about herself and how they were sorta alike. He seemed to grow interested then pushed it away saying that they were nothing alike, even if he knew that their stories were sorta alike. Then the girl said, if you don't want me to be your trainer let me just do something to help with your leg real quick.

He responded saying that there was nothing that could help his leg. She then said, then let me try something and see if you change your mind. He scoffed then sat on the ground and stuck out his leg, fine then hurry up, he said. The girl walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his leg. He winced and asked, what are you doing, with a very nervous and mad voice. She told him not to worry with a sly smile. Then her hands glowed blue and she looked at his reaction. He had the most freaked out expression not sure what was happening.

When the girl finished, her hands returned back to normal, and she told him to stand on his leg. He gave her an 'are you crazy?' look. She repeated for him to stand up on his leg. He eventually stood up, but onto his left leg while still holding up his right one. She told him to switch legs and he ferociously shook his head no.

That's when the girl got impatient and smacked his right leg. He began yelling at her then stopped, realizing that it doesn't hurt. He slowly but cautiously began lowering his right leg. Once both legs were evenly placed on the ground, he shifted his weight onto his right leg. He half fell, not used to the weight on that side, and she quickly supported him back up. When he got the hang of it, he looked up at her with a big smile and shouted that it doesn't hurt.

Then he began to hop on it then ran around. He stopped and looked right at her and asked how she did it. The girl told him she has healing powers. He didn't ask anymore questions and he and the girl's Pachirisu began running around and playing together. The girl sat down and watched them play until Riolu was tired out; of course Pachirisu wasn't, since she has a lot of energy. Once his energy was back he stood up and practiced walking around. She walked up to him and said, so I'm gonna ask you again, do you wanna be my pokemon? He jumped towards her and hugged her. He was so happy and nodded repeatedly. He shouted, yes, yes, yes!

A few years later the little Riolu wasn't so little anymore. He evolved into Lucario and became one of the girl's strongest pokemon. Together they beat the pokemon league and later the girl became the pokemon champion.

**...**

"You need to get out of this stage of being a downer," Miranda says. "Return to your fun happy self."

"I'm just doing the right thing," Lucario says.

"I know," Miranda says and gives him a big smile.

*sigh* "Do you really like being here that much?" Lucario says.

"I love being here. I've made friends and found people that care for me," Miranda says and gets up.

"Yeah, I know," Lucario says.

"Well! We are gonna have fun! So no more frowning! First, we are gonna go wake up the others. By jumping on the bed," Miranda says, grabs Lucario's arm, and runs out the room.

**...**

They burst into Tony's room. "Tooonnyyy!" they both shout. They run to the bed and jump on it. Pachirisu wakes up and joins in. Lopunny and Umbreon also join in. "Tony! Tony! Tony!" Miranda jumps onto him.

"Ooof!" Tony says. He grabs her flips her next to him. "You're not supposed to do this to me! You're supposed to do this to the others! This is your punishment!" He begins to tickle her and she squirms.

"Stop! Stop! I give up! I give up! I surrender!" Miranda says between laughs.

"So, Mr. Grumpy decided to join in on the fun today?" Tony says looking at Lucario jumping up and down with the other pokemon. "He looks happy for once."

"Yeah, he does," Miranda says. "So? You guys ready to wake up Cap?"

"Yep!" Tony says along with the pokemon. They leave and walk into Steve's room.

"Cap! Cap! Get up!" Miranda shouts and climbs onto the bed.

"Come on, Old Man, get up. Cap, Capsicle, Wing Tips, get up!" Tony shouts.

Everyone gets onto the bed and begins to jump. Infernape joins and Braviary is perched on the rail of the bed and moves his head up and down to move the bed. **-{[(**_**He isn't humping the bed... It's sad how I have to tell you that… You know how birds dance? Kinda like that.**_**)]}-**

"Why do you have to do this to me?" Steve asks annoyed.

"It's fun!" Miranda says.

"Not for me," Steve says.

"That's kinda the point Cap," Tony says.

Steve sits up in the bed and Miranda plops herself next to him. "You up now?" she asks.

Steve rubs his eyes. "Yeah... I'm up..." he says.

"Good! Who's next?" Miranda says and runs to the window. She sees Clint outside perched in a tree leaning against Staraptor. "Clint!" Miranda opens the window and jumps into a nearby tree.

She runs across a connecting tree branch and gets right next to Clint. "Good morning!" She yells right into his ear. He freaks out and falls from his spot. He grabs another branch and swings around it to the top of it. Miranda giggles.

"It's not funny! I could've died!" Clint yells.

"But you didn't," Miranda says flat out. She runs back to the window and goes to wake up both Thor and Hulk.

"But I could've!" Clint shouts back, but she's already gone. He turns towards Staraptor. "Your trainer is crazy." Staraptor looks at him with a look that says 'I know' but also with a look that says 'but I love her'. "You all really love her don't you?"

Staraptor nods and Clint laughs. They both get up and travel to their room that they are supposedly using. They make their way to the hallway to watch the morning show of Miranda getting everyone up.

**...**

About 30 minutes later, after Miranda woke up Hulk and Thor, everyone stands out in the hallway when Jean walks down the hall with Espeon at her side.

"Good morning, Avengers," Jean says. "And Miranda."

"What do you mean 'and Miranda'. I'm an Avenger too," Miranda says grumpily.

Jean giggles. "Yes, you are. Aren't you?" Jean says.

"Of course," Miranda says.

"Since when?" Clint asks and looks at Tony.

"Since always, I guess," Tony says and shrugs.

"More like when you found out I had powers!" Miranda says.

"Or more like when you arrived at the mansion," Steve says.

"True, true," Tony says nodding his head slowly as if thinking.

Lucario watches from the sidelines unapprovingly. _I am not gonna even bother intervening. She is not and will not be here forever. _

"Anyway, time for breakfast," Jean says. "Come when you're ready."

"I'm ready now!" Miranda says and dashes down the hallway. Lucario and Pachirisu run beside her.

"Is she always like this?" Jean asks.

"Yep," everyone responds at the same.

Jean laughs. "Espeon? Can you go get me a tablet from Miranda's bag? You know one of the food enlargements," Jean says.

"Sspeon!" Espeon says and walks into Miranda's room. She opens the container and takes out one of the tablets. She walks back out into the hallway and sends the tablet to Jean.

Jean catches it with her power.

"She must be hungry though," Steve says while they turn to walk towards the dining hall.

"Yeah, I noticed she didn't eat a lot last night," Tony says.

"Aww! Tony's watching her just like a fath–" Clint says and Tony jabs his stomach before he can finish. "…er would… " Clint holds his stomach. "That actually really hurt. Have you been working out?"

Tony gives him a glare as if saying 'I've always worked out, asshole'. "I know you noticed too. Don't act like you didn't. You were looking at her worried the same way. Actually, I believe we all were," Tony says.

Clint mumbles to himself. _I thought I didn't make it that noticeable…_

Thor chuckles at Clint's face. "My friend made it very noticeable with a face of concern," Thor says.

"Shut up, Thor," Clint says and turns towards Staraptor.

You can hear yelling going on a little ways down the hallway and everyone gives each other a weird face but ignore it thinking that it's just another random student.

"Anyway, I noticed that too. Does anyone know why?" Jean asks.

"No clue," Steve says.

"She did eat with that – what's his name? Hunter – kid about an hour earlier," Tony says. "That might be why."

"Hunter ate all his food though," Steve says.

"Hunter can transform into a wolf. Sooo, he can eat a lot," Jean says.

"Well that explains that," Tony says and chuckles.

"There they are up ahead," Jean says and points.

**…**

**At the same time except with Miranda…**

Miranda runs down the hallway with Lucario close behind.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Miranda shouts back towards Lucario.

"I noticed you didn't eat last night, why?" Lucario asks.

"Well I did eat an hour before that and I had a lot of… things on my mind," Miranda says and mumbles the last bit.

"Things on your mind?" Lucario asks.

"Nothing!" Miranda says and changes the topic. "What do you think is taking them so long?"

"Do not change the topic," Lucario says. "What were the things on your mind?"

Miranda stops in her tracks and so does Lucario.

"If I tell you you're just gonna fuss with me," Miranda says.

"Tell me," Lucario says.

"If you really want to know then fine! I was thinking about staying here," Miranda says.

"Staying here?! You know you cannot do that! You have responsibilities back home as champion! You must return home as soon as possible! You know you are going to have a lot of work to do when you get back! You cannot just dump it onto someone else! That is irresponsible and you know it!" Lucario yells.

"I know! That's why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you would be like this!" Miranda fusses.

"Then do not think of idiotic things like that! You know it is just not right! Out of all the things to think of you think of that! You could be thinking 'I am gonna have a lot to do when I get back.' Or 'I need to look for Uxie so we can get home.' Or 'I need to get home and train!' But no you think of wanting to stay! I cannot believe this!" Lucario yells and throws his hands up.

"Of course those are the things you think of. Why does it matter to you? You're acting like you're the champion when it's really me!" Miranda says.

"How do you think you are champion? You would be nothing with out me or Pachirisu or Infernape! We do all the work!" Lucario says.

"Who's the one that trained you all to be that way? Me yes me. Without me you'd be nothing! You'd still be that pathetic, broken-legged, Riolu if it wasn't for me!" Miranda yells.

"Ahemm! Sorry to interrupt," Bobby says with Glaceon following up beside him.

They both turn around and look surprised to see everyone.

"Oh! Sorry guys…" Miranda says ashamed.

"What's with all the yelling this morning?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, I could hear you all the way down the hall," Levi says and Flareon jumps out of his arms.

"You shouldn't be screamin' at each other in the mornin'. It makes my head hurt," Rogue says and Gallade walks out from behind her.

"Your head always hurts," Adam says and a slight giggle coming from Darkrai.

"Cause you're always moanin' at night so I can't sleep," Rogue says. "It was double time last night with Darkrai joining you."

"It helps me think," Adam says.

"Well it's annoyin'," Rogue says. "And that doesn't mean Darkrai needs to do it with you!"

"Anyway, what's with all the fuss?" Kitty asks interrupting the two with Glameow in her arms.

"Just about my responsibilities for being champion," Miranda says a little standoffish.

"Uh… Oh…" Kitty says. _Sorry I asked…_

"Good morning, everyone. Ready for breakfast?" Jean says when they walk up.

"I am!" Levi says a little too excitedly.

"Miranda, I have a tablet I don't know how to use it so you do it," Jean says and hands her the tablet.

"You went inside her bag?!" Lucario says angrily.

"No, I asked Espeon to get it for me," Jean says.

"Lucario, stop. You don't need to get all riled up," Miranda says.

Lucario grumbles to himself and turns away from everyone.

"What happened to the fun guy this morning?" Tony asks.

"He just umm… I just said something that upset him. Not a big deal," Miranda says. "Let's just go enjoy our breakfast."

"Oh… Alrighty then. Let's eat!" Tony says noticing how she doesn't want to talk about it.

Everyone disappears into the dining hall.

**…**

**Meanwhile in Miranda's room…**

The inside of Miranda's bag starts moving. Looking inside you notice that there are 5 pokeballs moving around and shaking. A red beam is shot out into the room.

It reveals a pale yellow pokemon with pink cheek pouches. Its eartips, collar, and tail are black and angular. On top of his head is a little bit of his fur spiked in the front. It sits out in the middle of the room and looks around. He looks for his other self and sees that he isn't with him.

The little pokemon rushes to the bag and opens another pokeball revealing a look alike of the first one except this one has spiked fur on one ear.

The two twin pokemon hug each other and jump up and down.

Another red beam of light emerges into the room revealing another pokemon except this one looks way different.

It has a body of plasma and shaped like a lightning rod. There is a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that forms lightning bolt-shaped arms. It has teeth, and its unique, blue eyes, have a dividing line across them.

It snickers. "Ro tom tom tom," it says then jumps into a nearby wall socket and disappears.

The two twin pokemon look at each other then shrug their shoulders

and talk to each other.

"Pii! Chu chu!" the normal eared one says.

"Chu Pi chuu!" the spikey eared one says.

Another beam of light flows into the room revealing a short, chubby rodent pokemon. It is covered in orange fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail and a patch of brown fur at the base.

She walks right up to the twin pokemon and fusses with them.

"Pi pika pika chu chu pi pika-chu," she says.

Then another red beam fills the room revealing a small, light yellow pokemon with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell. The egg has red and blue shapes on it. It has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. It has black eyes and five spikes on its head that seem to form a crown.

"Toga? Pi?" she says.

The orange pokemon turns to look at him and the twins find this as an opportunity to escape and they run out the room.

"Pika?" she says and whips her head back around towards the door.

Then the eggshelled pokemon runs out the room behind them.

"Pika pi!?" she fusses and chases after them down the hallway. Everyone is out of the room and something else wiggles around inside the bag but this time it's not a pokeball.

The wiggling item rolls out into the middle of the room. It turns out it's an egg that's teal on the top and orange on the bottom and a light blue stripe through the middle horizontally.

It cracks and a tiny pokemon pops out. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. It has two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back.

He notices the open door and runs down the hallway.

**…**

**Mean while back in the dining hall…**

Miranda finishes her breakfast along with everyone else and now everyone is chatting. Then the lights start flickering.

"What's going on?!" someone shouts.

Logan walks over to the window. "There isn't a storm going on," he says.

You hear a snicker come from the kitchen then the doors burst open and a stove with eyes and arms comes out. A girl screams. The stove begins to shoot fire and Miranda blocks it from hitting anyone before Jean even could.

"I wasn't sure at first until I heard the snicker of who it was," Miranda says angrily.

"Wait, you know what that is?" Clint asks.

Miranda drops her head. "Yes… It's one of my pokemon," Miranda says shamefully. She turns towards the stove. "Rotom! Put the stove back where it came from and come back to me!"

The Rotom stove looks at her then shoots fire at her and snickers. Miranda still had her force field up so it didn't hit her.

"It doesn't look like he's gonna listen," Tony says.

Miranda heaves a sigh. "Alright, if you're gonna be like that then I have no choice… Rotom, if you don't want me to do what I did last time then I would recommend you do as I say!" Miranda yells.

The Rotom stove shutters and heads back into the kitchen.

"What did you do to him last time?" Tony asks.

"You do not want to know," Lucario says.

"That bad huh?" Tony says.

"Yeah," Lucario says.

Rotom flies back into the dining hall and floats next to Miranda.

"See this is much easier," Miranda says. "How'd you even get out of your pokeball?" Rotom snickers. "You little…"

"Ow!" some girl shrieks.

"Ouuch!" a girl yells next to the last girl that yelled.

"Something just ran across my leg!" a guy shouts.

"What in the world?" Hank says lifting up his feet.

"Pi pi chu chu," you hear from two voices under the table.

"Pika!" another voice comes from under the table.

"Toga!" another voice says.

"Gib gib," another voice says.

Everyone lifts their feet into their chairs and look at Miranda. Miranda's hanging her head low and is shaking it like she's ashamed of what's happening.

"Pikachu, come out from under there," Miranda says. The orange mouse comes out with her head low. "It's okay I know you didn't do anything wrong. I know you were just trying to help." Pikachu runs up to Miranda's other shoulder since Pachirisu is on the other.

"You have a shiny Pikachu too?!" Bobby says shocked.

"Yeah," Miranda says. "Agent! Rascal! Come out, now!"

The two twin pokemon come out with heads low and reluctantly walk up to Miranda.

"Pichus! OMG! They are sooooo cute!" Kitty says.

Beyond this point everyone looks both confused and shocked.

"We will talk later," Miranda says in a stern voice towards the Pichus. They cower and huddle together. "Hey, Togepi," Miranda calls out in a sweet voice. "Come here, please."

The eggshelled pokemon comes out from underneath the table and dilly dallies over to Miranda.

"Toga?" Togepi says.

"Glad you're okay. Now please stay with me," Miranda says.

"Toga pi!" Togepi says.

Kitty is beyond herself now. _Too much cuteness in one place!_

You hear what sounds like a crunch and someone tumbles to the floor.

"Something just ate my chair!" a guy cries out.

Everyone looks back at Miranda and she shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea who that would be," Miranda says. "I don't have any pokemon with me that eat chairs."

Everyone jumps up and whatever ate the chair comes out from under the table. Everyone aims at it.

"Wait!" Bobby yells. "That is a pokemon!"

"What?" Miranda says and walks over to where she can see the pokemon.

The pokemon looks straight at Miranda. "Gib?" it says.

"Gible?" Miranda says confused then her face brightens. "Gible!" She runs up to him. "You finally hatched!" She scoops him up and hugs him while jumping up and down. Gible's face becomes bright and very happy and giggles.

"Umm..." Jean interrupts.

"Oh!" Miranda says coming back to reality. "I'm so sorry my pokemon interrupted this mornings breakfast!" She bows.

"It's quite alright," Jean says looking awkward for someone bow to her.

"Why didn't you ever show us these pokemon?" Tony asks.

"These are my baby pokemon. Meaning that I haven't trained them yet," Miranda says.

"So?" Tony says.

"I guess I was trying to impress everyone with all my strong pokemon," Miranda says.

"You showed us Ralts," Tony says.

"True," Miranda says. "I don't know why I didn't then."

"So tell us the story behind each of them!" Kitty says.

Everyone sits back in their seats and everyone's attention is towards Miranda.

Miranda sits in her chair. "Alright, so this is Pikachu and you can tell she's a girl with the heart shape at the end of her tail," Miranda says. Pikachu pokes her tail out so everyone can see it. "She's also a shiny like Bobby said. Thor she shoots electricity too."

"Really?" Thor says excitedly.

"Pikachu, go over to him," Miranda says and points to Thor. She slowly walks over towards Thor.

"Another electric friend!" Thor says happily and gently pets her.

"Anyway," Miranda says. "These two little troublemakers are the twin Pichu brothers. The one with the spiked head is Rascal and the one with the spiked ear is Agent."

"Aren't agent and rascal synonyms of troublemaker?" Hank asks.

"Yes, they are. That's why I named them that," Miranda says. "Also for them to know which one was which when I called them. It does really work when you say Pichu come here and they both come to you." Miranda laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah, that makes things easier," Kitty says.

"So this little guy is Togepi. Don't yell at him because if you do he cries uncontrollably and it's very loud. So please don't upset him he's very sensitive," Miranda says and glares at Clint and Logan.

"As long as it doesn't draw on my face I think I'm good," Clint says.

"Same," Logan huffs out.

"Then there's Rotom," Miranda says and puts her face in her palm. "I'm so sorry about him. He's very devious. His favorite game is traveling through the electric circuits, so it makes him hard to catch. He loves playing pranks on people and scaring them. He thinks it's hilarious. He can never scare me so he will do it to others whenever he gets the chance."

"If he knows what's best for him he best not do it to me," Logan says.

"Or me," Clint says.

"So are you guys saying you get scared easily?" Miranda says slyly.

"NO!" they both yell.

Everyone laughs.

"Anyway, the last little guy must of just hatched," Miranda says. "When I won the title as champion Cynthia gave me two eggs. Both were eggs from her Garchomp. One of the eggs hatched while the other didn't. My Garchomp was the one that hatched. It's been a whole year I was beginning to get worried."

She looks over the Gible to make sure everything is normal.

"That's really strange," Adam says.

"I agree. I wonder why it took him so long to hatch? He's perfectly normal. No disfigurations, no broken bones, nothing unusual," Miranda says. "Anyway, so Logan this is what Garchomp looked like when he first started out."

"Huh, think I like the big guy better," Logan says.

Miranda laughs. "The more strong willed people do," she says. "Then others like the little cute Gible." Miranda grabs Gible and locks him in a hug. "I'm just so excited you finally hatched! I can't wait till I show Garchomp! He's gonna be so happy! Garchomp always fretted over it and would take care of the egg most of the time."

"Well let's take Gible to see Garchomp!" Kitty says.

"Logan? Garchomp was with you last night," Miranda says.

"He should be out on the front lawn," Logan says.

"Let's go!" Tony yells.

Everyone begins to get up and leave the room in a hurry in order to not miss a thing. Pikachu leaves on Thor's shoulders. The Pichu brothers jump onto Miranda's head. Miranda carries Gible while stumbling with holding up everyone. Pachirisu, the Pichu brothers and Gible altogether was a lot of extra weight that Miranda wasn't quite use to but she was plenty capable.

Everyone exits the dining hall and empties out onto the lawn.

**…**

"Garchomp!" Miranda calls out. "I've got someone for you to meet!" Miranda steps out from the crowd and the Pichu brothers jump down.

Garchomp turns toward Miranda and once he notices who she's carrying his face becomes overjoyed.

"Gar! Garchomp?!" Garchomp asks.

"This is your brother. He finally hatched!" Miranda says excitedly.

She sets Gible down and backs away. Garchomp walks up to Gible with sparkling eyes. Garchomp bends down to Gible's level and scoops him up.

"Gar! Garchomp gar!" Garchomp says happily with a big smile. Gible has a wide grin too. Then Garchomp holds him out and looks Gible straight in the face. "Garchomp gar."

"What'd he say?" Kitty asks Miranda.

"He said 'you're my brother,'" Miranda says.

"Aww," Kitty says.

Gible's eyes look as if they just brightened up and holds his arms out. Then they both hug.

"Too cute!" Kitty says.

Miranda decides this would be the best time to reapproach them. "Garchomp, would you want to train him?" Miranda asks.

His face lights up. "Gar!" Garchomp says excitedly.

"Kurt," Miranda says.

"Yes?" Kurt says.

"Can I see Ralts for a few seconds?" Miranda asks.

"Sure!" Kurt says and releases him from his arms and Ralts runs up to Miranda.

"Yes, Master?!" Ralts says.

"Could you teleport to my room and get my pokedex?" Miranda asks.

"Yes!" Ralts says and disappears.

"Why not Gardevoir?" Bobby asks.

"He's training. He's still a baby pokemon it's good for him," Miranda says.

"Oh," Bobby says and mentally smacks himself.

Ralts appears again and holds out a red phone like device. **-{[(**_**I'm gonna go with the Kalos pokedex. It looks the best, so imagine that one.**_**)]}-**

She presses her thumb down in the middle and it opens up. She then aims it towards Gible. It apparently records Gible as Miranda takes it back to look at it.

"He actually has some pretty good moves from being a newly hatched. He has Draco Meteor. Then tackle, dragonbreath, and sand-attack," Miranda says. She hands the pokedex back to Ralts and he disappears and reappears without it.

"Gar!" Garchomp says excitedly.

"Where did the twins go?" Miranda asks looking around not seeing them anywhere.

Everyone looks around them and shake their heads.

"Rotom's gone too," Clint says.

"Great," Miranda says sarcastically. "Well we ought to find them before they make a mess of things."

"Well, good luck with that," Scott says. "We have a mission to go on."

"That's right," Xavier says. "I'm sorry we can't stay. This mission is really important and we need to be leaving now."

"Weird… Alright, I guess we will see you later than," Tony says.

"Is everyone leaving?" Miranda asks sadly.

"Everyone here besides you, your pokemon, and the Avengers," Bobby says.

"It must be a big mission then," Miranda says.

The students begin filing inside towards the hangar room. Once all the 'teachers' are inside the others walk up to Miranda.

"Really it's not a mission. It's more like a fake mission," Bobby says.

"Like a test in the danger room except real," Adam says.

"We aren't getting into any trouble," Hunter says reassuringly. "Cheer up, we will be just fine." He pats her head.

"I know," Miranda says. "Anyway, I gotta run and find the twins and Rotom before they get a hold of something they shouldn't."

'Miranda?' Jean says telepathically from wherever she is. 'We might have found Rotom. The jet is going wonky.'

"Uhh ohh," Miranda says and runs inside towards the hangar. Everyone looks at each other then follows suit besides Garchomp and Gible.

**…**

When they arrive everyone is standing far back away from the jet. Miranda looks towards the jet and it's sparking here and there and moving rapidly around the room.

The jet turns to a certain angle and Miranda gets a good look into the window. Sparks jumps off Miranda's shoulder ready to battle.

"Well, I found the twins and Rotom," Miranda says seeing the twins toying with the controls and Rotom snickering behind them.

"That doesn't look good," Tony says.

Miranda observes the jet and figures out the exact layout of it. If something happened to the jet Miranda would be able to put it back together to its original form.

"Whoa…" Miranda says and holds her head.

"You okay?!" Tony asks.

"I think I just learned another power," Miranda says. "Rotom! Out now!"

The sparks on the jet begin to increase.

"It's gonna blow!" Levi yells.

"I'm so sorry!" Miranda yells. The sparks increase and Miranda surrounds the twins with a force field.

The jet explodes and everyone cowers down then realize they didn't get hurt. They open their eyes and see a giant blue force field surrounding them all. The whole room is covered in different colors of red, orange, and yellow. Then the whole room turns into black smoke and finally clears.

The twins float over in a bubble force field and all force fields are taken down when they reach everyone else.

Pieces of the jet are scattered all over the room. Rotom appears in the middle of the room.

"That thing is a menace!" Scott yells. "How do you expect to-!"

Miranda cuts him off. "Just hush for a second," she says.

"You expect me to be qui-!" Scott yells yet again getting cut off.

"Ssshh," Miranda says and puts a finger up to her mouth.

The pieces of destroyed jet begin to move in the room. Miranda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Rotom disappears into a wall socket.

"We could've caught him!" Scott yells.

The pieces in the room stop moving and Miranda turns to look Scott straight in the eyes. "Even if you tried to catch him you would never be able to. So just shut up will you? I was trying to be nice but then you began your anger issues."

Everyone's eyes grow wide from her remark and look at Scott. Miranda turns back around and closes her eyes again. Scott aims at her and shoots his optic blasts at her.

She simply puts a hand up behind her and literally catches it with a force field. You can hear gasps from everyone even Scott. She crushes it and it all deteriorates before them.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," Lucario says. "You don't want to make her angry."

The pieces of jet begin to move around the room again. Miranda again closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

The pieces of jet begin to swirl around the room and they all begin to get put together. Before they know it the jet is right back in front of them to its original form.

"Whoa…" Scott says with wide eyes.

"Technopathy…" Hank says with interest. "Along with the similar power of Magneto."

Miranda turns around and gives a big smile. "See? It could've gone faster if you just stayed quiet," she says.

Scott gives a pouts. "Whatever," he scoffs.

"Anyway, I guess I will just take my leave now. Good luck and your mission," Miranda says walking towards the door with a wave.

Everyone stares at her with awe as she exits. The Avengers look at everyone then at each other then follow suit along with the pokemon.

"This is beginning to get ridiculous! How many powers is that girl gonna receive?" Scott asks annoyed.

"Would she be classified as the highest level mutant a level 6 mutant?" Jean asks.

"No," Xavier says.

"No? She caught my beam without any effort!" Scott says.

"You didn't let me finish. No, she isn't a 6, she's a… 8…" Xavier says.

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room yells. The students whispers go all around.

"Not a 7, but an 8!? That isn't even a level! 6 is the highest you can go! It can't possibly-!" Scott complains.

"Well it is now," Xavier says interrupting him. "She's gonna keep gaining powers until she has every single last one of them."

"Impossible," Scott says.

"If she keeps gaining these powers I'm afraid that it could result in her death," Xavier says in a sad voice. "Meaning we need to get her home as soon as possible."

**…**

"That was incredible!" Tony says. "It felt magical."

"T-thanks," Miranda says.

"It's like your powers appear right when you need them," Steve says.

"I guess," Miranda says.

"Why were you yelling at each other this morning?" Clint asks out of the blue.

Miranda looks shocked for a second then regains her composer. "Nothing important," she replies.

"Obviously it was," Clint says.

"I was thinking about things and Lucario asked why I didn't eat last night. Then I told him after he pressured me a million times. That's when we started yelling at each other because he wasn't happy about what I said," Miranda says. "Happy!? Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room. Alone!" She storms off towards her room.

"I wonder what's really wrong?" Clint asks to no one imparticular.

"I am wondering the same thing," Lucario says.

**…**

Once inside her room she climbs up on the bed and sits in the middle of it. She brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. At that moment the room became filled with all different sorts of powers and she begins to float in midair.

Electricity, water, fire, clones of Miranda, ice, things floating in the air, vines, high piercing sonic screams, memories flying around the room, metal, gusts of wind, ground rumbling, and blasts of energy all shoot throughout the room.

A force field lays against the walls, floor, and ceiling so the room doesn't get affected. They also cover all the furniture and whatever else in the room to keep it from getting harmed.

"Toooo m-muchh p-p-powerrrr," Miranda says eyes turning completely blue crying into her knees unable to contain the powers anymore.

**…**

The Avengers and pokemon continue down the hallway talking until Lucario perks up.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks.

"Something is wrong with Miranda," Lucario says and dashes off towards her room.

The Avengers run down the hall after him.

"I wonder what it is?" Clint asks.

**…**

Arriving at Miranda's door you can here all sorts of noise happening inside.

"What in the world is she doing in there?" Tony asks.

"Her p-powers are o-out of control…" Lucario says shocked.

"What's with the stuttering?" Clint asks.

"I-I guess I am just surprised. She usually handles them so well," Lucario says.

Tony walks up to the door and tries to open it; it doesn't budge. "Thor, I need you to break down the door," he says.

Right before he hits it the door gets surrounded in blue forcing him back.

"What is this monstrosity!?" Thor says.

"It seems as if Miranda has put a force field around the door," Lucario says. "Looks like she has a little control at least unless the powers are controlling it wanting to keep us out."

"Do you think we can get through," Tony asks.

"It does not look that strong. I think you will be able to break through if you hit it really hard a couple times," Lucario says.

"Thor! Hulk! Break down the force field!" Tony commands.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk yells and pounds his fist into the force field.

"You the field of force shall be demolished," Thor yells and begins swinging his hammer at it.

Lucario joins in shooting aura spheres at it. Clint shoots a few arrows. Pikachu from Thor's shoulder, Sparks use thunder, and the twins use round. Steve and Tony just punch it.

After about the 5th time they all hit it, the force field finally went away.

Tony tried for the door again and it opens up about a crack before it hits something. He peeks inside as much as possible and sees that the wall is layered with a force field.

"Take the door off," Tony says.

"You sure?" Steve asks.

"I can pay 'em back later. Just take it off," Tony says. "Hurry up."

Hulk grabs the door and rips it away throwing it behind him.

Clint ducks just in time before he gets hit. "Whoa! Watch out big guy!" Clint yells.

"Hulk sorry," Hulk says.

"There's another force field…" Tony says tiredly.

They begin to punch it and it eventually fades away. Right when it does water flows right out the room along with lots of other things.

"Shit!" Clint yells and jumps up onto a nearby ledge.

Thor flies up with Tony and Steve while Hulk just stands there punching anything out of the way that comes near him. Lucario grabs the twins and Togepi then jumps onto a ledge.

Electricity, fire, ice, screaming, wind, metal, Mirandas, memories, and blasts are all sent out into the hallway.

"What do we do?" Tony asks.

"Someone's voice needs to reach her," Lucario says.

"Will that work?" Tony asks.

"I will not know until it happens," Lucario says.

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better," Tony says.

Thor tries to move towards Miranda as close as he can while dodging all the oncoming attacks. Sparks jumps onto Thor's shoulder before he heads all the way into the room. Once Thor gets close enough Sparks jumps to Miranda.

"Sparks! No! What are you doing?!" Tony yells.

Electricity crackles and hits Sparks square in the face. She doesn't flinch though and takes it all in. Another bolt comes towards her and she jumps off it onto the next bolt. All while in doing so she continues to get closer to Miranda.

Finally arriving to Miranda, Sparks jumps onto her shoulder. "Pachy! Chuuu Pahhhhh! CHU Chu pah!" she yells into Miranda's ear.

It looks as if Miranda flinches then a gust of wind pushes Sparks away from Miranda throwing her into a nearby wall. Lucario uses the move protect as a landing against the wall so Sparks won't fall into the water. Sparks jumps off of it and rushes back towards her trainer, not easily giving up.

"Chuu pahh!" she yells continuously.

"Thor, try and get closer!" Tony yells.

"Aye," Thor shouts and tries flying even closer.

"Miranda! Please, try and control it! Get a hold of yourself, girl! I know you can do it!" Tony yells hoping that she heard him.

'I'm trying! Something else has taken me over! My powers have control of me right now!' Miranda says telepathically to Tony.

"It's your power and your body! You tell it what to do not the other way around!" Tony shouts.

_Control one at a time… Not all at once… Water…_ Miranda thinks. _Gotta control the water…_

Slowly the water stops shooting out from her.

**Meanwhile on the blackbird…**

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her putting back the jet out of scrapes!" Bobby says.

"It is pretty awesome. I don't think that was even possible. All the pieces were pretty much just in pieces. Really tiny pieces," Hunter says.

"It looks as if she just gained another power," Hank says.

At that second Jean and Xavier throw their heads into their hands, cowering in pain.

"What's wrong!?" Scott shouts rushing over to Jean.

"It seems as if she has gained a lot more," Xavier says hands still around his head.

"She just sent out a signal to us for about 30 seconds. She's not in control of her powers anymore," Jean says taking her hands away from her head and shooing Scott away.

**…**

The fire stops.

"Keep going you got it!" Tony yells encouragingly.

"Don't stop!" Steve says.

The screams stop.

"Go! Go! Go!" Thor, Steve, and Tony yell.

The Mirandas disappear.

"You got this!" Tony yells.

They begin to look around the room now seeing all of the memories all over. All of Miranda's memories. It all tells a story. A story that has been kept away and hidden from everyone forever. A story that is finally coming to light that should have never been revealed.

**…**

A small girl with long silver hair with purple stripes sits playing with pokemon toys. She looks about the age of two. Sitting along with her are two other, older looking, people playing with her. The girl has a wide grin on her face looking like she's having the best time of her life.

Another shows the little girl about a year older at the park, again with the same two people. Holding her, swinging her around, hugging her, running with her, chasing her, playing with her. They all look like one big happy family.

Another shows the girl a year older – 3 – at a pokemon petting zoo, again with those parents. They looked around at all the different pokemon and played with all of them.

In a preschool the parents sit alone with a teacher. 'Your daughter seems very disliked by all the other children. She says weird things and it seems to upset people. For instance she tells all their secrets that they never even told her.'

Another day it seems as if the two adults are in the living room. The woman reading a magazine and the man is reading the newspaper. The little girl comes up to the man and asks 'can you play with me daddy?' The father replies 'no, I'm sorry, I have to go now.' The girl looks at him and asks 'who's Amy? And why were you kissing her and not mommy?' The man jerks up and says 'I don't know anyone by that name! I swear!' The woman gets angry and asks 'Amy?' Then the girl looks at the woman and asks 'Mommy, who's William?' Then the man looks at the woman and asks 'William?' Then they start fussing and stop then turn to the girl. 'You're doing it again!' the man yells. 'You're tearing this family apart!'

Another year later the girl turned 4 and was at – what looked like her birthday party – because she had on a birthday hat and the place was decorated, very poorly. Nobody was there except those two people and they didn't seem even the slightest bit interested. The girl had a piece of cake for her cake and she wasn't even the one eating it. It was the man and he was also drinking beer. No presents on the table at all and the girl began to cry at the depressing scene. The woman smacked her on the cheek and yelled at her 'Stop crying! You insolent little girl!'

The girl another year older now sits alone in a field. She's completely surrounded by pokemon and seems to be talking to them. That's when a bigger pokemon came running at her and she coward back closing her eyes and putting her hands up. A blast of blue shot out of her hands and made the pokemon fly back. When she didn't receive pain she opened her eyes and looked at the pokemon laying before her. She looked at her hands and looked really confused. 'What just happened?' she asked herself.

At the age of 6 another memory showed the girl in the middle of the woods. She's sitting alone with her knees to her chest, sobbing. After a while she slowly stands up and faces a tree. Her mood changed from suddenly sad to suddenly angry, and she began punching the tree, all while tears still rolled down her cheeks. The girl's knuckles seem to begin to hurt so she changes her hand from fists to palms, and begins to palm the tree. Her hand suddenly becomes blue and the tree splits in half. Her eyes widen and she falls to the ground.

The next shows the two adults yelling at the now – what looks like, a 7 year old girl – the girl is crying and the adults continue to harass her about something. The woman begins to yell more and raises her hand up about to smack the girl. The girl puts her hands up and a force comes out, instead of a blast, knocking the two into a wall, knocking them out. The girl's eyes widened and she ran up to them shaking them. She then runs into her room.

About the same age the girl is fussing with her parents about something. The girl pouts and throws her hands down in an annoyed passion. Thus, creating a force knocking the parents back onto the floor.

The ice stops.

Another year seems to pass and it shows the girl crying her eyes out while she hides around the corner listening in on her parents. 'This is obviously not working.' The man says. 'Who will keep the girl?' the woman asks. 'I'm not. That girl is a weirdo and don't want her.' The man says. 'Neither do I." the woman says 'I say we leave her.'

The girl is shown again in the middle of a room balling her eyes out. She seems to be reaching for something out in front of her. Two figures are shown walking away with suit cases. The 8 year old runs after them and they stop only to turn around and say 'We don't want you as out child anymore. You're a freak. We don't care about you anymore.' The little girl pleads with them and the father leaves. The mother pushes her back onto her butt. She looks her dead in the eye and says 'I should've never given birth to you.' She turns around and walks through the door.

The ice, fire, screams, Mirandas, and water all shoot out again combined with everything else and it becomes stronger than before. Her eyes shine out blue like she's being possessed. Then before you can even blink, it all disappears, and the room returns to normal.

"Oh my god…" everyone says after watching all the memories.

You hear sobbing on the bed and everyone comes down from where they were.

"No! Go away!" Miranda yells still with her head in her lap. She throws up a force field around the bed so nobody could get to her.

"I'm so sorry…" Steve says.

"You should have never seen any of that," Miranda says clearly upset. "No body…"

"I didn't know it was that bad…" Tony says.

"Whatever it doesn't matter now," Miranda says defeatedly. "You've already seen most of it so I may as well show you the rest…"

She takes out the next set of memories.

It begins right after the mother left. The girl is crouched in the middle of – at least what's left of – a room, crying. The surrounding area is completely obliterated and the girl just sits there weeping uncontrollably while a blue aura surrounds her.

Another year looks like it passes making the girl 9. It shows her in the middle of the woods aiming her hands at a tree. Slowly a blue ball begins to form in her hands and shoots it. It doesn't travel far. The girl continues to practice and practice not seemingly getting anywhere.

Another year passes and it shows the girl running as fast as she can to a certain destination. She runs into the building up to an old man with a big white mustache with white hair. The girl says 'I'm ready for my first pokemon!' The old man says 'I'm sorry but you're too late. All the starter pokemon have been taken.' The girl begs with him and he sighs 'I do have one more pokemon but it's not a very good-' 'I don't care! I'll take it!'

Throughout the journey nobody ever talked to her or checked up on her or anything. No friends, no family, no nothing. The memories stop.

"Then I got control of my power, trained hard and became champion. Hopefully having everyone see what I'm capable of and making them regret doing what they did," Miranda says head still down. The force field becomes released and everyone walks up to her.

Tony grabs her and brings her into a hug. Steve follows then Clint then Thor then Hulk lifting them all up.

"I can't believe your own mother would say that to you," Tony says. "They both seemed to love you at first but that slowly changed. Why?"

"I started watching people's memories," Miranda says sadly. "It was ruining my parents' life and everyone around me."

"What horrid people…" Steve says.

Hulk sets everyone down and everyone releases each other. Lucario stands at the foot of the bed and just stares at Miranda. Once she turns to look at him he bows his head low.

"I-I am so sorry… I had no idea that is what had happened… I-I-I…" Lucario says tearfully.

Miranda goes to the end of the bed and grabs him pulling him onto the bed. She gives him a big hug. "Don't cry… I forgive you…" Miranda says.

Pachirisu and the other pokemon come around Miranda and snuggle her.

"Today is the day that my parents left me," Miranda says. "That's why I didn't eat last night and I'm emotionally unstable. Today always reminds me of the last thing my mother said to me."

"I should've never given birth to you…" everyone says together.

"I'm sorry I never told anyone…" Miranda says looking at her pokemon then to the Avengers. "It's just not something easy to talk about."

"We understand," Tony says.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask, why did you cry over them if they were such assholes to you?" Clint asks.

"I was hoping everything could possibly return to the way things were. When we were all happy. I held onto that thought until the very end…" Miranda says.

"That make Hulk sad…" Hulk says sadly.

"Chuu pahh…" Pachirisu says sadly too.

"Anyway, let's talk about how many new powers you just got," Clint says trying to get the depressing mood out of the air.

"Oh yeah!" Miranda says.

"You got fire, electricity, ice, sonic scream, wind control, metal control, and growing plants," Clint says.

"Actually, she already had the plants," Tony says.

"What?" Steve asks.

"The other day she woke up with grass growing from her arms," Tony says. "Of course she got control of it right away."

"And why didn't you tell us this?" Steve asks.

"Forgot," Tony says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Forgot seriously!?" Steve fusses.

**…**

"Have you found the location on that girl yet?" Fury asks.

"Not yet, sir," Hill says.

"Possibilities?" Fury asks.

"We don't have any, sir," Hill says. "We only know she's not at the Avengers mansion or Central Park or at that lake."

"Shit!" Fury yells annoyed.

"While at the mall we did get a little info. If seems as if the girl called herself Maylene Stark," Hill says. "She also agreed saying that she was in fact Tony Stark's daughter. Stark was at his office for a while and everyone saw him with a girl and pokemon. At that time he got a phone call and he didn't deny her being his daughter. He said yes."

"So she is with the Avengers?" Fury asks.

"It seems so," Hill says.

"Alright, well, get Phil and Widow in here and tell them to check every place Stark owns," Fury says.

"Yes, sir!" Hill says bringing her hand to her forehead in a solute position.

**…**

"It seems as if Miranda has gotten control," Xavier says finally relaxing.

"Glad that's over," Jean says slumping back into her chair.

**…**

Now outside with all the youngest pokemon Miranda begins to train them. The Avengers sit on the sidelines and watch everything that's happening.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright?" Steve asks.

"I wanna say yes, but I can't lie to myself," Tony says.

"I don't know how she copes with herself after that past. She's only 16 and she's really strong," Clint says.

"I can't believe that her mother said that. It's heart wrenching," Steve says.

"The people that are supposed to love you the most, didn't," Clint says.

"I don't see how she stays so bright and cheery," Steve says.

"Maybe she's hiding behind a mask. Using the bright and happy Miranda as cover-up and the real one is hidden," Clint says.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asks.

"Yesterday morning, I caught her staring at a family of birds sadly," Clint says. "When I asked her if she was okay, she said that she was fine and then I said that was a lie, then she got all defensive and ran back in her room."

"I feel bad for her," Steve says.

"Gible, use draco meteor!" Miranda commands.

"Gible!" Gible says confidently. Gible's body glows orange and it shoots an orange ball of light into the sky that explodes into another ball of light and kinda swirls down back to the ground.

"So that's what's wrong," Miranda says. "I figured there was some special reason why you didn't hatch on time."

"That's not what's supposed to happen?" Tony asks.

"No, it's supposed to release multiple smaller spheres," Miranda says. "Garchomp, would you give us a real example of what draco meteor is supposed to look like?"

Garchomp nods his head and an orange orb of energy appears inside its chest and its body becomes surrounded in a faint orange aura. The glow fades and the ball of orange energy appears in front of his mouth. He fires the ball into the sky and it explodes, releasing several spheres of energy to rain down.

Miranda quickly puts up a force field before it comes to close to everyone. Even with the force field up you can feel the power of the move.

"That's a strong move," Tony says. "I could feel it."

"I can feel it," Steve says.

"It has the power of 140," Miranda says. "It's a very powerful dragon type move. It's a move that can't just be learned it has to be taught."

"Using a move tutor?" Clint asks seemingly remembering.

"That's right," Miranda says. "And to be able to have your pokemon learn it, you have to have a friendship rating at its highest."

"That proves how close you are to your pokemon," Tony says.

"Yeah," Miranda says and mumbles the last part. "Because I had nobody else…"

"Then how does Gible know it if he just hatched?" Clint asks confused.

"Because his mother had it," Miranda says.

"Did your Garchomp have it?" Clint asks.

"Actually no he didn't," Miranda says. "Only certain eggs will receive what their mother had, not all of them get it."

"Like receiving what you inherit from your parents," Tony says. "Some get their fathers genes and some get their mothers."

"Exactly," Miranda says. "The eggs take the form off the beginning pokemon of their mother never their father. They could get traits from the father but will always be the form of the mother. Like Garchomp got his traits from his father with the results of dragon rush because his father had that move."

"What pokemon was the father?" Clint asks.

"I believe it was Steven's Aggron," Miranda says trying to think back. They give her confused faces about the new name. "Steven is the champion of the Hoenn region and Cynthia's boyfriend." **-{[(**_**darksteelshipping/lolishotashipping! I think their cute together, sue me. Also, I'm aware that Steven's Aggron doesn't have the move dragon rush. I looked in one of my many pokemon books at the egg moves of Aron and it was one of the moves. I already had that move written down on paper for Garchomp, so it all worked out perfectly! **_**)]}-**

"Oh," Tony says.

Miranda pulls out her pokedex again and then shows the screen to everyone. "This is Steven." She pulls back the screen and fiddles with it then shows it to them again. "And this is Cynthia."

"She's really pretty," Clint says admiringly.

"Yeah, she's hot," Tony says snatching the pokedex for a closer look.

Steve smacks the back of both their heads. "You're being gross, stop it."

"Don't tell me you don't think that she's hot?" Tony says.

"W-well…" Steve stutters.

"Ewww! Stop it!" Miranda yells and snatches the pokedex back from them.

"Hey! I was looking at that! Give it back!" Clint and Tony yell trying to reach for the pokedex.

"No! You're being nasty!" Miranda fusses.

"Are not!" they both yell.

"Are too!" Miranda yells.

**…**

"Sir, we've searched inside and out of every place Stark owns and have found nothing," Widow says.

"Stark is nowhere to be seen?" Fury asks.

"That is correct, sir," Phil says.

"What about the other Avengers?" Fury asks.

"Same result," Widow says.

"Have you asked Pepper Potts where his whereabouts are?" Fury asks.

"We did," Phil says.

"She said he came in for a little while to do some work. Along with him were the girl and her pokemon. She never found out where they are staying," Widow says.

"Then she added even if she did she wouldn't tell us," Phil says.

"Great," Fury says sarcastically. "Before you said she was with a group of kids, bring up the videos."

Hill messes with the computers and pulls up all the different videos from the security camera in the mall to the news to people using their phones. "Here, sir."

"Play them slowly and try to get a shot of the faces," Fury says. They each take a video.

"Got a clear shot of a boy," Widow says pausing her video.

"Scan him," Fury says.

"He's a mutant named Adam Sharp," Widow says. "He's a triplet. Hunter, Adam, and Levi Sharp and all three are mutants." She brings up a screen of the three putting them side by side.

"Do the other two appear in the videos?" Fury asks.

"It looks like them," Phil says observing his video.

"Do they go to the Xavier Institute?" Fury asks.

"Seems to be so," Widow says.

"We've found the next place to search," Fury says. "This time I'm going with you. Let's head out!"

"Yes, sir!" Hill, Phil, and Widow say.

**…**

**Four hours later…**

"Well, I think that's enough training for today," Miranda says stretching back.

"You have some intense training methods," Tony says.

"If you think that was intense you have another thing coming," Miranda says. "That was only for my younger pokemon. If you wanna see intense you should watch me train my main six."

"Main six?" Steve questions.

"The six pokemon I usually use in battle," Miranda says.

"Which are?" Tony asks.

"Pachirisu, Lucario, Braviary, Infernape, Gardevoir, and Garchomp," Miranda says. "It's the same kinda training for the rest too. Nothing really differentiates from each other."

"Wish we could see that," Clint says.

"I would but we would need a lot of room," Miranda says. "So we can't…"

"True," Tony says.

"Miranda! Miranda!" Mesprit yells worriedly and flies as fast as she can towards Miranda with Azelf tagging along behind.

They run right into Miranda and flail around.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asks.

"I feel hundreds of helicopters coming this way!" Azelf yells.

"Coming here!" Mesprit adds.

"What!?" Tony yells.

"Gardevoir! Get all the pokemon in their pokeballs!" Miranda yells. She closes her eyes and reaches her mind out to where the helicopters are to try and see who it is. "Widow! That Phil guy, Hill? I think her name was, and a guy with an eye patch!"

"Fury…" Tony says.

"They'll be here in 2 minutes!" Miranda yells.

"Give us the girl and the pokemon now and we won't have any problems," a voice rings out above them.

"Oops or 2 seconds," Miranda says.

"Fury…" Clint says recognizing the voice.

"Come on Fury don't be Fury-ous," Tony says and cracks up laughing. "Lol, see what I did there?"

"Real original," Fury says annoyed. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I know right? I just now came up with that, I'm pretty impressed with myself," Tony says.

"Shut up!" Fury yells. "Hand them over or else."

"Or else what?" Hulk asks.

"We do it the hard way," Fury says.

"Well, we aren't giving them to you," Tony says.

"Fine then," Fury says. "Fire."

Missiles, blasts, and other sorts of things shoot at them only to be destroyed before it even reaches them.

"Sir, there is a force field up," Hill says.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Fury yells. "Find a way around it!"

"We don't have the technology, sir," Hill says.

"Find a way!" Fury repeats. They begin firing anything and everything at the force field.

"Master, I have gotten everyone together," Gardevoir says handing Miranda her bag.

Miranda looks around her to see all the little pokemon gone. All that's left are Lucario, Sparks, Mesprit, Azelf, and Gardevoir.

"Good job," Miranda says. "I want you to take everyone and teleport somewhere. Leave me here."

"But-!" Azelf complains.

"No buts," Miranda says.

"But what about you?" Tony asks.

"I'll be fine," Miranda says and kneels over.

"Miranda!" Lucario yells.

"I'm fine it's just a little bit troublesome keeping up the force field with the amount of power their using," Miranda says. "Anyway, I will contact you to come get me when I'm ready. Get everyone to safety. We can't risk having one of you get caught."

"What are you gonna do?" Steve asks.

*BOOM* The force field comes down.

"Hurry!" Miranda screams. They quickly grab each other all the while staring at Miranda full of worry. They disappear.

"Where did they go!?" Hill yells.

"I wouldn't know," Miranda says standing up.

"Get the girl!" Fury commands.

"Not a good idea…" Miranda says. She crosses her arms then throws them down. Her eyes become completely enveloped in blue and sparks with electricity. She begins to float into the air with an evil, blue aura surrounding her. "It's one thing to try and capture me but it's another to try and capture my pokemon!"

"What's happening!?" Widow yells.

"Aim at the girl!" Fury yells.

She covers the mansion with a force field like a blanket. "Today is not a good day to mess with me!" Miranda yells.

"Fire!" Fury yells.

They shoot all they have towards Miranda. A wave of energy comes off of Miranda and destroys everything coming at her.

"Impossible…" Phil says.

"Not a good move!" Miranda yells. She releases all the energy from her body. The whole area turns white and fades after about a minute.

Now all that shows are the helicopters into scraps and people lying all over the ground knocked out. The mansion still in one piece thankfully for the force field.

The source of the blast – Miranda – is passed out on the ground from total exhaustion.

**…**

**In the Avengers mansion…**

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tony asks.

"I believe that she is just fine," Gardevoir says.

"What do you think she's doing?" Steve asks.

"I imagine her destroying all the helicopters in one go," Clint says.

"That's exactly what she did," Azelf says.

"That means she would kill everyone!" Clint yells.

"No, she protected them, but they were hit just enough to be knocked out for awhile," Azelf says.

**…**

Miranda slowly sits up holding her head. "Oww… Man that took a lot out of me…" She looks around her. "Wow… Did I really do all that?" She looks at all the passed out people and the totally disintegrated helicopters. "Time to call Gardevoir…" 'Gardevoir, please come and get me.'

Soon after Gardevoir shows up and brings Miranda back with her to the Avengers mansion.

**…**

"You decided to come back here huh?" Miranda says once they arrive inside the mansion. Sparks jumps onto her shoulder from Tony's.

"I did not know where else I should go," Gardevoir says.

"It's alright," Miranda says.

"What art we to do now?" Thor asks.

"I honestly don't know," Miranda says.

"I believe you need to find the last sister and get home," Steve says.

"Sister?" Miranda says confused before she understands. "You mean Uxie?"

"Yes," Steve says.

Miranda drops her head. "Yeah, I do."

"The trouble that you've been causing isn't just affecting you it's affecting us too. I'm sorry I seem like the bad guy," Steve says.

"No, don't worry, you're right," Miranda says. "You know when I first got here all I wanted to do was go home. Then that slowly started to change and I began to want to stay here. But my being here is causing everyone problems."

"I'm getting you a phone," Tony says completely changing the subject.

"What?" Miranda says completely side tracked.

"A phone," Tony says. "Be right back." Tony leaves and walks towards the lab.

"Anyway, I will begin to search for Uxie," Miranda says. "Lucario, Gardevoir, Mesprit, and Azelf, I will need your assistance." She tosses out a few pokeballs. "You too, Gallade, Espeon, and Ralts, we will need to use everyone to help find Uxie. You all know how difficult she is to find."

"That's because she's very cautious and quiet," Mesprit perks.

"Yeah, whenever we would play hide n' go seek we would never be able to find her!" Azelf says.

"Where shall we go?" Lucario asks.

"Same room as before," Miranda says. "We've already covered this whole state and all the surrounding ones. Which means we need to look past that."

"We need to go to a different then," Azelf says.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Miranda asks.

"Since you destroyed those guys we should be able to get out of here without them following," Mesprit says.

"That's right!" Miranda says.

Tony returns in his armor and a little thing in his hand. "Here, I got Jarvis to put all our numbers in this phone," he says and gives Miranda the phone. Sparks jumps back onto Tony's shoulder.

The phone is purple and very pretty. Much more pretty than the pokedex, even if the pokedex is more in advanced technology.

"Umm… Thanks?" Miranda says holding it like it's something nasty.

"I'll show you how to use it," Tony says.

After a little while Miranda seems to have the hang of it. Usually it wouldn't be that hard to use, but let's remember that Tony made it, so she had a little difficulty.

She slides it into her pocket. "Actually, I have a better idea where to go," she says. "What state is in the exact middle of this region?"

"Country not region," Tony corrects. "That would be Kenya."

"Then that's where we need to go," Miranda says.

"The geographical center is located about two miles northwest of Lebanon, Kansas," Tony says reading off a screen he brought up from nowhere. He shows the screen to Miranda. "Here's a picture of it." The picture shows a little monument with an American flag sticking out from the top of it.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Miranda asks.

"Hold on let me go pack a small bag," Steve says and runs upstairs. After a few minutes he's back with a small brown backpack. "Alright, now I'm ready."

"Everyone grab hands," Miranda says and makes sure everyone is connected somehow. "Alright, let's go." They get into the quinjet then teleport along with it.

**…**

"So this is the middle of the U.S," Clint says looking around. "Not as exciting as I thought. There is no one here either."

"Well that makes things a little bit easier," Miranda says.

"Should I find a place for us to stay?" Tony asks.

"That would probably be best," Miranda says. "We are gonna be here a while. Finding Uxie is not going to be a walk in the park to find."

"Jarvis, find places nearby," Tony commands.

"Already done, sir," Jarvis says.

"Great," Tony says happily. "Get me the best room that can fit all of us."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis says.

"I can actually use this monument to my advantage," Miranda says more to herself then anyone else. "Alright everyone, circle around the monument."

All the pokemon sit in a circle around the bottom of the monument and holds hands.

"What are you gonna do?" Steve asks.

"Watch," Miranda says and levitates to the top of the flag pole. "Alright everyone, begin." The pokemon all turn blue and energy shoots up towards Miranda. The energy goes through Miranda and she combines it with her own. The energy blasts off of Miranda and out through the sky.

"Room booked, sir," Jarvis says.

"Describe what you found me," Tony says.

"I found a penthouse suite with 5 rooms," Jarvis says.

"Damn! That means we are gonna have to share rooms," Clint says. "I call my own room!"

"No, it means that Miranda is gonna have to share a room with someone because obviously we can't share a room with each other, we will kill each other," Tony says.

"True," Thor says eyeing Hulk.

"Shut up, Goldilocks," Hulk says.

"Hulk, you know you need to turn into Bruce," Steve says. "We can't have you walking in like this."

"Hulk no want to be puny human," Hulk whines.

"Hulk," Steve says. "We need Bruce."

"Fine…" Hulk says annoyed. Hulk closes his eyes and breathes slowly. Slowly he begins to get smaller and smaller until he's his normal snow white colored skin.

Steve goes into his bag and pulls out a shirt and glasses then hands them to Bruce.

"Thanks…" Bruce says getting support from Clint. He slowly gets set onto the ground. "Thanks…" He says again tiredly.

"I'm gonna go ahead to the hotel to check us in," Tony says.

"I'm going with!" Clint says.

"Same…" Bruce says.

"Aye, me too!" Thor says.

"I will stay here with Miranda," Steve says.

"Alright," Tony says. "I will be back soon."

Sparks hops off of Tony's shoulder and onto Steve's. "Hey little buddy," Steve says petting the top of Sparks' head. Sparks leans into the petting.

"See you later," Clint says and waves.

Everyone gets back inside of the quinjet and fly off towards the hotel.

"Well what should we do?" Steve asks Sparks.

"Pachi?" Sparks says thinking. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Battle?" Steve suggests.

"Chu pah?" Sparks says not understanding.

Steve laughs. "Now I understand how they understand what you're saying! You shoot lightning at me and I practice dodging them," Steve says.

"Chuu pah!" Sparks says worriedly.

"Yeah, I know that you can't miss. Just shoot randomly towards me not making it continue to try and hit me," Steve says. _How did I understand that?_

"Chuu!" Sparks says and nods her head approvingly.

Steve stands up. "Alright then, you ready?" he asks.

Sparks jumps from his shoulder and turns to face him. "Chu pah!" she says confidentially.

"Go!" Steve shouts. The battle begins.

**…**

They land the quinjet and walk out with normal attire. Tony of course with his suit suitcase.

"Yes, I made reservations online under the name Tony Stark. I got the penthouse suite," Tony says.

"Oh, you're Tony Stark! Certainly, sir. How many are you having?" the desk lady asks.

"Six of us," Tony says.

"You do know that there are only 5 rooms?" the lady says making cards for the room.

"Yes, I know, a gir- … my daughter… will stay with me…" Tony says ignoring the laughing coming from Clint behind him.

"Oh! Alrighty then! I will have Kevin show you to your room," the lady says motioning towards a boy.

"Oh there's no need for that. It's the very top floor isn't it? That shouldn't be hard," Tony says taking the six cards for the room.

"Certainly, sir. Have a nice day," the lady says.

"Yeah, mmmhmm," Tony says turning towards the elevator, the other following behind him.

Once in the elevator Clint begins the teasing.

"So you're gonna tell everyone she's your daughter now?" Clint asks. "You just made the decision that she's gonna stay with you?" He snickers along with Thor who probably doesn't understand why it's so funny, along with a couple chuckles from Bruce.

"Shut up, I only did it so she would stop asking questions," Tony says.

"Sure sure," Clint says waving his hand at him.

The elevator dings after awhile and their released to the top floor.

"Whoa! This place is pretty big," Clint says and runs off inside. "I get firsties!" He runs to look at each off the rooms to decide which he wants.

"Whatever," Tony says relaxing on the living room couch. "I get the one that's the biggest."

"Too bad I already got it," Clint says.

"Not unless you wanna pay for the amount that this room costs," Tony says.

"Shit…" Clint says defeatedly. "Fine then, I get this one! Don't interrupt me I'm gonna take a nap!" he yells and runs into the room.

"Methinks I shall occupy this room," Thor says and walks into another room.

"He acts like a child," Bruce says. "It doesn't matter what room you get…"

"Well since Miranda is gonna be with me I do need the biggest room," Tony says.

"Do you see her as your daughter?" Bruce asks sitting down on the opposite couch from Tony.

"… Yeah…" Tony says.

"Do you love her like one?" Bruce asks.

"Okay whoa there, going to far there!" Tony says.

"I'm being serious don't dodge the question," Bruce says.

"… I mean I want to protect her from harm… Does that count?" Tony asks.

"I guess you can say that," Bruce says. "I wouldn't really know I'm not a father."

Tony laughs. "You know I wonder if any of us will," Tony says.

"True," Bruce says.

"I guess I do," Tony says.

**…**

A couple hours have passed and the sky is beginning to get dark.

*pant* *pant* "Alright, I think that's enough battling today," Steve says tiredly.

"Pah… pah…" Sparks heaves agreeing.

*Crack pssh* They turn towards the noise and see Miranda coming down from above the flag pole.

"We couldn't find her…" Miranda says annoyed. "We got through the surrounding states."

"That's seven states marked off though. Also, that's crazy! You got through a lot!" Steve says trying to cheer her up. ~_Got I feel like an ass… This is all my fault…She must hate me…~_

"It's not your fault… I should've never even been in this world… You're telling the truth that I shouldn't be here and that I need to get home. Don't feel bad… Cap," Miranda says with a smile for the last part. Steve looks at her. "I still love you." She laughs. "I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry," Steve says. Miranda gives him a hug. He cautiously wraps his arms around her.

"Hey lets hope that this cell phone thing will work through the dimensions. Then I can talk to you guys everyday," Miranda says and releases him.

"Yeah," Steve says with a smile. "Let's try and get to the hotel."

"Oh! I can try out my phone!" Miranda says excitedly. She pulls the phone from her pocket and follows the instructions that Tony told her. She pulls up his name and presses the call button.

You can hear the phone being picked up. "Hello?" Tony answers.

"Tony! We are ready to come to the hotel!" Miranda says.

"Hey! You remembered how to call! Good job! Alright we are on the way!" Tony says through the phone. You hear the phone being hung up and Miranda slides it back into her pocket.

"He coming?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Miranda says and nods her head. She turns to him and he looks at her questioningly. "Can you throw someone really far?"

"That's random. Umm… Yeah, I can throw someone pretty far," Steve says confused.

"Can you throw me really high into the sky?" Miranda asks.

"I can but I won't," Steve says.

"Awww, why not?" Miranda complains.

"Because it's dangerous," Steve says.

"I'm dangerous, now come on," Miranda says.

"True," Steve says. He bends down and puts his hands together. She puts a foot into his hands. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready," Miranda says. He throws his arms up and she flies up into the sky. When she's as high as she was thrown and begins to fall back down she stops herself and levitates in place. "Now to clear all these clouds away…" She whips up a strong wind and moves all the clouds for miles. "I've already been through that state…" She says talking about Oklahoma. "Whoa… That's a big state…" Referring to Texas. "Is ther-"

She gets stopped when she hears the quinjet coming up. "Steve! Catch me!"

She drops and plummets towards the ground. She gets grabbed and she smiles.

"You scared me half to death!" Steve complains. He sets her on the ground.

"I knew you would catch me though," Miranda says and smiles.

"What if I didn't?" Steve asks.

"Then Lucario or someone would probably get me," Miranda says. Sparks jumps onto Miranda's shoulder and snickers along with her. "Alright, everyone teleport to the inside of the quinjet."

**…**

"So who's room am I gonna be in?" Miranda asks once they're on the way back to the hotel.

"Your father's," Clint says while stifling a snicker.

"Father?" Miranda says. "Oh! Daddy's!" She laughs and runs to Tony jumping into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daddy!"

"Stop it," Tony says.

"Aww! Daddy's getting embarrassed!" Miranda says.

"Get a video!" Clint says.

Miranda returns to her seat and looks out the window towards Texas. _I'll just figure it out tomorrow…_

**…**

"So this is our room!" Tony says opening the door to the penthouse.

"This place is pretty big for a hotel room," Miranda says.

"We each have already chosen which rooms we want," Clint says. "Goodnight!" He goes into his room.

"I'm hitting the hay too. I'm exhausted," Bruce says and disappears into another room.

"Thor is already asleep in his room," Tony says.

Miranda laughs. "Of course," she says.

"We have the biggest room," Tony says. "Plenty of room for the pokemon."

"All of them?" Miranda questions.

"Maybe not the really big guys, but they can stay out here," Tony says.

Miranda tosses out a few pokeballs from her bag. "Here Luxray, Jolteon, and Pikachu, Thor is in this room," Miranda says and opens the door for them. "Leafeon and Eevee, Bruce is in here." Again she opens the door. "Staraptor, Clint is in here."

"Braviary and Infernape, my room is this one," Steve says. "I'm going to bed as well. Goodnight guys."

"Night!" Miranda says.

"Night," Tony says.

"Shall we be going to bed too?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah, it's really late," Tony says.

They walk into the room with Gardevoir, Gallade, Ralts, Mesprit, Azelf, Sparks, Lopunny, Lucario, Umbreon, the twins, Pikachu, Togepi, and Espeon in tow.

"That is a really big bed!" Miranda says and runs to jump on it. "And really bouncy!"

"How do you have this much energy?" Tony asks.

"Oh, I don't I'm just hiding my exhaustion," Miranda says and plops down onto the bed.

"Why?" Tony asks.

"No clue, just habit I guess," Miranda says. Lucario climbs onto the bed next to Miranda. "You've been really quiet, what's up?"

"I think I am just a little bit tired," Lucario says.

Tony gets into the bed on the other side of Miranda and Sparks crawls in between them.

"Yeah you worked really hard today," Miranda says. "We all did."

"Well let's go to sleep. You need your rest to be able to continue searching tomorrow," Tony says and leans his head back into a pillow.

The baby pokemon come onto the bed with some help from Gardevoir. The twins sleep on either side of Miranda's head. Pikachu curls up next to Sparks. Togepi snuggles up to Lucario. Umbreon cuddles with Espeon next to Tony. Mesprit and Azelf sleep on either side of Tony's head. Gardevoir and Gallade lay on the floor with Ralts in between them. Lopunny sleeps in the big chair in the room.

"Goodnight, everyone, and Tony," Miranda says.

"Goodnight," Tony says more to Miranda then the pokemon.

* * *

Updated on Christmas! Merry Christmas! And if you don't know what pocky is I would recommend it. It's actually pretty good. Pocky is like chocolate cover cracker sticks without the salt. I don't really know how to explain them but their good!


	15. Reunited Once Again (Uxie)

Way shorter than my last two. I'm getting a little lazy. Kinda of a filler chapter. The story is almost over...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Reunited Once Again (Uxie)**

* * *

**Someplace in the world… **

The yellow fairy wakes up from its sleeping spot. "Gotta keep searching for my sisters and Miranda…" she says tiredly. For the past few days she has been searching with no luck. "I hope they are all okay…" She floats up to the highest point on top of the building she is on and begins to search for any signs of her friends.

**...**

**At the school…**

"Whoa, what happened here," Bobby says looking out the window of the blackbird.

"Those are all SHIELD agents," Kitty says.

"Everything is totally obliterated, except the school," Hunter says.

"Something smells different," Logan says.

"Now that you mention it, it does smell different," Hunter says sniffing the air.

The jet lands inside and everyone rushes outside.

"Miranda…" Logan says.

"She was here," Hunter says. "She did this."

"What!?" everyone turns to look at Hunter.

"She looked possessed," Logan says sniffing the air. "Her eyes turned completely blue and they sparked with electricity. A blue aura surrounded her then she floated up into the sky. Then everything turns white…"

"She put a force field over the mansion before she exploded," Hunter says.

"Is she dead?" Kitty asks warily.

"No," Logan says. "She was teleported out of here by that creature with a white dress."

"Gardevoir," Xavier says.

"Yeah, that one," Logan says.

"Wait! Miranda is gone?!" Adam says.

"Look for her!" Levi says.

**A couple hours later…**

"She's no longer here…" Levi says sadly.

"She left this," Hunter says showing a piece of paper. "It was on her bed."

Kitty takes it and begins to read it. "Dear X-men, I'm sorry, but this is goodbye. SHIELD has found me out and came to fetch me. Don't worry though they didn't get anyone, we are all safe. I will miss all of you! Thank you for all the great things you have done for and with me. I'm glad I made such great friends! I LOVE YOU ALL! Arigato! –Miranda P.S. I hope we will all meet again!"

"I miss her already," Levi says.

"Same," everyone else says.

**The next morning… or should we say afternoon…**

Miranda opens her eyes and doesn't feel any weight on the bed besides her own, causing her to quickly sit up. She feels the bed around her for any warmth. "None… Meaning everyone has been gone for a while… Wonder where they could be?" she says looks for her bag.

Walking to her bag she pulls out a box of pocky sticks. She pulls out a stick and puts it in her mouth. She smiles and walks out the room with the box in her hand and her bag on her back.

**...**

"Hey guys!" Miranda shouts.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tony asks.

"Nope," Miranda says popping the 'p'

"It's 2 in the afternoon," Tony says.

"What!? I slept that late!" Miranda says dropping the pocky stick from her mouth.

"What are you eating?" Clint asks.

"Pocky sticks," Miranda says.

"What's that?" Clint asks.

"It's a kind of Japanese candy," Steve says.

"How do you know that?" Clint asks.

Tony smacks Clint on the back of the head. "Idiot… He was over there for the war or something like that…" Tony says.

"How should I know?" Clint complains.

"It's kinda common sense. You should know about your team mates anyway… You see him everyday and don't even know that, but people that none of us even know, knows that," Bruce says.

"Whatever!" Clint says. "I know now."

Miranda laughs. "You guys are a trip."

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Clint says.

"You ready to go and look for Uxie again?" Lucario says cutting into the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess," Miranda says.

"You need to eat first," Steve says pushing a plate of bacon and eggs to her.

"Thanks, Cap," Miranda says with a smile and sits down.

"Do you have any idea where to find her?" Bruce asks.

"I've actually decided that we should just scan over each state and not look thoroughly through each one. I've decided to look for energy signals like the ones that we are sending out while we're searching. I believe that Uxie would be smart enough to send out energy blasts. I mean she is the smartest of all of them. Smarter than Mesprit and Azelf combined."

"Hey!" Mesprit and Azelf shouts.

"Hey! You know it's true," Miranda says.

"What makes you so sure that she's sending out blasts?" Bruce asks.

"I felt something coming from a big area – I mean state when Cap threw me into the air," Miranda says.

"Huh," Bruce says.

"Yeah, about that, why did you do that?" Tony asks.

"I wanted a higher view," Miranda says shrugging it off. "What? Did I scare Daddy?

Clint and Miranda burst out laughing with a chuckle coming from Bruce that he was trying to suppress but failed.

"You guys suck…" Tony says.

"Anyway, does somebody wanna come with me?" Miranda asks finishing off her food.

"Aye (yes), I shall accompany thee (you) to the center of geographical," Thor says.

"Alright, great, we art (are) leaving anon (right now)!" Miranda says.

"Art thou (you) making fun of me?" Thor asks.

"Marry (Indeed)! Miranda says. She grabs his arm all with all the teleporting pokemon. "Hence (Away)!" They disappear.

"Wait!" Tony says.

"Too late, Daddy," Clint says with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Tony fusses.

**…**

"So everyone we need to find the girl and contain her. After what she did to all of us and our equipment we've realized how much a threat this girl is," Fury says. "We need both her and the creatures. Anyone have any info?"

"There are some very unusual energy reading coming from McAllen, Texas and the geographical center," Hill says.

"Shall we investigate?" Widow asks.

"Hill and Coulson go check out the geographical center and me and Widow will go to Texas," Fury says.

"Will we be taking agents with us?" Coulson asks.

"Yes, of course," Fury says. "Now hope to it! Widow get everyone together."

"Yes, sir!" all three say.

**…**

"Everyone knows the plan right?" Miranda asks. All the pokemon nod their heads. "Alright! Let's begin!" Everyone gets into their spots and begin the hunt.

"What should I do?" Thor asks to basically himself.

~"Oi! Ralts, we are not searching we are scanning,"~ Miranda says.

~"Sorry… I understand now master,"~ Ralts says innocently.

~"It's alright,"~ Miranda says.

_From what world does that language originate?_ Thor thinks to himself. "I shall take a nap!"

**…**

**3 hours later…**

*sigh* "Still nothing…" Miranda says. "That's a really big state."

"Do you feel them?" Lucario asks.

"All the jets coming this way? Yes, I do," Miranda says. "Thor, wake up!"

"What!?" Thor shoots up.

"SHIELD is coming," Miranda says. "Can you take care of them?"

"Aye," Thor says.

Miranda and all the pokemon disappear back to the hotel room.

**…**

"Sir, we are almost to McAllen, Texas," Widow says.

"Good," Fury says. A video chat message appears on the screen and Fury answers it. "Yes."

"Sir, we are about to be at the geographical center," Hill says.

"Good, keep me updated," Fury says leaving the video call up, but mutes it.

"Yes, sir," Hill says.

"Sir, readings show that the energy readings are coming from the top of the Neuhaus Tower," Widow says.

"Alright, let's get up there," Fury says. The jet flys up to the top. "I don't see anything."

Widow puts up an energy reader on the screen it's coming from right there," Widow says. "It's an invisible creature."

"Well catch it," Fury says.

The energy stops once a plasma gun is brought down from the jet.

"It stopped," Widow says.

The jet they are in begins to glow blue.

"What the hell is going on?!" Fury yells.

"We are being controlled," Widow says.

"Shoot the gun," Fury says.

"Sir," Widow says and shoots towards the source of the control.

The creature teleports out of the way.

"Shit!" Fury yells.

**…**

**Meanwhile at the geographical center…**

"Dodge it!" Hill yells at Coulson who is controlling the jet after the pilot was knocked out.

"I'm trying!" Coulson says as he swirls out of the way of yet another lightning bolt.

"Thou shall not hurt my friend and her pets!" Thor yells shooting yet another lightning bolt.

"Thor stop this madness and give them to us!" Hill yells.

"Why dost (do) thou want her so much?!" Thor yells throwing them another lightning bolt.

They barely dodge it. "Because she's a dangerous being!" Hill yells.

"My friend is most fragile, she is not dangerous!" Thor exclaims.

"She destroyed 200 jets in one blow," Hill says.

"She's adopted," Thor says.

"You can't always use that excuse for everything," Hill says.

**…**

**Back in Texas…**

"Dodge the thunder!" Widow yells at the agent who piloting the jet.

"Ma'am!" the agent yells swirling the jet away from the blast of thunder.

"We need to visually see what is shooting at us! Somebody bring up a screen!" Fury yells. A screen pops up scanning what is outside. "Is it one of the girl's creatures?"

"It looks that way," Widow says. "All following agents surround the creature and capture. Use the nonteleport cage so that it can't teleport out of it."

Water begins to be shot at the surrounding area pushing the jets back.

"Get closer to it!" Fury yells.

"Here, move, let me take care of this," Widow says pushing the agent out of the pilot seat. "Time to be caught you little piece of shit." She quickly encloses the cage around the creature before it knows what's happening. "Target captured."

The creature struggles causing the box to shock it. The creature groans and becomes visible revealing a yellow closed eyes fairy-looking creature.

"Good, now let's get back to headquarters," Fury says and looks towards the video call with Hill and Coulson. He unmutes it. "How is everything going?"

"Not good," Coulson says with the background shaking around him. "Thor is here."

"Fall back for now we will deal with them later," Fury says. "We have caught a creature."

"One of the girl's?" Coulson asks.

"Indeed," Fury says. "Return to headquarters."

"Yes, sir!" Coulson says. "Everyone fall back and return to headquarters." he says to all the surrounding agents' jets.

**…**

**The hotel…**

"Thor! Are you okay?" Miranda says jumping on him once he is teleported into the room with Gardevoir.

"I am fine," Thor says. "They retreated knowing that they can not defeat me!"

"I'm glad you're okay," Miranda says. "I felt so bad leaving there by yourself."

"She was worrying and pacing back and forth the whole time," Clint says. "Anyway, who was in the jet?"

"The ones known as Hill and Coulson," Thor says.

'MIRANDA!' a voice screams out telepathically.

~"Oi!"~ Miranda yells out and crotches to the floor holding her head.

"Miranda!" Tony yells rushing up to her along with Lucario.

'SISTERS!' the same voice screams out.

Mesprit and Azelf fall to the floor, from their floating spots, holding their heads.

"What's happening?!" Clint freaks.

'LUCARIO!' the voice shrieks.

Lucario falls to the floor grasping his head.

'HELP!' the voice says now to all of them.

"Are you guys okay?!" Steve asks worriedly.

Miranda slowly stands up along with the rest of who fell. "We found Uxie… She's been captured…"

"By Fury and Widow," Lucario says.

**…**

"Shit!" Clint yells.

"We need to get onto the helicarrier," Miranda says. "That's where they're keeping her."

"How?" Clint asks.

"I have a plan, but I'm 50% sure that it will work," Miranda says.

"I shall do it!" Thor shouts.

"I'm in," Bruce says.

"Same here," Steve says.

"Of course I'm in," Tony says.

Everyone looks to Clint.

"Fine, but as long as Widow is mine," Clint says.

"Alright! Thank you guys," Miranda says and jumps up in joy. "So this is how we do it."

**…**

"How is our little prisoner doing?" Fury asks.

"She's resisting us," Phil says.

"Gotten any info?" Fury asks.

"With a little difficulty, we had to shock her a couple of times before she talked," Phil says. "The creature's name is Uxie and a female. Also, she is telepathic."

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Fury says.

"Go right ahead," Phil says.

Fury walks up to the glass containment unit that Uxie is in. "How is our little prisoner doing? Something I can do for you?"

"Let me go," Uxie says coldly while breathing heavily.

"That's something I can't do," Fury says sitting down. "Something else?"

"Leave me alone?" Uxie says annoyed.

"Can't do that either," Fury says. "Wanna ask me anything?"

"Where am I?" Uxie asks.

"You are on the helicarrier which is an air craft carrier which is bigger than 300 blue whales," Fury says.

Uxie looks at him completely confused.

"As big as 300 Wailord," Widow says coming up behind Fury.

Uxie get a look of realization and looks surprised.

"That is really big," Uxie mutters.

"Yeah," Widow says. "Sir, the World Security Council is calling you."

"Alright, I'm leaving," Fury says.

Widow sits down where Fury was and looks at Uxie. Uxie looks right at her.

"How do you see without your eyes open," Widow asks.

"Trust me you do not wanna see me open my eyes," Uxie says then smirks. _That is how I can get out of here._

"Don't get any funny ideas, this containment you're in blocks off all powers from being used," Widow says noticing her sudden smirk.

Uxie turns away from her. _I need to make an illusion to distract everyone._

*BOOM* An agent runs in with a worried expression. "A giant creature has appeared on the sky deck!" he yells.

"Then take care of it," Widow says rather coldly.

"They have called for your help!" the agent says.

"I'm coming," Widow says and stands up. She gives Uxie a last suspicious glance and runs out. She sees Phil on the way out. "Have a lot of agents guard her."

"Yes ma'am," the Phil says.

_Finally alone. That should distract them long enough until Miranda gets here._

**…**

Miranda, the Avengers, Gallade, Gardevoir, Azelf, Mesprit, Lucario, and Pachirisu appear inside the room Miranda woke up in.

"Haven't been here for a while. Never knew I would be back," Miranda says looking around the room.

*BOOM*

"What was that?" Clint asks.

"Uxie," Miranda says.

"That shook this whole room! How in the world!?" Clint exclaims.

"Uxie can create real illusions. That are able to be hit like a normal things and not go right through it," Azelf says.

"Can you guys do that?" Steve asks.

"Sadly, no," Mesprit says.

"Again she is the bringer of knowledge," Azelf says.

While they talked Miranda and Lucario snuck up to the door. They slowly look out into the hallway to see nobody there.

"We're clear guys," Miranda shouts back to everyone. "We need to go now!"

"Coming!" they yell and follow her down the hallway.

"The containment units are this way," Clint says. They turn down a couple hallways and arrive at an elevator.

"I wondered where this elevator went to," Miranda says.

"You're gonna need a special pass to get on," Clint says. "I don't have my pass with me."

"That's okay," Miranda says and ruffles through her bag. "Come on out, Rotom!" The devilish pokemon comes out. "I'm gonna need you to open these elevator doors for us."

Rotom smiles evilly and jumps into the elevator buttons. Sparks fly from them and the elevator dings and opens.

"Awesome!" Tony yells.

"Hey!" an agent yells spotting them. Dozens of other agents show up behind that one.

"Shit!" Clint yells pulling out his arrows.

"You guys go ahead Clint and I got these guys," Steve says pulling his shield off his back.

"Alright, Gallade, you stay and help so you can teleport them out of here when I call you," Miranda says.

"Yes, master," Gallade says and gets into an attacking position.

The others get onto the elevator. "Rotom, to floor with the containment units!" Miranda says. The elevator doors close and it starts to move. "That was easier than I thought."

"There will be a lot of agents protecting thy friend, Uxie," Thor says.

"I figured as much," Miranda says.

Mesprit and Azelf are on Thor's shoulders, one on each shoulder. Pachirisu is on Miranda's, of course. So they would have enough room on the elevator.

"This is a tight fit," Bruce says breathing a little heavier.

"Well don't Hulk out because then it'd be really tight," Tony says.

"It's not my fault my heart rate goes up in tight places," Bruce says.

"I'm 90% sure we will succeed now," Miranda says positively.

"Agreed," Bruce says.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Miranda takes an attacking stance along with Lucario. When the doors completely open millions of agents are standing there.

"Get them!" an agent yells. Miranda kicks that agent down.

Bruce breathes even heavier. "No! We can't have you Hulking out! You need to open the containment with Uxie!" Miranda yells. She pulls out a pokeball. "Eevee, I need your assistance." Eevee comes out and lands on Bruce's shoulder. "Heal bell!" A bell appears in the air and rings soothingly. Bruce's breathing slows.

"Thy creature has calmed the beast!" Thor yells.

"Good! Eevee, keep using it when his breathing gets heavy!" Miranda yells knocking out an agent.

"Eeev!" Eevee calls out.

"Hey, do you have any pokemon with the move sleep powder? It would make everything easier," Tony asks shooting down a few agents.

"No! But I do have hypnosis!" Miranda exclaims reaching in her bag. "Glameow! I need you to use hypnosis!"

"Merow!" Glameow calls out.

"Everyone into the elevator!" Miranda calls out. Everyone but Glameow gets on the elevator. "Rotom! Close the doors!" They close.

The end of Glameow's tail glows blue and it waves back and forth. All the agents look at Glameow and charge at her. The blue glow increases and pushes out towards the hall. The agents drop like flies.

"Merow!" Glameow calls towards the door.

"Rotom, open the doors!" Miranda says. The doors open and they file out. "Great job Glameow! And Rotom! Return!" They are returned to their pokeballs.

"Sister!" Azelf calls out.

"Sissy!" Mesprit yells.

**…**

"Is that creature up there the girl's?" Phil asks through a communicator.

"We believe it might be!" Widow says.

"Show me it," Phil says. Widow turns the camera towards the large creature. Phil types into the computer 'red pokemon' and clicks the images. The pictures that come up are pictures of a boy with black hair and red eyes. "What the hell does he have to do with pokemon?" He continues to search and figures out that his name is Red and he's a guy in the pokemon world. Then he types 'large pokemon that are red'. The results are still pretty much the same but he continues to look. Eventually he finds the pokemon he saw on the screen and clicks on the link.

"Find anything?" Widow asks dodging an attack from it.

"This website says its name is Groudon and it's a ground type, whatever that means," Phil says.

"Agents! Get the water hose!" Widow yells and the video turns off.

Phil sighs and looks towards Uxie. Uxie perks up.

"Sisters! I'm in here!" Uxie yells.

"Agents! Get your guards up! We have visitors coming!" Phil yells.

**…**

"Sisters! I'm in here!" Uxie yells from wherever she is.

"I heard her!" Thor exclaims.

"This way!" Azelf yells and her and Mesprit fly down in the direction.

"No wait! It could be a trap!" Tony yells, but it was too late they were gone.

"Let's hurry!" Miranda yells and they all run down the hall.

Once they turn the corner they're met with about 100 agents.

"Thor and I will take care of these guys," Tony says. "You guys go on ahead."

"Gardevoir?" Miranda says.

"Yes, master," Gardevoir says and takes an attacking position.

"Braviary! Staraptor! Come on out!" Miranda yells throwing out the pokeballs. "Bruce get on Staraptor!" Miranda climbs onto Braviary with Lucario and Sparks. They fly over all the agents while dodging all the beams they shoot at them. They quickly fly through the doors and close them behind them, locking out all the agents. "Thank you, Staraptor and Braviary, return." She returns them to their pokeballs. "You ready to finally be reunited?"

"Yes!" Azelf and Mesprit yell.

"Not gonna happen," Phil says aiming a gun at them.

"Oh, please," Miranda says and flicks her hand at him causing the gun to fly out of his hands. 100 more agents walk out behind Phil. "Where are all of them coming from?!"

"Get them," Phil says and all the agents fly towards us.

"Lucario, protect everyone. Sparks and I got this," Miranda says.

"Yes," Lucario says and back everyone behind him and encloses them in protect.

"Sparks! Let's go!" Miranda yells and lashes out at the agents. 'Irontail the ground.'

"Pachy!" Sparks yells and her tail turns into steel. She slams it into the ground and all the agents around fall to the ground.

"Take this you bakas!" Miranda yells multiplying to 10. Each Miranda jumps into the air and creates a ball of energy in their hands then shoots them towards the agents. 'Again, Sparks.'

Again Sparks slams her tail into the ground causing more agents to fall.

"Grab the creature!" an agent yells. Sparks lands on the ground and about 5 agents jump at her. Before they land on her though she runs causing them all to topple on one another. Sparks snickers.

An agent sneaks up behind Sparks and grabs her. "Got it!"

'Sparks, you know what to do. Do it already' Miranda says to her.

Sparks uses thunder and shocks the agent. She jumps back next to a Miranda. They both laugh at the shocked agent.

You hear a click in the room and all the Mirandas disappear. "What the?"

"This room has now shut down all use of powers," Phil says.

Miranda turns towards Lucario and his protect is down as well. "Shit…" She watches as the guards surround them. 'Everyone shift to physical fighting!' Azelf and Mesprit are sitting on the ground trying to stand, but can't because they never have before. Miranda pulls out a few pokeballs. "Torterra! Garchomp! Come on out!"

The agents scream and quickly move out of the way so the pokemon won't crush them.

"Move!" the agents yell and topple over each other to get out of the way.

"Garchomp, put Bruce, Azelf and Mesprit on Torterra's back. Lucario, Eevee, Sparks, protect them," Miranda commands. They all get on Torterra's back and circle around Azelf and Mesprit. "Garchomp and Torterra, wipe everyone out!"

Torterra stomps and Garchomp swings its arms in front of himself. The agents quickly get knocked down and Phil is left.

"Garrr!" Garchomp yells and is about to bring his arm down to take Phil out, until Miranda stops him.

"Stop, I wanna get him," Miranda says. The pokemon all step back to give them enough room.

"You really want to go in a hand to hand combat with me?" Phil says giving her a chance to surrender.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what the old man can do," Miranda says.

"You know you can't use your powers, right?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, I know that. Do you take me for some idiot?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah, attacking the helicarrier and trying to fight me is pretty idiotic," Phil says.

"Are you trying to get me angry, so my fighting will be sloppy? Because I won't fall for it," Miranda says.

"You're pretty good," Phil says impressed.

"Yeah, I know. So are we gonna do this or what?" Miranda asks.

"I'll let you go first," Phil says.

"Oh, alright, thanks," Miranda says and charges at him. He simply moves but she brings her leg from behind her and hooks it behind his knee. He falls forward a little bit but catches himself.

"Not bad," Phil says.

"Thanks," Miranda says smugly.

"Take this!" Phil yells and punches at her. She doges and grabs his arm. She turns herself and flips him over her. He grabs her legs and pulls them out from under her.

"Oof," Miranda says and twists so she can land on her hands. She kicks him in the face causing him to throw her off of him. She lands on her feet and turns around towards him.

They run towards each other and he knees her in the stomach. She back up grabbing her stomach and he lands a punch to her face and another and another.

The pokemon begin to run towards her to help, but she held up a hand to stop them. She does a backflip, kicking Phil in the face, to get away from him. She raises a hand to her face and wipes of the blood from her lip.

"Not to shabby, for and old man that is," Miranda says.

"Wanna continue?" Phil asks.

Miranda laughs. "I'm just getting started," she says.

They again charge towards each other and this time Miranda gets the advantage. She knocks his right shoulder out of place and jabs him in the stomach. She kicks him in the face and follows it with a punch.

He backs up and wipes his face. He looks at his hand with blood on it now. "You struck blood," Phil says.

"Yeah, so did you," Miranda says. "You wanna continue?" She mimics him.

"I'm just getting started," he says mimicking back.

"Alright," Miranda says.

Once again they run at each other and they become even. When one throws a punch the other returns it.

"Give it up!" Phil yells.

"Unlike you I don't tire out quickly," Miranda says. "And I have an advantage."

"And what's that?" Phil asks.

"I have a healing factor," Miranda says.

"It won't work in here," Phil says.

"I'm talking about when I win, when we get out of here, you will continue to look like that for a while. Me on the other hand, will heal in a few days," Miranda says and brings the final blow, kicking him in the groin.

Phil falls to the ground. "What a crappy way to win," Phil says before being knocked out.

"Hey, whatever works," Miranda says and turns towards everyone. "Let's hurry!"

…

Clint shoots his arrow at the floor by the agents' feet. The arrow pops and electrocutes them. Gallade bunches the last bit of agents together and Steve charges at them with his shield, knocking them all out.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Clint asks sitting down on the ground tired.

"My communications have been cut off. I can no longer communicate with the others," Gallade says.

"I think that's the most I've heard you talk," Clint says.

"Hopefully they are all alright," Steve says.

**…**

"Thor, charge me up," Tony says.

Thor whips up his lightning and aims it at Tony.

"Suit at 230% capacity," Jarvis says.

"Gardevoir, wrap everyone together," Tony says not knowing how much longer he can hold the energy.

She quickly groups the remaining 40 agents together. Tony releases his unibeam and it knocks out all the rest.

"Good job guys," Tony says sitting against the wall.

"I wonder how our friends are doing?" Thor asks.

"I have lost contact with my master," Gardevoir says. "Something's blocking me from her."

"Then we need to get in there!" Thor exclaims.

"No, they should be just fine," Gardevoir says.

**…**

They all nod and run towards the door with Uxie behind it. The door won't open.

Lucario walks over to the switch that turned their powers off. "We might need this off," Lucario says and turns it off.

"Great! Now, Sparks, thunder, Lucario, dragon pulse, Garchomp, hyper beam, Torterra, solar beam, Azelf, flamethrower, Mesprit, ice beam," Miranda calls out and creates a ball of energy in her hands. "Aim at the door!" They all attack and the door gets disintegrated.

"Uxie!" Mesprit and Azelf yell zooming into the room.

"Sisters!" Uxie exclaims.

Everyone runs in after them to see Azelf and Mesprit against the glass where Uxie is being kept. Miranda returns Torterra and Garchomp and stuffs them back into her bag.

"Miranda!" Uxie says happily. "What happened to your face!?"

"I'll tell you later and don't worry we're gonna get you out of here," Miranda says. "Bruce!"

Bruce walks down to the computer and fiddles with it. "This is gonna take a while."

"How long?" Miranda asks.

"10 minutes," Bruce says. "At the least."

"Could Rotom get it faster?" Miranda asks.

"No! Rotom, would set off the alarm systems!" Bruce says.

"Alright," Miranda says.

"Uxie, we've missed you so much!" Mesprit says.

"I didn't know what to do. I'm lucky Miranda found me before they did," Azelf says.

"I was so scared when we found out you were captured," Mesprit says.

"But Miranda came up with this plan to come get you! I'm so glad it worked!" Azelf says.

"I missed you guys too," Uxie says.

A door opens on the side of the room and Widow walks in.

"I knew this was some sort of distraction!" Widow yells and charges towards Miranda.

"Not so fast," Miranda says and wraps a force field around her.

"Let me out!" Widow yells. "Let's have a real fight."

"No," Miranda replies. Agents file into the room. "Really? More?" She grows roots from the ground and have them wrap around the agents' legs. They all remain motionless. "This is beginning to become too easy."

You hear the bang of a gun shot and Miranda falls to the ground.

"Miranda!" the lake guardians yell.

Miranda's lying on the ground flinching. A device is attached to her arm and Sparks breaks it off. She slowly sits up.

"Don't forget about me," Hill says aiming the gun at Miranda.

"Forget? Do I even know?" Miranda says confused. "Have I met you? I can't remember."

"I'm the commander of SHIELD. Second in command. Hill," Hill says. "Give up."

"Do you even see how outnumbered you are?" Miranda says. "Second in command and not very smart."

"Give it up," Hill says.

"How about you come make me?" Miranda says.

"Gladly," Hill says.

"So you fight her and not me," Widow says.

"You want me to take on both of you at once? Alright," Miranda says and releases Widow from her containment. "Come at me."

They rush towards her and before they even get to her they get tripped on a vine. They quickly get up and surround Miranda. Widow jumps and sends a flying kick while Hill is coming in with a punch. Miranda grabs Widow's leg and throws it into Hill's face. They topple over.

"You're not half bad," Widow says.

"I've watched your fighting styles, Widow, remember you showing me videos of the Avengers?" Miranda asks. "You're the easy one." While she chats, Hill attacks from behind. Miranda punches her in the face. "She's the one I don't know."

Widow gets a punch to Miranda's face causing her to stumble back. "You don't know all my fighting styles," Widow says.

Miranda wipes the blood coming from her nose and flicks it at Widow. "You sure about that?"

Miranda shoots an aura sphere at Widow throwing her against the wall. Hill tries to roundhouse kick her, but she catches it and throws Hill into the air. Miranda then jumps up and punches Hill in the stomach as quickly as possible. Landing a hit every 3 milliseconds.

Widow gets back on her feet and kicks Miranda from behind, throwing her against the wall. Widow catches Hill and sets her down. Miranda slowly gets up and turns around.

Widow pounces on her and rapidly punches her stomach. Miranda takes the hits and eventually captures both of Widow's hands. Hill starts to stand again and Miranda throws Widow into Hill.

Hill stays down, but Widow gets back up. She finds some kinda strength left and charges at Miranda, faster than before. She gives Miranda a good blow to the face knocking her onto her back. She then jumps on Miranda and continuously punches her face. After the first few punches Miranda puts a force field in front of her face. Now Widow is just punching the force field.

Miranda knees Widow in the stomach and Widow lets out her last breath before finally passing out. Miranda remains on the ground catching her breath as much as she can. Her lungs, stomach, nose, and face hurt. She's pretty sure that Phil broke her nose and with the punches from Widow and Hill made it worse. Miranda passes out.

"Got it," Bruce says and the door to the containment opens. Uxie rushes out and the sisters hug each other tight.

They then rush over to Miranda where everyone else has already crowded. "Miranda!" they yell.

"I don't understand why she didn't just use her powers," Bruce says. "This is devastating. What am I gonna tell Tony?"

"She doesn't like it when things are easy," Mesprit says.

"We need to hurry and leave," Lucario says.

"I will contact the others," Azelf says and closes her eyes. 'Everyone back to the Avengers mansion. Mission complete.'

**…**

"Time to go," Gallade says.

**…**

"Uxie is with them," Gardevoir says. "Time to go back."

**…**

Everyone returns to the mansion.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Tony and Steve yell once they see Miranda.

"Odin's beard!" Thor says at the sight of her.

"What did she do!?" Clint yells.

"She fought Phil without her powers. She fought Widow and Hill together using her powers once," Bruce says.

"How did you not Hulk out from this!?" Tony yells.

"I-I was instructed to open the containment unit," Bruce says.

"Why didn't you help!?" Tony yells at Miranda's pokemon.

"She instructed us not to interfere," Lucario says.

"So you followed?" Tony asks.

"Of course, if we didn't she would punish us by harder training," Lucario says.

"So you wouldn't have to do harder training you let her get beat to a pulp!?" Steve fusses.

"We all wanted to help, but it was her decision, not ours," Lucario says.

"You guys need to stop arguing and take her to the lab!" Clint yells.

Thor picks her up and they all walk to the lab. They get into the lab and Thor lays her down on the lab table.

Bruce begins to hook up IVs to Miranda's arm. "Somebody help me clean her up," Bruce says.

Lucario walks over to the sink and wets a couple of towels. He walks back to them and hands one to Bruce and one to Tony. They begin to wipe off all the blood from her face and arms. They squeeze out all the blood from the towel and rewet it. Bruce gives his to Gardevoir. She looks at him confused.

"You're a girl, you should do the rest," Bruce says. Gardevoir nods her head in understanding and all the guys leave the room, even the pokemon.

Gardevoir, Sparks, Eevee, and the lake guardians all stay in the room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Azelf asks scared.

"She's gonna be just fine," Uxie says.

"Remember she heals rather quickly," Gardevoir says undoing Miranda's shirt. "Get me a shirt."

Eevee walks to Miranda's bag and pulls out a shirt then brings it to Gardevoir. "Vee!"

"Thank you, Eevee," Gardevoir says and takes off Miranda's shirt. She finishes wiping off the blood from her body then slips on the new shirt.

"Can I bring Bruce back?" Mesprit asks.

"Yes," Gardevoir says.

Mesprit floats over to the door and opens it up. "You guys can come back in!"

Everyone appears back inside the lab and Bruce applies ointment to her wounds. "Her nose is broken. I have to put it back into place as well," Bruce says and gives her a numbing shot in her nose. He takes her nose after a few minutes and moves it into the right spot. You hear a crunching noise, making everyone feel grossed out, Tony especially.

"She will be okay, right?" Azelf asks Bruce even though she already knows the answer.

"Just fine," Bruce says. "She just needs rest and tomorrow she should be up and running."

"Yay!" Azelf cheers.

"Can't wait till she shows us her memory of that," Clint says psyched to watch Widow get her ass whooped.

"I will stay here with our master," Gardevoir says.

"I will as well," Gallade says.

"Alright," Lucario says and leaves the room with the others.

**…**

"So you're the famous bringer of knowledge," Clint says looking at Uxie.

"That's me," Uxie says.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Tony asks.

"When I open them and if somebody sees them, they lose their memories," Uxie says.

"Then how do you see?" Steve asks.

"With my powers I can show what's around me," Uxie says.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Clint says holding up 3 fingers.

"3," Uxie says.

"That's incredible," Bruce says.

"Anyways, nice to meet you Uxie, I'm Steve," Steve says.

"I'm Clint."

"Bruce."

"Tony's the name."

"Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"Nice to meet you all," Uxie says.

"Miranda says you know how you could get home," Steve says. "Do you?"

"I have a theory," Uxie says.

"I would love to hear it," Bruce says.

"You wouldn't understand unless Miranda was here to help you," Uxie says.

"Hmmm," Bruce says.

"Are you Miranda's friends?" Uxie asks.

"Yes," Steve says.

"Good, she needs some good friends," Uxie says.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks.

"Back home she doesn't have any real friends. All the 'friends' that she has are only because of her position as champion. She's famous and everyone will only see her as the champion," Uxie says.

"Must be tough," Thor says.

"It's like the role of being a king. Lots of duties and things to tend to," Uxie says. "I believe that's why she likes it here so much. She can get away from all of her duties and the ass-kissers."

"I can understand that," Tony says.

"Same here," Thor says.

"Exactly how?" Uxie asks.

"I'm the owner of Stark Industries, so I have a lot of ass-kissers, both literally and figuratively," Tony says. Clint gives him a look of disgust.

"And I'm the prince and soon to be king of Asgard," Thor says.

"Interesting," Uxie says.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Today was a long day," Clint says stretching.

"What time is it?" Tony asks.

"9:45 pm," Bruce says.

"I'm gonna hit the hay too," Tony says. "After I take off my armor." He walks off towards armor infirmary.

"I shall be off to my room as well," Thor says and leaves.

"I'll sleep in the lab to make sure Miranda will be okay," Bruce says.

"I should've been in bed a while ago," Steve says and leaves.

"I guess we will head back to the lab," Bruce looking at the pokemon.

They teleport there in no time and fall asleep.

* * *

**...-...-...-...**

Uxie: Well, I'm finally here. Review for me!


	16. Distortion World

I believe I will have one more chapter after this. I'm so sad...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Distortion World**

* * *

**The next morning…**

Bruce wakes up with Eevee lying on top of him. He gently rubs her head and looks over towards Miranda's bed. All the pokemon are there, but Miranda is not. Bruce sits up straight in the bed making Eevee have a rude awakening.

"Eeev!" Eevee complains.

"Sorry… Miranda is gone…" Bruce says.

Eevee looks over to Miranda's bed. "EEV!" she shouts causing the other pokemon to wake up.

"Miranda's gone!" Lucario says right when he wakes. "Her bag is gone too."

"Where would she go?" Gardevoir asks.

"I didn't feel any movement this morning… She must've teleported," Lucario says.

"Where though?" Gardevoir asks again.

"We should notify Tony and the others," Bruce says.

They runs up towards the rooms and bang on everyone's doors. They all answer at the same time.

"Miranda's gone!" they yell all in sync.

"What!?" they respond in sync.

"She's not on her bed," Bruce says.

"Jarvis," Tony says.

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis asks.

"Is Miranda in the mansion?" Tony asks.

"No, she is not," Jarvis says.

"She better not be pulling her tricks again," Tony says. "Pull up outside security cameras." Jarvis pulls them up. "Play from the moment we went to bed to now in fast forward." The video runs through and there on the screen is Miranda walking through the front. Tony looks at the time it was. "6 am! What time is it now?"

Steve looks at his watch. "10am," he says.

"She's been gone for 4 hours!?" Tony yells.

"I guess it's time to go find your daughter, Stark," Clint says.

"Yeah," Tony says. "Let's go!" He starts down the hall with Clint staring at him in shock. He didn't fuss with him for it this time.

"I would recommend you change out of your pajamas, sir," Jarvis says.

Tony looks down at his Ironman pajama pants. "After we change out of our pajamas!"

Everyone quickly changes and runs out the door.

…

**The next morning Miranda's pov…**

I wake up to an unfamiliar ceiling and careful look at my surroundings. After seeing my pokemon and Bruce, I feel much safer. The room I'm in is the lab and I'm in medical need. I reach up to my nose and feel the wrapping for it. I telekinetically remove the needles from my arm and everything else connected to me. Then I teleport to the front yard taking my bag with me.

I breathe in the morning air and slowly relax. "I think, I'm gonna go for a walk," I say and teleport out the front gates. I take on last glance at the mansion and turn to walk down the street. I'll be back before they wake up…

I continue down the street and pass by a few people. Obviously, they're in a rush to go to work because they don't even pay attention to me. Of course there is on occasion I'll get a few glances, probably because of my silver hair or the fact my nose is bandaged.

A woman walks up to me and asks me, "What happened to your nose?"

"Uh… nose job?"

"Oh…" she says and walks away.

"Weirdo," I say and continue walking.

I come across a store, full of pokemon things, and I immediately walk in. The boy inside doesn't look up from his magazine, but still greets me.

"Hello, welcome to The Pokemon Center for all your pokemon needs," the boy says.

I take a glance at the boy. _I can't believe this place is open at 6 in the morning… This poor boy… Wait! _

"Hunter?" I say.

The boy looks up from his magazine. "Miranda!" Hunter yells and jumps up over to me. "What happened to your nose!? Where'd you go?! What happened at the mansion?! What are you doing here!? Where are your pokemon!?"

"I fought Widow, Phil, and Hill. I left with the Avengers to the mansion. SHIELD attacked and I defeated them all. I wanted to take a walk and this is a store full of pokemon, why would I not come in here? They're back at the mansion," I say. "Good to see you too, Hunter."

He wraps me up in a hug and let's go. "Everyone at the institute misses you," Hunter says.

"I miss everyone too," I say. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna buy about everything in here."

"Please do. Maybe I'll get a raise," Hunter says.

"Good because I'm probably gonna buy like one of everything," I say and look around. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah, that's why I love it here. It's full of pokemon. Bobby was so jealous when I got this job," Hunter says. "Anyway, let's begin your shopping."

I look around and spot Ash. "They weren't kidding when they said he was on a tv show," I say.

"You know Ash?" Hunter asks.

"If I had to choose a friend from my world it would be him," I say. "He says he wants to be a pokemon master and didn't even know that I was the champion. I don't ever see him becoming one like that."

"Yeah," Hunter asks. "Just curious how old is he?"

"16," I say. "Why?"

"In the show his age has been the age of 10 since 1998," Hunter says.

"That's dumb," I say and turn to the rest of the toys. "And that's Brock and Dawn! Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Cynthia!"

Hunter laughs at me. "I guess this is pretty strange to you."

"The only strange thing is that I'm not in this shop," I say. "In my world I'm usually in these stores. I have learned that in this world Cynthia is the champion in the games or anime. I find it funny more than anything."

"You're strange. You know that?" Hunter asks with a smile.

"I've been told," I say and laugh. "Yeah, the only things I want are the pokemon not the people."

"All the pokemon are over here," Hunter says and takes me to that area.

"Whoa!" I yell. "I love this place! So much better than the ones at home!"

"I would hope," Hunter says. "This place brings in the money more than most places."

"I want one of each of my pokemon!" I say and begin to grab everyone, quickly filling my arms. Then I release them all and have them float into the air.

"You're seriously gonna buy all this?" Hunter asks amazed by all the things I'm grabbing.

"Yes, you know I have the money," I say.

"Yeah, that's right," Hunter says mentally smacking himself.

I grab all the pokemon to match with all the pokemon I have with me and the ones in my world. Coming to a total of about 200 pokemon dolls. It's been about an hour.

"Alright! Ring me up!" I say.

"This is gonna take forever!" Hunter complains.

"Then you scan on one register and I'll scan on the other," I say. "50 50."

"Fine," Hunter says.

We walk to the registers and begin scanning. About 10 minutes later we finish and I pay.

"I'll just send them all to my room," I say and group them all together. I teleport them to the mansion into my room, not the lab. "Then I guess I'll take my leave."

"Wait, why not stay," Hunter says.

"I don't know…" I say.

"Please, it's so boring here alone," Hunter says. "This place shouldn't even be opened this early, nobody even comes this early."

"Alright!" I agree. "Hey, do you have everyone's numbers?"

"Yeah?" Hunter says.

"Give me everyone's number," I say and pull out my phone.

"Alright," Hunter says and we exchange everyone's numbers.

Then we talk for a couple hours.

I look at my pokenav to read the time. "That's the time! Tony's gonna kill me!" The time reads 10:30 am. "I've been here for 4 hours!"

"Time really does fly when you're having fun," Hunter says.

"Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!" I yell. "I need to go!" I run to the door and turn around. "Bye, Hunter!"

"See ya!" Hunter yells after me.

I burst through the front doors scaring a few people on the street and run down the street towards the mansion.

…

"Where would she go?" Clint asks.

"I have no idea," Steve says.

"She's not answering her phone," Tony says.

"Of course she's not," Azelf says.

"Where do we look?" Uxie asks.

"Park?" Tony suggests.

"Worth a try," Thor says.

"I sense her in the park," Lucario says.

"We've been searching for 30 minutes," Bruce says. "I'm getting tired…"

"30 minutes is not a lot," Gardevoir says annoyed.

*RING*

Tony takes out his phone and answers the video call.

…

Miranda returns to the mansion and she thinks. _Why didn't I just teleport? Dumbass…_ She teleports into the lab to find no one there.

"Where is everyone?" she asks herself.

"They are out looking for you," Jarvis says out of no where.

"You scared me!" Miranda yells.

"I'm sorry," Jarvis says.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to your voice," Miranda says.

"I will contact Anthony now," Jarvis says.

"Anthony?" Miranda questions. "Who's that?"

"Tony," Jarvis says.

"Oh! Duh! Tony is a short version of Anthony!" Miranda says and mentally smacks herself.

A video appears in front Miranda. "Connecting you," Jarvis says.

"Miranda!" Tony says. "Where are you!?"

"I'm at the mansion," Miranda replies.

"Where did you go!? Nevermind, we'll talk when we get back," Tony says and hangs up the phone.

"He does not seem happy with you," Jarvis says.

"No shit," Miranda says.

"No need cuss," Jarvis says.

"I'm about to get fussed with what is there not to cuss about?" Miranda says annoyed.

…

**30 minutes later…**

"Why did you leave?! What did you do!? Where did you go?! Why didn't you answer your phone?! Are you okay!?" Tony fusses right when he walks into the lab.

"Man aren't you in trouble! Tony was grumbling the whole way here!" Clint teases.

"I wanted to get out. I went for a walk. I found this store full of pokemon toys and walked in there. I completely forgot I had one. Just fine," Miranda says.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!?" Tony yells.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me," I say.

"Damn right!" Tony yells.

"Would it make things better if I told you I got you all something?" Miranda asks.

"Thou got us something?" Thor asks.

"I did," Miranda says and conjures up the stuffed animals from her room. "I got a Pachirisu, Luxray, Jolteon, Pikachu, Pichu, and Rotom stuffed animal for you Thor, those are all electric types that you have met. For Clint I got a Staraptor. For Bruce I got a Leafeon and an Eevee. For Steve I got a Infernape and a Braviary." She hands them all the stuffed animals. "And for Tony I got a Pachirisu, Lopunny, Umbreon, and Glaceon."

"I love them!" Thor says happily squeezing them tight.

"Why?" Tony asks.

"To remember me by," Miranda says. "Since I don't know how much longer we all have together.

"Miranda…" Tony says.

"For Lucario a Lucario. For Uxie a Uxie. For Mesprit a Mesprit. For Azelf a Azelf. For Gallade a Gallade. For Gardevoir a Gardevoir. For Eevee an Eevee," Miranda says ignoring the depressing mood.

"Look it's me!" Mesprit yells with glee and shoves it into Azelf's face.

"Eev!" Eevee says and cuddles its stuffed animal.

"I also sent them to the X-men as well," Miranda says.

"That was nice of you," Steve says.

"That's just who I am," Miranda says.

"We need to talk about how we're getting home now," Uxie says.

Miranda ignores her. "I'm starving! Let's go eat some breakfast!" Miranda yells.

"Alright!" Thor exclaims and Miranda and him race each other to the kitchen.

"Miranda," Uxie says annoyed.

"We should have breakfast first before we get serious," Steve says.

"I just wanna get home," Uxie says.

"I can tell," Steve says.

…

"That was good!" Miranda says and leans back in her chair.

"Time to get to business," Uxie says.

Again Miranda ignores her and runs out the room into the front yard.

"Miranda!" Steve yells. They all chase after her.

She runs towards the gate and she suddenly falls backwards onto her butt.

"Miranda!" Uxie says worriedly and suddenly gets smacked onto the ground. As do all the other pokemon.

Miranda stands back up and get knocked back down.

"What's happening?!" Clint yells.

"Something is knocking us down," Miranda says.

"Nobody's here," Lucario says.

"Something's not right… It feels as if someone is watching me through something and messing with me," Miranda says.

A look realization crosses Miranda and the pokemon's mind. "Distortion World bubbles!" they all yell.

"Cyrus must have somehow gotten into the Distortion World and got to some other part of it," Miranda says standing up. "He must have gotten through from Turnback Cave."

"We can get home?" Lucario asks.

"…Apparently…" Miranda says sadly. "Unless, it's something else! We might not even get to the same Distortion World. We are in a different world, it might be different."

"That is true we should check," Gardevoir says. "Cyrus, also could have gathered a bunch of Shaymin."

"That's true," Miranda says.

"We should go now," Uxie says.

"If we go you three aren't coming," Miranda says. "We can't risk it."

"Alright," Uxie says.

Miranda turns to the Avengers. "I'll be back."

"We'll be here," Tony says.

"Eevee, you stay here too," Miranda says.

"Eev!" Eevee says and nods her head in understanding.

Miranda opens her bag to see it glowing. Giratina's pokeball is glowing. "Come on out, Giratina!" The pokemon fills up the whole sky and casts a shadow over the whole building. "Giratina, please make a portal to the Distortion World."

They hop onto Giratina. Giratina shoots a clear powerful whirlwind up at the sky from its mouth. A dark maroonish colored portal opens up into the sky. They fly up into it and the portal disappears behind them.

…

Giratina changes form inside the Distortion World, he takes on a serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on his back with red spikes at the tips. His legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of his tail.

"This is your world find out where problems are occurring," Miranda says.

"It's around this area," Giratina says.

"Lead the way," Miranda says.

Giratina nods and flies off, twisting and turning in all sorts of directions.

"I have a feeling that a battle is about to happen," Lucario says.

"As do I. As do I," Miranda says never turning to look at Lucario.

**...**

"Where did that insolent girl go!?" Cyrus fusses. "Saturn!"

"Yes, sir!" Saturn says coming to attention.

"Find the bubble she's in!" Cyrus exclaims. "Same goes for you, Mars and you, Jupiter!"

"Sir!" all three commanders reply.

"I'll go this way," Saturn says pointing to the left path.

"Then, I'll go this way," Mars says pointing to the right path.

"Then, I'll go straight," Jupiter says pointing forward.

**...**

"Giratina, let me off," Miranda says. Giratina flys down to a nearby platform and they all jump off. "Hang nearby. Just incase. Stretch for now or whatever you feel like."

"I sense people," Lucario says.

"That's why we are getting off here," Miranda says. "Gardevoir, turn invisible." Miranda puts her hand on Lucario's shoulder and sends an energy to him. Lucario turns invisible and Gardevoir follows. "Now you can be invisible with us Lucario." She touches Sparks and she turns invisible too. Miranda turns herself invisible too.

"How can we see each other when we're invisible?" Lucario says being new to this.

"When you're invisible you can see others that are too. Crazy huh?" Miranda says.

"It is confusing," Lucario says.

"Just don't think too much on it," Miranda says and tosses out Darkrai's pokeball. "Help when you can." He nods and disappears from view.

"Wait, where did Darkrai go?" Lucario asks.

"He's up there," Miranda says and points towards the sky.

"What's he doing?" Lucario asks looking up.

"Maybe he's getting upperview?" Miranda says unsure. "Now hide someone's coming."

"Does it matter? We're invisible," Lucario says.

"True, very true," Miranda says. "Get ready." They all hide around a corner anyways.

"Damn... Where the hell is that bubble?" Mars complains. She looks ahead of her. "Hey! That looks like the place she was at!" She runs up to observe it. "She's not there... Were these the people she was with? Let's mess with them." She snickers evilly moving her finger towards the bubble. A blue ball of energy at Mars' hands. "Oww! What was that!?" She looks around her. "Who's there?" The pokemon step out into the clearing but of course she couldn't tell that. "Come out!"

"We're standing right in front of you..." Miranda says deeply making her sound different.

"If you were I would see you," Mars says. "I'm not stupid."

Miranda snickers. "Are you sure?"

"That voice... Miranda!" Mars says shocked. "Come on out Purugly!"

"Ah... Crap... Haha, blew my cover!" Miranda turns towards Lucario. 'Lucario, aura sphere,' Miranda says.

Purguly barely dodges it but manages to get out of the attacks way. "We've learned a few tricks," Mars says.

Miranda laughs. "So have I," Miranda says.

Mars throws out another pokeball. "Golbat, go get the others," Mars says.

'Gardevoir,' Miranda says. Gardevoir uses psychic and holds Golbat back.

"Dammit!" Mars says throwing out another pokeball. "Bronzong, go get the others!" A blue light also surrounds Bronzong and holds him back as well. "Seriously!? Ughh! Come out, Miranda!"

"Okay, okay, chill out," Miranda says and steps out from behind the rocks. She stays invisible though. "Okay, do your worst."

"I don't see you," Mars says annoyed.

"I'm right in front of you," Miranda says. "Shall we get this battle started?"

"No, you're not, or I would see you," Mars says.

"What if I told you that I'm invisible," Miranda says.

"Impossible!"

Miranda floats up to Mars so she wouldn't hear her footsteps. Miranda gets right next to Mars' ear. "Oh, but it is."

Mars jumps back and swings towards where Miranda was, but she already moved. "What the hell!?"

"Let's get this battle over with," Miranda says. 'Lucario, aura sphere on Purugly. Gardevoir, thunderbolt on Bronzong. Sparks, thunder on Golbat. Once you attack move to a different spot.'

The pokemon attack Mars' pokemon head on. Golbat faints and Purugly faints. Bronzong hangs on for a few seconds then falls.

"How did you? How? You never told them what to do?" Mars fusses.

"I did. I just told them with my mind," Miranda says.

They all turn visible and walk up to Mars. "What!?" Mars shrieks, but her shriek is faded away by the darkness making it go nowhere.

All of them put a hand up and aim it towards Mars. "Stay here, unless you want us to shoot."

Mars scoffs. "Heh, the pokemon might be able to shoot whatever, but you? Heheh, you can't shoot anything. And what the hell happened to your face?" Mars asks. Miranda moves her hand away from Mars and aims towards a nearby rock. Energy shoots from her hand and shatters the rock into pieces. "What the Hell!? When did you learn to do that?!"

"I've always been able to do it. It just hurt me before if I used it. Not so much anymore. I've gotten complete control of it now," Miranda says aiming her hand back at Mars. "And I was in a couple of fights with worthy challengers, unlike you."

"Fine... I won't move..." Mars pouts.

"Good. Now, just to make sure..." Miranda says and places her hand on Mars' shoulder. "Go to sleep." A spark comes from Miranda's hand and Mars falls to the ground unmoving. "Now, let's find the other two commanders. Darkrai! Do you see them?"

"Yes..." Darkrai says.

Miranda returns Mars' pokemon and put them back on her belt. She then lifts Mars into the air and has her turned invisible. "Let's go!"

…

"The pink haired one known as Jupiter is around the corner," Darkrai says.

"Jupiter..." Miranda says quietly trying to remember the one pokemon that's different from the other commanders. "Skuntank! I remember now. Everyone same game plan as last time. Same moves same pokemon except Lucario, aim at Skuntank. We need to do this quickly, so just attack when I say." Gardevoir turns invisible and Miranda turns everyone else and herself invisible as well.

"Where the hell is that bubble?" Jupiter says annoyed. She throws all her pokeballs out. "Help me find a bubble with Miranda in it."

"Perfect..." Miranda says evilly behind Jupiter.

Jupiter swings around. "Who said that?"

"Aww, that makes me sad... You don't recognize my voice," Miranda says acting sadly.

"Miranda!?" Jupiter says shocked.

"Yay! You remembered! *sniff* I'm so happy I'm in tears," Miranda says.

"Shut up! Come out from where you're hiding!" Jupiter commands.

"I'm not hiding, I'm right in front of you," Miranda says.

"Impossible!"

"Oh, it's very possible. I'm invisible, you see?" Miranda says gleefully.

"Impossible! How?"

"Ughh, I wanted to save conversation and get right down to defeating you. Can we battle now or what?" Miranda complains. "I'll start. Let's go everyone!"

Before Jupiter can even comprehend what's happening her pokemon are already defeated. "Wha!? How!? Where!?"

Miranda walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Go to sleep, nighty, night." Jupiter crumbles to the ground. "Okay, Darkrai, where to next?" She does the same thing she did to Mars to Jupiter.

…

"The blue haired one known as Saturn is around the corner on the left," Darkrai says.

"Alright," Miranda says. They all head around the corner.

"Why do these bubbles have to be so hard to find?" Saturn says annoyed.

"Because they're not meant to find," Miranda whispers in his ear.

"The hell?" Saturn says and grabs his ear turning around. "Did I imagine that?"

"No," Miranda says.

"Bronzor, Golbat, and Toxicroak come out!" Saturn yells tossing out his pokeballs. "Now I don't who or what you are but you need to show yourself!"

"It's sad that don't remember me," Miranda says.

"M-Miranda?" Saturn says confused.

"That's right! I'm glad you remembered!" Miranda says.

"Show yourself!" Saturn yells.

Miranda holds Jupiter and Mars in front of Saturn and turn them visible then invisible again. Saturn screams and falls onto his butt.

"I have already taken out your comrades, now I just have to take care of you," Miranda says.

"Did you kill them? Are you dead?" Saturn asks.

"No and no," Miranda says. "I have acquired powers one in which I can turn invisible."

"That's not possible!" Saturn exclaims.

"Funny, that's exactly what your comrades said," Miranda says. "Anyway, let's hurry this up."

"Bronzor, gyro ball. Golbat, air cutter. Toxicroak, poison jab!" Saturn commands.

'You know what to do,' Miranda says.

Her pokemon attack his and Toxicroak remains standing while the others get knocked out.

"How?" Saturn questions.

"You've trained your Toxicroak a lot. I'm impressed," Miranda says. "But he's still not able to beat even one of my pokemon. Lucario, finish him off." Toxicroak falls to the ground.

"No way," Saturn says.

"Way," Miranda says and becomes visible in front of him.

"What happened to your face?" he asks.

"Had a massive fight with a man and two girls. That were worthy of me beating them, you three aren't," Miranda says. Saturn lashes out at Miranda and she simply moves her head to the side. She puts him to sleep and joins him with the other two. "Where's Cyrus!"

"Up ahead to the left," Darkrai says.

…

"I wonder how everything is going in there," Clint says.

Everyone remains outside and are sitting on the lawn. Uxie in Bruce's lap, Azelf in Thor's, and Mesprit in Clint's.

"I feel that she will be fine," Uxie says.

"I hope she's alright," Tony says.

"We all do, Tony," Steve says.

…

"What is taking those buffoons so long!?" Cyrus yells angrily.

"Me," Miranda says and throws the three 'buffoons' in front of him.

"Who?" Cyrus questions.

Miranda turns visible. "Me," she says again.

"What?!" Cyrus yells. "How?!"

"I do have the pokemon that can create a portal to this world, you know that," Miranda says. "So anyway, you missed me so much you decided to come after me, that's so sweet!"

"Shut your mouth you brat!" Cyrus yells and grips a pokeball.

"Tsk tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Miranda says.

"And why would that be?" Cyrus asks.

"Well this is why," Miranda says and all her pokemon become visible. All which are surrounding Cyrus and Miranda.

"What?!" Cyrus says surprised and looks all around. He throws out all his pokeballs anyway. Houndoom, Honchkrow, Crobat, Gyarados, and Weavile appear.

"Infernape and Empoleon come on out!" Miranda calls. 'Gardevoir and Gallade, stay back there's too many dark types.' They move next to her.

Empoleon places himself in front of Houndoom. Infernape gets in front of Weavile. Sparks to Gyarados. Darkrai to Crobat. Lucario to Honchkrow. Miranda to Cyrus.

"What are you gonna fist fight me?" Cyrus asks. "Looks like someone already beat you pretty well."

"It's what you want to do isn't it?" Miranda asks. "I won the fights and I went against 3 highly trained people."

"Gladly," Cyrus says and cracks his knuckles. "Let's go." He charges at Miranda.

The pokemon begin to battle too.

Miranda moves out of the way and trips him. He falls on his face then he kicks Miranda's legs out from under her. She lands on her butt. Cyrus stands up and begins to kick her sides. Miranda coughs up some blood. She throws a blast of energy into his face and while he moves back, from the force and the shock of her powers, she gets a few punches in to his face.

Gyarados falls.

Miranda kicks his sides and he grabs her legs throwing her to the other side of him. She catches herself with her hands and begins to thrash her legs around, occasionally kicking Cyrus in the face. He let's go of her legs and kicks her butt making her fall forward.

Houndoom falls.

Before Cyrus can kick her she shoots fire at him, burning some of his hair off.

"You piece of shit!" Cyrus yells feeling his hair. "You're done for now!"

Miranda stands up and blows him back with wind. She adds in ice to the storm, punching him in the face. She then multiplies and surrounds him. They all punch him at once then she reverts back to one.

Weavile falls.

She wraps vines around his ankles. She walks up to him. "I would appreciate it if you died, but I can't and won't do it. Your face is worst then mine," Miranda says wiping some blood off his face and shows him. She wipes the blood on his shirt.

Crobat and Honchkrow fall.

"We've won," Miranda says and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Goodnight."

"What should we do with them?" Lucario asks.

"Return all his pokemon to their pokeballs," Miranda says. "Infernape and Empoleon, thank you, you did a wonderful job. Return. You too Darkrai, great job, return."

"Pokemon returned," Gardevoir says.

"Good, now wrap them all up," Miranda says. "Giratina! Time to go!"

Giratina shows up. "Yes, master."

Everyone gets on Giratina and fly back through the portal returning to the Avengers' world.

…

"It's getting late," Clint says looking up at the darkening sky.

"We sat here the whole day," Tony says.

"Did I mention that and hour in there is almost a day here?" Uxie says. **-{[(****_It's not a proven fact just something I made up. I think it sounds pretty good._****)]}-**

"That's incredible," Bruce says.

"You should've mentioned that earlier!" Clint fusses.

A shadow forms over them and they look up to see the portal. The Giratina comes out and lands on the ground. Everyone jumps off and Miranda returns Giratina after thanking him.

"Wow, did you guys sit here the whole time?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah," Clint says annoyed.

"I love you guys!" Miranda says. "You're crazy!"

Gardevoir walks over with Cyrus and the others. Gallade carries all their pokeballs.

"Are those the Galactic guys?" Tony asks.

"Yes," Miranda says. "I put them all to sleep. Do you have any containment units?"

"Yes, we do. I'll show you to them," Bruce says.

"Pokeballs in one, people in another," Miranda calls to Gardevoir and Gallade before they leave with Bruce.

"You need to be cleaned up again," Tony says.

"Yeah, I might have broken my ribs too," Miranda says. "Should heal in about two days."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Steve says.

"Aye," Thor adds.

"Let's go to the lab," Tony says.

…

**The Xavier Institute…**

Bobby walks into his room and sees a Glaceon stuffed animal on the bed with a letter. He opens the letter and reads:

"Dear Bobby,  
Thank you, for everything. Thank you for showing me your powers, the way you shaped the ice was so cool! I love your mutant name too, Iceman, fits perfectly. I'm glad we became friends and you cared for me. I really appreciate it. Thank you for helping me understand your world's logic and making it so that I would understand it. I'm happy that you showed me around the school. How we ended up in the danger room with Logan. I had fun though. I'm glad that we managed to have a pokemon battle too, even though it didn't last long. I'm glad I met you and hope someday we meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I have a phone so if you see this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) it's me! This Glaceon is for you to remember me by!"

Bobby sets down the letter. "Is she really gone?"

…

Kitty walks into her room to find a Glameow stuffed animal on her bed with a letter. She opens the letter and begins to read:

"Dear Kitty,  
Thank you, for everything. Thank you for showing your powers, the ability to walk through walls, it was awesome! You know I wonder if I will get that power too!? I love the name Shadowcat, it works, Kittycat. I'm glad we became friends and you cared about me. That means a lot. Thank you for taking me shopping! And having me get in touch with my feminine side. I had so much fun! I will make sure I wear those dresses and you wear your's! I'm glad you forced me into them. I'm glad I met you and hope someday we meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I have a phone so if you see this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) it's me! This Glameow is for you to remember me by!"

Kitty grabs the Glameow doll and squeezes it tight. "I can't believe you're gone…"

…

Kurt walks into his room and finds a Ralts doll and a letter. He sits on the bed and puts the Ralts in his lap. He grabs the letter and begins to read.

"Dear Kurt,  
Thank you, for everything. Thanks for showing me your teleporting powers and helping me out with mine. I like the name Nightcrawler, it's mysterious. I'm glad that we began became friends and you cared about me. It means the world to me. We never talked much but I was surprised when I heard that you and Rogue are siblings! I'm glad I met you and hope someday we meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I have a phone so if you see this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) it's me! This Ralts is for you to remember me by!"

"I can't believe she's gone," Kurt says and looks at the Ralts in his lap.

…

Jean walks into her room and sees an Espeon sitting there with a letter. She sits on the bed next to the Espeon and opens the letter.

"Dear Jean,  
Thank you, for everything. Thanks for showing me your power. Thanks for showing me how much Tony and the rest of the Avengers really care for me. That let me begin to trust people again. Thanks for saying you'd be there if I needed. That means everything to me. I wish we could've hung out more… I'm glad I met you and hope someday we meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. This Espeon is for you to remember me by!"

"She's home?" Jean questions and picks up the Espeon.

…

Rogue opens the door to her room and right away notices the Gallade on the bed. She walks up to it and then sees the letter and a container with a single pill in it. She lies back on her bed and opens the letter.

"Dear Rogue,  
Thank you, for everything. Thanks for showing your power. I figured out that your real name is Maria and I wouldn't blame you to change that name. It doesn't fit you, Rogue works so much better. Thanks for taking care of me whenever we were together. I'm glad that we became friends. In this container is a single pill, if you haven't already noticed that. I know that you cannot touch anyone without hurting them. This pill will let you control your powers. Meaning that when you take it you can decide if you wanna hurt them or just touch them. Meaning you can hold Bobby's hand without your gloves on. I'm gonna warn you though it contains my DNA. The only one I have in there is the protective layer over the skin. This is the reason your powers didn't work on me. You don't have to take it, talk about it with someone first. I mean it won't hurt you it's perfectly safe. Anyway, I wish we would have talked more… I'm glad I met you and hope that someday we meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I have a phone so if you see this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) it's me! This Gallade is to remember me by!"

Rogue grabs the container with the pill and runs to go get some water. "I'm taking this now!"

…

Hank walks into his lab and notices the Torterra on his desk. He walks over to it and grabs the letter he sees when he walks up. He glances at the container.

"Dear Hank,  
Thank you, for everything. Thank you for figuring out what my cells were doing and finding out I'm gonna receive more powers. When I was in your class I had a lot of fun! Math was actually really fun! I remembered I never gave you a tablet or I might've but I don't remember! The container has all the tablets in it I brought with me. Don't worry I have plenty more at home. Thanks for taking care of me. I'm glad I met you and hope that someday we will meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. This Torterra is for you to remember me by!"

"I'm glad she enjoyed math, she'd be the first of my students," Hank says.

…

Levi walks into his room and his eyes catch the sight of the Flareon. He runs and grabs it then notices the letter.

"Dear Levi,  
Thank you, for everything. Thanks for showing me your power. I loved watching all the different shapes you made. It was sooo cool when you made my face! I love the name Blitzfire! I'm so glad that we became friends and that you cared for me. I had so much fun teaching you to shoot. And if you ever get bullied go tell he'll take care of them for me, he will haunt their dreams for Darkrai. I'm glad I met you and hope someday we will meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I have a phone so if you see this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) it's me! This Flareon is for you to remember me by!"

Levi lies down on the bed and stares at the Flareon. "Why did you leave so early?"

…

Adam phases through the door to his room. He returns to his body and notices the Darkrai on the bed with a letter.

"Dear Adam,  
Thank you, for everything. Thanks for showing me your power. I loved being able to pass my hand through you! It was so weird! I love the name Phantom too! I hope you pass math without me! If you need help ask Bobby, he seems to completely understand it. If I were you I would start moaning outside away from the dorms before Rogue strangles you to death. Also, check on Levi every once in a while and make sure he's not getting bullied. I'm glad I met you and hope someday we will meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I have a phone so if you see this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) it's me! This Darkrai is to remember me by!"

"I will!" Adam says and falls asleep with Darkrai in his arms.

…

Logan walks into his room with a huff and realizes the Garchomp and Drapion sitting on the bed. He walks over and opens the letter.

"Dear Logan,  
Thank you, for everything. I was glad I got to watch you use your claws and seeing your healing factor in action. I have a healing factor too except mine takes about 2 or 3 days to heal. I'm so sorry that we interrupted your training! I swear we didn't know! Also, I'm sorry I interrupted you and Cap's chat training time! I was gonna leave! Anyway, no matter what the other students think I think you're the best teacher. I hope you liked the sandwich we made you, and again I'm sorry, for reading your mind to find your favorite sandwich… I'm glad we met and I hope we will meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. The Garchomp and Drapion are for you to remember me by!"

"I'm glad you like me kid," Logan says.

…

Peter walks into his room and automatically sees the Rampardos on his bed along with the letter.

"Dear Peter,  
Thank you, for everything. I'm glad you showed me your powers! It's amazing how you can do that! I love the name Colossus! You stay with Kitty and be good to her. She's head over heels for you! Even though we never really talked I'm glad I met you and I hope someday we will meet again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I have a phone so if you see this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) it's me! This Rampardos is for you to remember me by!"

"I'm glad we met too," Peter says.

…

Warren walks into the room and finds the Azelf and Mesprit and Uxie, sitting on his bed. He reads the letter.

"Dear Warren,  
Thanks for playing with Azelf and Mesprit. I never met you, but Azelf and Mesprit told me so much about you I felt like I did. You sound like a great person. They told me you have really long pretty wings and that your mutant name is Angel. I like that name. I wish we could've met and hopefully one day we will! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. The yellow one's name is Uxie, she's the last sister. Azelf and Mesprit might have told you about her. I figured I may as well give you the complete set! They are to remember me by or I guess more like to remember them!"

"I wish we would've met too," Warren says.

…

Storm walks into her room and sees the tiny little Shaymin doll on her bed. When she get closer she notices the letter and a container.

"Dear Storm,  
"Thanks for taking care of Shaymin. I never met you, but Shaymin would talk about you so much it feels like I do. Shaymin told me your power is controlling the weather. That's really cool. She also told me that you have your own room of plants and that's what the container is for. Inside is a special seed. Plant the seed and when it blooms you should recognize the flowers. I wish we could've met, but hopefully one day we will! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. This Shaymin is for you to remember me by or more likely Shaymin."

Storm takes the container and walks up to her gardening room. "I can't wait to plant a new seed!"

…

Scott walks into his room and sees the Empoleon on the bed along with an envelope.

"Dear Scott,  
Thanks for everything. We never really talked but I wish we did. I enjoyed your class. I thought that game was really fun! I'm sorry that I fussed at you. I was not in a good mood that day. I just needed you to be quiet and I snapped at you and for that I'm truly sorry. Inside this envelope is money to repair the damages my pokemon and I caused. Tony will pay you for the damage they caused. I wish we talked more and hopefully one day we will! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. This Empoleon is to remember me by!"

"How do a girl her age have this much money!?" Scott yells.

…

Xavier floats into his bedroom on his wheelchair. Immediately he notices the Gardevoir on his bed and the letter.

"Dear Xavier,  
Thank you, for everything. I can't thank you enough when I say thank you. You helped me contain my powers when I wasn't able to. For that I'm truly grateful. I enjoyed my stay at your school. I will miss everyone that I met there. I'm grateful that we met and I hope we will meet again. ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. This Gardevoir is for you to remember me by!"

"We will all miss you as well," Xavier says.

…

Hunter closes his door to his room and lies down on the bed. He turns his heads and realizes the Vaporeon on his bed. He quickly sits up and grabs it along with the letter.

"Dear Hunter,  
Thank you, for everything. I appreciate it. I enjoyed when we were in Scott's class and defeated everyone that came our way. That was so much fun! After that we out to eat, the food was so good. We didn't consider it a date, but you know I wouldn't have minded if it was… You were my favorite out of everyone. We are a lot alike. We both have silver hair and our parents both abandoned us. And we both love pokemon! I loved the time we spent together. When we hung out at the pokemon center that was the first time I've smiled for such a long period of time in years. I had so much fun with you! I'm so glad we met and hopefully we will get to meet again. ~ I love you, Miranda  
P.S. This Vaporeon is to remember me by! I'm gonna miss you!"

"She loves me!?" Hunter exclaims.

…

**Avengers' mansion…**

"There all cleaned up," Tony says wiping off the last bit of blood from her face.

"Thanks," Miranda says.

Bruce wraps her ribs up and they all walk up to their rooms.

"Goodnight," Miranda says.

"Goodnight, everyone returns. The pokemon go with their favorite Avenger and everyone goes into their rooms.

"If Cyrus and the others got through to the Distortion World then that must mean we can get home," Uxie says once Miranda gets onto her bed.

"Uxie, I'm not talking about it now," Miranda says. "Sleep. It's a thing humans do when they are sick or hurt. I'm going to do just that. Goodnight." Miranda lies down and automatically falls asleep.

"Fine," Uxie says and curls up with her sisters at the end of the bed.

Lucario of course sleeps on the other side of Miranda. _I kinda don't wanna go home…_

* * *

...-...-

Omg! ;( One more chapter...


	17. This is Goodbye

Last Chapter... :(

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**This is Goodbye**

* * *

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Miranda awakens the next morning and slowly sits up. Lucario sits up right after.

"Good morning," Miranda says.

"Good morning," Lucario says.

"I guess this will be our last day here," Miranda says sadly.

"Yeah," Lucario says somewhat sad.

"Do you wanna leave?" Miranda asks.

"Not really," Lucario admits.

"Yes! I knew you liked it here!" Miranda exclaims.

"Don't overreact," Lucario says.

"Alright, you wanna go wake everyone up?" Miranda asks.

"I thought you would never ask," Lucario says.

They jump out of the bed and run into Tony's room.

**…**

"Toonnnyyy!" they yell when they get in the room. They jump on the bed and the other pokemon on the bed begin to jump with them.

"Oof! Not again!" Tony yells while getting bounced around.

Miranda plops down next to him. "I have to… today is the last day I will ever see you…" she says sadly.

"Let's not think about it!" Tony yells. "Let's go wake the others."

"Okay…" Miranda says.

They run into Steve's room. "Cap!" They all yell.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Steve yells shooting up from the bed. They jump on the bed anyways and leave to Clint's room.

"Birdy!" They yell jumping on the bed.

"Get off!" Clint yells.

They leave and run into Bruce's room. "Green giant!" Then they run into Thor's room after getting Bruce up. "Thunderer!"

They wake everyone up and they all meet in the hallway.

"I hate when you guys do that," Clint says tiredly.

"That sucks doesn't it? Well you won't have to deal with it tomorrow," Miranda says.

"What? Why?" Steve asks.

"Because we need to go home," Uxie says.

"Now since we can that's where we will be heading," Gallade says.

"You can't go!" Thor yells.

"She must!" Uxie says. "We need to as well."

"Are you really gonna let her go?" Clint asks Tony.

"I…" Tony says but fades out.

"We should leave now," Uxie says. "Before the day begins in our world."

"No, we are gonna eat breakfast first," Miranda says.

She walks down the hallway and everyone follows behind her.

**…**

On the Helicarrier…

"I can't believe a 16 year old a girl no less beat my 3 top agents!" Fury yells.

Phil, Hill, and Widow are in the medical lab of the helicarrier in medical beds. They're all wrapped up and slowly being healed.

A light appears in the room and disappears.

"What was that?" Fury asks.

"Look," Phil says looking at his chest.

On Phil, Hill, and Widow's chest are a stuffed pokemon and a letter. The chair that Fury was sitting on has the same situation.

"What the hell?" Fury says.

They all open their letters.

"Dear Phil,

I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't want to hurt you, but you made me. I wish we could've been friends. ~ Love, Miranda

P.S. This Mightyena is for you to remember me by! It reminds me of you."

"Dear Hill,

I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't want to hurt you, but you made me. I wish we could've been friends. ~ Love, Miranda

P.S. This Delcatty is for you to remember me by! It reminds me of your cat like instincts."

"Dear Widow,

I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't want to hurt you, but you made me. I wish we could've been friends. I did like you at first and I wish I would've had a girl to talk to instead of all these guys. Even if I didn't think you would be that girly with me. ~ Love, Miranda

P.S. This Vulpix is for you to remember me by! It reminds me of your hair. The tails remind me of the curliness and color of yours."

"Dear Fury,

I never really met you. I'm sorry, for everything. I wish we would've been on good terms. We could've been friends. ~ Love, Miranda

P.S. This Tyranitar is for you to remember me by! This pokemon is really powerful, just like you!"

"Why would she give us these? She knew we were trying to capture her, so why?" Phil asks.

"I have no clue," Fury says.

**…**

"Clint! That's mine!" Miranda yells trying to get her food back.

"Too late!" Clint says and eats it.

"Don't have me make Azelf and Mesprit draw on you again!" Miranda yells.

"No!" Clint yells.

"You better give her food back to her then," Mesprit says threatening him with a marker she found.

"Fine, fine!" Clint yells and pushes Miranda's plate back to her.

"Thank you," Miranda says and eats her food.

They finish their food and sit back.

"I can't believe this is the end of our adventure," Steve says.

"I don't wanna go…" Miranda complains. "You have any idea how much crap I'm gonna get when I get back."

"Same for me," Tony says. "I'm gonna have so much work to do."

"Time to go," Uxie says.

"Why now?" Miranda asks. "Can't I just stay for the rest of the day?"

"No, we must go now," Uxie says. "Let's get Cyrus and the others and leave."

Miranda starts to tear up. "I don't wanna leave…"

They all get up and head to where Cyrus and the others are locked up.

"There they are! You better let us out of here!" Mars yells.

"We are. Stop your fussing. We're going home," Miranda says.

Bruce opens up the containment with their pokemon. Miranda stuffs them in her bag. Bruce opens the door to them and Gardevoir traps them in a bubble.

"You can't do this!" Jupiter yells.

"Who says I can't?" Miranda asks. "You threaten me, our world, this world, and everyone alive. What wouldn't let me do this?"

Jupiter becomes quiet and lowers her head. Everyone heads outside.

"This is really goodbye," Bruce says sadly.

Miranda wipes away her tears and returns all her pokemon except Lucario, Gardevoir, and Sparks. She throws a pokeball into the air. "Giratina, Distortion World!"

Giratina is revealed and he opens the portal. Gardevoir along with Cyrus and the others walks into the portal. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf follow behind.

"I can't believe this is goodbye," Thor says sadly and begins to cry.

"Me either," Clint says wiping away a tear.

"I'm gonna miss you all," Miranda says and weeps. "I'm so grateful to all of you! Thank you all so much!" Miranda hugs them really tight.

"I can't believe this," Steve says wiping a few tears from his face.

"I wish you could go with me…" Miranda says. "But you have to protect your world."

"That's true," Bruce says.

"I love you guys," Miranda says.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tony says. Sparks jumps to Tony's shoulder and rubs against his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you too, Sparks." Tony rubs her head.

Lucario walks up to Tony and sticks out his hand. Tony shakes it. "Thank you for being so great to my master. I am happy that she met you. She has changed all thanks to you. You've opened her heart to others, as well as mine. I'm sorry for my rudeness I've given you before. I do hope we meet again," Lucario says.

"Wow," Tony says speechless.

"That goes for the rest of you as well," Lucario says with a smile. "I am truly grateful."

"No problem," Clint says.

Lucario and Sparks enter the portal leaving Miranda behind.

"I-I can't… I-I don't wanna leave!" Miranda cries and runs into Tony's arms.

Tony hugs her. "I don't want you to either."

"None of do," Bruce says. "You've influenced our lives so much."

"You need to go now," Steve says watching the portal begin to close.

Miranda gives everyone a quick peck on the cheek along with a hug. "I love you guys!" She yells and runs into the portal.

"I can't believe she's really gone," Steve says.

"I can't either," Clint says.

"Tony? You okay?" Bruce asks.

Tony wipes away his tears and turns to him. "No… I wish she never had to leave."

**…**

Miranda and the others travel on Giratina to the other side of the Distortion World. They travel to the portal that leads into Turnback Cave.

"Are you alright?" Lucario asks noticing her continuously wiping away her tears.

"No, I wanna stay there," Miranda says.

"I wish we could too," Lucario says.

**…**

The Avengers return inside the mansion into the lounge. They notice the letters on the table. Each has a name on it address to them.

They each pick up their letter and begin to read.

"Dear Goldilocks,  
Thank you, for everything. Thanks for letting me lift your hammer. I wonder why I could lift it? We never found out why. I'm glad you took a liking to all my electric types. They would come back and tell me all about you and what you guys did together. They seemed to really enjoy you. Thanks for protecting me and watching over me. Thanks for caring for me. Thanks for protecting me from SHEILD when we were searching for Uxie. I'm so glad your okay. I worried so much, even if I knew you could handle it. ~ Love, Miranda"

Thor begins to cry again.

"Dear Bruce or Hulk?,  
I will begin with Bruce. Thank you, for everything. Thanks for giving me medical care and caring for me. My pokemon would come back and tell me about all the things you do. They were full of scientific terms that I didn't understand. They enjoyed your company and it seems as if you did too.

Now Hulk's turn. I thank you for all the things you did for me. Thanks for being entertaining. I mean that in a good way. I loved watching the interactions between you and Thor. I thought you guys were funny. Thanks for protecting and caring for me. Thanks for being with my pokemon too. They loved comparing the difference between you and Bruce. They liked seeing how you did everything. They would come and tell me everything. I'm glad they liked you. ~ Love, Miranda

Bruce snickers a little at her writing him two different letters.

"Dear Birdy,  
Thank you, for everything. I had the most fun with you. I had fun playing pranks on each other. Thanks for protecting and caring for me. I was irked when you took my food from me, but I let it slide, because I liked you. Most people don't survive if they take my food. I had fun shooting arrows together. I will admit you're an amazing archer. I had so much fun showing you up when we taught that class. Sorry for Azelf and Mesprit drawing on your face. It was really funny though! Thanks for hanging out with Staraptor. She absolutely adored you. She would come and tell me all about you. She told me about you watching everything from the roof and other crazy things like that. She had a lot of fun. I'm glad. ~ Love, Miranda

Clint smiles and wipes away a single tear.

"Dear Cap,  
Thank you, for everything. I appreciate you being stern with me. I'm glad someone was. Thanks for protecting and caring for me. I can't thank you enough for everything. I'm sorry that I interrupted your chat with Logan. I was just curious. Thank you for watching over me when we were looking for Uxie. Sparks had a lot of fun training with you. She said that you were really good. That's a big compliment coming from Sparks. Infernape and Braviary loved being around you. Braviary liked you from the beginning, probably because you wore the same colors as him. Infernape liked you right after he saw the drawing you made of him. They would always come and tell me all about you. They loved you so much. ~ Love, Miranda

P.S. I didn't see Tony as the only fatherly figure. You were too."

Steve smiles and begins to reread the letter.

"Dear Dad,  
Thank you, for everything. Thanks for protecting me and my pokemon from the evil clutches of Widow. I thank you for caring me as if I was you daughter. I wish I was your daughter because then I would have the best dad in the world! Thanks for playing with Sparks when I was out. She had so much fun training that way. Thanks for caring so much and worrying about me. When Jean showed me her memory I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You were really worried about me. I didn't know what else to do, but cry. Thank you for letting me have a shoulder to cry on. Thanks for giving me a place to stay in the mansion and for letting me put stickers on the door. I'm glad I unofficially became an Avenger. I'm glad you let me train my pokemon in the CSR. Sorry that I destroyed your robots. Thanks for coming to my rescue. Thank you for helping me find the lake guardians. Thanks for helping get control over my powers. I had so much fun waking everyone up together. That was the best part of the day! Thanks for hanging with my pokemon! They would come and tell me all about you especially Sparks. She loved you so much. She would tell me all the secrets you had. They were funny! I'm thankful for all you've done for me. I will miss you soooo much! I hope we one day can see each other again! ~ Love, Miranda  
P.S. I love you, dad."

Tony tears up and leaves the room.

* * *

**...-...-...-...-...-...**

The end! I can't believe I'm done! I had so much writing this story! I will be going back and fixing it! I might even add more to some chapters, I don't know!


	18. Epilogue

A little extra! :D **Make sure to read my note at the end!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

"What are you gonna do to us?" Saturn asks.

"When we get back to our world you're going to prison," Miranda says. "Prepare for imprisonment."

"I never wanted to do this anyway! Cyrus made me!" Saturn fusses.

"That's your entire fault," Miranda says. "Don't go blaming it on others. You decided to be involved that's not my problem."

"Oh please, I didn't make you do anything," Cyrus says. "I just asked you if you wanted to be one of my commanders or not. You didn't have to agree."

"Who would turn down a position as a commander? I just didn't know it was for this!" Saturn yells.

"Oh please, you knew from the beginning," Mars says.

"Yeah, you would always tell people, no matter who it was, that you were specifically chosen as commander by Cyrus himself," Jupiter says. "Like you were all high and mighty or something."

"We were chosen too, hardass," Mars says.

"No I didn't!" Saturn fusses.

"Yeah, I remember that, he told me every chance he'd get," Miranda says.

"See? Even she agrees," Mars says.

"I will admit that's pretty weird," Cyrus says. Saturn looks as if he's just been broken.

Miranda snickers. "Shut up. You guys are annoying."

"If we only had our pokemon right now," Mars grumbled.

"All that they would do is be defeated," Miranda says. "And to be honest your pokemon don't even like you. They don't like being evil."

"How would you know?!" Mars yells.

"She can talk to pokemon, idiot," Cyrus says. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Even I knew that," Saturn says.

"Nobody asked you!" Mars yells.

"Gardevoir could you please shut them up?" Miranda asks. Gardevoir puts an extra soundproof layer over the bubble. You can see them still arguing in the bubble but you can't hear them. "Can they hear me?"

"Yes," Gardevoir says.

"Galactic dweebs, we are almost to our world. Get ready for punishment," Miranda says. They land on the ground in front of a portal. "Giratina, can you make a portal to our world now?"

"Yes," Giratina says and creates a large portal. They all fly through it.

**…**

"Home at last!" Uxie shouts gleefully and swirls around in the air with her sisters.

"Where are we?" Miranda asks to no one imparticular and looks around. "I'm gonna guess Route 224." She pulls out her pokenav to check. "Yep, I was right! We're right next to the league. Alright, thank you Giratina, return." She returns him and throws out two pokeballs. "Braviary! Staraptor come on out!"

"We shall be returning to our lakes," Uxie says. "You should go to the league."

"I am," Miranda says annoyed. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Mesprit says and hugs Miranda.

"Bye, bye!" Azelf says and hugs the other side of Miranda.

"Goodbye," Uxie says and puts out her hand for Miranda to shake. Miranda grabs her hand and pulls her into the hug. "Ooh!"

"Goodbye you guys!" Miranda says. "We will see each other again soon!" The three sisters depart and Miranda waves them off. "Shall we be off too?"

"Yes, it's time to get yelled at," Lucario says.

"Yep," Miranda says. Miranda, Lucario, and Sparks hop on Braviary. Gardevoir gets on Staraptor. "Away! To the League!" They fly into the sky off towards the League. Miranda wipes the tears away forming in her eyes. "It really is goodbye…"

**…**

"Tony?" Steve calls out knocking on Tony's bedroom's door.

"What?" Tony says annoyed.

"You sure you're alright?" Steve asks.

"Peachy," Tony says.

"You know you aren't the only one grieving over her," Steve says. "Thor is crying like a baby. Hell even Clint is tearing up. She changed our way of living a lot she changed all of us."

"Yeah," Tony says sadly. "I feel as if I just let her go off into the world or off to college or something."

"I think we all feel like that," Steve says leaning against the doorframe.

Tony gives a chuckle. "I guess I really did see her as my daughter."

"I believe we all did," Steve says and takes out his letter. "You should read my letter." He walks in the room and gives the letter to Tony. Tony hands him his letter too and Steve sits down in a nearby chair.

They read each other's letters. "She saw you as a dad too?" Tony questions.

"And she called you dad," Steve says. "She even wrote dear dad. She really loved you it seems."

"Yeah," Tony says.

**…**

We arrive at the League and right when I walk through the doors I'm attacked by an Infernape.

"Aah!" Miranda yells and pushes him back. "Infernape?!"

"Where have you been!?" Flint yells.

"Uh oh…" Miranda says.

"I had to come back and fill in for an elite member," Aaron says.

"You know it's irresponsible to not be here!" Bertha yells sternly.

"It is a burden to have to tell people that you weren't here," Lucian says.

"Stop!" Miranda yells and they all shut up. "I have been through a lot and your constant bickering is not helping! I apologize for my very long absence. It wasn't planned. Cyrus and his crew threw me into another world. I was trying to figure out how to get back home! If you would kindly not yell and accuse me for things it would be greatly appreciated."

"How terrible!" Bertha exclaims being the first to try and suck up to Miranda.

"I'm so sorry!" Flint says. "I didn't mean for Infernape to attack you."

"I'm sorry for accusing you when I didn't know all the details," Lucian says.

"I-" Aaron starts but Miranda cuts him off.

"You can take your leave now since I'm back," Miranda says. Aaron bows his head and leaves the room.

"MIRANDA!" a booming voice echoes throughout the hall.

Miranda turns around slowly grimacing under the voice she knows to well. "Hello… Cynthia…"

"Where have you been?! I had to take over the position as the champion in your absence! You know how much trouble you have caused us!? Too much to count!" Cynthia yells.

"I'm truly sorry. I was stuck in another world," Miranda says.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are back everything should be normal. Or slightly more normal," Cynthia says.

"I have to show something to all of you," Miranda says. "Gardevoir." Gardevoir walks in with the Galactic gang in tow. "I have caught team Galactic's leader and commanders. We need to have them immediately imprisoned."

"We will take care of that," Lucian says and calls out his Alakazam. His Alakazam takes over the control of the enclosed bubble Gardevoir has them in.

"Also, everyone group together to watch everything that I went through," Miranda says and pulls out her memories from the beginning. From when she is battling team Galactic from Mt. Coronet to now.

"How are you doing this?" Lucian asks curiously.

"I can project people's memories," Miranda says.

"You had it tough," Flint says and his Infernape nods in agreement.

She wraps up the memories and looks them all square in the face. "And not one of them tried sucking up to me like you guys do." They all bow their heads from being figured out. She turns to Cynthia. "Thank you for taking over in my absence. It's greatly appreciated. You can now be relieved of that duty. I will take over."

"You're welcome," Cynthia says dejectedly.

"Make sure you take team Galactic to prison," Miranda says and walks to the champion's room. Her pokemon follow behind.

**…**

"If you miss her so much try calling her?" Steve says.

"I haven't thought about that," Tony says surprised and pulls out his phone. Steve smiles and leaves the room. * RING RING RING*

"Hello…?"

**…**

Miranda walks into her room and sees it exactly the same way it was when she left. She throws her bag on the bed and pulls out everything from it. She lets out all her pokemon except Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. She pulls out her shopping begs from the shopping trip with Kitty and the others. She smiles and pulls out the dress. She rubs the fabric between her fingers and begins to cry.

(I miss you all so much already…)

A buzzing from her pocket interrupts her thoughts and she wipes away her tears. She slowly pulls out the buzzing phone from her pocket and answers the call.

"Hello…?" Miranda says sadly.

"Miranda?!" Tony says shocked.

A look of realization comes across Miranda's face. "Tony!"

**…**

After that they contacted each other everyday. Miranda talked with all her other friends that she made while there too. Everything returned to normal in both worlds. Miranda begins to clobber her challengers with Sparks and Widow returns to the Avengers, after Fury had a long discussion with them. Miranda loses all of her powers besides: healing others, aura (blasts of energy), telekinetic, telepathic, electricity, and showing other's memories. Miranda eventually starts to call Tony her dad. And everyone awaits the day when they can all meet again.

* * *

**...-...-...-...**

I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed... I have two books that are mine completely. Meaning I'm writing my own books not fanfiction! I would love it if you went to read them! They're on this app called **Wattpad**. I have this fanfiction on there as well except it has pictures with it! Anyway, if you look up my username **(****Lava9898)** it should be the first one. (It's the one with the aqua eye as a profile picture! It goes along with one of my books, it's not weird!) Anyway, read them I guarantee you will like them!

~Lava


End file.
